Deceived
by Reba-Brockfan
Summary: A man comes back to Houston claiming to be the real Brock Hart. Is the man who been living with the Harts for almost eight years an imposter? If so, is Reba still married to the real Brock? What surprises are in store for Brock? A Breba story.
1. A tale of two Brocks

_Dear Readers-_  
><em>Welcome to my latest story! This is not part of the "Love Again" series. It is a standalone story. I'm not sure if it's going to be a one-shot or not. I got this idea from watching a terrific new storyline on One Life to Live, which happens to be Reba's favorite daytime drama. The great news is that this show was saved from cancellation and was bought by another company that plans to air it exclusively online, starting in January. I am still working on my other stories, but I got this story into my head and it just wouldn't let go. I got writers' block on "Believe" and "Hero" so I know that I have to get this written so I can continue back on "Believe" to post this week. <em>

_Chapter 41 of Believe in Love Again will be posted as soon as I can. I want to make sure that it contains everything that I want to accomplish so readers get to the big moment where Reba ends up waking up shocked in bed after a night of fun. I love Drop Dead Hero. I promise that I will be continuing that story also. __If you have any ideas for Believe in Love Again, Reba Nell Got Married, Deceived or Drop Dead Hero, please feel free to PM me or send your suggestions in a review for that story. Thanks._

_Show your love for this story by reviewing. Let me know what you think about the story so far. It also would be great to have plenty of feedback for this chapter. Remember your responses keep me writing. Here it goes…_

**Title: Deceived**

**Chapter 1: A tale of two Brocks **

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney-Hart, Brock Hart, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Hart-Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Barbra Jean Booker, Henry Hart, Jack Morgan, Mike Holliway, Liz Hart, Buzzard Booker, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: Maggie Hart and Alex Hamilton.**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

**Now on with the story- **

I don't own the TV shows of Reba or One Life to Live. I also don't own any of the characters in this story from Reba or One Life to Live. They belong to the writers of the REBA TV show and ONE LIFE TO LIVE TV show. I also do not own the rights to any of the songs and lyrics that I use in this story. Those are the property of the artists involved. I also do not own the rights to any television show or movie reference that I use in this story. Those are the property of the Hollywood creative teams involved in their production. I will be changing some release/airing dates of the titles used to fit in with the story.

This story takes place in 2008 when the Reba show would be starting season eight. Reba is age 44 and Brock is age 46. Barbra Jean is 34 years old. Cheyenne and Van are 25. Kyra is 20. Jake is 15. Henry and Elizabeth are almost 6 almost 7 years old.

This chapter will consist of scenes that will be in regular font, not italicized font. I use the italicized font to distinguish between author's notes and regular scenes. I use bold font when things need special emphasis.

Previously- There is no previous installment of this story because this is the beginning of the story.

Summary: A man who looks just like Brock Hart appears to the Hart family and claims to be the real Brock Hart. He also claims that the man that they know and love as Brock Hart is an imposter who has stolen his life and identity. The man who suddenly appears and claims that he is Brock was imprisoned for nearly eight years and escaped his jailers.

How will this story begin? How will this man find Reba and her family? How will Barbra Jean react to seeing two men who look exactly alike and both claim to be Brock Hart? How will Brock react to being confronted and having everyone who he loves reject him as an imposter? How will the family finds out who is the real Brock? What is Reba's reaction to all of this? Will she ever find out who is really Brock?

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

_Author's note- Note to readers: This chapter will deal with how these characters meet. This chapter will begin to set up who, why, when, where, and how of the story. The first thing is establishing the relationships and history._

_Here are some things to remember as you read this story: _

_You have to be very careful sometimes when reading details because new chapters will refer back to previous chapters in my stories. I like making lots of twists and turns in my writing to keep people guessing._

_Barbra Jean has two husbands and has to decide which one is the real Brock. Who is Henry's real father?_

_It will be fun to see Reba react to being pursued by the man claiming to be Brock. If man who has been Brock Hart for the last eight years is an imposter, then the question remains if Reba is actually still married to the real Brock. If Brock's life was stolen from him, then there is still the question of whether or not Barbra Jean is legally married to Brock._

_I love the reviews that have been sent on my other stories. Thank you! _

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is Deceived!

Now on with our story-  
>Maggie Hart carried a tray of food to eat in a lawn chair by the pool. The pool is located in the backyard of the home of Reba Hart and her children in Houston, Texas. A man stood behind the bushes watching Maggie. The man looked puzzled to see this child. He looked as if he were expecting someone else to appear. Maggie ran back into the house to get something to drink. The man hasn't eaten in days. He sat down on the lawn chair to eat Maggie's food.<p>

The man looked like Brock Hart, except he has a moustache and a beard. He read a newspaper with a picture of Brock Hart on the front page. He was cleared in a murder investigation headed by police officer, Mike Holliway.

"Who is this guy who keeps saying that he's Brock Hart?" the man asked himself.

Maggie appears with a drink in her hand and walked up to the man in the lawn chair. "Who are you?"

The man was startled by Maggie's reappearance by the pool.

"Who are you?" the man asked Maggie.

"I'm the kid whose food you ate," she replied.

"I was hungry. I haven't eaten in a long time."

"Are you a homeless person?" Maggie asked. Her mother had taught her to help people in trouble. Her mother, Reba had once taken in a bunch of people who were homeless after a hurricane.

"Well, I don't really know where my home is."

"My mommy says that we should help the homeless. Here, you can wash the food down with this." Maggie hands the man her drink.

"So, are you here by yourself?" the man asked Maggie.

"My sister is babysitting me," Maggie explained to the man, who drank down the can of soda quickly.

The two sit down by the side of the pool and put their feet in the water. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

The man held up the newspaper. He pointed to the picture of Brock on the front page.

"Do you know who this guy is?"

"Yeah, that's my daddy."

"What's his name?"

"Brock Hart."

"So this guy in the newspaper is Brock Hart and he's your dad?" The man looked genuinely surprised at this piece of information.

"Yeah, I told ya. That's my daddy."

"Let me ask you somethin'. Who's your mother?"

Before Maggie could answer, her sister was calling out her name from the back door. The man got up to hide behind the bushes and asked Maggie not to say anything. Just then, Cheyenne appeared by the pool. The man watched Cheyenne talk to Maggie.

"Maggie, what are you doin'? Who are you talkin' to? Did you hear me, Maggie? Who's out here with you? I heard you talkin'. Is someone out here with you?"

The man thinks about the information that been floating in his brain for the past eight years. "I have a daughter. Her name is Cheyenne."

"Maggie, answer me!" Cheyenne appeared very worried about Maggie's safety.

"I was talkin' to the homeless man."

"What homeless man?"

Maggie walked over to the lawn chair and pointed to the tray. "See, Cheyenne. He ate my snacks."

"Where is he?"

Maggie pointed to the bushes. Cheyenne turned to look. She goes to look just behind the bushes and see no one there. "Maggie, there's no one out here."

The man was cleverly hidden deep in the bushes. The man begins to go over the thoughts in his mind again. He remembered holding Cheyenne as a baby. "I have a daughter. Her name is Cheyenne," he said to himself again, as if the information would disappear from his memory at any moment.

"Maggie, you're makin' this up." Cheyenne confronted Maggie with her hands on her hips. "You are, aren't you?"

"No, there really was a man. He looked like Daddy, except he had a moustache and a beard."

Cheyenne wasn't sure how to react to that information. "What do you mean the homeless man looked like Dad with a moustache and beard?" Cheyenne was concerned about her little sister. Their father hadn't been around much lately to spend time with her.

"He had a moustache like the one that I saw on Daddy's face in the picture album with Mommy on their wedding day. He also had a beard on."

"What are you talkin' about, Maggie? There's no one out here."

"But he was!" Maggie insisted.

"I think you are not supposed to be out here by the pool so you made up a friend." Cheyenne quickly picked Maggie up and carried her inside the house, despite her protests.

The man came out from behind the bushes after Cheyenne took Maggie inside. His thoughts take over again. "I have a daughter. Her name is Cheyenne." He remembered Cheyenne's face as a little girl.

Later, Reba was sitting by the pool, drinking a glass of wine and looking at an old picture of her and Brock on their wedding day. The man is behind the bushes, watching her. "Cheyenne has a mother. Her name is Reba," he thought to himself. He was going over his thoughts in his mind. They were the same thoughts that he'd been going over and over again in his mind over the past eight years. They were the thoughts that kept him going and kept him sane all these years. He had a home and a family who needed him. He was sure of it. He wanted to approach her. He stepped out from behind the bushes.

Reba heard a noise. "Hello? Who's there?" The man stepped back behind the bushes.

Cheyenne appeared. She walked over to where Reba was sitting. "It's just me."

Reba jumped back in her seat. She was holding her chest. "You scared me to death. Don't you know that it's bad to scare someone with high blood pressure like that?"

"Sorry." Cheyenne smiled. "What are you doin' out here, drinkin' alone and lookin' at that old photo?" she teased.

"Mike and I were lookin' at old pictures in the album the other day and it got me wonderin' if the one great love of my life was your father."

Cheyenne looked surprised at Reba's answer. It was a strange topic of conversation after all these years. The man behind the bushes was also interested in hearing this topic of conversation.

Reba invited Cheyenne to sit down with her. "You know I am really tryin' to give Jack a chance."

"What happened, Mom?" Cheyenne was concerned about how melancholy Reba looked at that moment.

"He took off to New York. He said that it was on business. He always says that. He goes out of town so much."

"You don't think that it's for business?"

"I don't know. He was on the phone before he left. I heard the conversation and it really didn't sound like he was leavin' on business."

"What did it sound like?"

"I don't know. I just get a feelin' that he's lyin' to me. I've felt that way since we met."

"Have you asked me about it? What about the picture that he had in his office, the one of you and Dad?"

"It's strange. I'm not sure what he was doin' with that photograph. The picture was the same one that I'm holdin' now." Reba holds up the picture in her hand to show Cheyenne. "He said that your father just left it in his office. But why would he hold onto it?"

"Yes, it's strange, but you knew all of that before. You've known it for two years now. What's makin' you doubt him now?"

"He gave it to me before he left and I just started wonderin'." She showed the photo to Cheyenne again. "Look at this. Look how happy we were. I just loved our wedding day."

The man behind the bushes went over the thoughts in his mind again. He remembered the picture that Reba was talking about. He stared at Reba and Cheyenne.

"Look how happy I was. I really was happy the day that I married your dad. Makes me wonder if I'm ever gonna be that happy again. I set aside my doubts about Jack, then I think maybe I could be."

Cheyenne is holding the picture in her hands. She stared at it and then focused her attention on her mother. "Of course, you can be."

"Well then he goes off and does somethin' like rushing off to New York without really being upfront with me about why. I know I'm probably just bein' cautious since I've been in so many bad relationships, but I don't really know how I can move on with Jack until I get some answers."

"Well, what are ya gonna do about it?"

Reba swirled the wine around in her glass. "What am I gonna do about it? I think that I'm gonna go to New York and get the answers that I'm lookin' for. Surprise him."

"You know I wouldn't expect anything less."

"I wanted to remind you that Sunday is Father's Day."

"Mom, you don't have to remind me."

"I know, but I want you to remind your sister and your little brother. Maggie made a really special gift for your dad. Will you help give it to him?"

"Yeah, I will. Did you know that Maggie has an imaginary friend?"

"Since when?" Reba asked in disbelief.

"This afternoon, I heard her talkin' to someone out here. When I came out here, they were gone."

"Well, Maggie has a very vivid imagination."

"Tell me about it. She even described this man. She said that he looked just like Dad only with a beard and a moustache."

"What do you mean by that?"

"When I asked her, she said that his moustache looked just like Dad's in this picture."

Reba stood there, not knowing what to say at this point. The man behind the bushes got closer to listen, stepping out from the bushes a little.

"What do you think about Maggie's description of her imaginary friend? Well, I think that it's exactly like it is. It's just an imaginary friend. Maggie is just describing what she thinks that he looks like."

"Yeah, I thought so too," Cheyenne responded, not really believing what she was saying.

"Okay, so our mystery is solved. Let's go inside. I'm gonna try to find a flight to New York ASAP." Reba led Cheyenne back inside the house. The man behind the bushes walked over to the chairs by the pool where Reba and Cheyenne were sitting. He picked up the wedding photo and looked at it. He smiled. In his mind, he could remember that day. He remembered the wedding so clearly. He remembered what it was like to hold her and kiss her after the two were pronounced husband and wife.

Another man came up behind him. He stuck a gun in his back. "Freeze or you're dead." The other man searched him. He found a wallet in the pocket. "I believe this belongs to me. Turn around slowly. Now!" The man who looked like Brock did as he was told. "Remember me? I was supposed to kill you and now I'm here to finish the job."

"Yeah, I remember you. I knocked you out and you followed me all the way here just to get your clothes back."

"Oh, you're a riot. Who knew? Get your hands up. Come on, let's go," the gunman ordered.

"I wasn't so cheery when I was your prisoner and you were torturing me."

"Did you think that we wouldn't catch up with you?"

"Look, can we talk about this?"

"There's nothing to say since you aren't gonna cooperate with us. You're disposable now."

"I'll cooperate."

"Yeah, right."

"I'll do anything you say."

"Who're you tryin' to kid? Your time is up."

Just then, Maggie came over to where the two men were standing. She was carrying a tray of food in her hands. When she saw the man with the gun, she got scared and dropped the tray of food. The gunman looked at her and turned his gun on her.

The man who looked like Brock was scared of what the gunman would do to little Maggie. "What are ya doin' here, kid? What are you doin' here?" He yelled at Maggie because he was so scared that the gunman might harm the little girl.

"Is that a real gun?"

"Yeah, that's a real gun, but he's not gonna hurt anybody with it. Now run on up to the house. Get outta here." He shooed Maggie back, trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

"Stay right where you are, kid," the gunman ordered.

Maggie's friend was horrified. "She's just a kid!"

The gunman shook his head. "She's a witness. I can't leave her."

Maggie's friend flew into action. He kicked the gun out of the gunman's hand, and then he punched him in the face. He grabbed the gun and the gunman attacked him. The two were wrestling over the gun when it went off. Maggie looked frightened. The gunman's body fell to the ground. Maggie walked over to her friend. "Is he dead?" she asked.

"Yes, he's dead. Come on, let's get you outta here. You don't need to be around this stuff." He picked Maggie up in his arms and carried her away.

"What a bad man," she remarked.

The man stopped to look at Maggie. He was surprised at how smart she was. "Yes, he was."

"But you shouldn't shoot people," Maggie commented.

"Ordinarily you shouldn't shoot people."

"Are you a bad man, too?" she asked.

"I'm not really sure."

Maggie put her hand on his shoulder. "I know that you're a good man."

The man set her down on her feet. "How do you know that?" he asked, looking into her eyes. He bent down on his knees to be at her level.

"Because you saved my life."

The man was choked up at her words. "Thanks for trying to bring me more food, Maggie."

"I'm sorry that I dropped it on the ground."

"It's okay. Look, you know, maybe we shouldn't tell anybody about what happened here, okay?"

"Should we call 911?"

The man shook his head. "No, no. I got it. I'll take care of it. It's just... We gonna keep it just between ourselves, okay?" He looked at Maggie. She looked uncertain.

"You saved my life," she repeated.

"Yeah, but that's a secret just between you and me, okay?"

"Okay," her small voice answered.

"Good. Maybe you should run up to the house now, okay. Go on," he urged. The man was worried about the girl's mental state and safety through all of this. She needed to go inside to the safety of her mother's arms.

He quickly stood up and went over to where the gunman was lying dead on the ground. He got a hold of the gunman's arms and pulled the body away.

The next day, the man who looked like Brock was standing in the house that he had rented. It was down the street from Reba's house. He was going over some things that he'd recently bought. He got dressed in his new clothes. Some food was delivered to the house. He paid the delivery driver well and thought about how he could afford to do so because it was someone else's money. He was carried the gunman's wallet. He looked at the drivers' license again. "So, Buzzard Booker, why do you want me dead? What did I ever do to you?" he thought to himself. He was sorry that he had to kill this man, but he felt like he had no other choice after the gunman threatened to shoot Maggie. He thought about Maggie. He wondered why she said that Brock Hart was her father, but he was sure that he was Brock Hart. He didn't have a kid named Maggie. This didn't make any sense.

He went over the details in his mind. "If Brock Hart has a kid named Maggie and I'm supposed to be Brock Hart, then this doesn't make any sense. I don't have a kid named Maggie. Do I have a kid named Maggie?" He worried about the men who were after him. He was determined not to let them kill him. "I'm home and this is where I'm gonna stay."

Buzzard's cell phone rang. The man who thought that he was Brock wanted answers. He answered the call. It was one of the men working with Buzzard. He told the caller that Buzzard was dead. "Now what can you tell me about this man who calls himself Brock Hart? What's his story?" The caller didn't give him any answers so he ended the call quickly before it could be traced and planned his next move. He went up to Reba's house and knocked on Reba's back door. Maggie was in the kitchen, eating an apple. She saw her friend and quickly ran to open the door. She raced to get him an apple to eat, too. She went outside to talk to him.

"I need to ask you a question about your dad, Brock Hart. What time does he get home?"

"Maybe now."

"Wait, is your dad here now?"

"No, my daddy isn't married to my mommy."

"You mean Reba."

"Yes, but I call her mommy."

"Sorry, sometimes I get a little confused in my head."

Maggie put her hand on his shoulder again. "That's okay."

"So, where does your dad live?"

"With my stepmom."

"You have a stepmom?" He couldn't imagine being divorced from Reba and marrying someone else.

"Yeah, her name is Barbra Jean."

This information peaked his interest. Barbra Jean was his dental hygienist. Sure, he dated her a few times when he and Reba first separated, but he couldn't imagine being married to her.

"Your dad is married to Barbra Jean Booker?"

"Yep? Are you okay?"

"Sure. I'm gonna need your dad's address."

"Okay, he lives just a few houses down from my mommy."

"Don't tell anyone that you gave me your father's address. It has to be our little secret like before, like the one we had with the bad man."

"Are you gonna hurt my dad?"

"I promise you that nothing bad is gonna happen to Brock Hart."

"Good."

"Why don't you get back inside and play?"

"Okay," she said before running back to go inside the house. She stopped. "Am I gonna see you again?"

"I hope so."

Maggie ran back and hugged him before going inside the house. He reflected about what a wonderful job Reba was doing in raising such a sweet little girl. When he got to Barbra Jean's house, he stood outside her back door. He could see her inside. She was throwing things and crying. He tried to sneak inside the house. He got into the kitchen. He wanted to go to Barbra Jean and talk to her, but Kyra walked in the front door. She immediately went to see what was wrong with Barbra Jean. Brock hid in the kitchen pantry.

"I hate Brock Hart!" Barbra Jean screamed.

"What's wrong?" Kyra asked gently. She invited her stepmother to sit down on the couch.

"What's always wrong. It's your father. He and I had a fight and I don't wanna talk about it, alright?"

"It'll pass. It always does. Not this time."

"Hey, I saw you by his side at the hospital. You love my dad."

"He's a hard man to love, Kyra. Just ask your mother. We spent about as much time hating each other as loving each other."

"It doesn't matter. You wouldn't stay married to him if there wasn't something real."

Barbra Jean chuckled. "We didn't even get married for love. We got married because I got pregnant with Henry."

"But then you fell in love."

"Yeah, a lot of good that's done for me. It hasn't been such a good marriage. We keep getting separated and then we get back together. It's hard. It's hard on me and it's hard on you and Henry."

"Yeah, my dad doesn't have the great track record as a family man, but that doesn't mean that we don't love him. You don't hate him, Barbra Jean."

"Yeah, I know. We hate the sin, but love the sinner. But nowhere does it say that I have to stay married to him. It gets really old, Kyra. He refuses to learn from his mistakes. He is the same man that he was when I was ready to divorce him before. He hasn't changed one bit."

Kyra hugged Barbra Jean. Brock wondered what kind of mess this other man had made of his family. Just then, the man everyone thought was Brock came into the house with Jake. Jake had gotten in trouble at school again and he went down to meet with the principal. He was reprimanding Jake for his recent string of bad behavior leading to multiple visits to the principal's office.

"I'm sorry, Dad."

The other Brock stood face to face with Jake. "And?"

"Thank you?" Jake responded hesitantly.

"Not to me! You should apologize to Barbra Jean. She is the one who has had to deal with your school principal over and over again!"

"It's okay, Brock. Really," Barbra Jean responded.

"Thank you, Barbra Jean," Jake said quietly.

After Jake's apology, Brock scoffed. Barbra Jean sent Jake and Kyra upstairs. She wanted to talk to her husband privately. They began to argue about how he was parenting the kids.

"Do you know what I see when I look at Jake? I see you and that's not a good thing, Brock. Reba's got her hands full with all those kids at her house. She needs your support and you're not givin' it to her. Jake needs discipline and consequences. Who are you anyway? I don't even know who you are anymore. You're his father. Act like it!"

"Oh, poor Reba. She has three grown children in that house. She also has you. You're here at home because you wanted to be a stay at home mom. You could discipline the kids too. You are their stepmother. I know his teachers. I know what his grades are. I know his friends. When was the last time that you spoke to any of his teachers? Reba certainly can't. She's gone during the day and she doesn't get home until after six o'clock. That leaves you and me."

"You're right. I could always do more. I have left the discipline all up to you and Reba, but I am ready to step up. Are you? Are you ready to do what it takes to turn Jake around?"

"How do I do that, oh, wise one? Tell me. You have such experience in raising teenagers that you think that you can handle things better than me and Reba. Please show me how. By the way, please explain how Jake should have consequences when Henry has none for his behavior. The only way to keep Jake from turning out like me is to keep him close. I'm gonna deal with Jake my way."

"Your way will not work. It's almost guaranteed to make things worse. I don't know if I can stand by and watch this anymore."

"What does that mean?"

"This is what we've been reduced to. We're turning on each other. We're fighting. It's not good for the kids."

"I know that. I'm their father. You're my wife. Deal with it!"

Barbra Jean started crying and ran out of the house. Brock had enough of this for the moment. He figured out a way to quickly get out of the house. He wanted to follow Barbra Jean. He wanted some answers. A few days later, Brock still didn't have many answers to why this other man was living as Brock Hart. He was tired and frustrated.

"Apparently, I have a daughter named Cheyenne, another daughter named Kyra, a son named Jake, another daughter named Maggie, an ex-wife named Reba, a wife named Barbra Jean, and another son named Henry. He has all of that, plus a brand new house for his brand new wife. He's got the dental practice and all my money because that SOB stole my life! What is goin' on here? How did Reba not notice that the guy isn't me? How did Cheyenne, Kyra, and Jake not notice that this guy is a fake? Who are Maggie and Henry? Are they even my children? Somebody has got to help me make sense of this. Why does he look like me? Where's my mom? Where does she fit into all of this? I need to find my mom. I'm about to lose my mind. I want my life back." He sat there, running these thoughts through his mind.

A few days later, Maggie came to see Brock at his house. He got her a present for her birthday. Maggie was glad to see her friend, but she was worried because she left her house without telling her mommy where she was going.

"Are you okay?" Brock asked her.

"My mommy is gonna be worried about me. I didn't tell her where I was goin'," Maggie explained.

"No, she's not."

"My mommy knows you?"

"Yes, she does. We go way back. It's okay that you are here with me because she would want me to protect you"

"'Cause you're a hero?"

"Yeah, I need your help. I have to protect you, your brother, your sisters, and your mom."

"There's another bad man?"

"Yeah, but he's in disguise so we have to find out who he is so we can help your mommy."

"Will he hurt my family?"

"No, Maggie, I won't let anyone hurt your family. Not ever again. I'm the only one that this bad man wants to hurt. The bad man is a phony. He has to be stopped because you can't take somebody's life and get away with it."

Brock played games with Maggie for a little while. "This is a nice birthday now," Maggie said to Brock.

"I'm glad, honey. I've had fun hangin' out with you. I have some presents for you."

Maggie got excited and tore into her presents from Brock. "My mommy's boyfriend gave me a present, but I didn't like it much. Jack doesn't give me any fun presents ever. Thank you so much! I'm glad that I came here."

"So am I. I was hoping to see you today. I was wondering how old you are, Maggie. Do you know how many candles are on your birthday cake today?"

Maggie giggled. "That's easy. I'm seven, silly. I'm seven years old today."

Brock was filled with some hope. He was gone for almost eight years, but there was still a chance that Maggie was his daughter. "So, why aren't you at home at your party with your family?"

Maggie's eyes filled with tears. "My mommy and daddy were fighting again. They always fight. My daddy says that he still loves my mommy, but he always makes her cry."

Brock put his arms around her and held her until she stopped crying. Just then, he heard Reba outside calling out for Maggie. She was searching the neighborhood for her and she was worried sick. "That's my mommy. I've gotta go!" Maggie ran out of the house and ran towards her mother, leaving her presents inside with Brock. "Here I am, Mommy." Reba grabbed her daughter and hugged her tightly. "Mommy, I can't breathe. You're huggin' me like Barbra Jean does."

Reba laughed and let go of her little girl. "Mommy was very worried about you. Maggie, don't you ever do anythin' like this again. Mommy doesn't like it when she can't find you."

"I'm sorry, Mommy. You and Daddy were fighting again so I came here to see my friend."

"Really. Well, I'd like to meet your friend." Reba walked up to the door and knocked on it.

Brock went to the door. He wanted to talk to Reba, but he didn't want to scare her, confuse her, or put her in any danger so he didn't open the door. Instead, he talked to her through the closed door. "Hello."

"Hi. My name is Reba Hart. My daughter, Maggie was here. I just wanted to meet you and thank you for being so kind to my little girl."

"She's a sweet kid. I'm sorry about not opening the door. I'm really sick and I don't wanna get you sick too. Maggie was so upset that I had to open the door. I didn't wanna leave her out there crying."

"I understand. She seems to like you a lot. Thank you for helping her. I hope to meet you face to face sometime. Get well soon. I've gotta get Maggie home. It's her birthday and her dad wants to spend some time with her before he has to leave.

Two weeks passed. Brock was grateful enough to convince his old buddy, Mike Holliway that he was in fact Brock Hart. Mike offered him protection while he investigated the situation. He wanted to find out who was behind the plot to keep Brock Hart imprisoned for nearly eight years while a lookalike took over his life. The people involved were dangerous criminal types. When Mike found Brock on the docks, he had been shot. He was lucky to be alive. If he hadn't been wearing a bulletproof vest, he would've been dead. That alone was enough to convince Mike to get involved.

He was shocked to find out that the man on the docks was Brock Hart. It only took one call to the dental offices of Dr. Brock Hart to find out that there were actually two men walking around claiming to be Brock Hart. Brock was grateful to have one person to help him clear his name away from the psycho lookalike. Brock was staying in Mike's apartment with a police officer guarding the door 24 hours a day. Mike did a DNA swab on Brock and collected DNA from the other man claiming to be Brock during a visit to the dental office. He was also kind enough to run a paternity test to determine who fathered little Maggie. Both men knew Reba well enough to know that she'd want to know that fact as soon as it came out that she'd been living with an imposter. Mike was a friend of Brock in junior high and high school back in Dallas. They were best friends. Brock moved to Oklahoma to go to college with Mike.

He also wanted to grab the attention of the pretty redhead who was desperately in love with Mike Holliway. There was a line of gentlemen who wanted to date Miss Reba McKinney, but most of them didn't make it past Reba's protective father, JV McKinney. Brock got his chance to date Reba when Mike and Reba's relationship hit a snag after Reba's freshmen year of college. Brock and Reba's relationship was a lightning-fast romance from that moment on. Within the first six months of the relationship, Reba was Mrs. Brock Hart and expecting their first daughter, Cheyenne. Brock was thrilled to find out that they'd another daughter. It was an unexpected surprise. Just when he'd thought that they'd completed their family, another child arrived on the scene.

Brock estimated that Maggie was most likely conceived during their vacation to Hawaii. Reba and Brock had been having problems for awhile. They'd gotten separated once. They got back together, but things were still shaky. They went on a second honeymoon together to bring some romance back into their marriage. It was shortly after that trip that Brock went missing. The idea of Reba with another man hurt Brock deeply. He definitely didn't like Jack Morgan and Maggie didn't like him either. But the thought of Reba acting as a wife to his lookalike made Brock's skin crawl.

The Hart family was having dinner all together at a restaurant with Jack Morgan as Reba's invited guest minus Van, Elizabeth, the baby, and Henry. The evening had been going well. They managed to get through the meal without much arguing between the adults.

Jack Morgan stood up with something to say. "I'm sorry for the havoc that this will wreak on all of your lives, but it's time. This man is not Brock Hart," Jack announced, pointing to Barbra Jean's husband. Everyone looked at the man that they had known for almost eight years as Brock Hart.

"I am." Everyone turned their heads in the direction of that voice. Brock stood there, clean shaven and dressed in a suit. He was finally face to face with his lookalike and he was not afraid.

Everyone was stunned, especially Cheyenne in particular. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed. The lookalike still sat there in disbelief as if he were still the rightful Brock Hart. Barbra Jean and Jake stood up first, and then everyone else stood up.

Brock addressed the group. "I'm Brock Hart and I'm home."

Jake looked over at Reba, who stood by Cheyenne and Kyra. She was holding onto to Cheyenne for support. Barbra Jean looked over at her husband, who stood there with a smug look on his face.

Jake went over to the lookalike. "What's goin' on, Dad?" Brock looked stricken as he did this.

Cheyenne walked over to Brock to touch his face. She quickly pulled her hand away as if she'd been burnt. Reba looked grim as she watched Cheyenne go through the painful moment. "Dad?" Cheyenne questioned.

"Hi," Brock said to his daughter.

"Maggie... Maggie said that she saw a man who looked just like you with a beard and moustache. He said that she was his friend, but nobody believed her. But you're...you're real. Oh my god! You're real." Cheyenne stammered. Kyra grabbed Maggie and picked her up into her arms.

"Yes, I'm real." He looked over at the two women standing there in shock, the woman he knew to be his wife and the woman who was legally married to Brock Hart, but not him. Reba clutched her chest. "I'm real," he said once more to Cheyenne. Brock turned to address the other man known as Brock Hart. "And you're not. And I need you to stay the heck away from my family."

The other Brock still stood there smug beside Jake. Reba walked over to Brock. "Where have you been?" She stood beside Cheyenne.

"I was locked up," Brock answered. He was smiling at her. He was so happy to see her and have her believe him.

"You were locked up where?"

"I don't know."

"Who locked you up? Why?" Reba asked. Cheyenne looked from one parent to the other.

"I don't know, honey. The only thing I know for sure is that you kept me alive. What kept me goin' day after day for almost eight years was the idea of comin' home to you, to Cheyenne, to Kyra, to Jake." Tears were filling Cheyenne and Reba's eyes. Jake still stood by the other man, uncertain of what to believe. "I fought for eight years to get here, to be with the people that I love. I wanted to live my life again, but it turned out that someone had taken my place." He looked at the lookalike. At this point, Barbra Jean was firmly at her husband's side.

"Wow, this guy is out of his mind," the other man said.

Brock ignored this comment and continued. "Reba, you were my wife. You had my children. You know in your heart...You know who I am."

Reba stood silently, crying before she finally found the courage to speak. "We believed that you were dead." She turned to the other man. "And you came back to us," she said to the lookalike.

Cheyenne grabbed Reba's arm. She could see how distressed her mother was. Reba had high blood pressure and she didn't want to see her mother end up in the hospital that night. "Mom, I know that...I know that this is nuts."

The other man began to speak. "No, no, no. He's nuts. Oh by the way, this is the lunatic who kidnapped Maggie on her birthday."

The little girl looked at the man that she knew as her father. "I wasn't kidnapped. He didn't kidnap me. He's my friend. I went to see him because you and Mommy were fighting."

"Maggie came to me in obvious need of protection from you. I'm trying to understand why you took everything that's mine."

The other man stood confidently. "Nothing here is yours."

Brock walked over to the other man. "Cheyenne, Kyra, Jake, and Maggie are my children."

"You are a freak." Jake said to Brock.

"You claimed to be Jake's father, but he knows otherwise," the other man proclaimed.

"Jake, you've changed so much since the last time that I've seen you. I would never hurt you. I'm your father," Brock said to Jake.

"I'm his father, you nut job," the lookalike responded.

Brock turned around to look at Cheyenne. "Cheyenne, you believe me, right? We've always had a special connection. So you tell them, Shorty, come on. You tell them that I'm your father." Cheyenne looked into Brock's eyes and Reba looked at Cheyenne. "Come on, Shorty. You believe me. You tell them." Cheyenne looked confused and stricken.

The other Brock walked over to Cheyenne. "Alright, leave my daughter out of this. She's not gonna get sucked into whatever twisted game that you're playin'."

"Come on, Cheyenne. You're not takin' this dude seriously, are you?" Jake asked his sister.

She looked over at Jake. "What am I supposed to believe? That some random guy came out of nowhere claiming to be our father back from the dead. That doesn't make any sense. Look at them. One of them is our father and the other one is a crazy person who looks like our father."

"None of this makes sense. When Maggie told us that she had an imaginary friend and now... seeing this man," Barbra Jean responded.

"This man? Honestly, BJ!" Brock said to Barbra Jean in disbelief.

BJ was her old nickname. She hadn't heard anyone call her that in seven years. "Who are you? I know my own husband."

"BJ, listen..."

The other man stepped in to keep Brock from moving closer to Barbra Jean. "Stay away from her," he warned.

Reba stepped in to stop a physical altercation between Brock and the other man. "No! Just wait a minute. Right before you walked in..." she paused and then looked at Jack. "You said that the man that we all believe is Brock is not him. Why would you say that? What do you know? Come on, Jack. What do you know?"

"I know that that man isn't Brock," he replied, pointing to the lookalike.

"You gonna listen to this guy. He can't stand me so he's just messin' with you to get us to fight again, Reba. He wants to break us up, Barbra Jean."

"Wait a second, here. Before he told us that you weren't who you say you are, you were beggin' him not to tell us somethin'. Is that it?" Barbra Jean asked her husband.

"No, it has nothing to do with this," the lookalike replied nonchalantly.

"Shut up!" Barbra Jean said to her husband. "I want the truth. I want to hear from Jack." She addressed Jack. "Was that what you were tryin' to tell us? Do you have proof that he's not..."

She was interrupted by Brock. "Look at my face. What more proof do you want? BJ, we dated. We slept together more than once. I'm the guy who gave you a job when no one else would."

"Everybody knows those things. He's such a fake," the lookalike remarked.

"Come on, Jack. Do ya have any proof here?" Reba asked.

Just then, Mike Holliway entered the restaurant.

"Holliway, finally! Please haul this SOB away for harassing my family," the lookalike demanded.

Mike walked over to Brock. "I thought that we agreed that you were gonna stay put. Come on, let's get out of here."

"No, I'm not goin' anywhere. This is my family. I've been separated from my family long enough." Brock pulled Buzzard's gun from the pocket of his suit jacket. He pointed the gun at the lookalike. "That man is not gonna live one more moment of my life."

"Hey, don't do this," Mike urged.

"He took my kids. He stole Reba from me and married BJ as me. He has stolen everything from me, from my life!" Brock exclaimed.

"That settles it. He really is crazy. This certainly proves it, doesn't it? He wants to be me so badly that he's willing to kill me for it."

"Because it's my life!" Brock exclaimed.

Mike stepped in front of Brock and the gun. "No." Mike pointed to Reba and Cheyenne to step away from the men into a safer area.

"Get out of the way, Mike. You're in the way."

"Hey, you shoot him or you shoot me. You won't ever get your life back."

"I'm sorry, what do you mean, get his life back? Do you actually believe that this fraud is me?" the other Brock asked Mike.

"Hey, forget about him, alright? Listen. If you are who you say you are, you get everything back, alright? So, let's just find out the truth. But if you kill him, all you're gonna get is a prison cell. Let me tell ya somethin'. This time it will be a whole lot longer than eight years."

"So he just gets away with it?"

Mike shook his head. "No. Don't tell me that you fought this hard to survive to get back here to your family just to lose them all over again. You didn't do that, did ya? Come on, man. Put the gun down." Brock hands the gun over to Mike. "Thank you."

"What about Buzzard and the other guys who are after me?"

"We've got one of those goons in custody. Don't worry about it."

"Well, well. I see that you two are best friends now, huh?" the other Brock remarked. "It's touching. Okay, now do your job. Arrest him. He kidnapped Maggie. He killed some guy by Reba's pool. He tried to kill me. Arrest him," the lookalike demanded.

Cheyenne looked frightened for Brock. "Are you kiddin'? What about him? It's not illegal to steal a man's entire life. Arrest him." Brock responded.

Mike looked back at the other Brock. "I know where to find him."

"I've had enough. Let's go," the other Brock said to Barbra Jean. Barbra Jean was looking at Brock. "Barbra Jean, let's go! Our son needs us. He's at home sick with the babysitter," the lookalike said. Barbra Jean continued to stand still in her spot, not taking her eyes off Brock.

Brock walked towards her. "BJ, this son of yours, Henry..." Barbra Jean understood the question Brock was asking. He wanted to know who Henry's father was. He wanted to know if Henry was conceived during the times that they had slept together before he reconciled with Reba.

The lookalike walked over to where Cheyenne, Kyra, Jack, and Maggie were standing. Kyra still had Maggie in her arms. "Hey, so obviously whatever this guy says is a total lie. He's a fruitcake and I'm your father." He turned to Cheyenne. "So, just remember when I first came back and everyone thought that I was dead, you were the first person to find out that I was really alive. You didn't doubt me then and you don't doubt me now," he said, patting her on the shoulder. He walked away. Cheyenne looked conflicted and disgusted. Brock continued to look at Barbra Jean. The lookalike grabbed her hand and she walked out of the restaurant with him.

Brock walked back over to Cheyenne. "It's okay, baby. You were just a kid when it happened. You know that he's the one who's lying, right?" He turned to Jake. "You will believe me sooner or later."

"Yeah, right?" Jake said in defiance. His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Brock walked over to Reba once more. "You know me."

Reba was crying. "I don't know. I just don't know."

Brock started to cry, too. He nodded at her. Brock held up the picture of them that was taken on their wedding day. "This was us, right? We were in love. Do you remember that?" Reba looked at the photo. "You do. You do remember this. It was our wedding. That's you and that's me. I was at the house that day when you showed this picture to Cheyenne."

"You were stalkin' me?"

"Yeah, I guess a little bit. You told our daughter that you had never been so happy. You know me." Brock moved to take Reba in his arms. He pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her desperately trying to get her to remember what it was like between them so she'd acknowledge that he was the real Brock.

Back at Barbra Jean's house, Barbra Jean and the other Brock arrived home. "I need to check on Henry," Barbra Jean announced, heading up the stairs.

Her husband put his hand on her arm to stop her. "Hold on a second. Hey, wait a minute. Barbra Jean, you don't actually believe that this man, this imposter, is me, do you?" he asked. Barbra Jean stood there quietly, not facing him. She still wanted to go upstairs to check on her son. "Honey, I don't know who this man is or why he's doing this to us. I'm Brock Hart. I'm your husband and Henry's father. I'm the man who's always loved you," he said to her. Barbra Jean started to cry and her husband rubbed her back gently. "I love you," he proclaimed. He took her hand and she turned to face him. He saw the tears running down her face. He pushed her hand away and walked away from her angrily. She looked at him once more before turning to walk upstairs to check on Henry.

Meanwhile, Brock was still kissing Reba. "I dare you to ever forget me. I dare you," he said to her as the kiss ended. He smiled at her and held her face in his hands.

Mike was worried about Reba's blood pressure and mental state at this point. "Yeah, that's good. Come on, let's go," he said to Brock.

Brock continued to look at Reba. He handed her the wedding photo. "You hold onto this, okay? That's you and that's me. I am the man that made you so happy." He held her hands in his as they held onto that photo together in that moment. Reba watched as Mike led Brock away. Cheyenne walked over and threw her arms around her mother. Jack and Kyra walked over to their mother. Kyra was still fiercely holding onto her little sister. Reba held her arms out to her children. "Group hug, you guys." They stood there hugging. She placed a kiss on each one of their foreheads. After the hug, Cheyenne was still standing there with her hand over her mouth, shaking. It was a bad night for Van to be visiting his parents with Elizabeth and the baby. She had never needed her husband more than she did at that moment. Reba looked at Cheyenne. She started to cry again and put her arms around her.

"Hey guys, look. Maggie's fine. Isn't that what's important?" Kyra commented. She wanted to bring their attention to the small child in the room so Reba would kick into mother mode once more and get into her "Grr, I'm Reba" attitude for Maggie's sake. Maggie had been through enough for one night.

"Mommy, was that man my new daddy? I sure do like him a lot better than my old daddy," Maggie remarked.

Reba smiled and took her little girl into her arms. It was time to go home. Her children had been through enough for one night. Jack would have some questions to answer, but not tonight. It would have to be another time in private. Tonight, she let him drive her and the children back to Reba's house.

Okay, so the story ends here for now. Brock is trying to convince everyone that he is the real Brock Hart. The lookalike is trying to convince everyone that Brock is crazy. The children are divided on the issue. Barbra Jean is afraid of who she might be married to. She was married to the man that she loved who was the father of her child, but was he really Brock Hart? Reba is dating Dr. Jack Morgan, who somehow knew that a lookalike had taken over Brock's identity. How did he know? Why was Buzzard involved in all of this? Why was he partnering with the lookalike to kill the real Brock Hart? The only person on Brock's side is Mike Holliway, Reba's ex, who happens to be his former best friend and Maggie, Reba's daughter. Brock is hoping that the DNA test proves that he's Maggie's father. He wants to be with Reba. He's also becoming friends with Mike again. How will he react when he finds out that Mike and Reba dated while he was away?

To be continued? Maybe ….

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Remember, this may or may not be a one-shot. I want to see how much reader support I get in reaction to this story. I'm just not sure because writing Believe in Love Again and Drop Dead Hero take up a lot of my time already. If I did continue this story, it would be in small chapters.

I know that this chapter is a lot like the story currently playing on One Life to Live, which gave me the inspiration for this story. If I do continue the rest of the story, it will not follow that show at all. After all, the characters from Reba are very different from the characters on One Life to Live. This is just a story idea that I couldn't get out of my head.

**Thanks for the reviews, make sure you review this story and give me your thoughts and comments….**

If anyone has any suggestions on them I'd love to hear! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the stories. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

**If you like this story, you might like to watch One Life to Live, it plays on ABC on weekdays at 1 p.m. central time and it plays on SoapNet cable network weeknights at 8 p.m. central time.**

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support. These are the wonderful readers who have added me to their author alerts.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Michaela Quinn**

**WJC1985**

_I thank all my readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing! Without you, my stories wouldn't be continued every week._


	2. The Fallout

**Title: Deceived**

**Chapter 2: The fallout **

**Time: Summer-Fall ****2008 (when the Reba show would be starting season eight)**

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney-Hart, Brock Hart, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Hart-Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Barbra Jean Booker, Henry Hart, Jack Morgan, Mike Holliway, Liz Hart, Buzzard Booker, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: Maggie Hart and Alex Hamilton.**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

**Now on with the story- **

This chapter will consist of scenes that will be in regular font, not italicized font. I use the italicized font to distinguish between author's notes and regular scenes. I use bold font when things need special emphasis and flashbacks.

_Author's note: Reba is really confused. The imposter is very convincing. Brock was imprisoned and tortured for information. That is how the imposter can convince Reba and the kids that he's the real one because he knows as much as the real Brock does. The kidnappers tried to convince the Brock that recently returned that he was not the real Brock. I'm not sure if I was clear, but Brock went missing and then returned to his family after they thought that he was dead. Eight years later, a man returns to Houston claiming to be the real Brock Hart. He claims that his kidnappers held him for almost eight years and sent an imposter home to live as Brock Hart. She's going to have to do spend some time with both men to determine who she thinks is the real Brock. Spoiler: She'll be kissing both men. She has to figure out which man is the love of her life. She was married to both of them.  
><em>

Previously- Meanwhile, Brock was still kissing Reba. "I dare you to ever forget me. I dare you," he said to her as the kiss ended. He smiled at her and held her face in his hands.

Mike was worried about Reba's blood pressure and mental state at this point. "Yeah, that's good. Come on, let's go," he said to Brock.

Brock continued to look at Reba. He handed her the wedding photo. "You hold onto this, okay? That's you and that's me. I am the man that made you so happy." He held her hands in his as they held onto that photo together in that moment. Reba watched as Mike led Brock away. Cheyenne walked over and threw her arms around her mother. Jack and Kyra walked over to their mother. Kyra was still fiercely holding onto her little sister. Reba held her arms out to her children. "Group hug, you guys." They stood there hugging. She placed a kiss on each one of their foreheads. After the hug, Cheyenne was still standing there with her hand over her mouth, shaking. It was a bad night for Van to be visiting his parents with Elizabeth and the baby. She had never needed her husband more than she did at that moment. Reba looked at Cheyenne. She started to cry again and put her arms around her.

"Hey guys, look. Maggie's fine. Isn't that what's important?" Kyra commented. She wanted to bring their attention to the small child in the room so Reba would kick into mother mode once more and get into her "Grr, I'm Reba" attitude for Maggie's sake. Maggie had been through enough for one night.

"Mommy, was that man my new daddy? I sure do like him a lot better than my old daddy," Maggie remarked.

Reba smiled and took her little girl into her arms. It was time to go home. Her children had been through enough for one night. Jack would have some questions to answer, but not tonight. It would have to be another time in private. Tonight, she let him drive her and the children back to Reba's house.

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is Deceived!

Now on with our next chapter-  
>Brock sat in a dismal solitary jail cell, wondering what else could go wrong in his life. He was looking for someone, anyone to recognize that he was Brock Hart. He had faith that his family wouldn't let him down, but it was hard to wait in the meantime. Just then, Barbra Jean entered the jail to see him.<p>

"Where have you been? I just knew that you'd be the one to get me outta this," Brock said to her.

"You think I'm here to save you?" Barbra Jean was surprised that he would think such a thing. "The person that I'll do anything to save is my husband, Brock. Who in the heck are you?"

"Come on, BJ."

"Don't call me that."

"Why? That's what I call you, BJ."

"Don't call me that! I'm warning you!" The man was making Barbra Jean angrier by the second.

"You could call me Sir, if you want to. Just like when you first started workin' for me."

Barbra Jean became flustered by his comment and memory that popped up in her mind. "You've done your homework. You're good. I'll give ya that."

"What has that guy been tellin' you?" Brock turned to sit down in his cell. "He's a fraud, you know."

"My husband is not a fraud. You're the fraud."

"Sure about that?"

"Yes, I am," Barbra Jean stated defiantly.

"As sure as you were five minutes ago?" Brock asked casually. "Wait until five minutes from now."

"I don't plan on bein' here five minutes from now."

"Well, I didn't plan on bein' here at all."

"Really? 'Cause the real Brock Hart is always doin' somethin' stupid and gettin' in trouble. I just knew that he'd end up in jail one of these days. He just doesn't think about the consequences."

"Is that how you really think of me, BJ?" he asked softly.

"Don't call me that! You don't know me!"

"Then why are you here?" Brock was tired of this conversation going round and round in circles. "If you have so much faith in that man that you lie with every night…"

"I know my husband!"

"Why are you standin' right here?" Brock insisted. "Why? You're not so sure about anythin', are ya?"

Barbra Jean looked really mad and annoyed that this man knew how to probe her like that. "You took a chainsaw to my life last night. Why in the world wouldn't I be here?"

"Trouble at home?" he quipped, knowing that she wouldn't find it in the least bit funny.

"We will be just fine once we have you taken care of," she snarled at him.

"So, he didn't answer any of your questions last night, did he?"

Barbra Jean skirted around that one. "Brock doesn't know why you're here either or what you want."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes." Barbra Jean answered confidently. She was going to stand by her husband. It was like Kyra said. She and Brock really loved each other. "He's just as upset…"

"He didn't twitch, huh? Upset?"

"Yes!"

"How about you? Are you upset?"

"No, I will be fine once I get some answers from you."

"Me first!"

"What? Are we negotiating?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not? That was always fun. You were always really fun."

Barbra Jean was at her wit's end. "Who in the heck are you, huh?"

"I'm Brock Hart."

Barbra Jean sighed. "What do you want?"

"I want everyone to wake up and realize that they've been had."

Barbra Jean was overcome with rage and tears. "I haven't been had! Now, what's your question?"

"How could you fall for his act? How could you do that?"

Barbra Jean was momentarily stunned by the sincerity in his voice. She wasn't sure what to do at this point. "I should have known better than to try to reason with you."

"How could you fall for that guy? How could you fall for his act?" Brock wasn't showing any signs of letting up on her.

Barbra Jean started crying again. "I love my husband. I have loved my husband for years."

"That day in the office after you caught me crying over my broken marriage, you said that you loved me. You love Brock Hart and he's standin' right here."

"You've done your homework. Good for you. How much money will it take for you to go away? The thing about my husband is that I know that he's for real. You see that day when he came back from being missing. When everybody thought that he was dead. I looked into his eyes and I knew that he was the man that I loved."

"Loved?" Brock put emphasis on the d, past tense.

"Look, I don't know what you're tryin' to do here. I don't know if you're tryin' to get back at Brock for somethin' or if you want to extort money from him. I don't know what it is that you're doin', but I'll tell you one thing, whoever you are. You are not gonna destroy my family."

"It's my family. My family! Cheyenne is my family. Kyra is my family. Jake is my family. Maggie is my family. Should I include Henry in that, BJ? Is Henry my son?"

"Listen to me. You will never get near him. You are unbelievable!"

"You know how I feel about my children. About being a father."

Barbra Jean looked him straight in the eye. "You are not Henry's father."

"Are you sure?"

"I got pregnant after Brock came back home. It was after he reconciled with Reba. Things went back to bein' shaky again and we slept together one night in the x-ray room."

"Fine. I just can't believe that you can't tell the difference. I'll tell ya somethin'. Reba can because she really loves me. You only thought that you did. You did somethin' to make that idiot brother of yours come after me."

Barbra Jean looked at him with exasperation. "I've had enough! You're just pissin' me off, whoever the heck you are."

"You threatened me, BJ. You threatened to hurt me if I went back to Reba, my wife! I'm sorry that I hurt you, but you have to see things the way that they are. I'm sorry for the way that I treated you. I'm me and I'm right here. I'm just waitin' for you to accept it." Brock held out his hands.

Barbra Jean looked at him and turned to walk away. Brock was overcome by emotion. His life was in shambles because he cheated on Reba with a woman he didn't love who was obsessed with him. He set these events in motion from the first time that he'd taken her to bed. He leaned his head up against the bars of his cell and hoped that someone else who really loved him would come along. In the meantime, Barbra Jean went home. Her husband went over to greet her at the door. "Hey," he greeted her tenderly.

Barbra Jean was still in shock by the visit at the jail so she reacted fearfully.

"What's wrong? I've been tryin' to reach ya. You wouldn't answer your phone. Are you alright?"

Barbra Jean looked at him and searched his eyes, hoping to find some truth in them. "Are you an imposter?"

Meanwhile, Reba came to see Brock at the jail. "Hi, Red. Thanks for comin'." He smiled and reached out to her through the bars and she wasn't sure how to react. "How's Maggie? Is she okay? She looked so confused last night. I didn't mean to scare the kids, Reba. I just got so upset and angry and I lashed out without thinkin' of them. I'm sorry."

"She's okay. She's a little confused by everythin'. All of the kids are. Maggie is only seven, Brock. She's seen a little more that she's should've seen lately for her age, don'tcha think?" Reba stood her ground with her hands on her hips.

All Brock could think about was how beautiful she was when she got angry. He had to snap out of it if he wanted to get anywhere with her. "She was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Barbra Jean's idiot brother was crazy. He pulled a gun on me. She showed up and he threatened to shoot her, too. I wasn't gonna let that happen. She's just an innocent child. I'd give my life for my daughter, Reba. I want her to know me. I want her to know that I am her father!"

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Let's not make this any harder on the kids."

"Really? 'Cause they weren't in the least scarred before when their father went missin' and we thought that he was dead." Reba's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"I love them, Reba. I love my kids and I love my family. I'm the same guy that took you on that second honeymoon to Hawaii."

Reba was flustered. She was trying to react calmly with a clear head, but he was making that impossible for her.

"It wasn't him who took you to Hawaii. I remember walkin' along the beach with you at night, holding hands. We made love right on the beach late at night. We even made love in the water during that trip. I can't count the number of times that we made love on that vacation."

Just then, Reba found herself caught up in memories of her and Brock in Hawaii late at night. She remembered making love to Brock in the water. She'd always wondered if that was the moment that Maggie was conceived. She remembered what it was like to kiss him. It had been so long since she'd kissed him. They hadn't kissed since way before the divorce, when the fighting started again and he turned to Barbra Jean again for comfort.

"There are only two people in this world who would remember somethin' like that. I'm one and you Reba, you're the other."

Reba's breath hitched in her throat. Her body was so close to his, even with his body behind bars she didn't trust herself. Was she so desperate to be with Brock that she could be with someone who simply looked like Brock? Was that enough, if she could be with Brock again? She had to remind herself that he was married to her best friend. She had to stop these thoughts about Brock and create some distance against the man that was causing these memories to come flooding back. Her eyes filled with tears. "It's no secret that Brock and I conceived Maggie in Hawaii. You're a good con man, but I don't have anything that you want. I don't have any money. I'm a single mom with four children and two grandchildren. Well, five children if you count Van."

"Van's been part of the family ever since Cheyenne brought him home in junior high. They were just friends back then. I'd do anythin' for you, Red. Anythin' I have is yours. Of course, I don't have much now. Just like when we were first startin' out."

"How do you look so much like Brock?"

"I am Brock, honey. Come on, Reba. I'm your husband and you know it."

Reba shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. That's not possible. Brock and I have been divorced for seven years now."

Brock sat down and gently told Reba his side of the story. "They locked me up for almost eight years. I was tortured daily. I was drugged."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just know that it has somethin' to do with Barbra Jean's crazy brother."

"Buzzard? I just can't believe that. He's been in jail for years up until last year."

"I don't know. They said that I had somethin' that they wanted, but they wouldn't tell me what it was. I escaped and I came home. I was really looking forward to startin' my life again, but some guy who you and everybody else are callin' Brock Hart stole my life. He's a fake. I'm your husband, Reba."

"So, this man that I've known as Brock for almost eight years is what?"

"I don't know what he wants, honey. Don't ya believe me? Come on, Red! Look at me!" Brock stared straight into Reba's shimmering eyes. "You know me. You of all people should know me. I understand about the kids. They were young, but what about you?"

"What about Barbra Jean?"

"I know that she believes me deep down, very deep down. It was typical of her not to admit it, but you're the one. I can always count on you."

"Why?"

"Because I trust you above all others. You have never ever given up on me, on us. I've given you so many reasons to over the years." Brock had tears in his eyes and his voice was strained by the emotion. "Sweetheart, don't give up on me now."

"Almost eight years ago, my husband was beaten very badly. He went missing and he nearly died. Yes, he's different. Who wouldn't be after what he's been through?"

"You found me after I'd been beaten. Do you remember?"

Reba's thoughts took her back to that terrible night when she'd found him near dead.

"I didn't die that night, Sweetheart. You got me help. I'm alive because of you. There's someone runnin' around Houston impersonating me. But you know in your heart what's true, Reba. You know in your heart that guy is a fake. I'm your husband, honey."

"How do you know about that night?"

"Because I was there! I was on bedrest for a while and you took care of me. Do you remember? I was hoping that we'd have another baby and we did."

"That's a lie. Brock had a vasectomy because he didn't want any more children with me."

"That wasn't me? All of my parts are in working order, Red. I still remember the first time that you put Cheyenne in my arms. When I looked at our baby girl, everything changed. You did that for me, honey. You changed my life. You and the kids have made my life so much better than it would've been without you. You taught me about what a real relationship is supposed to be like. My parents were bad examples of love and marriage. You know that. You taught me about how great love can be. You taught me how to be a father and a better man. Honey, I didn't know the first thing about kids until Cheyenne was born. I was sure that I'd be a terrible father after havin' John D as an example. You changed that. You have this way of gettin' me to do things. You made me see what the right thing to do is."

"John D died seven years ago."

"Oh." Brock sat down in his cell again. He was clearly stunned by the news.

"I'm sorry. I thought that maybe you knew."

"No, I've been locked up. News doesn't travel that fast in places like that."

Brock was upset when it happened. It took him awhile to come to terms with it. I helped him spread John D's ashes at the golf course at the country club."

"Oh, really? How did that go? Bein' at a golf course in the middle of the night," Brock smirked, remembering the night that he first took Reba to the golf course that late at night.

"Typical of you to go there. I was only there to help my soon-to-be ex-husband bury his father respectfully before BJ turned it into a circus. It was the first time that I'd ever seen Brock cry. He apologized for everything. He said that he was sorry about the divorce and everythin'. We still have those moments even after all these years when he tears up and apologizes for everything that went wrong between us. That's okay with me. I try to be a good friend and understand that he's going through some hard stuff. He's in therapy and he's havin' problems with Barbra Jean. I just wish that he didn't do things like that 'round Maggie 'cause it upsets her when I tell him to go on home."

Brock walked over to the bar of his cell. Reba was stand just on the other side of those bars. He held out his hands as he talked. "You told me that even if I didn't have anybody else, you would be there for me always. You said that even if no one loved me, you always would. I never understood why you'd love someone so damaged, but you did. You loved me just as I was. That was when I knew that I needed to be a man that was worthy of your love. I'm so sorry about the separation. I should've never left. I should've stayed and fought for you, fought for us. Was that a lie, Reba? Was it all a lie? Were we a lie?"

Reba turned her head so he wouldn't see the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. She pulled herself together and turned to face him once more. "Yes, I did say that. I will always love Brock. I can't wrap my head around this. How are there two Brock Harts?"

"Heck if I know. You came to me, you know. You came outside the house to investigate a noise. That was me."

"You? Did you break the picture of me and Brock? That was taken during our vow renewal ceremony."

"I am Brock. I am your husband. The man at that ceremony wasn't me."

"Why didn't you say somethin' that night?"

"You were inside with him! Because you were there with him. I heard you tell him that you would always love him."

"Of course, I do. We were married for eighteen years. We have three children together."

"He's a fake! You've been conned, Red. You've been conned."

Reba became flustered again. "This is crazy!"

Brock nodded. "This is crazy. Maybe I'm crazy. Lord knows how they've pushed me to the edge. The only reason that I'm sane at all, Reba , is you. Knowing you were there and that we would be together forever. You saved me, honey."

"Look, Brock and I have always had a bond that keeps us connected."

"Well, did you feel it? Did you feel it while I was gone during the past eight years? I know that you felt it too."

Reba started to cry. "This is impossible. You can't be Brock."

"What's impossible is that you saw good in me in the first place. You saw me as someone that you could share your life with and have children with. That was the impossible part. I'm sorry that I forgot that for a while. It was a midlife crisis and I was a fool. You are the only person who has loved me so completely, so unconditionally. Is what I'm asking you to do now any different? I'm askin' you to believe in me again. I know that I've done some terrible things to you and you still go on lovin' me anyway. You're in my heart and my soul. All I'm askin' you to do is believe in me because I am who I say that I am. I'm your husband and you have to believe in me." Brock was driven to tears himself at that point. He was literally begging her to believe him. "I know that if you believe me, then everything is gonna be okay." Brock leaned his forehead against the bars of the cell.

All Reba knew was that she had to get out of there. She couldn't handle any more stress and strain on her blood pressure. "I'm sorry. I've got to go. I promise you that I will get to the bottom of this." She said it with such conviction that Brock had to believe that he was getting through to her. He knew that it was only a matter of time. A little while later, Cheyenne showed up at the jail. Brock's eyes lit up when he saw her. He smiled. "Hi, Shorty. You're all grown-up. I'm so glad that you believe me."

Cheyenne pulled up a chair and sat down across from him. "Okay, so you know my nickname. Let's see what else you know about my family and me."

That's when it hit Brock that even his beloved little girl didn't believe him either. "They're my family, too."

"That's what we're gonna find out." She looked at him in the eyes coolly. "If you are my father like you say that you are, then you won't have any trouble answering a few questions." She dug into her purse to pull out a piece of pink stationary with her handwriting on it.

"Is this a test?" Brock asked her.

"You're darn right this is a test!"

"But Sweetie, you called me Dad," he responded gently.

"I was in shock."

"Probably, but I could see in your eyes that you know who I am."

"Okay, you got me when you called me Shorty. I'm not a little girl anymore and that is not gonna be enough to convince me."

"If you are who you say that you are, then you are gonna have to come up with the goods," Cheyenne warned him.

Brock relaxed and sat down in the cell. He was confident that he could answer her questions and get through to her. "Fine, go ahead. Fire away."

"Okay. What was my favorite stuffed animal when I was little?"

"Fred, the magic frog. Next?"

"First pet?"

"A goldfish named Cinderella. You overfed it and it died."

"Favorite place?"

"The old playhouse in the backyard. We tore it down when you were eleven because you wouldn't share it with Kyra. Your mother and I said that if you wouldn't share it with your sister, then we would tear it down. You said that you didn't care as long as Kyra didn't step foot in it."

"Favorite mode of transportation?"

"Taxi, especially when you're grounded."

"Who did I hate most in the world?"

"Any guy who showed up at the door to date your mother while we were separated."

"What did I do to those guys?"

"You dropped a bucket of sardines on their heads. It smelled up the living room somethin' awful, but it was really great. I never got a chance to tell you that though."

"No chit-chat here, okay? What did I buy with a credit card that I stole from Mom?"

"A pair of new jeans to impress Van."

"On Kyra's sixth birthday, she and I had a battle. What did I use as a weapon?"

"Silly string. How am I doin'? Do you believe me now?"

"Why should I? I don't know how you got those answers. Barbra Jean said that you could've been spying on our family for awhile now. You have been spyin' on us, haven't you? That's how you cheated."

"Really? I've only been back for a couple of weeks now. Are you sure that's enough time for me to spy to collect information on details like those?"

"You cheated! Admit it!"

"I didn't cheat. I remember everything 'cause it's my life. I know it, every moment and every detail."

"That's the problem. After so long, most people would forget a detail here and there, but you memorized Brock Hart's life."

He sighed and tried to answer her patiently. "I memorized my life because I had to relive it every day. It was the only way that I could keep myself from goin' crazy."

"Nice save. Did you prep that one, too?"

"I didn't prep anything. They're my memories. I had to hold onto somethin' and I chose to hold onto you, Kyra, and Jake because you're the most important things in my life."

"Don't do that! You're not my father. Jake was right. You just can't be. Jake doesn't lie."

"Okay, why not?"

"Because my dad loves us. And he loved me. He may not be perfect, but he would've never stayed gone away from us for almost eight years. Eight years!"

"Sweetie, I didn't have a choice. I would've come home if I could've."

"I don't believe you. I don't know who you are or why you are doin' this, but it is cruel! I'm leaving." Cheyenne turned to walk away. She dropped her purse and bent down to pick up the items. One of them was Elizabeth's stuffed frog.

Brock bent down to help her. He put his hand through the bars to help her retrieve her items. He picked up the stuffed frog. He held it out to her. "Here's your frog."

Cheyenne snatched it away from him quickly. "It's not mine. It's Elizabeth's."

"Who's Elizabeth?"

"My daughter."

Brock's eyes were full of shock mixed with fatherly concern. Cheyenne was too young to be a mother yet. Of course, she was slightly older than Reba was when she had her, but that was beside the point. "Your what?" His voice shook slightly as he asked the question.

"You don't know about her?"

Brock shook his head. "No. Not entirely my fault. News travels slowly to remote hidden prisons were people are kept after being kidnapped. A kid at your age. You are a child. You are my child. You have a daughter?"

"I got pregnant when I was seventeen. It was an accident, but she is beautiful. She's perfect and she's the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Brock smiled at her. "Well, there you have it. I know exactly how you feel. Can I ask you somethin'? Who's the lowlife who knocked you up?"

Cheyenne didn't like the question. Van was not some lowlife. He loved her and they had two beautiful children together.

"I asked you a question, young lady. Now you answer me right now!"

"Don't you call me young lady!"

"Who was it?"

"He is not a lowlife."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"No, you won't! Elizabeth's father is a good person, a great person. He is my first love."

"Tell me all about this pillar of society, this great person. Does he know how to use a condom?"

"It's Van. It happened during our first time. We didn't know that you could get pregnant the first time. We heard the lecture from Mom. We're married now. We got married and lived with Mom. Mom made sure that we finished high school and helped us while we started college. Van has a really great job and we have another baby now, a boy."

"Van Montgomery? Don't get me wrong. I like him. He's been like part of the family, but his parents are awful. I didn't want you to marry into that family."

"Well, they felt the same way about us."

"I'm a grandfather?"

"No! My father is. You aren't."

Brock didn't react to that remark. "Do you have a picture? Do ya? Do you have a photograph of Elizabeth or Elizabeth and the baby? Can I see it?" Cheyenne pulled her cell phone out of her purse. She showed a picture of her children on the cell phone to Brock. Brock started to cry again. "She looked just like you. She has your smile. I remember the first time that you smiled at me when your mother put you in my arms. You smiled at me like this." Cheyenne started to cry, too. "It was the first time in my life when the sun came out. Your son has my father's eyes, John D's eyes. Thank you so much, my little Cheyenne."

Cheyenne grabbed the cell phone back from him fast. Mike Holliway walked into the holding area with another officer. "Let him out," Mike said to the other officer.

Brock's eyes weren't moving off of Cheyenne. "What's goin' on?" Brock asked.

"You can come with me. Both of you." Mike led him out of the holding area. Cheyenne followed them. Reba and Barbra Jean arrived at Barbra Jean's house. "I wish that Kyra would answer her phone. I feel like we should all be together for this." Barbra Jean explained.

"We should wait until we know exactly what's goin' on before we tell anyone else," Reba responded.

"Sure. That's a good idea, Reba. We are makin' the right decision, aren't we?"

"Absolutely. Come on, we don't have a choice."

"I'm really terrified right now."

"That makes two of us." Barbra Jean led Reba into the house, where the other Brock was talking with Jack Morgan.

"I don't owe you or anybody else an explanation…." He stopped midsentence as Reba and Barbra Jean entered the room.

"What's this I hear about a DNA test? What the heck is she doin' here?" he asked Barbra Jean.

"She has the right to be here, too."

"Be here for what?"

Jake came running down the stairs. "Dad, there's a police car out front. What's goin' on?"

"We agreed that this was the best way to do this. Um…" Barbra Jean tried to answer.

Just then, Mike Holliway came into the room with Brock and Cheyenne.

"Would someone like to tell me what's goin' on?" the other Brock asked.

"Um…"

"What's he doin' here?" he asked, pointing at Brock.

"We are now going to hear the results of the DNA test," Barbra Jean explained.

"It's time to find out who the real Brock Hart is," Mike announced.

Everyone held their breath for the big announcement, except the other Brock. "I'm the real Brock Hart. Everyone knows that."

"Then you shouldn't object to havin' it proven once and for all," Barbra Jean responded.

"There's nothin' to prove as far as I'm concerned, except that Jack Morgan and this guy came up with a scam and thinks that you guys are gonna buy it. Why is he outta jail? What's goin' on?"

"You've heard of bail. I'm sure that you've had to use it before," Brock responded.

"Who bailed him out?" He demanded to know.

"I did," Reba revealed.

"Is that how it's gonna be now between us, Reba?" the other Brock responded.

"I'm not taking sides," Reba insisted.

"Right. I'm feelin' a distance comin' from you all of a sudden. You of all people should believe me. You are the mother of my children."

"This is not about beliefs. This is about facts and a DNA is the best way to get an answer to our questions once and for all."

"There shouldn't even be any questions."

"But there are now. We are gonna learn the truth today. Barbra Jean and I felt that we should gather anyone who's affected by this to hear the results. I want to find out which one of you two is the father of my children. Which one is Brock Hart?"

Mike opened the envelope with Brock's results.

"Why are we doin' this to Dad. It's wrong!" Jake responded.

"Jake, this isn't about you," his mother said to him.

"This DNA test is wrong! Don't do this to him. This is my dad. That guy is just some creep!"

"Jake, Mom is right. We need to find out the truth once and for all. That way, everyone will leave Dad alone because we will know who our real father is."

"No doubt at all. We can't question science. Tell us the answer, Mike," Reba commented.

"You did a DNA test with DNA that you acquired illegally. That's against the law," the other Brock argued.

"Reba ordered a paternity test and we got a court order so I haven't done anything illegal. Your wife gave us the material with your DNA. We ran the DNA from Maggie, Cheyenne, Jake, and Kyra and ran it against the DNA from both of you. Do either one of you wanna deny bein' Maggie's father?" Mike explained to him.

"Not a chance. She is my daughter and Reba is my wife," Brock stated confidently.

"Mike, what does it say?" Reba asked.

"One of the samples was conclusive. He's telling the truth. He's Brock Hart. He's the father of Maggie, Cheyenne, Jake, and Kyra Hart," Mike revealed.

Barbra Jean's face turned white from the shock. She turned to look at the man that she's known as her husband.

Cheyenne went to hug Brock. "Dad, is it really you?"

"You are Brock," Reba said; finally ready to believe the truth.

"What is wrong with all of you? This is my dad," Jake said to them.

"The test has to be wrong!" the other Brock argued. "I expect my own wife to believe me. Maybe not Reba, but at least Barbra Jean."

Barbra Jean didn't say a word. "This is crazy. You all went along with him," Brock responded.

"Who are you?" Reba asked the other Brock.

"I don't like bein' accused of bein' a fraud in front of my own children. This is low, even for you, Reba."

"You lied to us, day after day and year after year."

"No, Reba. I haven't. Use your instincts now, honey. Don't do this to me. We brought that beautiful little girl into the world together. We are the parents of four beautiful children."

Mike held up the second envelope with the results of the DNA test from the other Brock. "It looks like he's a match, too. The test says that he's also Brock Hart."

"How can that be possible?" Reba asked.

"Are they twins?" Cheyenne asked. "Jake, don't bother sayin' somethin' mean like Kyra would say. I'm just havin' an awesome brain moment, that's all." Jake rolled his eyes. Cheyenne was still being as self-centered as usual.

"I think that I would know if I had a twin brother," Brock commented. Reba sighed and rolled her eyes. She would accept any plausible explanation at this point. That was as good of a reason as they could get right now. She would have to call the one person who might be able to clear this entire mess up.

Okay, so the story ends here for now. Brock is trying to convince everyone that he is the real Brock Hart. The lookalike is still trying to convince everyone that Brock is crazy. They have identical DNA. Who can clear up this mess and identify the real Brock Hart for sure? The children are divided on the issue. Cheyenne and Reba don't know what to think. Just when they accepted what Brock is telling them, they get evidence to make them doubt him again.

Barbra Jean is afraid of who she might be married to. She was married to the man that she loved who was the father of her child, but was he really Brock Hart? Reba is dating Dr. Jack Morgan, who somehow knew that a lookalike had taken over Brock's identity. How did he know? How did Buzzard get involved in all of this? What did Barbra Jean do to set the chain of events into motion? Why did Buzzard want to kill the real Brock Hart? The only person on Brock's side is Mike Holliway, Reba's ex, who happens to be his former best friend and Maggie, Reba's daughter. Brock is hoping that another DNA test proves that he's Maggie's father. He wants to be with Reba. He's also becoming friends with Mike again. How will he react when he finds out that Mike and Reba dated while he was away?

To be continued...

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!

_Dear Readers-__  
><em>_I am thrilled with the overall support for this story. I got nine reviews and reader response was unanimous to continue this story. Ten reviews for one chapter is a personal best for me. That's never happened before. Thank you so much! It was great to see new author alerts and that new readers have added me to their list of favorite authors. _

_I am still working on my other story, Believe in Love Again for the time being with fewer chapter updates. I'm focusing on quality, not quantity. I am still alternating that story with Drop Dead Hero. Remember Believe in Love Again will be put on hold soon so I can get back to the supplement series story, Reba Nell Got Married. The events in that story will have a big impact on continuing events in "Believe"._

_I worked it out and there's just one more chapter to go before I temporarily stop Believe in Love Again and restart Reba Nell Got Married. The problem for me is that I'm working a full-time job during the day and attending college classes at night. I write about one hour a day average. It takes me about nine hours each to get an update ready for Drop Dead Hero or Deceived. Believe in Love Again takes much longer than that because the updates for this story are much longer in length. I don't post an update unless I am absolutely sure that I'm happy with the writing. I'm working on an update for Deceived so that will be the next update to post. _

_I'd just thought that I'd let you know about that one. I will post another update for Believe in Love Again., then I will post an update for Drop Dead Hero, and then I will post an update for Reba Nell Got Married. So that's the order for the upcoming story updates for now. Please keep on reading and reviewing my stories I really appreciate it. Thank you!  
><em>  
><strong>Thanks for the reviews, make sure you review this story and give me your thoughts and comments….<strong>

If anyone has any suggestions on them I'd love to hear! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the stories. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**WJC1985**

**nellieforbush**

**helen carter**

**leesy96**

**MeganDawn**

**RMandMSFan**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**Anonymous reviewers**

_I thank all my readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing! Without you, my stories wouldn't be continued every week._

Disclaimer: I don't own the TV shows of Reba or One Life to Live. I also don't own any of the characters in this story from Reba or One Life to Live. They belong to the writers of the REBA TV show and ONE LIFE TO LIVE TV show. I also do not own the rights to any of the songs and lyrics that I use in this story. Those are the property of the artists involved. I also do not own the rights to any television show or movie reference that I use in this story. Those are the property of the Hollywood creative teams involved in their production. I will be changing some release/airing dates of the titles used to fit in with the story. 


	3. Will the real Brock Hart please stand up

**Title: Deceived**

**Chapter 3: Will the real Brock Hart please stand up? **

**Time: Summer-Fall ****2008 (when the Reba show would be starting season eight)**

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney-Hart, Brock Hart, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Hart-Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Barbra Jean Booker, Henry Hart, Jack Morgan, Mike Holliway, Liz Hart, Buzzard Booker, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: Maggie Hart and Alex Hamilton.**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

**Now on with the story- **

This chapter will consist of scenes that will be in regular font, not italicized font. I use the italicized font to distinguish between author's notes and regular scenes. I use bold font when things need special emphasis and flashbacks._  
><em>

Previously- Mike held up the second envelope with the results of the DNA test from the other Brock. "It looks like he's a match, too. The test says that he's also Brock Hart."

"How can that be possible?" Reba asked.

"Are they twins?" Cheyenne asked. "Jake, don't bother sayin' somethin' mean like Kyra would say. I'm just havin' an awesome brain moment, that's all." Jake rolled his eyes. Cheyenne was still being as self-centered as usual.

"I think that I would know if I had a twin brother," Brock commented. Reba sighed and rolled her eyes. She would accept any plausible explanation at this point. That was as good of a reason as they could get right now. She would have to call the one person who might be able to clear this entire mess up.

Okay, Brock is trying to convince everyone that he is the real Brock Hart. The lookalike is still trying to convince everyone that Brock is crazy. They have identical DNA. Who can clear up this mess and identify the real Brock Hart for sure? The children are divided on the issue. Cheyenne and Reba don't know what to think. Just when they accepted what Brock is telling them, they get evidence to make them doubt him again.

Barbra Jean is afraid of who she might be married to. She was married to the man that she loved who was the father of her child, but was he really Brock Hart? Reba is dating Dr. Jack Morgan, who somehow knew that a lookalike had taken over Brock's identity. How did he know? How did Buzzard get involved in all of this? What did Barbra Jean do to set the chain of events into motion? Why did Buzzard want to kill the real Brock Hart? The only person on Brock's side is Mike Holliway, Reba's ex, who happens to be his former best friend and Maggie, Reba's daughter. Brock is hoping that another DNA test proves that he's Maggie's father. He wants to be with Reba. He's also becoming friends with Mike again. How will he react when he finds out that Mike and Reba dated while he was away?

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is Deceived!

Now on with our next chapter-  
>Reba and Barbra Jean look over the lab results. Jake uses the results to justify his belief in the Brock Hart that he's known for the last eight years.<p>

"The DNA are the same?" Barbra Jean inquired.

"What does it mean?" Reba asked in disbelief.

"It means that there are two Brock Harts." Jack Morgan interjected.

"Two Brock Harts?" Reba asked.

"There's only one Brock Hart…" Brock began.

He was cut off by the other Brock. "And you're lookin' at him."

Mike answered the family's questions about the testing process. He was as astounded as anyone at these results. "There's no question. These two men share the same DNA."

"What if someone intentionally tampered with the results?" Barbra Jean asked. She was determined to clear her husband once and for all.

Just then, Kyra came walking through the front door. "Hey, guys. What's goin' on here?" She walked into the room and stopped when she saw Brock. She looked into his eyes. Brock looked at his daughter with love shining in his eyes. It had been so long and his little Kyra had grown up from the eleven year old that he remembered to the nineteen year old young woman right in front of his eyes. Kyra was stunned to see both men in the room. "Mom, what's goin' on?" Kyra appeared genuinely frightened by this situation. She was still in shock from encountering this man at the restaurant. "What is he doin' here? Who is he?" Kyra asked, pointing to Brock.

"Sweetheart, we need to talk," Reba began.

"Don't worry, honey. He's no one," the other Brock responded.

"Dad, come on…" Cheyenne began.

The other Brock was becoming really angry. "Now you call me Dad!"

"This is really confusing. Everything is up in the air now. All we know is that this is the man that Maggie has been talkin' about," Cheyenne explained to Kyra.

"He really does look just like Dad," Kyra commented.

Brock reaches out to Kyra. "Oh, Kyra."

The other Brock takes a step forward. He is angry that Brock is approaching and confusing his family. "Come on, Brock. Just stop right there." Reba pulled the other Brock back from approaching Brock in anger.

"You've grown up so much, Kyra. When I disappeared, you were just a little tomboy playin' the clarinet. You're so beautiful. Look at you now. You're a woman," Brock said to Kyra. "Nice job, Red," he said to Reba.

"Who are you really?" Kyra asked.

"I'm your father, Kyra," Brock answered gently.

"Hey, back off! These are my kids. She's not your daughter," the other Brock raged.

Reba put her hand on the other Brock's shoulder. "Listen to me, Brock. You've got to control that temper of yours. For me. For the kids. Please!"

"Give it a rest!" Jack warned the other Brock.

Brock continued to move towards Kyra. "I know that this is confusing for you, but I really am your father. I remember bringin' you home from the hospital after the hurricane hit. Powerful stuff, you arrivin' in the middle of a hurricane. You are my child. Cheyenne, Jake, Maggie, and you are all my children."

The other Brock's blood was boiling. "This is my daughter. You leave her alone."

"Brock, listen to me now. We need to consider the fact that the results could be accurate and that you two share the same DNA."

"Hey, people! I'm still holdin' onto my theory. These two men could be twins," Cheyenne interjected.

"Even so, it doesn't explain why they both claim to be Brock Hart," Barbra Jean remarked.

A short time later, Mike had another officer on the scene to take more DNA samples from both Brocks for testing. "I'll put a rush on these samples."

"When will you know?" Barbra Jean asked.

"Hopefully this time tomorrow," Mike replied.

"If we're finished, I'd like my house back now." The other Brock wanted all of these doubters gone. He wanted time alone with Barbra Jean and Henry.

Jack approached Reba. "Are you okay, honey? Do you wanna talk?" He put his hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged it off. "I've got to go check on my kids." She went into the other room where Jake and Cheyenne were. "Are you guys ready to go?"

Jake was standing firmly with his arms folded in front of him. "I wanna stay here."

"Maybe you can come back later if it's okay with Barbra Jean and Brock."

Kyra stood firmly with Barbra Jean. She didn't want to leave Barbra Jean alone at a time like this. She still had a room to sleep in upstairs. Cheyenne approached her. "Hey, I can stay here if you want me to."

Kyra's voice was strained and her facial expression was still shell shocked. "No, that's okay. I need to talk to Barbra Jean."

"I know that you have a lot to deal with. If you need to, just call me, okay? I'll be around if you need to talk." Cheyenne hugged Kyra tightly. This was one situation where they truly were in this together. Both sisters were shocked and scared. Their whole world just flipped inside out.

Brock approached the pair. "I'm also around if you'd like someone else to talk to," he offered to Kyra tenderly.

Kyra stepped back, eyeing him warily. "No, I don't think so." She couldn't handle much more. She decided to just flee the scene, just as she had when her dad and Barbra Jean were fighting.

"Kyra!" Brock yelled.

"Just let her go, okay? Just until we have more of this mess figured out," Reba cautioned.

"Fine, if that's the way that you wanna do things," Brock said resignedly.

"Where's Holliway?" the other Brock asked.

"He left," Cheyenne answered.

"Who's gonna take this joker back to jail?" the other Brock asked.

"He's out on bail, remember?" Barbra Jean reminded him.

"Then he can be out on bail somewhere else," the other Brock stated firmly.

"Okay, well this has been fun," Brock commented with a hint of sarcasm.

"Where will you go?" Cheyenne asked with concern. He knew that this man could be her father. She didn't want to lose him again, if he was the real Brock Hart.

"Who cares where he sleeps," the other Brock responded.

"He's stayin' with me," Reba announced firmly.

The other Brock chuckled. Brock turned around to look at her, stunned that she would make such an offer under the circumstances.

"Thanks for the support, Reba. But you know what they say about ex-wives," the other Brock remarked.

"I posted his bail. He's my responsibility. And that's the way that it will be until we get some answers," Reba explained.

"That's when I'll get my life back," Brock interjected.

Back at Reba's house, Reba was helping Brock get comfortable for his stay at her house. "I'll get a room prepared for you to sleep in. Feel free to help yourself to anything that you want. In the kitchen or wherever." She didn't mean to make a suggestive comment to him. She hoped that he'd know that she didn't mean it like that. "Please try to be quiet because there are small children asleep upstairs."

"Absolutely. Thank you."

"For what?"

"You must be tired of takin' in strays off the streets." He was referring to their early years. When Reba would bring home, any injured animals that she'd find that needed care.

"I enjoy taking care of others. But then, you would know that, wouldn't you?"

"What if I don't know who I am? What if I'm some crazy stranger?" he asked Reba tentatively.

Reba looked him in the eye. "No, you're not crazy. And you're most definitely not a stranger." She had tears in her eyes. She got out an old photo album off the bookshelf.

"Then how can there be two of me?" he asked. He needed to know what she thought of all of this.

Reba threw her hands up. "I don't know. I really don't know, but this whole thing is messin' with my blood pressure. The only person qualified to answer that question is the woman who gave birth to Brock Hart." She turned the pages of the photo album and stopped when she saw an old picture of Liz Hart.

"That would be Liz Hart."

"Yep, the one and only. I hate having that woman in my house. I've spent the last seven years in peace without that woman to bother me about how I live my life and raise my children."

"I know that you said that John D was dead, but is Liz still alive?"

"Unfortunately, yes because evil never dies."

"Hey, Reba! Watch it! That's my mother you're talkin' about." His comment made Reba remember a moment when she and Brock were first married and they had a conversation exactly like this one. "How can you possibly believe that there are two of me?"

Reba shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." She closed the photo album.

"I don't need anybody else to tell me that I'm your husband. But I wouldn't mind hearin' from you that you believe what's true." Brock approached her until their faces were inches apart. Reba sat down on a chair in exhaustion and Brock sat down on the couch to face her. "You do believe that I am who I say I am?"

"In my heart of hearts, I really want to believe it. I can't say anything until we get the results of the new test."

"So the results can be tampered with again?" he challenged.

Brock got up and stepped out the back door for some fresh air. Reba followed him. "I understand your feelings about the man who calls himself Brock Hart. I swear that he really thinks that he is Brock Hart. He has loved and taken care of us for a long time now. We need to talk to Liz, but there's no tellin' if she'll give us the truth or not." She looked at him tenderly.

"What? Are you okay?" he asked.

"You are so much like the Brock that I used to know, the one that I was married to for all those years."

"I'm not like your husband. I am your husband," he insisted. "Reba honey, I am your husband. It kills me that my own kids won't accept me. He has completely brainwashed Jake against me."

"He's the only father that Jake has ever known."

"Cheyenne gave me a pop quiz to see if I was lying or not. Like I'd forget somethin', some important detail, but I remembered everythin'."

"Did she believe ya?"

"She thinks that I cheated and somehow got the answers by sneakin' around y'all. I need to meet Maggie as her father. I want to see and talk with Kyra."

"It's a complicated situation for all of us."

"Yeah, that's one way to put it."

"How would you put it?"

"Here's the thing. I fought really hard to get here, to come home. I didn't think that everybody would welcome me back with open arms, but I was countin' on you." Silence filled the air. Reba didn't know what to say and Brock continued. "You haven't even offered me a hug."

"My husband never liked bein' hugged. He's not big on emotion and public displays of affection." She waited to see what he's say.

"Right. Okay, you caught me. I'm nothin', but a great big fake." Brock's voice was laced with heavy sarcasm. "You know what's gonna happen, right? The other DNA test is gonna prove that I am your husband. And then, you're gonna want a hug, but I don't know if I'm gonna be in the mood," he joked.

Reba's face was filled with worry. "What if the other DNA test results are the same?"

Brock had trouble finding his voice to answer that one. "I can't think about that. I've got so many questions and nobody seems to have any answers."

"I'm gonna go get your bed ready."

"I don't wanna sleep in any bed that he's slept in. Please don't ask me to do that."

"I got rid of the bed that we shared years ago. Anytime that he's been here, he's slept on the couch."

Reba came back to check on Brock after he got settled into the guest bedroom. Kyra's bedroom was in the attic now so there was an extra bedroom available. She found him sound asleep. She covered him up with a blanket and sat down to watch him sleep for a little while. She had so many conflicting thoughts running through her mind. There was a knock at the front door. She didn't know who would be at her door this late at night.

She opened the door to find Jack Morgan standing on her front porch. "May I come in?"

"Well actually, I thought that we kinda agreed that you were gonna give us some space because of everythin' that was goin' on with the family."

Cheyenne walked up behind Reba. "Mom, Maggie and Jake are asleep. My kids are asleep. I'll give you guys some privacy."

"No, Sweetheart, you don't have to."

"I'm gonna meet Van right now. I'm sure that you two have a lot to talk about."

"'Night, Cheyenne. Thanks," Jack acknowledged.

Jack looked at Reba. "She's right, you know."

"My daughters usually are."

"We do have a lot to talk about, but if you want me to leave I will."

"No, come on in." Reba felt incredibly awkward under the circumstances. The man who may or may not be her husband was upstairs sleeping. Her children and grandchildren were upstairs sleeping while she was downstairs with her boyfriend. It was not a good situation. "It would be nice to talk to someone who's not lookin' for answers. I don't have any. That's why I like you. You're easy to talk to."

"So, you're seeing me for the free therapy?"

"Maybe. Cheyenne wants to know how I feel about Brock."

"Well I'm afraid that I'm looking for an answer too, Reba. But it's not about him." He said this slyly with a smile.

"What about then?" Reba asked, hesitantly.

"Us."

"Are you serious? I can't even think straight much less try to figure out how I feel about you."

"Oh, come on."

"What?"

"Is it really that difficult? You said that you couldn't pursue things with me while there were still questions about Brock and now we have answers. It is some type of answer, at least. You saw the DNA test, right?"

"Yeah, and it left me with more questions than answers. We have to wait for the new DNA results come back in."

"What if they say that the same thing? You'll still be left with questions."

"Of course I am. 'Cause we're talkin' about the father of my children."

"And while you're tryin' to figure out who that man is, where does that leave us?"

Reba shook her head. "I can't get into this now. Let's just wait until the results are back, okay?"

"Reba, why does that test even matter? Why are you lettin' either Brock dictate your relationship with me? Eight years ago before all of this happened; you two were headed for divorce court, right?"

"Yes and no."

"The Brock that we all know now is married to Barbra Jean. You're not too broken up about that, are ya?"

"Pfft, of course not."

"I know that he's the father of your children and I don't take that lightly. But Reba, what does it matter who is and who isn't Brock Hart. You're over both of them, aren't you?"

"Of course, I am." Reba answered quickly.

Jack was observing her face for reactions. "Good." He moved in closer to her. "I just wanted to make sure." He took her hands in his and kissed her softly on the mouth.

Reba pulled away. "I can't do this. I.."

"Why not?"

"I just feel like it's goin' too fast."

Jack ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh, Reba! It wasn't that long ago that we were tryin' to spend the night together.

Reba turned her back to him. "I know. I remember."

"So, what's stoppin' you? Huh? I've told ya everything that you've wanted to know about my life. What's it gonna take to make ya trust me?"

"Trust you? How can I trust the man who's been keepin' secrets about my ex-husband, huh?"

"We've been through this already. I thought that you understood things."

"I did."

"Then why is it still comin' up? Maybe this has nothin' to do with my past or what I did. Maybe it has everythin' to do with the man who strolled into town claimin' to be Brock Hart."

Reba got mad. "Don't you put this off on anybody else! ''Cause this is all about you, Jack. And how you have never ever been honest with me."

Jack was not convinced. "So, this has nothin' to do with either of those two men."

Reba stood there with her hands on her hips. "And even if one of them were lyin' to me, you're the biggest fraud of all. Tryin' to pass yourself off as somethin' that you're not."

"I know that it looks bad. I've been worried about ya. I was tryin' to protect ya."

"I don't need it. I'm sick of lies. Lies for good reasons are still lies. I don't want that kind of protection. I want the truth."

"I have told you every truth that I have known to tell, except maybe the one that matters. I think that I'm falling in love with you, Reba."

Reba gasped sharply. "I don't even know what to say to that."

"You don't have to say anything. I know that I have a long way to go before you'll trust me. But I'm not givin' up on ya, Reba. You wanna know things about your ex. I'll find them out. I have contacts everywhere. I get ya the information that you need. I will do whatever it takes to make you forgive me. And then I'll make you forget everything there is to know about both those guys callin' themselves Brock Hart." He smiled confidently at her and turned to walk out of the house. Reba followed him to the door. She locked the door and then leaned against it. She was so conflicted about her life right now. Meanwhile, the other Brock and Barbra Jean were arguing at their house. Barbra Jean was torn up about what to believe.

The next day, the other Brock showed up at Reba's door. "Are you worried about the DNA test? Don't be. The test will show who the real Brock Hart is. I'm not gonna let this guy brainwash my family. It's gonna end today and you're gonna help me." Reba waited to see what he'd say next. "So, why is Jack Morgan sticking' around? Does he usually take off for parts unknown after a few weeks with you?"

"Oh, that's the Brock that I just love to hear," Reba proclaimed in a voice that was dripping with sarcasm.

"Sounds like me, doesn't it?" Reba smiled and nodded. "Darlin', I just love the way that you bat those eyelashes and walk your walk."

"Really? What are ya up to?"

"Yeah, I don't wanna lose you. I don't wanna lose my family. I really need your support, okay?"

He walked over to the staircase and yelled for Cheyenne. "She's not here, Brock."

"Where is she?"

"She went out. She gets up early. You know that."

"Oh, well. You should probably talk to her before I do. How did she let herself get sucked in by this guy? At least, Jake is on my side."

"Brock, this isn't about takin' sides. It's confusing, especially for the kids. When the DNA test come back, everythin' is gonna be okay."

"This isn't about something from a test tube. This is about loyalty. You should be able to look into my eyes and know who I am. At least¸ Cheyenne should know."

"I can try to convince Cheyenne that you're Brock Hart, but who's gonna convince me?"

"Don't give me that crap. You know who I am. Better than anyone. What do I have to do to convince you?"

"This." Reba moved in quickly. She grabbed his face and pressed her lips to his fiercely.

"What in the h—l was that, Reba?" he asked smugly with a grin on his face. "I'm a married man, darlin'. I'm a happily married man."

Reba's hands were on her lips. "I know that. But that's never stopped you before. It was a test, okay?"

"Of what?" The other Brock was still thrilled that, despite the doubts, Reba wanted to kiss him.

"Of my memory. Your double or whoever it was, when he kissed me before, I felt something. Something I hadn't felt in years.

"Like you had to brush your teeth?" he remarked snidely. "Don't keep me in suspense about it. What did you feel?"

"It's something that I felt before. Like the way I used to feel when the love of my life used to kiss me."

Now the other Brock was curious. "How'd I do?"

"That kiss, our kiss. It felt familiar."

"Now see, there you go. I'm Brock Hart. The kiss proves it. Come on, Reba. After all this time, how could it not? We're not done. We've never been completely over with. We still share those little moments of spontaneous combustion."

"No, it doesn't prove anything. Just because it felt familiar doesn't mean anythin'.

"Now I know why I divorced you."

"No, I divorced you, which is my point. Because we were married, of course that kiss is gonna feel familiar, right?"

"And you couldn't have considered that before you kissed me."

"Well I thought that it was a good idea at the time."

"I'm leaving. I knew better than to ask for your support. Do me a favor. Tell Cheyenne that I dropped by. I'm goin' back to the office." The other Brock left the house quickly without explaining his strategy. Reba stood there, thinking about the kiss. Then she thought about Brock's kiss on the night when he announced that he was the real Brock Hart. She thought about Jack's kisses.

Later after Reba had left the house, the other Brock had returned to the house. "Anybody home? Reba? Kids? I'd like to talk about this situation. Come on, Reba!" he called out.

That's when Brock came out from the kitchen with a sandwich in his hand. The other Brock looked disgusted to see him looking so comfortable in Reba's house. Meanwhile Barbra Jean was talking with Kyra at her house. "I'm glad that you're up. Your dad's not here if you're lookin' for him."

"I'm sorry that I was upstairs for most of last night. I just needed time to think."

Barbra Jean looked at Kyra with concern. "Of course, you did. I wasn't worried. Of course, your father was."

"Which one?"

Brock decided to handle this uncomfortable meeting with this man, who could be his own twin brother, head on.

"Barbra Jean looked at you every day and she couldn't tell. I'm lookin' at you and I can tell the difference between us."

The other Brock just shook his head. "Where's Reba?"

"My wife is out."

"Ex-wife. She's my ex-wife. She's legally divorced from me. I am Brock Hart."

"Not for long. The legal specifics will be tricky though because I never signed any divorce papers. Everything that belonged to Brock Hart for the last eight years will be mine. I'll get my wife back."

"Sure you will. Good luck with that. Have you ever met Reba? She's not someone's possession. She's as stubborn as they come. Just because Reba is letting you stay here doesn't mean that she believes you."

"You don't think so?" Brock was on the couch, eating his sandwich and comfortably resting his feet on the coffee table.

"A lot has happened in the eight last years. Where did you say that you came from? Some secret compound where you were kidnapped and held? That guy, Jack Morgan, has his hooks in her. Her blood pressure is always sky high. She's on so much medication. She's not in her right mind."

"Maybe if her real husband had been here for her, she wouldn't have had to go through all that."

"I'll always care about her. I've been busy. I still look after her, you know."

"Busy sleeping with Barbra Jean Booker. Yeah, you've been busy all right! You and I need to have a long conversation about how you have ruined my entire life."

Kyra was still talking with Barbra Jean at her house. "What happened after I stormed out?" she asked.

"Your mom offers to let .." Barbra Jean began.

"The guy who looks like Dad," Kyra finished.

"Yeah. She's letting him stay at her house.

"Well, that probably didn't go over so well with Dad," Kyra remarked.

"No, it didn't. Kyra, your father is scared."

"Yeah, well it's kind of creepy having someone show up sayin' that he's you."

"He's afraid that we'll abandon him. He's terrified of losing his family."

"I'm sure my running out of him didn't help."

"Kyra, don't beat yourself up. You were blindsided."

"Please don't make excuses for me. It won't make up for what I did to Dad. He and I have grown so close ever since I moved in with you guys. He should expect me to be there for him the way that he's always been there for me. What am I going to do if Dad isn't my dad?"

"I don't know, Sweetie. I don't know what I'll do either."

"Which one do you think is real?"

"I can't believe that the man that I married, the man that I love with all my heart, isn't the real Brock. We spent last night playing Monopoly with Henry. I looked at him. He was the same old cheating sore loser and I thought to myself that he has to be Brock. At least, Holliway is having another DNA test run. That should help. We will get to the bottom of this," Barbra Jean answered.

"I'm not sure that I want to. What if he figures everything out and we don't like the answers. This is just so crazy and I'm scared." Barbra Jean took Kyra into her arms to hold her as she cried. Kyra was not a big fan of showing emotions. She was similar to Brock in that regard. It this case, it was just too overwhelming. She couldn't imagine losing her dad.

"I'm scared, too."

Just then, Reba showed up at Barbra Jean's house. "I need to talk to you about the Brock situation."

"Hi there, Reba!"

Kyra took one look at her mother's face and decided that this would be a conversation that these two needed to have alone. She went back to Reba's house to see Maggie. She figured that her little sister must be scared and confused, too.

"What's up? Do you know somethin' I don't know?" Barbra Jean asked.

"You bet I do," Reba revealed.

"Did the DNA test results come back? Officer Holliway told me that he would call me as soon.."

"No, no, no. You haven't been left out of that. I don't know if the DNA tests have come back yet."

"So then, what's the news?"

"Jack promised me that he was gonna find out what was goin' on here."

"Why is that news?"

"Because Dr. Morgan seem to know a lot more than he's let on about what happened to Brock in the first place."

"Did he admit that to you?"

"Yep. He said that he was gonna find out for sure which of these guys is the Brock that we both loved and married."

"How could we not know, Reba? Have ya thought about that?"

"Are you kiddin' me? I think about it all the time. That's all I've been thinkin' about since that night at the restaurant."

"We've been married to the man. We slept with him, before and since his disappearance. If it wasn't the same man, don't ya think we would've known?"

"I need to know which one of them is actually Brock. I had my doubts and my questions about your Brock when he first came back from his second disappearance. He felt like Brock."

"I know."

"He acted like Brock."

"I thought so, too. What if we were wrong?"

"You don't think it's him."

Barbra Jean got up to pace the floor. "I don't know. I don't know."

"What about Kyra? Has she said anything to ya about all of this?"

"She's upset and confused."

"She has doubts."

"I think that Kyra doesn't know what to think. I've worked hard to make things normal for Henry. At least, I know that my husband is the father of my child."

"Gee thanks, Barbra Jean. What about my kids? Cheyenne is all over the place. Jake is 100% sure that the man that you married is Brock."

"Good for him."

"Do you think that he is?"

"I can't believe that I have to wonder."

"Me either."

"Do you think that maybe we wanted Brock back so badly that we believed him? Did we just see what we wanted to see?" Reba was temporarily speechless by Barbra Jean's question.

She regained her inner strength and decided to reassure poor mixed-up Barbra Jean. "You know, I'd already accepted him as Brock all those years ago. So, why wouldn't you?"

"I guess."

"We'd just reconciled."

"So you never really compared him to the old Brock?"

"Not really. It just felt right. It seemed right. It made sense. Everything was right in every way."

"In every way?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"What are you gettin' at?"

"Lookin' back, Brock was different in bed."

"Do we really want to go there?" Both women sat down on the couch and looked at each other. "Here's the deal. You paint me a picture, but leave out some of the colors."

"You know what? It's not even about the sex."

"It didn't really happen much back then."

"Exactly! We both know that Brock had intimacy issues. He didn't allow himself to get close to either of us while he kept us both hangin' on, waitin' on a decision. He was separated from you and seein' me. He couldn't even get a good night's sleep. The man that I am married to now sleeps the sleep of the dead. And sexually, he's never had any intimacy issues. He can't get enough. To be honest, I can hardly walk through the door before he attacks me. He was in such hurry. We did it right up against that wall."

"Eww! I don't wanna hear this. Too many colors."

"I'm just sayin'. Intimacy with him is very different. Did ya not notice that?"

"I told ya. I didn't notice much. I was just so happy to have him home. I didn't think about it."

"You never thought about it?"

"Maybe I just pushed it outta my mind. I'm tellin' you this much. If this guy that walked in to that restaurant turns out to be the old Brock, he certainly doesn't have any of those hang-ups anymore."

"How do you know?"

"Because the first chance he got, he pulled me to him and he kissed me."

"When did this kiss happen?"

"Right after you left the restaurant. The guy was tryin' to prove that he was the real Brock. He thought the kiss would do it because Brock and I were married."

Barbra Jean interrupted angrily. "Brock and I are married."

"Barbra Jean, your Brock had whisked you away at that point."

"I was there for most of that, thank you."

Reba detected something in her tone. "What is wrong with you? Are you jealous?"

Barbra Jean turned away as she answered. "Don't be ridiculous." She collected herself and turned back to face Reba. "So did the kiss work? Could you tell?"

"Could I tell what?"

"After kissin' this man, could you tell if he was Brock or not?"

Reba took a deep breath. "Well, it felt familiar. But then after I kissed your Brock, it felt the same."

Barbra Jean took in Reba's last statement. "You kissed my husband? When?"

Reba casually answered. "A few hours ago."

"Oh, my! What are ya doin' kissin' my husband?"

"Well, I just felt like I couldn't make a fair comparison without a little refresher."

"Why is that your job? I'm the one who's married to him. Weren't you done with Brock, every version of him? Why are you jumpin' into my marriage?"

"It was only one kiss. Are you paranoid much?"

Their voices escalated. "Are you so desperate for a man that you're willin' to take mine?"

"Obviously, you're so desperate that you're willin' to take anybody."

"So are you?" At this point, Barbra Jean got right up in Reba's face.

"You're bein' pathetic here."

"You're actin' like a slut." Barbra Jean shoved Reba hard.

Reba pushed Barbra Jean away from her and tried to leave. Barbra Jean followed her, screaming at her. "I'm gettin' outta here! Leave me alone!"

"You better get outta here. Get outta my house!" Barbra Jean picked up a vase and threw it towards Reba. Reba got out the door quickly and narrowly missed getting hit by the vase. The vase smashed against the front door.

"You are outta your mind!" Reba yelled to her at the door.

Barbra Jean opened the door. "You can't stand that you lost him to me!"

Reba walked back into the house. "I could have Brock back just like that if I wanted to."

"You just try it, Peaches! I dare you!"

Jack Morgan heard the yelling and rushed to stop the women before they came to physical blows. "Hey, what is goin' on?"

"Barbra Jean has finally lost it!"

"I've lost it?" she yelled back.

"Are you okay, Reba?" he asked.

"Are you kiddin' me? She's attackin' me in my home. Sure, check on Reba because she never does anything wrong."

"Jack, we both lost it alright," Reba answered in a calmer manner.

"Was this about Brock?"

"Yes, do you have any answers for us yet?" she responded more angrily. She was angry and now her anger was direct at Jack, too.

"Not yet. But I did find someone to help. Mike and I found someone who can come here to clear up this mess.

Jack took Reba and Barbra Jean back to Reba's house. A few minutes later, Reba answered the door. Mike Holliway was standin' there. She was stunned to see Liz Hart standing there. Mike didn't give her any names when he rushed both women back to the house. She hoped that Liz would be able to give them the answers that they desperately needed.

Okay, so the story ends here for now. Brock is still trying to convince everyone that he is the real Brock Hart. The lookalike is still trying to convince everyone that he is the real Brock. They have identical DNA. Can Liz Hart clear up this mess and identify the real Brock Hart for sure? The children are divided on the issue. Cheyenne and Reba don't know what to think. Just when they accepted what Brock is telling them, they get evidence to make them doubt him again.

Barbra Jean is afraid of who she might be married to. She was married to the man that she loved who was the father of her child, but was he really Brock Hart? Reba is dating Dr. Jack Morgan, who somehow knew that a lookalike had taken over Brock's identity. How did he know? How did Buzzard get involved in all of this? What did Barbra Jean do to set the chain of events into motion? Why did Buzzard want to kill the real Brock Hart? The only person on Brock's side is Mike Holliway, Reba's ex, who happens to be his former best friend and Maggie, Reba's daughter. Brock is hoping that another DNA test proves that he's the real Brock Hart. He wants to be with Reba. He has legal issues to face if he's able to prove that he's the real Brock Hart. He'll have a hard time gettin' his old life back. He's also becoming friends with Mike again. How will he react when he finds out that Mike and Reba dated while he was away?

To be continued...

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!

_Dear Readers-_

_I am still working on my other story, Reba Nell Got Married for the time being with fewer chapter updates. I'm focusing on quality, not quantity. I am still alternating that story with Drop Dead Hero. __I'm working on an update for Reba Nell Got Married so that will be the next update to post. _

_I'd just thought that I'd let you know about that one. I will post another update for Reba Nell Got Married, then I will post an update for Drop Dead Hero, followed by an update for Reba Nell Got Married, and then I will post another update for Deceived. So that's the order for the upcoming story updates for now. Please keep on reading and reviewing my stories I really appreciate it. Thank you!  
><em>  
><strong>Thanks for the reviews, make sure you review this story and give me your thoughts and comments….<strong>

If anyone has any suggestions on them I'd love to hear! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the stories. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**WJC1985**

**nellieforbush**

**helen carter**

**leesy96**

**MeganDawn**

**RMandMSFan**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**JericaMMADfan**

**reban. M**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Anonymous reviewers**

_I thank all my readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing! Without you, my stories wouldn't be continued every week._

Disclaimer: I don't own the TV shows of Reba or One Life to Live. I also don't own any of the characters in this story from Reba or One Life to Live. They belong to the writers of the REBA TV show and ONE LIFE TO LIVE TV show. I also do not own the rights to any of the songs and lyrics that I use in this story. Those are the property of the artists involved. I also do not own the rights to any television show or movie reference that I use in this story. Those are the property of the Hollywood creative teams involved in their production. I will be changing some release/airing dates of the titles used to fit in with the story. 


	4. Mystery Uncovered

**Title: Deceived**

**Chapter 4: Mystery Uncovered**

**Time: Summer-Fall ****2008 (when the Reba show would be starting season eight)**

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney-Hart, Brock Hart, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Hart-Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Barbra Jean Booker, Henry Hart, Jack Morgan, Mike Holliway, Liz Hart, Buzzard Booker, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: Maggie Hart and Alex Hamilton.**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

**Now on with the story- **

This chapter will consist of scenes that will be in regular font, not italicized font. I use the italicized font to distinguish between author's notes and regular scenes. I use bold font when things need special emphasis and flashbacks._  
><em>

Previously- "You better get outta here. Get outta my house!" Barbra Jean picked up a vase and threw it towards Reba. Reba got out the door quickly and narrowly missed getting hit by the vase. The vase smashed against the front door.

"You are outta your mind!" Reba yelled to her at the door.

Barbra Jean opened the door. "You can't stand that you lost him to me!"

Reba walked back into the house. "I could have Brock back just like that if I wanted to."

"You just try it, Peaches! I dare you!"

Jack Morgan heard the yelling and rushed to stop the women before they came to physical blows. "Hey, what is goin' on?"

"Barbra Jean has finally lost it!"

"I've lost it?" she yelled back.

"Are you okay, Reba?" he asked.

"Are you kiddin' me? She's attackin' me in my home. Sure, check on Reba because she never does anything wrong."

"Jack, we both lost it alright," Reba answered in a calmer manner.

"Was this about Brock?"

"Yes, do you have any answers for us yet?" she responded more angrily. She was angry and now her anger was direct at Jack, too.

"Not yet. But I did find someone to help. Mike and I found someone who can come here to clear up this mess.

Jack took Reba and Barbra Jean back to Reba's house. A few minutes later, Reba answered the door. Mike Holliway was standin' there. She was stunned to see Liz Hart standing there. Mike didn't give her any names when he rushed both women back to the house. She hoped that Liz would be able to give them the answers that they desperately needed.

Okay, so the story ends here for now. Brock is still trying to convince everyone that he is the real Brock Hart. The lookalike is still trying to convince everyone that he is the real Brock. They have identical DNA. Can Liz Hart clear up this mess and identify the real Brock Hart for sure? The children are divided on the issue. Cheyenne and Reba don't know what to think. Just when they accepted what Brock is telling them, they get evidence to make them doubt him again.

Barbra Jean is afraid of who she might be married to. She was married to the man that she loved who was the father of her child, but was he really Brock Hart? Reba is dating Dr. Jack Morgan, who somehow knew that a lookalike had taken over Brock's identity. How did he know? How did Buzzard get involved in all of this? What did Barbra Jean do to set the chain of events into motion? Why did Buzzard want to kill the real Brock Hart? The only person on Brock's side is Mike Holliway, Reba's ex, who happens to be his former best friend and Maggie, Reba's daughter. Brock is hoping that another DNA test proves that he's the real Brock Hart. He wants to be with Reba. He has legal issues to face if he's able to prove that he's the real Brock Hart. He'll have a hard time gettin' his old life back. He's also becoming friends with Mike again. How will he react when he finds out that Mike and Reba dated while he was away?

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is Deceived!

Now on with our next chapter-  
>"Thank God, Liz! Can you clear any of this up for us?" Reba asked.<p>

"Hello, Reba. It's been awhile." She said coolly. "I see that you still don't know how to use a vacuum."

That got a rise out of Brock. "Hey, there's no need for you to attack her like that."

Liz eyed Brock up and down. "Do you want this information or not? Is that any way to talk to your mother?"

"Hi, Mom. How're you doin'?" the other Brock greeted her cheerfully. He was sure that she would verify his claim to be the real Brock Hart.

"I don't understand any of this. Could you please shed some light on what's been goin' on around here? We've got two men who claim to be Brock Hart. They have the same DNA. This is very confusing for the children, your grandbabies. Please help us," Reba pleaded.

Reba's plea and tone pleased Liz a great deal. "What's goin' on around here is that two brothers have been reunited, my sons."

"You are a mother to both of us? We are both your sons?" Brock asked.

"Try to keep up," the other Brock commented.

"Where have you been? We've been in this situation for weeks now and this is the first time you've done anything to set things straight for Reba and the kids," Brock roared at her.

Liz was not happy with Brock's attitude towards her. Mike interrupted. "Nothing is more important than letting her tell us what we need to know. Let her tell her side of the story so we can get some answers."

"Please go ahead, Liz," Reba urged gently.

"I gave birth to two babies, identical twin boys."

"So, it's true. They're twins?" Reba responded.

"Yes, John D and I were expecting one son, but two were born."

Brock's face clouded over in shock. His mother lied to him his whole life. "What did you... How did you..."

Reba saw Brock's face and became angry for him. She knew how close he was to his mother. This was by far the worst thing that Liz had ever done.

Reba held up her hand to stop Brock from speaking. He was struggling with this and she was ready to come to his aid. "Do you want to explain this?" Reba asked Liz with fury.

"John D was never happy about becoming a father. We'd been pregnant before and lost that child. He didn't want us to try again. When I told John that I was pregnant again, I thought that he'd be happy. Needless to say, he was not. We weren't in a good place financially to be having a child. He was always on the road as a traveling salesman. I was alone for most of my pregnancy. I gave birth alone. I didn't know that there were two babies until after I'd given birth. John D returned the next day. He said that we could barely afford one child, let alone two. We gave one of our babies up for adoption. I figured that at least one of them would have the chance at a better life than we could ever dream of giving him. I named him Alexander after John's father."

"What happened after that?" Reba questioned. She wanted all of the answers that Liz had to give, even if it meant dragging all of her skeletons out of the closet.

"It wasn't personal. John chose which one of the boys to place for adoption. I had to agree that we couldn't provide for both boys. I didn't want them to suffer. Alex was given a chance at a better life. At that point, I'd lost two babies so I clung to Brock like a lifeline."

"So, is this the first time that you've been together with your twin sons since they were born?" Reba asked.

Liz's face had fallen. "Yes, unfortunately. I'd always hoped that Alexander would come and find me, but it never happened."

"This is ridiculous. My mother would never lie to me like this. I don't know what's going on, but this isn't right. This story is a fake. My mother would've told me if I had a brother," the other Brock responded.

"I can explain," Liz stated.

"Please go on. Both of these men claim to be Brock. Please help us sort this out." Reba gently urged Liz to continue for Brock's sake. It was time for the truth to come out.

Mike interrupted. "The lab called. The second DNA test was the same as the first one. Given this new information, we have to believe that Liz is telling the truth. There is no other explanation. The lab results confirm that both of these men are identical twins."

"How is it that both of us claim to be Brock Hart, if one of us is Alex?" Brock asked.

"I'm not even sure of that myself. I was sure that someone in the family would've talked about this when John D died. But no one did. There were things that didn't add up over the past eight years," Liz replied.

"I know what you mean. Little things that made me doubt myself. When John D died, it was the first time that I'd ever seen Brock shed a tear."

"There is a simple explanation about why I haven't been around lately. I heard about the situation, but I didn't want to have to deal with it until Mike showed up at my house. I knew when I came here to visit after Henry was born that something wasn't right with Brock."

"And you didn't say anything?" Reba questioned further.

"I thought that Brock had left you for good. He was going through a lot emotionally. He didn't really want to be with Barbra Jean. I figured that Alex somehow stepped in. I didn't want to confirm it. It was a horrible thought for Brock to walk out on everyone like that. If it was Alex, it was the first time that I had an opportunity to have a relationship with him, to love him as his mother. I didn't want to lose Alex, too. I decided to keep my mouth shut and I prayed that I was wrong."

"You are wrong. Reba, if I wasn't Brock, wouldn't you have known it right away? Wouldn't Barbra Jean know it?" the other Brock responded.

"We've discussed that. I was so happy to have my husband back that I didn't question anything, even when something didn't seem right. Barbra Jean felt the same way." Reba turned to the other Brock and walked over to where he was standing. "I don't think that we've met properly. I'm Reba McKinney-Hart. Who are you?"

"Reba, don't do this. You know me in every way that matters. We have four children together. Think about what you are doing." The other Brock looked Reba in the eye and pleaded with her.

"No, I have to assume that you are not Brock because my husband made a mistake with Barbra Jean. One that he would never repeat again, especially not after we just had a new baby together. My husband had learned his lesson. He would've stood by me. You didn't. You threw me away as if I didn't even matter to ya. Maggie didn't even matter to ya."

He grabbed her by the arms. "You've got to listen to me. I've spent years keeping you safe. They wanted you dead, Reba. I saved your life. Don't dig any further. They will not hesitate to kill you if they knew that you were snoopin' around. They know every move you make."

Reba's hand flew up to her mouth. "You are not Brock. You are not my husband." She started crying.

"When we were married, I loved you. I was your husband. I love our little girl very much. I was sent in to scope things out before Brock went missing. You never even knew the difference."

"I didn't question anything because I didn't want my husband to leave me again. You knew that and you did the one thing that would destroy me."

"I had to. They were going to kill you. I left you in order to save your life. They were planning to kill you even before Maggie was born. I made a deal to keep you safe, to keep the kids safe. I started seeing Barbra Jean and got her pregnant. That's when I married her."

"Who wanted Reba dead?" Barbra Jean thundered.

"Big Daddy and Buzzard. They believed that they were working on your behalf. You wanted to be Mrs. Brock Hart so badly that they were willing to dispose of the first one."

Barbra Jean's face was full of shock, fear, and regret. "Was any of it real? Do you even love me?"

Alex crossed over to her. "Yes, I grew to love you. You are my wife and the mother of my child. After Henry was born, everything changed. We were real. We still are, I hope."

"That means that I don't even know my name because I'm not really Mrs. Brock Hart. My husband is a stranger to me."

"I'm Alex Hamilton. You are Mrs. Alex Hamilton."

"I'm okay with that, but it would be too hard on Henry. It would be easier for you to legally change your name. What do you think, Liz?"

"I think that his name should be Alex Hart."

"But that doesn't excuse what he's done," Reba remarked.

"No, it doesn't. I accept any and all blame, but I protected this family. Brock has managed to expose you all to danger again by being here. They might be back to kill you, Reba. They'll definitely be back to kill Brock. There's nothing any of us can do now. They won't listen to Barbra Jean at all. They stopped listening to her when she befriended you, Reba. You have to be careful."

"Liz, you are a piece of work. Do you know that? You've had years to tell your son the truth and instead you let this happen. This is as much your fault as it is theirs." Mike was dismayed to find out that Reba and her kids were really in danger because of this woman's lies.

Barbra Jean wanted to take Liz and Alex back to their house to talk further. On the way out, Liz decided to drop a bombshell. She didn't like the way that Mike had spoken to her. "By the way, Brock, you should ask your wife and your best friend about how they comforted each other while you were gone. Do you really want to trust this so-called friend when he slept with your wife?" She left before Brock could respond.

Mike turned to look at Brock. "You should believe what you want to believe. You should trust people who have proven to care about you. We both care about you, Brock. I'm going back to the station. I'll give you some time to talk to Reba."

After everyone had gone, Reba went and poured a drink for both of them.

Brock gulped his drink down. "I told you so," he said teasingly.

Reba smiled at him. "Yeah, you did. But I never usually listen to anything you say at first, remember? I'm stubborn like that."

"I'd like that hug now." Brock's face was somber now. He didn't know how she'd react to that.

"Right, you don't really like that kinda thing." She smiled at him.

"Your husband was locked up for almost eight years. The only time anybody ever touched me was to torture me. I could use your hug now." Brock's face was filled with sorrow.

Reba's eyes filled with tears. She embraced him quickly. She cried for what Brock had been through. She cried for the years that they lost together. She cried because her husband was finally home and he really hadn't left her.

Nothing significant had been settled or discussed so Brock went back to his house. Later, he went over to Reba's house to see Cheyenne.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Can't a dad pop in to see his little girl?"

"Just saying you're my dad doesn't make it true." Cheyenne shut the door in Brock's face.

Brock pushed the door back open. He was not going to give up this chance to reconnect with his daughter. "I'm not just saying it. It's really is true. It's a proven fact. I am your father. I'm Brock Hart." He looked at her tenderly despite the icy reception.

"If you're my father, then who..."

Brock interrupted her question to give her the answer she needed. "Alex is my twin brother. He is your uncle, which means that Barbra Jean and Henry are still family. I know that it's probably a lot for you to deal with. You should talk to your mom. She can clear this up for us. Your mom is very good at stuff like that. I wanted you to be the first to know. Shorty, it's me. You can kick me in the shins if you want. That would be fair. You've been feeling jerked around and I can't make that better for you in any other way. I just wanna talk to ya."

Cheyenne held her hand to her mouth in shock. She finally realized that it was really true. Her father's story was true. He was finally home to be with his family.

"It's been a really long time. There's proof." Brock stepped into the house and walked into the living room. He took his sobbing daughter in his arms. "I don't need proof, Daddy. I know that it's you. You're finally home."

"I'm home, baby. I'm really home." They sat down on the couch and Brock explained the whole story to her.

"I knew that there was something wrong with that family since the first time we met them. Barbra Jean forced us to go to her family reunion in Fisheye Bottom."

"It turns out that my mother lied to me my own life. Your mother was right to be wary of her. Her final words to me as a loving mother was to tell me that my wife slept with my best friend while I was gone."

"Dad, there's a lot more to that story. You really need to talk to Mom about that. I don't know much. I only know that they tried to have a relationship again a couple of times. Mom said that she and Mike were together before you two got together. You said that you didn't care so she went after Mike again." Cheyenne realized her mistake. "We thought that he was you. It was like you were telling her that you didn't care if she dated him. What she heard was Brock Hart telling her that she probably should've married him in the first place. It really hurt her, Dad. I know that you didn't say it, but you have to understand what she's been through. He's jerked her around so much emotionally over the years. To her, her relationship with you has not been a good one. The divorce was hard on everyone. She still loved you. He alternated between telling her that he still loved her and telling her to move on. I think that he had feelings for her. It was like he was really you."

"Except he wasn't me. I understand that he was trying to keep her safe. That's probably why he's said cruel things to her to get her to move on, but that's all over now. I'm back and I'm not losing my family. I want to be a good husband and father. All I need is a chance."

"Where's..."

Brock seemed to understand what she was asking. "Alex. His name is Alex. He's with Barbra Jean and Grammy Liz at their house." He looked his daughter in the eyes. "The only thing that kept me sane for all these years was you. I held onto thoughts of you kids and your mother to keep me goin'."

All of a sudden, Elizabeth came down the stairs. "Hey, what are ya doin' out of bed?" Cheyenne asked her daughter. She picked her up in her arms.

"I had a bad dream."

"You did? Well, don't worry because Mommy's here now."

Cheyenne looked at Brock. "This is Elizabeth, your granddaughter."

Brock moved closer to the pair. "Hi," he waved. He smiled as he watched them together. "She does look like you."

"You think so?"

"Oh, yeah. Even more so than the picture you showed me. When you were this age, you used to have nightmares, too. I'd tuck you back in bed and make sure that there were no monsters in your room. Do you mind if I hold her?" Brock held out his arms and Cheyenne handed Elizabeth to him. "Hi. What's up, Peanut?"

"Grampy? You usually call me Lizzie."

"That was your other grandpa. The one that lives with Barbra Jean and Henry. I'm Brock. I'm your real grandpa. I could call you Shorty."

"Hey! That's what you call me."

"Okay, Elizabeth. Your mom is keeping the nickname Shorty so I'm gonna have to call you Peanut."

Cheyenne smiled at Brock and rubbed her daughter's cheek. "I think that it's perfect for her."

Brock sat down on the floor and played with Elizabeth and her toys for awhile. Cheyenne proceeded to fill Brock in on some of the things that he missed in Elizabeth's life. Cheyenne watched fondly as Elizabeth persuaded Brock to play tea party with her. "She loved to play tea party with Maggie. They play together all the time."

"Maybe we could all go to the zoo tomorrow. We could get some Chinese food and hang out at the condo?" Cheyenne looked as if she didn't know how to respond. "We can do whatever you want."

"Don't we still have the condo anymore? If not, I've still got the house that I'm renting down the street."

Cheyenne's phone rang. It was Alex. "They're callin' me to go over to Barbra Jean's house. Kyra and Jake are stayin' the night over there."

"Can I watch her for you? I could play with her for a little while longer and then put her to bed for you."

"I don't know. Mom's upstairs sleeping. I don't wanna wake her. I don't know if this is okay with her. This is her house." In the end, Cheyenne couldn't deny her father this one request. She just prayed that her mother wouldn't be too upset about it.

Before Cheyenne could leave, she turned and smiled at her father. "Shorty, I missed you," he told her.

"Sometimes I didn't even know why but I missed you too." Cheyenne's voice was cracking with emotion. She left to go to Barbra Jean's house.

Brock continued to play tea party in the living room with Elizabeth. Reba woke up and stood at the top of the stairs, listening to Brock while he played with their granddaughter. She decided to head downstairs. Brock was telling Elizabeth his version of the Beauty and the Beast, except that he made put himself and Reba in the story. "Elizabeth, that kind of love lasts forever."

Reba stood there, staring at him. He was embarrassed to be caught by her. Reba got Elizabeth and put her back to bed. She went back downstairs to talk to Brock. "I finally got her back to sleep."

"You didn't have to do that. I told Cheyenne that I would do that."

"Elizabeth and Maggie share a room. You would've woken Maggie up. Cheyenne should've known better. Where is she? Why did she let a stranger watch her daughter?"

"I'm her father. She finally knows that. Why shouldn't I be allowed to spend time with my granddaughter?"

"Look, this is gonna take some time. You are a stranger to these children. This will be a slow process in letting them get to know you. Elizabeth was only okay with you only because she thought that you were..."

"Alex. She thought that I was the other man that she called grampy. I get it, Reba. I do. I don't need a reminder."

Reba sat down by Brock on the couch. "I don't know what to say."

Brock shrugged. "Neither do I."

Reba pulled out the photo album and showed Brock pictures of their children during the time that he missed. They started talking about the past Christmas. She went into a story about how Jake was teasing Maggie about Santa. Brock started to cry. He was looking at a picture of Cheyenne and Van on prom night. "You should've seen her. They were prom king and queen."

"Yeah, I should have. I would have if anybody would've noticed that I was missing."

"Look, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Come on, what do I have to be upset about?" he said, suddenly stoic.

Reba showed Brock a picture from Van and Cheyenne's graduation day. "Our little girl is all grown up," he reflected.

"Yeah," she responded tenderly.

Brock turned the page in the photo album to a wedding picture of Reba and Alex. He turned the pages to see lots of pictures of Reba and Alex. "Here you are with my brother."

"Yeah, I've worked hard to overlook everything in order to keep this family together."

"I can't believe that our little girl has a little girl herself. She's beautiful." Reba nodded. "I don't know if you've given any thought to this, but that makes us grandparents."

Reba chuckled. "Yeah, it's been hard for me to wrap my brain around that one, too."

"I should've been here for this."

"I know. Cheyenne's pregnancy was a tough one. That was a difficult adjustment for this family."

"I should've been here for all of this. I wasn't here. But he was." Brock started flipping through the photo album pages quickly. "Here he is again and again and again." Brock's voice started to rise. Reba took the photo album. He snatched up a nearby photo frame of a family photo of Alex with the kids. "There he is with my daughter. There he is with all of my kids. I lost eight years with my kids because of him." Brock threw the picture across the room. "Alex got to be their father for all of the proms, graduations, birthday celebrations, and everything else. Alex got to be there for my little boy when he turned into this sweet little boy who would tell jokes into this surly teenager who hates my guts. Alex got to be there for the good times and the bad times because Alex was playing at being the father to my children. My children!"

"Brock, calm down. Let's talk about this."

Brock shook his head. "No, you let him do it. You opened up the door to a stranger and you gave him our children. How could you do that? How could you not have known? I was beaten severely and I made it home to you. I almost died before I got inside the door. I was near death. I wanted to give up, but I couldn't. I fought to make it home alive to you because I wanted to be with you. I wanted to get back to you. I fought to be with you, Reba. I never stopped trying to get to you. And you never should have stopped trying to get back to me."

"Look, we weren't even..."

"No, you didn't want to find me."

"What? I did! I didn't know where to look after you went missing the second time."

"You were just wanting for some jerk to come waltzing into your life claiming to be me."

"What? Come on, Brock! It wasn't that simple!"

"You gave my children to him. You gave yourself to him. You slept with him. And you still thought that he was me? The whole time that I was locked up the only thing that kept me alive was thinking about the people that I love, the people that missed me. The whole time that I was doing that you were cozying up to some guy that just decided to be me and you accepted him blindly!"

Reba shook her head. "Nobody did anything blindly, except maybe Barbra Jean."

"He took everything from me. He took my life and you just let him, Reba! If there is anyone who is to blame for the years that I lost, it is you! I blame you!"

Reba stood there, angry and stunned at his accusation. "You still have your children, you mo-ron. They are still your children. You've already got Cheyenne back. You've got a relationship with Maggie."

"Jake hates my guts."

Reba put her hand on his shoulder. "Jake hates everyone right now, but he will come around. I know that he will. Listen, you are going to get to know Kyra and Maggie better. You are gonna get your whole family back."

"You don't know what's gonna happen."

"Just give it a chance, Brock."

"How does that make up for the years that are missing from my life? Those are memories that I'll never have. He stole those from me." Brock stood up quickly and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna find my brother and he's gonna wish he was dead!" Brock shouted as he walked out the front door.

Reba stopped him on the porch and brought him back inside. "Just wait a minute! There are other people to blame besides me or Alex. I was a moving target and he saved my life. You and I are not dead, thanks to Alex. Barbra Jean's crazy family did this. That's who deserves the blame for this mess. No one else. I don't agree with what he did, but he kept us alive. Our children could be orphans right now."

"I am not gonna thank him. I was beaten, starved, and tortured for almost eight years. It's obvious that Alex wanted to be me. He wanted my money, my life, my kids, and you. He got it all."

"And now, the lies are exposed. The truth is out there. He can't be Brock Hart anymore because you are. He is gonna have to give you your life back. Please don't do or say anythin' that you'll regret. Our children are over there tonight. Do you wanna make this harder on them?

Do you wanna make them pick sides? We've been divorced for over six years now and they've never had to do that before. Don't make them start doin' that now. I thought that you'd changed. I thought that you were a new man, one who wanted to be a better husband and father. If you go over there tonight like this, you'll have proven to me that you're the same Brock Hart that left here when we first got separated. I don't wanna be involved with that man anymore. I don't wanna be married to that man anymore. I deserve to be with the man that you were when we got back together, when we conceived our child together. Do you remember that? What's it gonna be, Brock?"

Okay, so the story ends here for now. Brock can finally prove to everyone that he is the real Brock Hart. Everyone is struggling to figure out how to fit Brock and Alex in the family. Did Liz pave the way for her sons to be real brothers or to stay enemies? The children are divided on the issue. Cheyenne and Reba don't know what to think. Just when they think that Brock is a better person, he backslides into his old habits.

Barbra Jean is not married to Brock Hart. She is married to the man that she loved who was the father of her child, but that man is Alex Hamilton. Reba is dating Dr. Jack Morgan, who somehow knew that a lookalike had taken over Brock's identity. How did he know? What exactly did Barbra Jean do to set the chain of events into motion? The only people on Brock's side are Mike Holliway, Reba's ex, who happens to be his former best friend, Cheyenne, and Maggie. He wants to be with Reba, but she's in a relationship with another man. There's still the issue of Mike and Reba's relationship that Brock hadn't addressed yet with Reba. He has legal issues to face if wants to get his identity back. He'll have a hard time gettin' his old life back. He's also becoming friends with Mike again. How will he deal with the fact that Mike and Reba dated while he was away?

To be continued...

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!

_Dear Readers-_

_I am still working on my other story, Reba Nell Got Married for the time being with fewer chapter updates. I am still alternating that story with Drop Dead Hero. __I'm working on an update for Reba Nell Got Married so that will be the next update to post. I'd just thought that I'd let you know about that one. _

_I will post another update for Reba Nell Got Married, then I will post an update for Drop Dead Hero, followed by an update for Reba Nell Got Married, and then I will post another update for Deceived. So that's the order for the upcoming story updates for now. _

_I'm finishing my final projects for classes. I graduate with my master's degree in three weeks. __Please keep on reading and reviewing my stories. I really appreciate it. Thank you for your patience!  
><em>  
><strong>Thanks for the reviews, make sure you review this story and give me your thoughts and comments….<strong>

If anyone has any suggestions on them I'd love to hear! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the stories. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**WJC1985**

**nellieforbush**

**helen carter**

**leesy96**

**MeganDawn**

**RMandMSFan**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**JericaMMADfan**

**reban. M**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**Anonymous reviewers**

_I thank all my readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing! Without you, my stories wouldn't be continued every week._

Disclaimer: I don't own the TV shows of Reba or One Life to Live. I also don't own any of the characters in this story from Reba or One Life to Live. They belong to the writers of the REBA TV show and ONE LIFE TO LIVE TV show. I also do not own the rights to any of the songs and lyrics that I use in this story. Those are the property of the artists involved. I also do not own the rights to any television show or movie reference that I use in this story. Those are the property of the Hollywood creative teams involved in their production. I will be changing some release/airing dates of the titles used to fit in with the story. 


	5. Where do we go from here?

**Title: Deceived**

**Chapter 5: Where do we go from here?**

**Time: Summer-Fall ****2008 (when the Reba show would be starting season eight)**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

_Previously_- Do you wanna make them pick sides? We've been divorced for over six years now and they've never had to do that before. Don't make them start doin' that now. I thought that you'd changed. I thought that you were a new man, one who wanted to be a better husband and father. If you go over there tonight like this, you'll have proven to me that you're the same Brock Hart that left here when we first got separated. I don't wanna be involved with that man anymore. I don't wanna be married to that man anymore. I deserve to be with the man that you were when we got back together, when we conceived our child together. Do you remember that? What's it gonna be, Brock?"

_Summary from last time_- Brock can finally prove to everyone that he is the real Brock Hart. Everyone is struggling to figure out how to fit Brock and Alex in the family. Did Liz pave the way for her sons to be real brothers or to stay enemies? The children are divided on the issue. Cheyenne and Reba don't know what to think. Just when they think that Brock is a better person, he backslides into his old habits.

Barbra Jean is not married to Brock Hart. She is married to the man that she loved who was the father of her child, but that man is Alex Hamilton. Reba is dating Dr. Jack Morgan, who somehow knew that a lookalike had taken over Brock's identity. How did he know? What exactly did Barbra Jean do to set the chain of events into motion? The only people on Brock's side are Mike Holliway, Reba's ex, who happens to be his former best friend, Cheyenne, and Maggie. He wants to be with Reba, but she's in a relationship with another man. There's still the issue of Mike and Reba's relationship that Brock hadn't addressed yet with Reba. He has legal issues to face if wants to get his identity back. He'll have a hard time gettin' his old life back. He's also becoming friends with Mike again. How will he deal with the fact that Mike and Reba dated while he was away?

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is Deceived!

_Now on with our next chapter_-  
>Barbra Jean and Alex were talking in the privacy of their bedroom. "You were worried that when the kids found out that you weren't their father that they wouldn't love you anymore, but they do," she reminded him tenderly.<p>

"What about you? How do you really feel? That's okay. I know the answer," he responded.

"I have the right to give you an answer to that myself. Don't put words in my mouth."

He reached out to lightly caress her cheek. "What difference does it make? You love Brock, right? I'm not him. I'm just the guy who stepped into his shoes for awhile. I've sold my soul to protect this family, not like it's gonna matter much now. I've lost everything, haven't I?"

"Don't say that."

"I have. Everything I have is his, including you, the woman I love. I know what you said before in front of everybody, but I don't wanna drag this out. If you're gonna leave, I'd prefer if you just went. I mean it. You don't have to ... I think that it would be worse if you gave me a lot of apologies or explanations."

"You're not the only one who made a vow. I vowed to love you forever."

"When you thought that I was Brock. Now you know the truth- all those years, everything I said and did was a scam. Wasn't it? You're free to go. You're off the hook."

Barbra Jean scoffed. "Is that what you think I want?"

"I know you. I know how you think. There's nothing you hate more than being lied to. That kinda ruins the whole death do us part thing, doesn't it?"

Barbra Jean had tears in her eyes. "Do you even wanna hear what I have to say or are you just gonna stand there and keep putting words in my mouth?"

"Oh, I get it. Sure, you want closure. That's fine." His tone changed. "Go ahead. I don't care. Let's hear it about all my sins, all my crimes. Lay it out for me, Barbra Jean. How could a woman like you love a scam like me?" he yelled.

Barbra Jean's tears were falling down her face now. "If you think when I look back at these last seven years that all I see is a sham. You don't know me very well." She couldn't hold back her anger anymore. She picked up a picture frame and threw it across the room. Alex winced. He didn't expect this from her. Her sadness had given way to anger like he'd never seen before. "After our latest separation, our marriage is supposed to be stronger than ever. You got your vasectomy reversed. We're supposed to have another child together. After all that stuff happened, do you not love me?"

"Of course, I love you. How can you ever ask me that question?"

"I was offered a job in Little Rock. I could've taken Henry and left. You would've been off the hook. You wouldn't have been obligated to stay married to me anymore, but you didn't. I pushed you away. You didn't just cut and run when I expected you to. You fought for us. You came after me. You gave me that beautiful speech. You were willing to leave Reba and the kids here unprotected, right? You said that you'd move to Little Rock with me. Was any of that real? I think so. That is as real as it gets in a marriage, our marriage. We are not a sham!"

"But the man you married was not the man that you thought that he was." Alex commented.

"No, you're not the man that I thought that you were. I didn't marry you for your money. You are not the man who used me and threw me away to go back to his wife like I didn't even matter. There are a lot of things that you are not. You're not the man who promised me that I was the only one for him and then deserted me to go to Hawaii to conceive a child with another woman. You are not that man because that man promised me that he would never hurt me, and then hurt me over and over again because I let him. It's true. We don't share a lot of the good things that we thought that we shared from those days. We also didn't share a lot of the bad things from those days either."

Alex wore his characteristic smirk. "Is this your way of saying to look on the bright side? Because if you are, it's really kinda messed up."

Barbra Jean laughed through her tears. "Our whole life is really kinda messed up."

Alex went to put his arms around her, but she wouldn't let him. "I don't need your explanations. I don't wanna make it worse."

Barbra Jean turned anger again. "I'm not explaining anything. I'm not trying to make you feel better."

Alex's face fell. He was standing in front of her solemnly. "Okay, then. I asked you a very simple question before. I haven't heard an answer yet. I love you. I know that I'm not who you thought that I was. I'm not Brock Hart, but I know that I love you. However if you don't feel the same way about me, I need to hear it right now."

Barbra Jean began to talk around the room as she talked. "I thought that it feels like everything has changed. But in the most important ways, everything is still the same. You are the man that I married. Which is why when I look at you, this is what I see." She stood right in front of him now. "I see my husband, my partner, my soul mate. I didn't marry you because your name was Brock Hart. I married you because I loved you and I still love you. I love you, Alexander Hamilton."

Alex smiled and they shared a laugh. "Call me Alex. Say my name again."

Barbra Jean did and she threw her arms around him as she did so. "It's a good name. It's a strong name. I love you, Alex."

Alex smirked again. "Did I hear you say that you love me?"

Barbra Jean put her hands on each side of his face. "Yeah, I love you, Alex." Alex put his hands around her and held tightly onto her, even tighter than he'd held Reba before when he was in crisis and questioned his choices. That was when he had started therapy with Dr. Jack Morgan. Things were clearer than they'd ever been. Reba was never his. He knew that from the beginning, but Barbra Jean was his from the moment that they began. They began that moment that she became the mother of his child. That's when he finally had a family of his own. They were married and had a child together. That was something that didn't belong to Brock Hart. This was something that couldn't be taken away from him.

"So I haven't lost you?" he asked tentatively while holding her.

"You're never gonna lose me." The answer in her words and her tone was clear as they held onto each other. "You should've learned that lesson when I didn't go to Little Rock."

"I just need to be able to trust what I hear and what I see. I've been running from the truth for a long time."

"You wanna know what's real. Come here. This is real, right here and right now. I'm real." Barbra Jean led her husband to their bed and pulled him into a kiss. They fell onto the bed together, rapidly shedding their clothing.

Meanwhile, Jake had returned to Reba's house to check on her. He found Brock standing in the living room. "What do you want?" he stood there defiantly. He wanted to know what this man was doing in his mother's house.

"I wanted to see my children. I wanted to see you. You're my son." Brock tried to explain, but his explanations were falling on deaf ears at the moment.

"Don't call me your son."

"But I'm your father."

"You're not my father. You'll never be my father!"

"There's proof. Look, maybe nobody told you. Talk to your mom. Talk to your sister Cheyenne. They'll explain the whole story."

"I already know the whole story. Your name is supposed to be Brock. His name is supposed to be Alex. You think I care?"

Brock was dumbfounded. "You don't care about the truth?"

"Oh, I know the truth. I already have a father and he loves me. You're a stranger. I don't know you and I don't want to."

Brock tried to appeal to him with patience and understanding. "Listen, I get it. This has been a lot to deal with for you and for everyone."

"Is that supposed to make me like you now? You're trying to be all Father Knows Best on me. You want me to believe that you know what I'm going through. You don't even know me."

"You're right. I don't even know you. I don't know anything about you. I was taken from you when you were so young."

"So, what? Is that supposed to make me feel sorry for you?"

Brock struggled to explain. "No, it's not. It's just that it's understandable that you wouldn't remember me. You were six years old."

"Yeah, I was. Why can't you leave me alone? Why can't you leave us alone? We're fine without you. What I remember is that my mother used to cry all the time. What I know is that you left us. You just walked out the door. Being a husband and a father was too much for you and you just walked out on us like we didn't even matter. Guess what, we don't need you anymore. You don't even matter to us anymore."

"You matter to me, Jake. You've always mattered to me. I do remember you. I remember all of you. You are my family. It's gonna take time, but I know that we can work through this. I thought of you guys everyday that I was locked up. I thought of you. You're my Jakey. I have a son. His name is Jake. You are my only son. I did everything I could to get home to you."

"You didn't want us. You left us. You left my mom. When you left the first time, it was you. You left my mom and you cheated on her with Barbra Jean. That wasn't him. That was you."

Brock finally understood Jake's anger. "Yeah, that happened. It was selfish and wrong of me to do that. I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't realize who I was hurting. If I'd have known what was going to happen, I never would've done it. I never would've left your mom."

"Don't give me that crap. You might have Cheyenne fooled into thinking that you're some great dad, but you can't fool me. So, stop trying."

"There are things that you don't understand. There's a lot more to the story with me and your mom. We were working things out. We went to Hawaii to work things out. That's how Maggie came into the world. Do you think that your mom and I would have Maggie in our lives if we didn't still love each other? We loved each other enough to work things out. We both love you kids very much. Maggie is proof that we still loved each other after everything that happened."

"Whatever! It still doesn't make you our dad." 

"Look, I'm not trying to tell you what to do. I'm not trying to stop you from having a relationship with your uncle. I think it's great that you have such a close relationship with him."

"That's really generous coming from you."

"I'm not trying to tell you what to feel."

"I don't need permission to care about my father. He would do anything for me. Even after Henry was born, he still let him know that I mattered to him. He chose to be my father. He chose to protect this family."

"So would I."

"No, he put his life on the line to protect my mom and us. You've never done anything like that for us. He doesn't have to love us. He just does. You don't have the first clue about loving us that unconditionally. Mom doesn't need you. She moved on with Alex, Bill, Parker, Greg, Brian, Mike, and Jack since you left. We kids have a father. Mom has a man who loves her. You're not needed here. No one needs you to be a hero here. Go be a hero somewhere else. We're not buying it. It will only hurt us more when you get tired of us and leave again. You have a need to be a hero. We don't need a hero here. If we did, we'd call Mike or Alex, not you. You're not my dad and you never will be. So, back off!"

Brock wasn't going to stand for Jake's attitude anymore. "You are not going to talk to me like that anymore. I am your father, like or not. If Alex had done a halfway decent job raising you, then maybe you wouldn't be such an obnoxious brat who's in trouble all the time. I do know about the problems you've had at school."

"Whatever! Just leave! My mom doesn't need you anymore. None of us do."

Just then, Maggie ran down the stairs. "No, don't go! You can't go! Please don't leave, Daddy." Maggie was crying and clutching onto Brock.

"Maggie, our dad lives down the street. This is not our dad. Our dad is the same guy who's always loved us."

"But he's really a hero, Jake. He saved my life from Uncle Buzzard. Uncle Buzzard was gonna shoot me with a real gun. Daddy bought me presents on my birthday. He plays games with me. He loves me. He loves Mommy. Don't make him go away. I want him to stay. I want us to have a daddy who loves us and lives in our house with us. He loves Mommy and he wants to stay. I want him to stay here with Mommy." Maggie pleaded with Jake to let her new daddy stay with them.

"Maggie, you don't know him. You don't wanna know what it feels like when he leaves again. He'll leave us when he gets tired of being a husband and father again. Let him go. Mom loves Jack. Our other dad is the best dad in the world."

Maggie shook her head and continued to cry. "He's not gonna leave, Jake. This daddy won't leave. I know it." She looked at Brock. He bent down on his knees to be at her level. He looked into his eyes. They were as blue as his. It was like seeing his daughter for the first time. She had strawberry blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was the perfect blend of Reba and Brock. Maggie put her hand on his shoulder. "I know that you're a good man. Your name is Brock Hart. You're my daddy. You love us. You're finally home and you're not gonna leave again, are you?"

To be continued...

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!

_Author's note: I will continue to write new chapter updates as often as possible. I'm sorry that it's been so long between updates. Thanks for being patient. I will have another chapter of my other story, It's a Wonderful Life up soon. I'm inspired to finish this story._

_Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!_

**Thanks for the reviews, make sure you review this story and give me your thoughts and comments….**

If anyone has any suggestions on them I'd love to hear! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the stories. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**WJC1985**

**nellieforbush**

**helen carter**

**leesy96**

**MeganDawn**

**RMandMSFan**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**JericaMMADfan**

**reban. M**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**dimples37**

**Reba0is0Ahmazing**

**Anonymous reviewers**

_I thank all my readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing! Without you, my stories wouldn't be continued every week._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney-Hart, Brock Hart, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Hart-Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Barbra Jean Booker, Henry Hart, Jack Morgan, Mike Holliway, Liz Hart, Buzzard Booker, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: Maggie Hart and Alex Hamilton.**


	6. Mother's Intuition

**Title: Deceived**

**Chapter 6: Mother's Intuition**

**Time: Summer-Fall ****2008 (when the Reba show would be starting season eight)**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

_Previously_- "Maggie, you don't know him. You don't wanna know what it feels like when he leaves again. He'll leave us when he gets tired of being a husband and father again. Let him go. Mom loves Jack. Our other dad is the best dad in the world."

Maggie shook her head and continued to cry. "He's not gonna leave, Jake. This daddy won't leave. I know it." She looked at Brock. He bent down on his knees to be at her level. He looked into his eyes. They were as blue as his. It was like seeing his daughter for the first time. She had strawberry blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was the perfect blend of Reba and Brock. Maggie put her hand on his shoulder. "I know that you're a good man. Your name is Brock Hart. You're my daddy. You love us. You're finally home and you're not gonna leave again, are you?"

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is Deceived!

_Now on with our next chapter_-  
>"I'm kinda interested in hearing that answer myself," Reba said as she appeared at the top of the stairs. She paused before descending down the stairs.<p>

"I was just trying to explain to the kids that I'm here to stay."

"Jake was tryin' to make Daddy go away, Mommy. He was being mean. Daddy's a hero."

"I was just trying to explain to this guy why it's not enough. He left us and that's not easy for us to understand."

"Jake, go to bed."

"Mom, can I stay the night at Dad's tonight?"

"No, you may not. Everything is out in the open now. It's not safe to be with Alex right now. He went against the Bookers. Who knows what they're plannin' now? Jake, go to bed. Brock, go home. Maggie, I'll tuck you back in bed."

"But I want Daddy!"

"Reba, I can take her back to my place for the night. I have a couple of extra bedrooms. I just wanna spend time with my daughter."

"You really don't understand, do you? I'm takin' what Alex said very seriously. There are people out there who want to hurt us. As far as I'm concerned, you and Alex are moving targets. The children are better off here. Ironically, we're all much safer with Barbra Jean around. I doubt that anyone will do anything as long as we're with her."

"Okay, I get it. I want you guys to be safe too. Can I tuck her in with you?"

Reba nodded. Jake was still angry. "I'm going to my room." He stomped off up the stairs.

Brock lifted Maggie into his arms as he and Reba went upstairs. "I want to hear the story of how you fell in love with Daddy."

Brock tucked their daughter into bed and kissed her goodnight while Reba told her the story. Brock sat back in a chair in the corner of the room, listening to Reba's every word. Once Maggie was asleep, the two parents quietly left the room. "You made our story sound like a fairytale."

"It almost was."

"Thank you for our daughter. Thank you for all of our children. You're a good mother, Reba."

"Thanks. I have a bad feeling about tonight. I'm gonna call Liz and invite her to stay here tonight with Henry."

"You're inviting my mother to stay here tonight. This must be serious," Brock teased.

"I'm serious. My intuition is working overtime. It's not safe to be in that house tonight. I'm callin' Barbra Jean." Reba raced downstairs to call Barbra Jean and Liz.

Barbra Jean didn't take the warning seriously. She was just grateful to have Liz out of her house for the night. She had a sitter for Henry and was looking forward to some alone time with her husband. She kissed Alex goodbye and went to get some food, wine, and videos for their evening alone.

Liz took Henry over to Reba's house. Reba checked on the children numerous times, all but Jake. She checked on him once. Everyone else was sleeping soundly. Jake verbally attacked his mother for allowing Brock in their lives again. Reba was emotionally exhausted from fighting with Jake so she left him alone in his room after that. Liz insisted that if the family was truly in danger that Brock had to stay the night too. She wouldn't even let him go back to his house to pick out a clean set of clothes. Liz tucked her son in on Reba's couch.

Meanwhile back at Barbra Jean's house, Alex was pouring himself a drink and waiting for his wife to come home. He heard a noise and called out to see if Barbra Jean or one of the kids had come back to the house. No one answered. A figure stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself. "My god, what are you doin' here?" Alex questioned suspiciously. The intruder pulled out a gun and shots were fired at Alex. He fell to the ground with blood on his chest. Barbra Jean arrived home a few minutes later to find the front door open. She cautiously entered the house and called out to her husband. That's when she saw him, laying on the living room floor. She gave a bloodcurdling scream. She dropped her bags and ran to him. Alex was lying in a pool of his own blood on the floor, motionless. She dialed 911. She called for an ambulance and ran to get some towels.

She arrived back at his side. "Open your eyes. You can't leave me. You hear me. Look at me!"

Alex opened his eyes. Barbra Jean applied pressure to his wound. She rubbed his hair and said loving, reassuring words to him. "You keep on breathing and thinking about all the things that you and me and Henry have to do together. You're gonna be there when our son starts college and gets married. It's gonna be okay. Stay with me. I need you. I can't do this by myself."

He looked into her eyes and tried to smile at her. "I need you so badly. Henry needs a father. I can't even make toast without you." He smiled weakly at her. Barbra Jean laughed with relief. It had to be a good sign. "See I made you smile. That's what I love about you, whoever the heck you are. Do you hear me?" Barbra Jean's words ran from soothing to urgent. "You never lose your sense of humor no matter what. Can you tell me who did this to you? Can you tell me, please? Help me, baby. Tell me."

Barbra Jean's face was just above Alex. She was lying on her side next to him. She was leaned over him, using her body weight to apply more pressure to the wound. Alex started coughing up blood when he tried to speak. She became more fearful. "Don't try to talk, okay? You'll be fine if you stay calm and still. I called the ambulance. They are gonna be here any minute. You just relax, okay? This is nothing. Considering everything that you have been through, this is nothing. A bullet is not gonna take you down. Look at me!" Barbra Jean grew more fearful. She began sobbing. Alex's head was slumped over to the side.

She grabbed his head and urged him to look at her again. He looked into her eyes. "You've got nine lives, okay? I want all of them. You're the love of my life, whatever the heck your name is. Did ya know that? I'm not letting you go. We belong together. I am not letting you go." The ambulance's siren was heard in the background, approaching the house. "There's the ambulance. We're gonna be fine. You just keep breathing."

Alex's eyes were closing and his breathing had lessened. "No, don't close your eyes, Alex. Come on, Alex. No, no, no. You can't leave me. Please don't do this to me. Please open your eyes. I've spent four thousand dollars on a diamond tiara. Open your eyes and yell at me." Barbra Jean took in a sigh of relief when her husband opened his eyes once again. "All you gotta do is stay with me, okay? That's all you gotta do, please!"

Alex lifted up his hand to put his fingers through her hair. "I love you," he murmured to her.

Barbra Jean was startled by his action. "I love you, too."

Alex smiled and closed his eyes again. His hand fell back down at his side.

"Alex, open your eyes! No! Don't you leave me!" she screamed at him. The paramedics arrived and entered the house. She moved out of the way so they could work on him. They found him not breathing. He had no pulse. They immediately started CPR. Mike arrived and took her to the hospital, following behind the ambulance. Barbra Jean sat in the waiting room of the ER. Mike came out periodically to hold her hand and reassure her. After an hour, the doctors came to tell her that there was nothing more that could be done.

"How are ya holdin' up?" he asked her. Barbra Jean was in shock, barely able to answer. "I know that this is hard, but I'm gonna have to ask ya a few questions while everything is still fresh in your mind. We have to catch the guy who did this to your husband. Reba, Brock, and the kids may still be in danger."

Barbra Jean's mind ran to terrible images of seeing Reba lying like that in her living room. She was horrified by what was happening to the Hart family. She quickly told Mike everything that she knew. The police went to Barbra Jean's house to investigate and search for clues. The doctors ran out to find Mike before he could leave. Jake was admitted to the ER with a blow to the head. Barbra Jean went with another police officer back to the house.

Kyra heard the commotion and left Reba's house to check on Barbra Jean. She found the police officers there. "What happened?"

Barbra Jean was crying. Her hands were covering her hand in disbelief. "He's gone, Kyra."

Meanwhile, Reba was struck by another bad feeling. Her mother's intuition was hard at work again. She felt a desperate urge to check on Jake. She searched the house and couldn't find him. She found Cheyenne talking on the phone. "I can't find Jake anywhere."

"Maybe he went back over to Dad and Barbra Jean's. Sorry, I meant Uncle Alex," Cheyenne offered.

"I told him to stay home tonight. Things aren't safe. I've got a bad feeling. I want all of you kids to stay home tonight."

"Good luck with that. You know that Kyra and Jake don't listen so easily. Kyra left here a few minutes ago."

"Why can't you kids listen for once? I'm tryin' to keep you safe. Alex said earlier that we could all be in danger now that the Bookers are exposed. Your dad, Grammy Liz, and Henry are staying the night here tonight. Jake must have run off. I just don't want him to get caught in the crossfire if something happens. Why can't Jake just do as I say once in his life?"

"Because he's Jake. Did you call Barbra Jean? Maybe he went over to their house."

"I couldn't reach Barbra Jean, but I left her a message. I bet you're right and Jake went over to their house." Reba went to get her coat and purse.

"Where are you going in the weather by yourself?"

"I'm not gonna wait for him to call. I'm goin' over there to wring his little neck. That's what I'm gonna do."

The telephone rang. "I bet it's your brother." Reba said to Cheyenne. "Jack, is that you?" she answered.

"Is this Reba Hart?" a voice asked.

"Yeah, who is this?"

"I'm calling from Houston Memorial Hospital. We have your son."

Reba and Cheyenne got in the car and drove down to the hospital as fast as they could. Reba went to find a nurse.

"I'm Jake Hart's mother. Where is he? Is he okay?" Reba asked franticly.

"The doctor is working on him right now," the nurse replied.

"Is he alright? What is he doin' here?"

"I'm sorry. I don't have all the details." The nurse walked away quickly to attend to another patient.

Reba was relieved to see a doctor come out of Jake's room. "I'm Jake Hart's mother. What happened to him?"

"We're not quite sure at this point. He hasn't been able to tell us." The doctor tried to answer Reba's questions as best as he could.

"Why not? Is he unconscious?"

"Yes, since we found him outside."

"Outside?"

"Your son was found right outside the ambulance bay. He was unconscious and had no signs of trauma other than a bad bump on the back of his head. His vitals are normal. He's starting to come around."

"Is he in there? Can I see him?"

"Yeah, of course." The doctor led Reba and Cheyenne into Jake's room.

Reba ran over to Jake's hospital bed. She put her hand on his cheek. "Oh, honey. It's Mom. Are you alright?"

Jake opened his eyes. "Mom?"

"I told you that Jake was gonna be alright," Cheyenne remarked.

"I don't know how alright he is. He's got a big knot on the back of his head." Reba was very concerned about Jake's state of being at the moment.

"We're keeping an eye on him. He's stay overnight for observation and we'll monitor him for signs of concession. We'll also run some tests to rule things out," the doctor explained before leaving the room.

"Thank you, doctor."

Reba turned to Jake. "So, you wanna explain to me why you left after I told you not to go anywhere? You scared us to death, Jake. Where did you go? How did you end up here in the hospital? You know that you're not supposed to go anywhere without tellin' me. You know that! Where did you go?"

"I don't remember," he answered weakly.

"Don't lie to me, Jake."

"Mom, ease up," Cheyenne urged. She was worried about Reba's blood pressure.

"You know what? I've had it! I've had it with your brother. Every time I turn around, he's in trouble at school. He's not listening at home. He knew that the family was in a dangerous situation and he could've been killed." Jake was just laying there rolling his eyes at his mother's words. Reba walked to the other side of the room to take a moment to collect herself. She felt her blood pressure rising by the minute.

"Look, Jake. They found you right out front of the ER. You were out cold. Unless someone jumped you right out front of the hospital, someone must have brought you here and that's really weird." Cheyenne said quietly with true concern in her voice.

Jake was looking at her sincerely as she spoke. "Yeah."

"Right. Do you have any idea how you got here?"

"No, I don't."

Reba walked back over to Jake's bed. "I know that you were in your room. I checked on you. You were home and safe. Then you left. Where did you go? Did you go back to Alex's?"

"You mean Dad's? Yeah, I was there."

"What happened at Alex's? Is that where you got the bump on your head?"

Just then, Mike came into the room. "Hi. How's he doin'?"

Reba turned around to see him. Relief washed across her face. She went to hug him. "I'm glad that you're here. Did the doctors call you as an emergency contact?"

"The hospital called the incident into the station. What happened?"

"We're still tryin' to figure that out. Jake's still a little groggy here."

"I need to ask Jake somethin'." Mike held up a picture of a set of keys. "Do you recognize those?"

"Yeah, these are my keys."

"This looks like evidence. Mike, what happened tonight?" Reba asked. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"There was an incident at Barbra Jean's house. I'm sorry, but Alex is dead."

Reba was stunned. She looked at Cheyenne with a mix of fear and shock. Jake sat up in his hospital bed and began to cry. Cheyenne had tears in her eyes.

"No, Mike. He can't be dead! He can't be. No!"

"I'm sorry, Red. I'm sorry to be the one to tell ya, but Alex is dead. I'm sorry for your loss, all of you."

Reba had tears rolling down her cheeks. She was confused. It felt like she was losing Brock all over again. The man that she thought was her husband, then ex-husband and father of her children for the past eight years was dead.

"He's not dead!" Cheyenne insisted.

Reba put her hand on Jake's shoulder for comfort. "You're lying!" he shouted to Mike.

"Reba honey, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for your loss, guys. It's true. Alex is gone." Mike was trying to be as supportive as he could in this situation.

Cheyenne was crying so hard that she had trouble breathing. Reba grabbed her and Jake and pulled them both into her arms to hold them. Jake was sobbing harder than she'd seen in eight years. "He has to be lying to us. Don't listen to him, Mom. He's after something," Jake warned.

"Jake, lie back down. Why would Mike lie to us? He's got nothin' to gain by saying these things to us. Why would he tell us that Alex was dead if he wasn't? How did he die, Mike?"

"He sure didn't die of natural causes! I tried to warn him today to leave town. I tried to get him to go somewhere safe. He wouldn't listen. He said that he wouldn't let anyone hurt him. He wanted to stay with Barbra Jean. Look what happened," Jake reacted in fury and guilt.

Reba grabbed Jake and pulled him into her arms again. She turned her head to Mike. "Do you know how he died, Mike?"

"He was shot in his house. He was murdered."

Reba started crying again. "Just like Buzzard. Do you know what this means?" Cheyenne put her arms around Reba and hugged her tightly.

"Was Alex really murdered?" Cheyenne asked in a quiet voice that Reba and Mike hadn't heard since she was a little girl.

Mike approached her. "I'm sorry, Cheyenne, but he was."

"What the h—l are you so upset about?" Jake asked Cheyenne.

"Excuse me?" Cheyenne responded.

"You weren't on his side. You didn't care. All you cared about was that your real daddy was home." Jake hurled the words at Cheyenne to wound her.

"He was my father for almost eight years. He was the only grandfather that my daughter knew. Of course, I cared about him. I loved him! I hope that he knew that I did."

"Maybe he would've if you hadn't turned your back on him the minute that Daddy Dearest showed up."

"I didn't."

"Oh, please! You were all over the real Brock. Only me and Kyra were really on his side. We stood by our dad."

"It's not because I didn't care about him, but Brock is our father."

"He was my dad! Mine, Henry, and Kyra's. As far as I'm concerned, Kyra is my only sister now."

Reba bent her head down to talk to her son. She tried to control her anger. One of her children was attacking the other out of pain and rage. She tried to stay calm. "I know that you're upset, son. We all are, but you have no right to talk to your sister like that. You will not treat her like that. That is not what he would've wanted. He loved both of you and he wouldn't want you to treat each other like this."

"Where's the guy that calls himself Brock? Where was he tonight?"

"He's at the house. Grammy Liz insisted that he stay the night with us."

"How convenient! Listen, Mike. You need to go out there and find the guy that killed my dad. Do you understand me? You don't wanna let Barbra Jean down, if you catch my drift."

"Jake! That's not gonna help things right now," Reba remarked.

"Right now, your mother and your sister need you. You should stop acting like such a child and act like the man that you say that you are. Liz loved Alex, too. You need to be strong for her, Jake," Mike explained. He looked at Reba. "I'll stay with him tonight. He'll be safe. Go home and tend to the family. They're gonna need you."

"Are you gonna be okay?" Reba asked Jake.

"I can take care of myself, Mom. Don't worry. For once, he's right. Henry is going to need an adult who won't fall apart on him. Barbra Jean won't be much good to him right now."

Reba kissed him on the top of his head. Mike hugged her again and kissed her forehead before she left the room with Cheyenne.

To be continued...

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!

_Author's note: I will continue to write new chapter updates as often as possible. Thanks for being patient._

_I hope that everyone had a fun time over the New Years' holidays._

**Thanks for the reviews, make sure you review this story and give me your thoughts and comments….**

If anyone has any suggestions on them I'd love to hear! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the stories. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**WJC1985**

**nellieforbush**

**helen carter**

**leesy96**

**MeganDawn**

**RMandMSFan**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**JericaMMADfan**

**reban. M**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**dimples37**

**Reba0is0Ahmazing**

**Oilers fan 99**

**Courtney**

**Anonymous reviewers**

_I thank all my readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing! Without you, my stories wouldn't be continued every week._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney-Hart, Brock Hart, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Hart-Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Barbra Jean Booker, Henry Hart, Jack Morgan, Mike Holliway, Liz Hart, Buzzard Booker, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: Maggie Hart and Alex Hamilton.**


	7. Marriage on the rocks

**Title: Deceived**

**Chapter 7: Marriage on the rocks**

**Time: Summer-Fall ****2008 (when the Reba show would be starting season eight)**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

_Previously_- "Right now, your mother and your sister need you. You should stop acting like such a child and act like the man that you say that you are. Liz loved Alex, too. You need to be strong for her, Jake," Mike explained. He looked at Reba. "I'll stay with him tonight. He'll be safe. Go home and tend to the family. They're gonna need you."

"Are you gonna be okay?" Reba asked Jake.

"I can take care of myself, Mom. Don't worry. For once, he's right. Henry is going to need an adult who won't fall apart on him. Barbra Jean won't be much good to him right now."

Reba kissed him on the top of his head. Mike hugged her again and kissed her forehead before she left the room with Cheyenne.

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is Deceived!

_Now on with our next chapter_-  
>Jack Morgan showed up at Reba's house, just as Reba had arrived home. Cheyenne had already gotten out of the car and into the house. Reba was getting out of her car when Jack approached her. "Can we talk?"<p>

"The man that I thought was my ex-husband, the man who has been my children's father for the last eight years was murdered tonight."

"I know that. Mike called me. He's worried about you."

Reba and Jack sat down on the bench on Reba's porch. "I can't believe that this has happened. I'm so worried about how the rest of the kids are gonna take it. Jake is a mess. He's in the hospital. Cheyenne was so quiet on the way home and that's not like her."

Jack put his arm around Reba. "I know, honey. I'm here for you. Please talk to me. You've got to let some of this out. You've got to grieve. Talk to me."

"Well, doctor, I'd be a lot better off if I knew what your role was in this whole mess. I never got any answers from you. I think that I need and deserved that from you."

"Alex came to me for therapy about four years ago. He knew that anything he said would be privileged information because I was a doctor so he came to me for therapy every week. He got a lot off his chest. I couldn't do anything about it because it was privileged information. He hadn't committed a crime or killed anyone. He was protecting your family from danger. That took its toll on him. He really cared about you. Somehow you make all the men fall in love with you, Reba."

Reba smiled at Jack's attempt at humor, but then broke down in tears. She buried her face in his shoulder. Jack continued, "One day, he showed me a picture of you. He accidentally left it in the office and I kept it. You were so beautiful. I used to wonder what you'd be like. My marriage to Cheryl was over and we kept dragging it out. Alex started bringing Barbra Jean to marriage counseling. That's when you showed up in my office. I just wanted to get to know you so I took you out. That was two years ago. I know that it's been a rocky two years with my divorce from Cheryl and my work."

"That's an understatement."

"Honey, I need to explain that too. I work for the military. I treat soldiers with severe cases of PTSD. That's why I'm gone so much. I'm required to travel a lot because of it. That's why I seem secretive. There are aspects of my work that's highly classified. There are so many times that I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't risk your safety and my career."

"Okay, but what does that mean for us?"

"I know that it's not enough, but I didn't know what else to do at the time. I can't give you specifics. I have a job that requires me to be gone at a moment's notice for extended periods of time. Can you handle that?"

"I don't know. All this time I thought that it was me. I thought that I was so broken that I couldn't find a guy who would really be there for me. I wanted to move on and I couldn't."

"I get that. How could you when Brock and Barbra Jean were in your living room every day? I knew that. I always did. It's my fault. So, are we okay?"

"Are you telling me all this because you want me to feel sorry for you? Poor Jack had no control over the situation. He had no choice, but to lie to someone that he says that he loves over and over again."

"I'm telling you because I'm trying to be truthful finally. I'm trying to explain to you..."

Reba cut him off. "The only thing that I want explained right now is how you could look at me for two years and not tell me that my life was in danger and my children's lives were in danger."

"Reba, you were fine. Everything was fine as long as the status quo was maintained. All h—l broke loose because the secrets were exposed."

"My husband was kidnapped, imprisoned, and tortured for eight years, but let's maintain the status quo," Reba said, in a voice dripping with her usual sarcasm.

"To be honest, Alex didn't tell me about that. He told me that he had taken Brock's place, but he didn't tell me where Brock was or what happened to him. I didn't know about that, honey. I swear. I knew when I heard Maggie talking about having a friend who showed up looking like Brock that Alex's situation would be exposed. I knew that Brock was the real one, but I didn't have any proof and I was stuck until proof could be found. That's when Mike and I went to get Liz."

"How much of this are still lies, Jack?"

"I don't blame you for doubting me, Reba. I really haven't given you much reason to trust me."

"No, you haven't."

"If I could take back the moment when I got involved in all this, I would. I wish that I'd never met Alex Hamilton. I wish that I could've been as unaware as you. I wish that I could have been the marriage counselor to Brock and Barbra Jean Hart without any of the other issues. I wish that I could have met you without any lies between us."

"I have spent the last eight out of twenty-five years loving a man named Brock Hart, just to find out that he's not. He's Brock's brother. How messed up is that. The man that I knew was an imposter. I don't even know who Alex Hamilton really was and now he's dead?"

"I wish that I knew what to tell you in this situation."

"That's all you can tell me, Dr. Morgan? I'm in crisis here. My family is in crisis here."

"How do you feel about that?"

"Forget it. Don't try to shrink me."

"I wouldn't think of it, sweetheart. Just know that I'm here for you."

"I know that. I just don't know where to go from here. I don't know how to feel right now." Jack started to rub her right arm to comfort her. She put her head on his shoulder."

"Well, isn't this cozy?" Reba's head flew up to see Brock standing there on the porch right outside the front door. She pulled out of Jack's embrace. "I think that I can comfort _my wife_, Dr. Morgan. Thank you. Goodnight."

Jack awkwardly exited the scene. He got into his car and drove off.

Brock was standing there, looking angrily at Reba. "I've been inside for the last twenty minutes comforting our traumatized daughter while you're out here, making out with your boyfriend. See, your other boyfriend called because he was worried about you. You left him at the hospital to take care of _our_ son."

"Don't even think about accusing me of being a bad mother, Brock. Your best friend, Mike is a police officer. He's watching over our son, who was attacked tonight. He is not my boyfriend."

"That doesn't explain what you were doing on the bench with the good doctor."

"You have no right to say anything about this. That's the pot calling the kettle, Brock. You lost the right to say anything about my love life when you took up with Barbra Jean." Reba looked at him with her arms folded.

"That wasn't me. I didn't divorce you to marry her."

"No, you're the one who cheated on me with her in the first place. You started this whole mess. Jake is right. We didn't settle anything when we reconciled. There's a lot of unresolved anger and resentment still. We just got back together and pretended that everything was magically okay without working anything out."

"We still have Maggie. That proves something. We still have real feelings left. There's a lot of love left."

"There's a lot of pain, too. At the end of the day, there's still a divorce decree with our names on it. I just don't know what we have left to say."

That's when Cheyenne entered the living room from the kitchen. "Keep it down. There are sleeping kids in this house, both mine and yours. You know I may be 23 years old, but I don't like hearing this any more than I did the first time. Kyra, Jake, Maggie, and I don't need to hear you argue. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." She hugged both of her parents and headed up the stairs.

"She's right, you know"

Reba put her hand up. "Look, we have to get through the next couple of days for these kids. We'll sit down and break the news to Maggie, Elizabeth, and Henry in the morning. Goodnight, Brock." She slowly climbed the stairs, full of immense fatigue.

Brock wasn't going to let her parting shot go that easily. She mentioned the divorce just before Cheyenne entered the room. That bugged me. He followed her up the stairs to the bedroom that they used to share.

"What is it, Brock? I'm tired. Too many things happening lately. It's not good for my blood pressure."

"You keep mentioning a divorce. I didn't sign any divorce papers. So as far as I'm concerned, there is no divorce. Whatever took place before was fraudulent. We need to be working together to put this family back together."

"We had divorce papers filed, Brock. The only reason why it wasn't finalized was because you pulled a grand romantic gesture at the last minute. We didn't work anything out. We can't pick up where we left off because it's not good for the kids to see us at each other's throats. We can't hurt them anymore. We need to maintain the status quo."

"You mean, you in your house and me in mine. How is that working anything out?"

Reba ran her hands over her face. "I don't know. It's been a rough eight years on all of us. Maggie's been through so much. I can't put her through more. You need to work on your relationship with the kids. That needs to come first. I can't say anything else."

Reba went to turn away from him. He put his hand on her arm to stop her. He spun her back to face him. He bent his head down to taste her lips. It was something that he'd been dreaming about since the night at the restaurant. She eagerly responded, returning the kiss. He carried her over to the bed. He laid her down and covered her body with his own. She went to unbutton his shirt. Brock took a hold of her hand to stop her actions.

"Wait. I love you, but what does this mean?" Brock asked.

"I don't know. Do we really have to talk about this now? Can't we go back to doing what we were doing?"

"And then what? I go back to the guest bedroom and you pretend like nothing happened in the morning. No, we did that before too. That's why I took you to Hawaii. I want to work things out. I don't want to have a one-night stand with my wife."

"Fine. Go."

"Honey, I'm not rejecting you. I want you very much. I just don't want to be accused of using this to get my own way. You've done that before, too. I want to wait until we both mean it. We need to both mean it, for keeps."

"You'll be waiting awhile, Brock. It'll be a mighty cold day before this happens again. There is no us. There is only you and me. I just figured that eight years was long enough to wait for something like this. I know that I've been waiting for seven years. I've come close a couple of times. Just so you know, nothing happened with Alex. I had a difficult pregnancy with Maggie and he took up with Barbra Jean right after Maggie was born. He was charming and he wooed me into the vow renewal ceremony. There was a lot of romance and not a lot of action, if you know what I mean."

"That makes me very happy."

"But Brock, that doesn't mean that it won't happen for me with Jack. Because we've been working towards it. And I want to. It won't be the same as what we had, but I deserve the chance to be happy and move on with my life."

"You deserve a lot of things that you didn't get and I'm sorry for that. Goodnight, Reba. I love you."

"Goodnight, Brock. I'm sorry if I led you on." She gave him one last kiss.

When the kiss broke, Brock responded, "No, you're right. Making love won't fix our problems." Brock had a plan. Maybe there was something that he could learn from his brother. Alex took the time to get to know Reba in order to become her husband. Brock decided to do the same.

To be continued...

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!

_Author's note: I will continue to write new chapter updates as often as possible. Thanks for being patient._

_Some people are upset by Jake's attitude. Jake has long standing anger towards Brock about how he left Reba because of Barbra Jean in the first place. That is something that Brock did before he reconciled with Reba and conceived Maggie. That's what set everything in motion and caused the danger to their lives. It's why the Bookers are after Brock and Reba. Jake was only six years old. He never dealt with the feelings that he had back then. They are raising up to the surface now with Brock's return._

_I will have an update for It's a Wonderful Life up soon._

_I do have a new poll on my profile. I want to know what you think. Which story do you want me to concentrate on right now? Which story do you want me to finish first? Which story is your favorite? Many of you read without reviewing so please vote so I know what you think._

**Thanks for the reviews, make sure you review this story and give me your thoughts and comments….**

If anyone has any suggestions on them I'd love to hear! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the stories. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**WJC1985**

**nellieforbush**

**helen carter**

**leesy96**

**MeganDawn**

**RMandMSFan**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**JericaMMADfan**

**reban. M**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**dimples37**

**Reba0is0Ahmazing**

**Oilers fan 99**

**Courtney**

**Dimples73**

**SamandDianefan10**

**Anonymous reviewers**

_I thank all my readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing! Without you, my stories wouldn't be continued every week._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney-Hart, Brock Hart, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Hart-Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Barbra Jean Booker, Henry Hart, Jack Morgan, Mike Holliway, Liz Hart, Buzzard Booker, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: Maggie Hart and Alex Hamilton.**


	8. Helping Kyra

**Title: Deceived**

**Chapter 8: Helping Kyra**

**Time: Summer-Fall ****2008 (when the Reba show would be starting season eight)**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs, Vote**

_I have a new poll on my profile. I want to know what you think. Which story do you want me to concentrate on right now? Which story do you want me to finish first? Which story is your favorite? Many of you read without reviewing so please vote so I know what you think._

**Previously-** "You deserve a lot of things that you didn't get and I'm sorry for that. Goodnight, Reba. I love you."

"Goodnight, Brock. I'm sorry if I led you on." She gave him one last kiss.

When the kiss broke, Brock responded, "No, you're right. Making love won't fix our problems." Brock had a plan. Maybe there was something that he could learn from his brother. Alex took the time to get to know Reba in order to become her husband. Brock decided to do the same.

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is Deceived!

**Now on with our next chapter-**  
>Meanwhile at Barbra Jean's house, Kyra was with her stepmother, trying to understand the events that had unfolded that night.<p>

"Barbra Jean, tell me what happened. Where's Dad?"

"Kyra, what are you doing here? I thought that you were supposed to be at your mom's house." Barbra Jean was trying to evade Kyra's question. She could barely process what had happened that night herself. She couldn't form the words to explain it to the girl who become like a daughter to her.

"So what? Barbra Jean, there are a million cop cars outside. The living room floor is covered in blood. What is going on here? I'm here. I'm not going back home. Tell me." Kyra demanded firmly. Kyra had begun to understand that something terrible had happened to the man that she had called her father for the last eight years, even if she couldn't find the words to say it. This would be one time where she was finding it hard to be the mature one in the family.

Jack went in search of Mike at the hospital. He found Mike inside Jake's hospital room. Jake was still grieving, but he was as hostile to Jack as he always was. He didn't like him with Reba any more than Maggie did. Mike took Jack out in the hallway to talk to him. Jack explained what had happened at Reba's house. For the first time in hours, Mike smiled and then laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You've thrown the gauntlet down now. Never underestimate the power of Brock Hart. I did once. I won't make that mistake again. Make no mistake. She loves him and he'll do anything he can to keep her. He cheated on her. She took him back. Even after she thought that he cheated on her again and left her for Barbra Jean, she still loved that guy."

Mike paused briefly and continued, "I knew her intimately. We were as close as two people can be once upon a time. Then he came along. He stole her right out from under me and I'm his best friend. Later on, she was divorced and single, but she couldn't get past her feelings for Brock to be with me again. She couldn't make love to any man, not even close. She always felt like she was cheating on her husband. Guess it turns out that she was. Her instincts were right. You know how she feels about marriage. She's a married woman and she isn't gonna compromise her morals for you. She didn't before when it turned out that you were married to Cheryl. This can go two ways: either you walk away now before you get hurt or you wait until the whole thing comes crashing down and hurts both of you. The decision is yours." Mike went back into Jake's hospital room.

Meanwhile back at Barbra Jean's house, Barbra Jean was dealing with an angry and tearful Kyra. "Let's go upstairs and talk."

"Tell me what's going on. Please tell me!"

Barbra Jean looked back at the spot on the floor where Alex was murdered and bled to death. It was the last memory that she had of her husband and it was not a very good one. She wanted to spare Kyra that image as a last memory of a father that she loved so much.

"I'm not going upstairs. I'm not going to sit down. You don't have to baby me. I'm eighteen and I'm more of an adult than most of the people in this family. Now tell me what's going on!"

Barbra Jean took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll tell you. It's Alex."

"What? No, it's not. I saw him a couple of hours ago when Mom called me to come home. Dad was fine."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. It's true. Alex is dead." Barbra Jean was holding back her own tears for Kyra's sake. Her heart broke a little more when she said those words.

"Listen to me. This is a mistake. We're gonna go to the hospital and Dad will be there waiting for us. He's fine. We need to go to the hospital," Kyra insisted.

"I wish that it were a mistake."

"No, no, no!" Kyra was screaming and beside herself with grief.

Barbra Jean put her arms around her. "Honey, I saw him with my own two eyes. I came home and found him. He was dying."

Kyra accepted the hug, if nothing else."He was still alive?"

"Yes, I called the paramedics. I tried to get him to hold on, but I couldn't. He's dead, honey. I'm so sorry. Dad's gone." Barbra Jean rocked her back and forth in her arms.

As Kyra processed her words, Barbra Jean felt her go limp in her arms. Kyra was passed out from the realization and shock. Barbra Jean thought of calling Reba, but decided against it. She didn't want Reba worrying herself into the hospital that night. Everyone was gonna need Reba's strength in the morning. Barbra Jean dialed the one person who was trained to help in a crisis, who cared about this family as much as she did.

Jack rushed right over and agreed with Barbra Jean about not calling Reba. He got Kyra to come around and gave her some medication to help with her psychological pain for the time being.

"I don't understand." Kyra kept saying softly.

"He was shot, sweetie. Someone murdered him. Someone must have surprised your dad and shot him." Barbra Jean explained gently. She was rubbing her hand over Kyra's hair. Kyra usually found it very soothing when she was upset.

"In our house?" Kyra asked.

"Right here in the living room."

"Who would do this to him? Who killed him?"

Barbra Jean's mind ran through Alex's words when he was confronted with the truth at Reba's house the day before.

"Who wanted Reba dead?" Barbra Jean thundered.

"Big Daddy and Buzzard. They believed that they were working on your behalf. You wanted to be Mrs. Brock Hart so badly that they were willing to dispose of the first one."

"I accept any and all blame, but I protected this family. Brock has managed to expose you all to danger again by being here. They might be back to kill you, Reba. They'll definitely be back to kill Brock. There's nothing any of us can do now. They won't listen to Barbra Jean at all. They stopped listening to her when she befriended you, Reba. You have to be careful."

Barbra Jean shook with fear, just thinking about it. Who would be next to get hurt? Was someone waiting to shoot the real Brock Hart as well?

"Do you know who did this?" Kyra asked.

"I don't know, sweetie. I just don't know."

"But you have to have an idea. You were with Dad yesterday when he told Mom that she was in danger. Somebody wanted my mom dead. You were here with Dad."

"Kyra, I've told you everything I know. The police are investigating. Mike will find out who did this. Mike has known your parents for years. He won't stop until he finds out who did this."

Kyra and Barbra Jean are sitting on the couch in the living room. That's when Kyra notices the blood on the floor again. "Oh my god, he's gone. He's really gone, isn't he?" Kyra started to cry again. Barbra Jean took the distraught girl into her arms.

"How can this be happening? How can this be happening again? How can my dad be dead? How? I just want my dad back. Every time, we think he's dead or gone. He comes back. I want my dad, Barbra Jean."

Barbra Jean shot Jack a look over her shoulder. He had to suck up his pride and call the one guy who hated him for help. Jack gave Kyra a sedative and carried her over to Reba's with Barbra Jean's help. Brock was waiting on the front porch for them to arrive. They quietly entered the house. Jack handed Kyra over to Brock. He grabbed Barbra Jean who looked like she was going to pass out at any moment. The two men carried the ladies up to Kyra's attic bedroom, where there were two beds to sleep in and plenty of distance from the rest of the sleeping household.

Brock sat down on the bed, watching his daughter sleep. It was the first time in almost eight years that he'd been able to see her like this. He used to watch her sleep all the time when she was a baby. In a way, she'd always be his little girl.

Kyra groggily opened her eyes. "Daddy, you're here."

At this point, Brock didn't know what to do. He needed Jack's help. He didn't want to lie to his daughter. He didn't want to psychologically scar her either. Jack silently nodded to Brock to tell him to let Kyra take comfort in his face and the sound of his voice. It seemed to be what she needed right now. "Yeah, Kyra. It's Daddy. I'm home."

"Daddy, would you sing me a song like you did when I was little?"

"Yeah, I sure can."

"Daddy, it hurts when you're gone."

"I know, baby. I'm not ever leaving you or your mother again." Brock remarked, looking at Jack.

Jack saw the warning message in Brock's eyes before he started to sing to Kyra. After Kyra was asleep and Brock left the room, Jack turned to Barbra Jean. "Are you okay?"

Barbra Jean broke down again. Jack held her while she cried. "Don't leave. I don't know how to handle this. I don't know how to help the kids. I can't leave everything to Reba. With her high blood pressure, it could kill her." Barbra Jean finally went to sleep. Jack sat down in a chair in the corner of the room to close his eyes and get some rest.

To be continued...

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!

_Author's note: I will continue to write new chapter updates as often as possible. Thanks for being patient._

_I will have an update for It's a Wonderful Life up soon._

_Please vote on your favorite story. _

**Thanks for the reviews, make sure you review this story and give me your thoughts and comments….**

If anyone has any suggestions on them I'd love to hear! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the stories. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**WJC1985**

**nellieforbush**

**helen carter**

**leesy96**

**MeganDawn**

**RMandMSFan**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**JericaMMADfan**

**reban. M**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**dimples37**

**Reba0is0Ahmazing**

**Oilers fan 99**

**Courtney**

**Dimples73**

**SamandDianefan10**

**Anonymous reviewers**

_I thank all my readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing! Without you, my stories wouldn't be continued every week._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney-Hart, Brock Hart, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Hart-Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Barbra Jean Booker, Henry Hart, Jack Morgan, Mike Holliway, Liz Hart, Buzzard Booker, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: Maggie Hart and Alex Hamilton.**


	9. Kyra and Maggie

**Title: Deceived**

**Chapter 9: Kyra and Maggie**

**Time: Summer-Fall ****2008 (when the Reba show would be starting season eight)**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs, Vote**

_I have a new poll on my profile. I want to know what you think. Which story do you want me to concentrate on right now? Which story do you want me to finish first? Which story is your favorite? Many of you read without reviewing so please vote so I know what you think._

**Previously-** "I know, baby. I'm not ever leaving you or your mother again." Brock remarked, looking at Jack.

Jack saw the warning message in Brock's eyes before he started to sing to Kyra. After Kyra was asleep and Brock left the room, Jack turned to Barbra Jean. "Are you okay?"

Barbra Jean broke down again. Jack held her while she cried. "Don't leave. I don't know how to handle this. I don't know how to help the kids. I can't leave everything to Reba. With her high blood pressure, it could kill her." Barbra Jean finally went to sleep. Jack sat down in a chair in the corner of the room to close his eyes and get some rest.

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is Deceived!

**Now on with our next chapter-**  
>The next morning, Brock was awake in the kitchen, making breakfast when Reba walked in. "'Morning, honey."<p>

"Brock, what are you doin'?" Reba asked, rubbing her eyes.

"What are you doin' up? Go back to bed. I'll call you when breakfast is ready," Brock said soothingly.

Reba sat down at the island counter. "I can't. I have to be up when the kids get up. They're gonna need me."

"That's fine. You know we used to do this all the time."

"Yeah, except I was the one making breakfast and you were the one sitting there, drinking coffee."

"Well not anymore. I'm gonna be the husband and father that you and our kids deserve. Things have changed. I've changed. Coffee?" Brock offered Reba some of the fresh coffee that he'd prepared with the breakfast. She nodded. He poured her a cup and handed it to her.

"Thanks. Barbra Jean and Kyra should be here soon. They each insisted on going back to the house last night."

"They're here."

"What?"

"Jack called last night. Barbra Jean had her hands full with Kyra and needed some help. They weren't handling their grief very well. Jack brought them over late. I helped him get them settled in Kyra's room. Reba, she's devastated."

"I know. Thank you for being so gracious around Jack. I really appreciate it. He's been a part of our lives for about two years now. He's trained to deal with these kinds of things. Barbra Jean must be going out of her mind."

"Wasn't she already out of her mind?" he joked. Reba barely cracked a smile. "What is it with you and her? You used to hate her. Remember when she brought us barbeque sauce that would make a dead cat taste good. You used to make fun of her all the time, now you're like BFF's. Do you braid each other's hair too?" Brock teased.

"It's been a rough couple of years. I've gotten used to having her around. She's a member of this family, like it or not. It helps that she's my sister-in-law now instead of my husband's new wife." She paused. That's when she remembered that Alex wouldn't be barging through her door this morning. He wouldn't be barging into her house at all anymore. "I can't believe that Alex is dead."

"You're obviously takin' this harder than I am. He came in and stole my life. This qualifies for a hero's burial in this family?"

"He was your brother. He was your twin and a member of this family."

"He was a jerk. From the short time that I knew him, he was nothing but a self-centered jerk."

"And you don't feel anything else for him?"

"No. Why? It's not like we had that otherworldly twin thing goin' where you cut one of us and the other one bleeds. I only knew the man well enough to hate him." Reba sat there with a disapprovingly look on her face. "How can you side with him after everything that's happened?"

"I'm not siding with him. I'm siding with everyone in this family. I don't like Liz. There was a time when I hated her from the bottom of my soul, but she is grieving her child and I wouldn't want to wish that type of grief on anyone. Our children are grieving for their uncle who was like a father to them for eight years. He protected us and kept us alive. That should count for something. He had a chance to get out of this situation. Barbra Jean was going to pack up and move. He kept all of us together and safe. All without laying a hand on me."

"That is somethin' because you are gorgeous when you are pregnant. I would've given anythin' to have been here to see that."

She patted his hand reassuringly. "I know."

"I can't stand this. Last night, I watched my daughter break down. She cried and called me Daddy. And I know that it wasn't for me."

"Right now, it can't be about you. It has to be about them. Like it or not, he was their father for eight years and he's dead. Our daughters need you to be positive and strong about this. Maggie knows that she has two daddies. She's only seven years old. As hard as it was for you with Kyra, it will be equally as hard when we tell Maggie what happened when she wakes up."

"Last night, I had to pretend to be my brother, the imposter, because my daughter was psychologically traumatized. It doesn't get any worse than that for me." Brock hit his fist against the counter. "Do you know how that makes me feel?"

Reba got off her chair and walked over to where Brock was standing. "I know how much you've suffered. I'm so sorry for everything that's happened to you. Truly, I am." She put her arms around him and hugged him. Brock put his arms around his wife and took comfort in her embrace.

There was a knock on the wall near the kitchen's entrance. "Am I interrupting anythin'?"

Reba pulled away and rushed over to hug her daughter. "No, Kyra. We were just talkin'. How are you?"

"As well as can be expected. I'm so embarrassed. Jack said that he had to give me enough sedatives to put an elephant down."

"An elephant? Wow, that's impressive," Reba joked.

Kyra walked over to pour herself a cup of coffee. Brock resumed his place at the stove, preparing breakfast. "I'm really sorry about last night. I've never been like that before. It must have been the drugs," Kyra quipped.

"It's okay, Kyra. It's understandable that you would be so upset. I understand that you lived with Alex and Barbra Jean for a couple of years," Brock responded.

"Yeah."

"You're older so I think that you'll be able to make this a lot easier for Henry then. Cheyenne said that she'd handle things with Elizabeth and Maggie," Brock responded.

"Cheyenne knows?"

"Jake is in the hospital. He hurt his head, but he'll be fine. Cheyenne and I saw Mike while we were at the hospital and he told us about Alex," Reba explained.

Kyra turned to Brock. "I don't know what you've heard, but I'm the only grownup in the house. Everyone else is pretty crazy in this family. I know that if Cheyenne tried to pretend to be me and take over my life, I'd be pretty ticked off. So, I get where you're comin' from. But I loved Alex and he's important to me too. I know that you think that I'm angry like Jake is, but I'm not. I remember you. While you and Mom were separated, you tried really hard to be a good dad."

"I have some really good memories of us as a family when I was little. Seeing you again just freaked me out a little, that's all. I'm glad that you're back." Kyra extend her hand out to Brock for a handshake. Brock took her hand and pulled her in for a hug. "I don't do hugs." Kyra muttered.

"I don't either, but I'm learning to," Brock said softly. He kissed the top of her head and held her tightly to him.

That's when a little voice from the doorway interrupted them. "Kyra hugs. I know it because she hugs me all the time."

"Maggie!" Kyra broke out of the hug with Brock to pick up her little sister in her arms. She held her tightly and cried.

"Kyra, you squeezin' me and gettin' me all wet like Barbra Jean does. Yuck!"

Kyra let Maggie out of her arms. "Maggie, Daddy's gone."

"No, he's not. You're just bein' mean like Jake. He's right there." Maggie pointed to where Brock was standing. "Hi, Daddy."

"Hi, Sweetheart."

Reba walked over to her daughter. She took Maggie by the hand and had her sit down at the kitchen table, then she knelt down beside her chair. "You're right. Your daddy is right there, but Kyra is talkin' about your other daddy, Henry's daddy."

"Where did he go? Is Jakey sad now?"

Kyra couldn't stop herself from crying. "A bad man came and took him away," she sobbed.

"Like Uncle Buzzard? Uncle Buzzard is dead, right, Daddy? Is this bad man coming to hurt me?"

Brock walked over to sit next to Maggie at the table. "Buzzard is dead. He's not comin' back to hurt anyone. I promise that I'm not gonna let anyone come and hurt you or your mommy or your brothers and sisters or anyone else in this family, okay?" Maggie reached over to hug Brock.

"Maggie, I want to tell you what happened to your other daddy. He got hurt and he got hurt so badly this time that he couldn't get better and he died," Reba explained.

"Did the bad man have a gun? Did my other daddy get shot? Uncle Buzzard tried to shoot Daddy and me once."

Reba put her hands once both sides of Maggie's face. "Yes, your other daddy got shot. I know that it's scary, but Uncle Mike is working with the other policemen to catch the bad guy and keep us safe.

"So my other daddy won't be able to come over and play with me anymore?" Maggie asked tearfully.

"No, baby. He won't, but he loves you very much. He's in heaven, watching over you right now. You've got Uncle Mike, Jack, Van, and Jake to play with you anytime you want."

"It's not the same."

"I know. It's okay to feel sad because we're all gonna miss him so much. You know what? Daddy needs your help."

"He does?"

"Yeah, honey, he does. You know Henry's daddy was Daddy's brother, but Daddy didn't get a chance to know him. But you know him really well. You've got lots of memories to share with your daddy so he can get to know his brother. You can tell him all your stories and then Daddy won't be sad anymore. That way, Daddy can know that he had a brother who was a good guy who loved our family a lot."

"Daddy, your brother was a good guy, even if he made Mommy cry sometimes. Right, Mommy?"

Reba nodded and reached over to kiss her daughter on the forehead. "Mommy, when I'm sad you give me a hug and a kiss to make me feel better. If Daddy's sad, you should give him a hug and a kiss to make him feel better."

Brock stood up and walked over to where Reba was. "Well, Red? Are you gonna listen to our daughter and make me feel better?"

Reba stood up and put her arms around Brock. He pulled away to take her face into his hands and pull her into a kiss. Maggie walked over to Kyra. "It's just like the fairytale stories that Mommy tells me at bedtime," she proclaimed, beaming a smile at her big sister.

To be continued...

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!

_Author's note: I will continue to write new chapter updates as often as possible. Thanks for being patient._

_I will have an update for Drop Dead Hero up soon. Please feel free to PM with a request to post new updates for your favorite story._

_Please vote on your favorite story. For those of you who voted, thank you. It really gave me some good feedback. Although there are people who favored this story, I found out that there are some people who like my other stories too. Your votes gave you a voice to tell me what you wanted. I'm always happy to do requests. _

**Thanks for the reviews, make sure you review this story and give me your thoughts and comments….**

If anyone has any suggestions on them I'd love to hear! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the stories. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**WJC1985**

**nellieforbush**

**helen carter**

**leesy96**

**MeganDawn**

**RMandMSFan**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**JericaMMADfan**

**reban. M**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**dimples37**

**Reba0is0Ahmazing**

**Oilers fan 99**

**Courtney**

**Dimples73**

**SamandDianefan10**

**Anonymous reviewers**

_I thank all my readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing! Without you, my stories wouldn't be continued every week._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney-Hart, Brock Hart, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Hart-Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Barbra Jean Booker, Henry Hart, Jack Morgan, Mike Holliway, Liz Hart, Buzzard Booker, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: Maggie Hart and Alex Hamilton.**


	10. The funeral

**Title: Deceived**

**Chapter 10: The funeral**

**Time: Summer-Fall ****2008 (when the Reba show would be starting season eight)**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

_I want to know what you think. Which story do you want me to concentrate on right now? Which story do you want me to finish first? Which story is your favorite? _

**Previously-** Reba nodded and reached over to kiss her daughter on the forehead. "Mommy, when I'm sad you give me a hug and a kiss to make me feel better. If Daddy's sad, you should give him a hug and a kiss to make him feel better."

Brock stood up and walked over to where Reba was. "Well, Red? Are you gonna listen to our daughter and make me feel better?"

Reba stood up and put her arms around Brock. He pulled away to take her face into his hands and pull her into a kiss. Maggie walked over to Kyra. "It's just like the fairytale stories that Mommy tells me at bedtime," she proclaimed, beaming a smile at her big sister. 

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is Deceived!

**Now on with our next chapter-**  
>The kiss ended. The timer on her watch went off. "Okay, it's time to take my blood pressure medication. Excuse me." Reba rushed out of the room to take her blood pressure pill. She could feel her blood pressure rising and she couldn't afford to end up in the hospital, especially at a time when her children needed her so badly. But that kiss... She would have to think about that later.<p>

Meanwhile, Brock served Maggie and Kyra with their breakfast before sitting down to eat with them. Kyra approached the subject with Brock, but she knew that communication was not a high priority in this family unless there was yelling involved. "Look, Dad. I get it. Mom is still legally your wife. We're your kids. You want your life back. We have to talk about the situation. Mom needs time to adjust. We all do. Mom is dating someone else. You have to give her some time to come to terms with your return and what it means for her. Jack is part of her life now."

"You're gonna have to see them together and deal with it in a way that doesn't impact her or us in a negative way. I'm sorry. I know how hard this for you. I know that you want a normal life, but this family hasn't been normal in a long time. You need to concentrate on being a father first and a husband second right now. Believe me, Mom will appreciate it. She's very big on doing what's best for us."

"But what's best for you kids is to grow up in a loving home with two loving parents."

"Do you wanna explain to Maggie how you screwed that up the first time? This mess is of your own making. What are you gonna do about it? You've got a lot of work to do if you want Jake to accept you again. The Brock Hart that I remember wouldn't let anything stop him, especially when it came to his kids. He wouldn't let anything get in the way of helping them. Jake is really angry right now. He's gonna need your patience and love right now. The same patience and love that you've shown to Maggie and you've only known her for a little while."

"So, the message that I'm getting is that I have to go back to treating your mother like I did when we were separated and focus on being your dad."

"See, Maggie. I think that Dad's getting the idea. The more time that he spends with us, the happier that it will make Mom. He'll also get to see her more often, if he hangs around here with us."

"Yeah, this one time Jake was in trouble at school and he was really mad at Mom and ..." Maggie wasn't sure what to call her other daddy. She looked at her sister for help.

"Let's try calling him Uncle Alex," Kyra remarked.

"Okay. Jake was mad at Mom and Uncle Alex. Uncle Alex took us out bowling. He got Mom to come with us. It was like a real family. Everyone had a good time. Mom and Jake were laughing and smiling with Uncle Alex. You should try stuff like that, Daddy."

Reba returned to the kitchen. "Hi, Mommy."

"What's everyone talking about?"

"I was just tellin' the kids that I caused a lot of this mess when I left the first time. I'm gonna work hard to fix things. I want things to be better for Cheyenne, Kyra, Maggie, and Jake. I know that it's my fault that Jake is so angry right now."

"Are you actually taking responsibility for somethin'?"

"Jake has every right to be angry with me. He never got the chance to tell me how he really felt about our separation before. And I'm sorry that I reacted like I did last night when I saw you out on the porch with Dr. Morgan."

"I can't believe that I'm hearing this. It turns out that you might just end up bein' a better father to your kids than John D was to you. I'm proud of ya, Brock."

"Thank you, Reba. That means a lot coming from you."

"Well, I mean it. You're different. One minute you're like a stranger and the next you're somebody completely different. I don't know you, but I'd like to get to know you."

"That's easy. Let's start all over. I'm Brock Hart. I grew up in Dallas, Texas. I'm a dentist. I live in Houston, Texas. I have four children and two grandchildren. I like to cook and play golf." Brock offered Reba a handshake.

Reba shook his hand. "Hi, I'm Reba McKinney-Hart. I grew up in McAlester, Oklahoma. I'm a realtor. I also live in Houston, Texas. I have four children and two grandchildren. I like to read, cook, and go jogging."

"See, now that's what we kids like to see." Cheyenne remarked as she entered the kitchen. "Now before Dr. Morgan gets a chance to butt in, I'd like to say that this is what your kids need right now. Three of your kids are in the room. I'd like to put to a vote that you two will try to stop any and all arguing and try listening for a change. I think that we like the idea of you two gettin' to know each other again. All in favor?" Cheyenne raised her hand, prompting Kyra and Maggie to do the same.

"Then it's settled. You two are not allowed to say anything to each other unless it's nice and you have to try gettin' to know each other again." Kyra commented.

"Yay!" Maggie cheered.

On the day of the funeral, Van had just come back from visiting with Brock and Liz at Brock's house. "I'm back early," he greeted. Cheyenne rushed into his arms. "It's gonna be okay, honey. You'll see."

"I've never been so happy to see someone in my life."

"Good, because I wanted to have some time with you before the funeral. How're ya holdin' up?"

"Well, I have to say goodbye to the man that I thought was my dad for eight years. And if that's not bad enough, I feel guilty for grieving him like I lost a dad when my dad is finally home. I feel disloyal to my dad for being so sad about losing Uncle Alex."

"I know, Cheyenne. I look at it this way. The man that came back is the same Coach that we knew and loved all those years ago. The guy who died is the Mr. H that we knew and loved since then. One is Coach Hart and the other one is Mr. H. I mean, it's weird. Coach Hart is my father-in-law."

Cheyenne smiled. "Better get used to that."

"I don't know how you do it, Cheyenne. You're amazing."

"I wouldn't be able to if I didn't have you."

Van took Cheyenne into his arms again. "I'm not goin' anywhere." He held his wife tenderly as her tears started to fall again. "How's Elizabeth doin'?"

Cheyenne wiped the tears from her face and brightened at the thought of her children. "The kids are with Grammy Liz right now. It was so sweet. The second Elizabeth saw me this morning, she ran up to me and gave me a big hug like she knew I needed it."

"Kids pick up on stuff."

"I know. There's so much sadness in this house right now. I know that she senses that. I just keep tryin' to keep her focused on the happy stuff."

"Well, I am gonna do the same thing for her mom. We should go out tonight. We can get Coach to babysit for us. We haven't gone out together in months."

"You mean, like a date?"

"Yeah, I'm not too old to still learn stuff from Coach. Look how great he is with your mom now."

Meanwhile, Reba went over to Barbra Jean's house. Jack Morgan answered the door.

"Hey," Reba greeted softly.

"Hi."

"I thought that Barbra Jean could use some help gettin' ready."

"I wouldn't go up there, if I were you."

"Why not?"

"Barbra Jean is in the room with the door closed. When I knocked, she didn't answer."

"Maybe she doesn't wanna talk to ya, Jack. God, don't you know when to quit."

"Reba, where is this coming from?"

"Come on, you hated Alex. You've always had animosity towards him. You resented him for the secrets and lies. You hated that he put in a position where you had to conceal his real identity from us."

"That doesn't mean that I wouldn't be there for you and Barbra Jean when you're both obviously grieving his death."

"I can't speak for Barbra Jean, but I've got people to support me and help me get through it."

"Like Brock?"

"Yes, he's the father of my children. Jake is a mess right now. Brock and I are tryin' everything to reach him and help him through this."

"Well, I'm here too. I'm a trained professional in dealing with crisis. I'd be happy to help with Jake, just like I helped with Kyra."

"Brock wasn't given much of a chance to be a father to Jake over the last eight years. I don't wanna do anything to get in the way of that. I know how you see things between us. It's not as serious as you want it to be with us. I'm confused and grievin'. I just can't make decisions right now under these conditions. Believe me, if I want your help, I'll ask for it."

Jack's cell phone started to ring. He answered the call. After the call ended, he turned back to Reba. "This conversation is going to have to wait until I get back. I just got a call in about one of my military patients."

"When are you goin'?"

"I have to go right now. I'm gonna miss the funeral."

"Can't you just hold off for just a minute? 'Cause there's somethin' that I need to say to you."

"I owe you an apology. I've been blamin' you for the mess with Alex when I'm really mad at Alex and he's not here for me to blame. You don't deserve it. You were just doin' your job. You've been a big help to Barbra Jean, Henry, and Kyra. I've been pushin' you away without an explanation. I need time to process through everything. But thank you for helping my daughter."

"We can talk things through when I get back. I promise to be a lot more open with you from now on. I kept things from you. It's no wonder why you doubt me now."

"It's not the doubt. I mean, everything is out in the open now, right? The thing is if I doubted you, then I couldn't be close to you. If I couldn't be close to you, then I couldn't get my heart broken. I've felt like that for awhile now. See how that all works, doctor."

Jack smiled at her. "Yeah, I can see how that all works."

Reba turned and saw Kyra, who was standing in the living room with them. "You all right?" Reba asked, putting her hands on each side of Kyra's face so she could find out for herself if her daughter was truly coping better with the tragedy.

"I'm okay."

"How are you doing? I know that you loved Alex too"

"Don't let Barbra Jean hear you say that. But you're right, I did."

"I can't believe that he's gone, Mom."

Reba took Kyra into her arms. "Shh, shh. It's okay, little girl. Alex loved you and that's what you have to remember. He knew how much you loved him."

"Do you remember when you went into labor with Maggie? He was so funny. He acted like he didn't know what to do. He acted like he'd never had a baby before."

"That's because he didn't. He'd never had a baby before. I remember the look on his face when I handed her to him. He was so scared of holding her because he thought that he'd drop her. At the time, I thought that it was just because it had been so long since Jake was born. Your dad wasn't with me when I went into labor with you and Jake, just Cheyenne. It had been fifteen years since Cheyenne was born."

"He was a really great dad while Dad was gone."

"I know that he was. I never even got the chance to tell him how much I appreciated what he did for us, protecting us."

"You should've seen how smooth he handled things. I ran my mouth off at Barbra Jean's family reunion and he made everything okay. Big Daddy is a scary guy."

"I can imagine. Buzzard was a strange one, too. He just inserted himself into our lives like he was part of the family. It didn't help that he had a crush on me and thought that I wanted to go out with him."

"Buzzard what?" Jack shouted.

"Calm down. It happened last year while we weren't together. It's a story for another time," Reba cautioned.

There was a knock at the door. It was Scott, Kyra's ex-boyfriend. "Hey, Kyra. I heard about your dad. I'm really sorry."

"We're gonna let you two have some privacy," Reba commented before her and Jack left the room.

Cheyenne was at the funeral home with Van and the kids. Liz arrived with Brock and Henry.

Henry saw a big picture of Alex next to the casket. Cheyenne went over to talk to him. She still thought of him as her little brother. "Hi, Henry. How are you?"

"Okay, but I want my daddy to be here."

"I know you do, but he can't be here. I miss him too. But today is all about him. Everyone who loved your daddy is coming to be with us to help us say goodbye. We have that picture to remind us of all the good times we had together. I know that he loves us and he is watching us."

"That's what Mommy said."

"That's because it's true."

"So, he can see us?"

"Sure he can."

"Did he see me take candy from Maggie yesterday?"

Cheyenne wasn't sure how to answer that one. Van knelt down to Henry's level to talk to him. "Probably, but you know Mr. H didn't always follow the rules so I'm sure that he's okay with you sneakin' some candy, as long as you give Maggie some candy really soon to make up for it."

"Daddy promised to take me to an Astros game, just me no Jake."

"An Astros game? Well, I know I'm no replacement for your dad, but I'd be happy to take ya."

"Just me, no Jake?"

"Just you. So, what do you say? Do you wanna go to the next home game with me?"

"Yeah." Henry's eyes lit up with happiness.

"Alright!" Henry slapped Van a high-five. Liz came over to get Henry to sit down with her.

Cheyenne hugged Van. "You made him smile. Thank you."

"We're a family. That's what families do for each other. Your mom taught me that."

Reba arrived with Jake, Kyra, Maggie, and Barbra Jean. "Hey, how's Henry doin'?"

"He's better, thanks to Van."

"That's good. I'm gonna get a seat now with Jake. I just wanna be there for him today."

The funeral started. Barbra Jean took a seat next to Kyra. Kyra sat next to Henry, who was next to Liz. Liz was sitting next to Brock. Reba sat down next to Jake, who sat next to Maggie alongside Cheyenne, Van, Elizabeth, and the baby. Cheyenne held Van's hand through the service. The kids took turns saying a few words about Alex. At the cemetery, Henry put his favorite baseball card from the Astros on the grave while others placed roses on it because Alex was such a big baseball fan.

Jake found himself holding onto Henry's hand. He felt that Henry was the only other person who knew how he felt about Alex. It bonded him to his little brother. Reba hugged Barbra Jean who stood by the grave, somber and very unlike herself. Barbra Jean couldn't move. She couldn't say goodbye to her husband. She would've given anything for one last moment with him. Reba did her best to comfort Barbra Jean before taking the kids back to her house. Barbra Jean fell to her knees beside the grave.

Brock ended up back inside the chapel. He stood and looked at the picture of Alex.

Barbra Jean found herself walking back inside the chapel too. She saw Brock standing there, but was too grief-stricken for it to register that it was Brock standing there. "Alex?" She approached him full of hope.

Brock turned to face her. "No, it's just me, Brock. How're you doin', BJ? You okay?"

Barbra Jean scoffed. Her desperate hopes were dashed. "How the heck do you think I am?"

"I'm sorry, Barbra Jean."

"Why are you here?"

"I came to pay my respects to my brother alone."

"Yeah, right?" Barbra Jean stood there, looking at him with her arm folded in front of her. She eyed him skeptically. It was something she learned from Reba.

"As hard as it is for everyone to imagine, we just buried my brother. I figured that it was the least that I could do for the guy. Don't you believe me?"

"Of course, I don't believe you. This is the man who stole your life, right? Now that he's gone, you get to pick up your life again as if he never existed. I bet you're even here to gloat."

"I didn't like him, but that doesn't mean that I'm happy that he's dead. I'm not, BJ. He protected Reba and the kids when I couldn't. Reba might be dead, if it wasn't for him. Maggie might not have ever been born. I realize that now."

"There had to have been another way to get your life back, you know? The way that you did it was wrong. My husband was exposed and it got him killed!"

"I'm sorry, BJ."

"You're sorry?"

"Yeah, I see the way that you, my mom, Reba, and the kids are grieving. I wish that you all didn't have to go through so much pain."

"You should have thought about that before you led death right to our doors."

"Your brother held a gun on me and my daughter. You remember Maggie? You claim to love her."

"Shut up, you miserable two-timing loser! I don't know why I ever loved you. There had to have been another way for you to let Reba and the kids know that you were alive. You didn't care about anyone else as long as you got what you wanted. You got Cheyenne and Maggie, but Jake and Kyra still love Alex as their father. And even after everything, you don't have Reba. You still don't have Reba. She's with Jack Morgan now. She's not gonna break up with him any time soon. How does it feel to be without the person that you love most in the world?" she ranted.

To be continued...

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!

_Author's note: I will continue to write new chapter updates as often as possible. Thanks for being patient._

_I will have an update for Drop Dead Hero up soon. Please feel free to PM with a request to post new updates for your favorite story._

**Thanks for the reviews, make sure you review this story and give me your thoughts and comments….**

If anyone has any suggestions on them I'd love to hear! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the stories. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**WJC1985**

**nellieforbush**

**helen carter**

**leesy96**

**MeganDawn**

**RMandMSFan**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**JericaMMADfan**

**reban. M**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**dimples37**

**Reba0is0Ahmazing**

**Oilers fan 99**

**Courtney**

**Dimples73**

**SamandDianefan10**

**Anonymous reviewers**

_I thank all my readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing! Without you, my stories wouldn't be continued every week._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney-Hart, Brock Hart, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Hart-Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Barbra Jean Booker, Henry Hart, Jack Morgan, Mike Holliway, Liz Hart, Buzzard Booker, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: Maggie Hart and Alex Hamilton.**


	11. Seeking redemption

**Title: Deceived**

**Chapter 11: Seeking redemption**

**Time: Summer-Fall ****2008 (when the Reba show would be starting season eight)**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

**Previously-** "Yeah, I see the way that you, my mom, Reba, and the kids are grieving. I wish that you all didn't have to go through so much pain."

"You should have thought about that before you led death right to our doors."

"Your brother held a gun on me and my daughter. You remember Maggie? You claim to love her."

"Shut up, you miserable two-timing loser! I don't know why I ever loved you. There had to have been another way for you to let Reba and the kids know that you were alive. You didn't care about anyone else as long as you got what you wanted. You got Cheyenne and Maggie, but Jake and Kyra still love Alex as their father. And even after everything, you don't have Reba. You still don't have Reba. She's with Jack Morgan now. She's not gonna break up with him any time soon. How does it feel to be without the person that you love most in the world?" she ranted.

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is Deceived!

**Now on with our next chapter-**  
>Barbra Jean's words struck a chord within him. Brock had to face the facts that he was home, but he couldn't pick up his life like it was eight years ago. He was faced to deal with this situation in a mature way. He did learn something in the time that he was away. Brock shrugged off her ranting as a symptom of her grief. "Look, I need your help with the kids. They're grieving Alex's death pretty badly. You're good with them, BJ. You loved him. Who better to connect with them about their grief than you?" Brock started walking towards her up the aisle to the back of the chapel, where she was standing.<p>

"That's not gonna be me. I'm not gonna help you, Brock. I'll help Reba, but not you. You know what? That's it. Get out!" Barbra Jean came rushing down the aisle, towards him. "Get out of here! Get out of here!" She repeated the words as she attacked him with her hands, alternating between hitting his chest and pushing him. "I hate you! I hate you! He loved me in a way you never could! I loved him! And he loved me!" She was unglued at this point, screaming and crying like a madwoman.

Brock stayed calm with her. He knew that she had to let her grief out and he was the only available person there. "I know that," he gently told her. He put his hand to her face and she backed away as if she's been burnt.

"This is sacred ground. You shouldn't be here. Don't touch him or me. You can't ever touch me again. Get out!" Barbra Jean ranted again.

Brock complied by walking out of the chapel, calm but swiftly. Barbra Jean picked up her purse off the pew and hurled it across the room. She covered her face with her hands. She staggered over to the giant picture of Alex that was put up in the front of the chapel and fell to the floor in front of it, as if she was falling at Alex's feet. She continued to sob uncontrollably. Brock returned to the chapel and looked inside. He saw Barbra Jean, crying on the floor by Alex's picture. He didn't want to cause her any further distress.

He couldn't deny that he'd mistreated her when they were together. It was obvious that Alex hadn't. He didn't want to do anything else to cause her further pain on the day that they buried her husband so he returned and walked back out of the chapel. He found Jake sitting next to Alex's grave, talking to him. Jake looked up and saw Brock standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Jake demanded to know.

"I didn't mean to interrupt." Brock responded gently.

"Yeah, right! That's all you ever do."

"I imagine that this is a very difficult time for you."

"So what? Are you gonna try to be my dad now, make everything better?"

"I know how much Alex meant to you."

"He was my father. We were fine. Everything was fine until you showed up."

"The only thing that kept me alive for eight years, Jake, was you. You and Cheyenne and Kyra and your mom and everyone else. Coming home to you was all I wanted. I owe you my life, Jake. Because I came home for you. As much as I wanted Alex gone from our lives, I didn't want him to die. I hate to see you in so much pain. Parents don't want their children to get hurt or suffer."

"You're upset that Alex is gone. I get it. Don't do this. I know that you're angry. If you turn your father away like I did to John D, you'll regret it for the rest of your life, trust me. You don't know me, but I know you. I spent eight years away from you. I spent eight years in prison thinking of you. You hate me. That's okay."

"You don't want me to be your father because you miss my brother and that's okay. Turning me away won't bring Alex back. You'll only lose the only father you have left. It's not too late for us. Think of JV and John D. What would they want you to do? Wherever Alex is, he's watching you right now, Jake. I swear on Alex's grave that I won't ever hurt you like I did before. I can be a better father." Brock tried to reach out to his son.

"Get away from me! You are nothing to me." Jake shouted at him before walking away.

Jake came back a short time later. He sat down beside the grave and put his hand on the grave. He felt the dirt in his fingers, trying to make it all be real in his mind. It still felt like a bad dream that he would wake up from at any minute. "Dad, I wish that you could just give me a sign. I wish that you could just let me know that I'm doing the right thing with that jerk who calls himself my father." He looked up to the sky and closed his eyes. A tear rolled down his cheek.

Meanwhile, Brock was at his house, talking with Liz. There were some things that he had to get off his chest. These were things that were better said in private. If they were going to fight or argue, he didn't want that to take place in front of his children. There were still some things that he had to work out with his mother.

"It's been a long day and I'm tired. Why are we here? We need to be at Reba or Barbra Jean's. Reba wants us all to stand together. She's really worried that there's a threat still out there against our family."

"I'm sorry, Liz. Are my concerns too much for you? After all, I'm only your son. I was gone for eight years and I haven't had a chance to really talk to you since I got back."

"I'm your mother, Brock. Please have some respect for me. Call me Mom. You did call me Mom for the first 36 years of your life. You don't have respect for anybody. We buried your brother today, but let's make this about you."

"Look at what's happened to me. The son that you buried today made a choice to deal with dangerous people. He made a deal to infiltrate my life. He was my brother and he made a choice for both of us. He decided that I was unimportant enough to be taken out of my life because I didn't even matter. And why is that? Because he wanted my life. He wanted the life that was denied him at birth."

"Okay. It's alright. I understand. If I were you, I'd be slow to forgive me, too. After all, we still have a few issues to work out, don't we?"

"Yes, we do. I have a few issues. I think that it was really wrong of you to lie to me all my life. You could've told me the truth. I could've handled it. After John D left, we were close. I sided with you against my own wife so many times. Knowing me like you do, you chose to ignore every sign that Alex was pretending to be me. For all those years, you chose him over me. I was in trouble and the first person who should've worried about me, about where I'd gone to, couldn't be depended on. From the beginning, you've only been able to be a mother to one son at a time. Somewhere along the way, you're turned into a Joan Crawford type of mother. How you could say that you love your children and then treated them like this is beyond me!"

"How dramatic." She sighed. "I admit I was not a perfect mother, but I was not the monster that you've made me out to be. I've made mistakes. All mothers do. I feel really guilty about the mistakes that I've made, particularly the drastic choices that I had to make about my boys."

"Guilty? You feel guilty? I feel guilty. I recognize that Jake is in pain. He can't even look at me. I was the one who left my family and took up with BJ in the first place, but I'm gonna own up to their pain. I'm going to make it up to them. What about you?"

"I understand that. I'm a parent, too. I'm your mother. Can you understand that the pain that you feel at Jake's rejection is the same pain that you're inflicting on me?"

"I want you to make it up to me. I was kidnapped and tortured for almost eight years while my twin took my place. You didn't do anything about it. That is worse than what I did to Jake. I want you to be the kind of parent that I'm trying to be for my son. I would never choose one of my children over the other one."

"Really? Don't you think that your close relationship with Cheyenne has driven a wedge between her and her siblings? You have chosen Cheyenne over them, haven't you? Why not? It's easy to take what you can get because it's better than having no relationship with your children at all. I understand that. Your wife has made that same decision. She too has chosen Cheyenne over Kyra. Why do you think that Kyra chose to live with Alex and Barbra Jean? Reba had to make hard choices, too. Cheyenne needed help and Reba was forced to choose between the girls. She chose Cheyenne. You and Reba have a lot of work to do with Kyra and Jake. I think that I might be able to help you with that, if you'll let me."

There was a knock at the door. Brock was surprised to see Kyra at the door.

"Are you gonna stand there and stare at me or are you gonna let me in?"

"Of course, honey. Come on in. I was just talking to Grammy Liz. It's so nice to see you. I'm so glad that you came over. It's amazing. Every time I see you, I'm reminded of how much you've grown up since I've been gone."

"Look, things are tense at the house. Mom is encouraging us to grieve. I want to be happy that you're back, but Jake is so mad. He's against anyone who reaches out to you. He considers it a betrayal against Alex. It's just so sad. The last time I saw you before you disappeared, you and Mom were together and happy. It's sad to see the way that things are now. It's hard not to see you together. I get why Mom and Alex didn't work out. He tried really hard, but he knew that he had to keep her safe if he really loved her. They got divorced and it was hard, but it was the best thing for everyone. He kept us safe. He was a good husband to Barbra Jean. He was a good dad to us. We love Henry. I know that Grammy Liz is sad because Alex died. I am, too." Kyra turned to her grandmother. "It's eating me up inside. I miss Alex. I loved him. But I'm happy because my dad is here with us. Do you understand? Because it seems to me like no one else does. I was hoping that you were the one person who would understand how I feel."

"Honey, I understand how you feel. I know how you felt about my brother. I know that you thought of him as your dad. I know that you loved him."

"I'm glad that you understand that, Dad."

"I would never take away someone that you loved. If he were here right now, I wouldn't make you choose between us. Jake may not understand that, but I'm hoping that you do. I've made some headway with your mother, but I wasn't sure about you. Look at Jake. I thought that things were fine between us when your mom and I got back together, but they weren't. You and Jake tend to play your emotions close to the vest. You get that from me. I don't communicate well. It's why your mother and I got separated in the first place. But it's not healthy. I need for you and Jake to learn to share how you feel so you don't screw up your lives the way that I did."

"You've got another chance to fix things. You didn't screw things up that badly. I'm mad at you for hurting Mom, but that doesn't mean that I don't love you. Jake will come around."

"You know what? I may not like Alex for what he did to me, but I can see that he was there for you when I couldn't be. You needed someone to be there for you and he was. I'll always be grateful to him for being a father to you, Maggie, Cheyenne, and Jake. The way I see it, the Bookers were gonna come after me and your mother, no matter what. Your mother helped me see that what Alex did kept us alive. Because of Alex, we are still alive and you kids didn't end up as orphans. I understand that you had a hard time after I was gone. Alex was there for you and he helped through some rough years. I know that you two grew close because of that. I respect that relationship so if you wanna be sad because he died, then it's okay with me. There's plenty of time for us to work our relationship. I'm not goin' anywhere." Brock wrapped his arms around his daughter as she finally let the tears flow down her cheeks.

Liz walked up to Brock. "You get it now, don't you? What happened to you was unimaginable, but you're still alive. Keeping quiet kept the danger away. You can see what happens when the Bookers see someone as a threat. I am living a parent's worst nightmare. My child is dead. I've been Brock Hart's mother for the last 44 years. I've only been able to be Alex Hamilton's mother for the past few days. I've stayed away for much of the past eight years because I was afraid of what was goin' on. I knew that you would never leave Reba for Barbra Jean, not after everything that you two had been through together. But somehow things went bad. You went missing and Reba found you, barely alive. When I heard that you'd married Barbra Jean, I had to see things for myself. That's when I stumbled onto Alex as you. I didn't want to hurt either of you. For all I knew, you had chosen to leave. I had no idea that you were kidnapped. You have to believe me. I would never want to hurt you. I love you as much as you love that little girl in your arms."

"I'm not so little anymore, Grammy Liz."

Liz ran her hand over Kyra's silky copper hair. "I know, Sweetheart." Her eyes were begged Brock for redemption.

Barbra Jean was finally getting some sleep. She'd had trouble sleeping since Alex's death. Cheyenne had offered to watch Henry so Barbra Jean could finally get some rest. Barbra Jean was in the middle of a good night's rest when she felt someone in bed with her. She rolled over and put her arm around him. Everything had been a bad dream. Her husband was back beside her where he belonged. She intertwined her fingers with his.

"Oh, Brock." That's when she got confused. She wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't. She quickly corrected herself. "I love you, Alex." She kissed his shoulder.

He quickly flipped over to face her. She gasped in shock. He looked at her sternly. "You got it right the first time, BJ. Isn't this what you wanted? Aren't you happy?"

She sat upright in bed, visibly shaken and fighting for air. She scanned the room. No one was in bed beside her. It had been another nightmare. She'd loved Brock and look how he suffered. She'd loved Alex and now he was dead. She'd lashed out at Brock and for what? She put her face in her hands and wept. She'd carried a heavy burden. All of this suffering was her fault.

To be continued...

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!

_Author's note: I will continue to write new chapter updates as often as possible. Thanks for being patient._

_I will have an update for Drop Dead Hero up soon. Please feel free to PM with a request to post new updates for your favorite story._

**Thanks for the reviews, make sure you review this story and give me your thoughts and comments….**

If anyone has any suggestions on them I'd love to hear! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the stories. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**WJC1985**

**nellieforbush**

**helen carter**

**leesy96**

**MeganDawn**

**RMandMSFan**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**JericaMMADfan**

**reban. M**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**dimples37**

**Reba0is0Ahmazing**

**Oilers fan 99**

**Courtney**

**Dimples73**

**SamandDianefan10**

**Anonymous reviewers**

_I thank all my readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing! Without you, my stories wouldn't be continued every week._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney-Hart, Brock Hart, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Hart-Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Barbra Jean Booker, Henry Hart, Jack Morgan, Mike Holliway, Liz Hart, Buzzard Booker, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: Maggie Hart and Alex Hamilton.**


	12. Deadly deception

**Title: Deceived**

**Chapter 12: Deadly deception**

**Time: Summer-Fall ****2008 (when the Reba show would be starting season eight)**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

**Previously-** Barbra Jean was finally getting some sleep. She'd had trouble sleeping since Alex's death. Cheyenne had offered to watch Henry so Barbra Jean could finally get some rest. Barbra Jean was in the middle of a good night's rest when she felt someone in bed with her. She rolled over and put her arm around him. Everything had been a bad dream. Her husband was back beside her where he belonged. She intertwined her fingers with his.

"Oh, Brock." That's when she got confused. She wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't. She quickly corrected herself. "I love you, Alex." She kissed his shoulder.

He quickly flipped over to face her. She gasped in shock. He looked at her sternly. "You got it right the first time, BJ. Isn't this what you wanted? Aren't you happy?"

She sat upright in bed, visibly shaken and fighting for air. She scanned the room. No one was in bed beside her. It had been another nightmare. She'd loved Brock and look how he suffered. She'd loved Alex and now he was dead. She'd lashed out at Brock and for what? She put her face in her hands and wept. She'd carried a heavy burden. All of this suffering was her fault.

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is Deceived!

**Now on with our next chapter-**  
>Barbra Jean remembered the last conversation that she'd had with Brock. Bizarrely, they were all family now. They had to find a way to make it through this tragedy together. Brock was her brother-in-law. She'd never dreamed in a million years that she'd be Brock Hart's sister-in-law. She realized that all she wanted in that moment was Alex. He was the love of her life. If only they had met under different circumstances, they would've had a lifetime together. She picked up his picture that was next to her on the bedside table and kissed it. She curled up with it and tried to go back to sleep.<p>

Brock was lying in his bed in the guest bedroom of Reba's house. He opened his eyes to see Jake standing in the doorway. "Hey," he greeted. There was a happy tone to his voice that had been missing for years. He finally felt a glimmer of hope. "What are you doin' here?" Brock moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He invited Jake to sit down and talk with him.

Jake sat down next to him. "I'm sorry."

"Why? What are you sorry for?"

"I lied. I told you that I don't remember you, but I do."

"I'm sorry that Alex is gone. That's not how I wanted things to turn out."

"I know. I'm sorry, Dad."

"Say that again."

"I'm sorry."

"No, no, no. The second part."

Jake smiled. "Dad."

Brock sat there, speechless. The happiness of that moment washed over him. He smiled back at his son.

Just then, Brock flew up from his bed. He looked around the room, no Jake. His head sank back down. It was just a dream. He tried to go back to sleep. He hoped for dreamless sleep for awhile.

Barbra Jean was sitting in bed, staring at her wedding photo. She remembered how happy she felt in that moment on the day when she pledged to love him until death do us part. She never imagined that they would be parted by death so soon.

There was a knock at the door. Jack Morgan entered with a tray of food. "I figured that you could use a bite to eat. You've got to eat something. I'm here to help. Liz has got Henry at Reba's down the street. Henry is with the rest of the family. I figured that you could use a hand around here. I just got back and Reba is really worried about you."

"What do you care? I tore Reba's life apart. I'm the bad guy. Why are you here comforting me when you should be with the woman that you love?" she responded angrily.

"Look, Reba is really worried about you. So am I. Your husband has just died. Reba has got everything under control at her place. She's handling things really well, but she wasn't his wife. You are. Come on, you can talk to me. You used to talk to me all the time when I was your marriage counselor. You're the reason why Reba and I met."

"Yeah, I know. I used to feel so good about that, helping Reba find love. She's my best friend. I hate the part that I played in the destruction of her marriage."

"Barbra Jean, you can't blame yourself for your family. Any other normal family would've comforted you and that's it. You didn't ask for anything like this to happen. In a way, you've helped Reba. You fell in love with someone who isn't Brock. You didn't destroy anything. Brock is here, alive and well. He's back to be a father to his children and an uncle to yours. Reba will be able to let go of any old hostilities eventually because you didn't steal her husband from her. This is a fresh start for you and Reba."

"Great! Now, I can feel bad about the two of you. You know what will happen now. This may not end well for you."

"True, but let's focus on you today. Alright? I care about you and I'm here to help."

"I wish I could believe you. Under the circumstances, why would you want to help me? I'm the reason why you may lose the woman that you love. I wouldn't even want to help me."

"I would've never met Reba if it weren't for you. If I lose Reba, it's not your fault. When a relationship ends, the fault lies with the two people in the relationship. That's it. No one else. You know what? In all the time that I worked with Alex in therapy, he never once said anything bad about you. When you two were separated, he always blamed himself. Once, he spent almost an entire session talking to me about how much he loved you. He told me what a great kisser you are and I have to agree. You've nearly stolen my breath away when you kissed me."

"Really?"

He nodded.

Barbra Jean smiled. She perked up for a second, then her smile fell. "You know how I flirt with men? Alex never got upset over it. At the funeral, I couldn't even look at Reverend Yummy Pants like I usually do. Alex would've loved that. I just couldn't even look at another man that way. Speaking of the funeral, where were you?"

"I was called away on assignment. I work for the government. I help soldiers with severe PTSD. I can't tell you much else because it's classified. I wish that I could've been there for you. I was told that you had a really tough time."

"Yeah, I'm sorry for lashing out at you." Tears were pouring from her eyes. "Nothing is alright. My head is spinning. Every time I turn around, I see Brock. He's Alex's twin. It just reminds me that Alex is gone."

"I understand why that would be upsetting for you."

Barbra Jean started eating the food on the tray. Jack took it as a good sign. "Thank you for being here. But why aren't you at Reba's? Jake needs help. He's hurting so much right now. He's confused. He could even be in danger. "He was right outside our house, the night that Alex was shot. He was knocked unconscious and had to be hospitalized. He could still be in danger." Barbra Jean's voice is struggling to speak through the tears.

"I talked to Jake that night at the hospital. I've talked to Reba about it. She feels that Jake has plenty of people around him at the house to help him and protect him. I think that she wants to protect Brock from dealing with too much right now. He has a right to re-establish a relationship with his children. Reba is so worried about you. You insist on being here, away from the rest of the family. I'm needed here and that's okay with me. I want to help you."

"You appear to be a man of many talents. You have a thriving practice. You work hush-hush for the government. And you cook like a world-class chef."

"Well, thank you very much. I do have something for you. Reba gave it to me. Alex had her take pictures of the family. She didn't think that you had these so she gave it to me to give to you."

He handed her an envelope. Barbra Jean opened it. Inside were pictures of Alex with the kids. The last photo she found was one of her with Henry and Alex. She remembered the day that they took those pictures. Tears were flowing again. "Thank you." She put her hand to his cheek. "Thank you, Jack."

"I'm gonna go downstairs and get us a couple of beers, okay? Then, maybe you'll get some sleep. You look like you could use some rest."

"That's all I've been doin'. I think that I'll have Kyra bring Henry home in a little while. I'd like to show these pictures to them."

"I think that's a wonderful idea."

The doorbell rang a short time later. Barbra Jean opened the door. Her hand flew to her mouth. Her eyes widened. Her heart thumped in her chest. For the first time in eight years, her father stood on her doorstep. "Hello, Barbra Jean." He slyly smiled at her. "Are you happy to see me?"

"Yes, of course. Come on, Big Daddy. Henry will be back soon. He's at a friend's house." Barbra Jean plastered on a happy face and chattered on to her father. She wasn't sure what else to do. Brock accused him and Buzzard of kidnapping and imprisonment. For all she knew, Big Daddy could be her husband's killer. She knew that she had to remain calm for everyone's sake. She didn't want harm to come to anyone else that she cared about. The wheels in her mind were spinning as she quickly came up with a plan. The Harts were her family and she wasn't going to let anyone hurt them ever again, especially not Big Daddy.

"I'm sorry, Sugar. I know that you're having a rough time." He put his hand on her shoulder.

She smiled brightly. "No need. Everything is fine. Henry is having a harder time, but he'll adjust soon."

"What do you mean? Your husband just died." Big Daddy looked at her in disbelief.

"I hadn't had a chance to tell you what's been going on around here. See, Brock died and I got everything. That works out perfectly because I was planning on divorcing him anyway."

"What are you talkin' about? You just patched things up with Doc a few months ago."

"You know me. I got tired of him. I've got someone new."

"I don't believe you."

Jack was in the doorway of Barbra Jean's bedroom, listening to the conversation downstairs. He figured out her tactic and decided to help her. He moved quickly, leaving Barbra Jean's bedroom with his shirt unbuttoned and his hair disheveled. He walked down the stairs casually. "Barbra Jean, honey, what's taking you so long?" He stood right by her side and put his arm around her.

"Hi, there. What do you think that you're doin' with my daughter?"

"I'm sorry, sir. This is a terrible way for us to meet. I'm Jack Morgan. I've been seeing Barbra Jean for a long time now."

"You're with the marriage counselor?" Big Daddy asked her.

Barbra Jean nodded. Jack kissed her cheek.

"I thought that you were with the redhead."

"Big Daddy, that's just a cover. We didn't want Brock to get suspicious. Now that Brock is gone, we're free to be together. Jack will be dumping Reba any day now."

"And that doesn't bother you, your best friend getting hurt like that?"

"Best friend?" Barbra Jean laughed. "Not hardly. I befriended her for Brock's sake. You have no idea what's been going on around here."

"Well, I heard that there was some commotion over Brock."

"Liz hates Reba. She got his twin brother to impersonate him. She created some drama, trying to get Reba to believe that that she was still married to Brock. You should've seen it. Reba saw right through it. She knows the truth. So do I."

"What did she want?"

"She wanted to shake Reba up, that's all. She's like that. Brock and I sat down with her and she confessed the whole thing. Nothing to worry about."

"Sir, I can promise you that I am only helping Reba and her children in dealing with Brock's death. When that is done, Barbra Jean and I will be moving and starting a new life away from here. I'm hoping that Barbra Jean will bring me to Fisheye Bottom to meet your family."

Big Daddy shook Jack's hand. "I like you, Morgan. You better treat my baby girl right."

"You know I will." He said, putting his arm around Barbra Jean and kissing her cheek. "It's been nice to meet you."

Big Daddy genuinely smiled. He seemed satisfied that Barbra Jean had washed her hands of the Harts and he was very pleased. He was determined to finish his business with the Harts and walk away.

After he left, Barbra Jean fell back on the sofa. She was shaking all over.

"That was quite a performance. I hope that you know what you're doing."

"I have a plan. Thanks for helping out, Jack. I'm going to keep everyone safe. No one will ever have to suffer because of my stupidity ever again."

The next day, a lawyer showed up to meet with the family regarding the will. It was still listed as the last will and testament of Brock Hart. Brock wondered what was legally his and what was legally Alex's.

Barbra Jean wondered what was in the will. Alex would never tell her. This lawyer was a stranger. He wouldn't reveal anything until the will was read. He told them that he was there to make sure that everything was executed in the will properly. Reba wondered why Barbra Jean was acting so coldly towards her. She planned to ask Jack about Barbra Jean's state of mind later.

The lawyer began with the legalese of the will. Finally, the answers were given with the lawyer's last words. "I hereby give and bequeath all of my personal effects and all my tangible property, cash on hand, bank accounts in my own name, plus stocks, securities, and holdings- including ownership of my dental practice, and real estate properties. Indeed, the entirety of my estate will be left to my mother, Elizabeth Hart."

All eyes were on Brock's mother, who truly seemed shocked by the news. "It's time for you to do the right thing here, Liz," Reba announced.

"Alright, Mr. Meyers. It's your job to determine what was owned or acquired by Brock Hart eight years ago and what was acquired or purchased by my other son, who was known as Brock Hart until recently. It's my decision to split this fairly. Everything that was owned or acquired by Brock Hart eight years ago shall be given to Brock and Reba Hart for joint ownership. Everything that was acquired or purchased by Alex, including any improvements in the dental practice will go to Barbra Jean. The dental practice will be jointly owned by Reba and Brock Hart with 20% share to Barbra Jean and Henry Hart."

"Madam, your son owned shares and property in the name of Alex Hamilton."

"Then those will go to Barbra Jean Hart. You also need to fix the sticky name situation legally. Beginning seven years ago, my son, Alex started a sticky legal predicament. He fraudulently signed a divorce petition and signed a marriage license. I need you to get his marriage to Barbra Jean validated. I also need you to get my other son, legally recognized as Brock Hart. The divorce between Brock and Reba Hart was obtained by fraud. You need to get a judge to reverse that divorce. The real Brock never signed the final papers."

"Except the real Brock Hart initialed filed the paperwork. The real Brock Hart signed the paperwork to begin the divorce process. I just don't see any point in dragging everyone into court. Brock needs to get his life back. The dental practice is his. He has a right to his name. We can maintain the custody arrangements. I just don't see the point in throwing us into a long, uncomfortable court battle." Reba turned to Brock. "I'll support you in this, you know that. I just can't force the kids into this, too. It's not fair to them."

"I told you that I wanted what was best for the kids. I'll go along with what you think is best."

Liz took the lawyer aside. "See what you can do about that divorce decree without involving Reba and the kids. There has to be another way to overturn the decision and prove the fraud. Hopefully those two will find their way back to each other."

Two days later, Brock received a note in the mailbox at his house. It read, "If you dare say anything bad about the Booker family, you and your family will regret it, if you live that long." He rushed over to Reba's house.

"Are you okay? Is everyone okay?"

Reba didn't like seeing Brock so upset. "Yes, why? You're practically shaking. Sit down. Let's talk."

Brock handed Reba the note. "Look, this could be an empty threat. Someone wants you to keep quiet."

"I had to make sure that you were all safe. I need to make sure that you all stay safe."

Jake heard his parents' conversation. He picked up the phone and called Mike. Mike wasn't his favorite person in the world, but he knew that he cared about their family. Mike was an honest cop. If the Harts were in danger, Jake knew that Mike would protect them. As Jake stood at the back door, he noticed Barbra Jean's dog wandering around their backyard. "What are you doing here? Barbra Jean is probably freaking out by now. I'm gonna call her as soon as I get done calling Uncle Mike. What does it matter? I'm talking to a dog." He went back to the phone call while Broq continued to wander around the yard.

Broq begins barking near some bushes. "Forget it, Broq. I can't play right now. I'm waiting on Uncle Mike to help my mom." He picked up and threw it so the dog could fetch it.

Reba was surprised to find Mike Holliway at her front door. Just then, the phone rang. Brock picked it up. "Look, Hamilton. You don't get to stay. Meet me on the docks and we'll settle things. I'll pay you to get the heck out of here."

Brock hung up without saying a word. "That was Barbra Jean's father. I'd know his voice anywhere. He thinks that Brock's died and I'm Alex. He wants to meet me to pay me off. He's tryin' to buy me off to leave town."

"Well, you can't go."

"The heck I can't. Reba, this will never be over unless I go along with this. Right now, they think that I'm dead. If Alex can impersonate me, then I can impersonate Alex for a little while. Reba, I know these people. They kept me locked up for eight years. I'm gonna play along and find a way to get us outta this. Mike, stay here and keep an eye on Reba and the kids."

Brock ran out of the house quickly. In the backyard, Broq found a device under a bush. No sound came from it, but the clock on the display was counting down time. Jake was back inside the house.

Brock got to the docks. "Okay, I'm here. Let's settle this thing. That's what you said you wanted."

Back at Reba's house, Broq was barked fiercely. The device was now counting down with 3 minutes and 8 seconds left. He began scratching and barking at the door. Jake answered the door. "Someone better do something. Barbra Jean's crazy dog won't stop barking."

"What is Barbra Jean's dog doin' here?" Reba asked. She ran out the back door after Jake. Mike followed her.

Cheyenne heard the commotion and ran outside after them. "Be careful. Barbra Jean is very protective of her dog." Cheyenne bent down to look at the dog. "Hey, it looks like she's trying to tell us something. See."

Mike bent down to look at the dog. After Cheyenne pet the dog, it ran off. Mike ran after the dog. Reba, Cheyenne, and Jake stayed right outside the back door. Broq led Mike to the device under the bushes.

"What is it, Mike?" Reba asked.

"It's a bomb. Stay back!"

"What?" Reba grabbed Jake and Cheyenne and pulled them into the house. Mike ran and threw the device away from the house as far as he could with seconds to spare. Reba heard the explosion and was very relieved to see Mike walk back into the house.

"All clear!" he yelled.

Mike was bent over in shock. Reba was worried about him. "Are you okay?" She hugged him. She was so relieved to see him alive and well. "I thought that we were done for. Thank you so much for savin' our lives."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Everything is okay. Where's the dog?"

"Hopefully she ran off when she heard the explosion," Cheyenne responded.

Just then, Jack Morgan came running into the house. "I heard the explosion. What happened?"

"Just your average day in this house. Barbra Jean's dog found a bomb and saved our lives. We were lucky that Mike showed up when he did," Reba told him.

Jack narrowed his eyes at him. "How lucky that he just happened to show up when you found a bomb?"

"Don't accuse him of anything. I called Uncle Mike to come over. That's when I saw that Barbra Jean's dog had wandered over to our yard. I heard Mom and Brock talking about our lives being in danger. As usual, Brock was sure that everything was under control. I thought that Uncle Mike should handle our family's safety. And I was right," Jake explained proudly.

"I'm too grateful to lecture you about butting in. Your dad and I were having a private conversation." Reba hugged Jake.

"I got to it and I threw it out into the pond nearby," Mike explained.

"Is everyone okay?"

Reba was hugging Cheyenne. "We're fine."

Big Daddy revealed himself to Brock. "You ready to walk away, Hamilton? I've got a new identity ready. I've got everything you need to start a new life and enough money to compensate you for your fine work. All you have to do is walk away from Barbra Jean, Henry, Reba, and her children."

"They are my family."

"Don't look so downhearted, boy. My daughter was getting ready to leave you anyway. You did a great job. I love how you made things turn out. All I had to do was warn you that someone would be coming with a gun and you got Brock in place, just like you were supposed to. Good work, Doc. If it's any consolation, I'll make sure that you end up with the kid. Barbra Jean can always have more."

With Big Daddy's chilling words, he realized that his brother died in his place. His twin chose to take a bullet to save Brock's life. That's when he finally felt the loss of his brother. His brother loved his family, even him. Brock was careful to mask his feelings. "Okay, show me the money."

Big Daddy opened the suitcase and pulled out a gun. "I can't let you go. You're too attached to them now."

"Give me the gun, Booker."

"No, not gonna happen. You're the only one who knows about our little arrangement. I finally rid the world of Brock Hart. I'm not gonna fry for it. He hurt my little girl. All she wanted was for the guy to keep his promises. He just used her and threw her away like she was nothin'."

"She's not a victim in this. She's been loved and taken care of for eight years. She has a child. You just want me to walk away from my child and never look back? Worse yet, how will you be able to look at Henry and know that you killed his father? Look, there's no need to wave that thing around. I've done exactly what I've been told. I promise to take what's given and never come back."

"Sure, why should I believe a word you say?"

"Because I haven't given you reason to doubt me so far. I've been upfront about things during our arrangement. You wanted Brock Hart dead and he's dead. I've lived up to my end."

Big Daddy pointed the gun at him and fired a shot. "How do I know that you're not Brock Hart, huh? How do I know that you haven't gotten my daughter to turn against me?" There was an explosion in the distance. Big Daddy smiled with satisfaction, lowering the gun.

Brock was lying on the ground, holding his shoulder and arm. "Why are you smiling? What was that sound?"

"That, Doc, was the sound of your family dying," Big Daddy said, laughing.

"What are you talking about?"

"That satisfying thud was the sound of Reba's house blowing sky high. And along with it, everyone you care about. They're all dead, Doc. No more witnesses left now. My daughter can walk away with her new lover and never look back. You weren't man enough to keep your wife satisfied. I didn't like the way that things appeared so I planted a bomb in Reba's backyard. Now Reba and her awful children are dead. She can join that cheating husband over hers in the great beyond. Especially that little girl, the one that got my son shot," he taunted.

"Her name is Maggie. She didn't do anything to Buzzard." She didn't deserve to die."

"I know that you thought of her as your own daughter, but I don't let anyone hurt my family. She got in the way. Hart just had to be a hero and grab the gun. He shot my son. First, he hurt my little girl and then he shot my boy. I had to put an end to Brock Hart."

"How do I know that you're not lying to mess with me? That noise could've been anything."

"No, they're dead. I'm sure of it. And you're gonna join them shortly."

Brock dropped the façade and broke down. "No!" He thought of Reba and the kids dying that way. He thought about how Reba begged him not to go. She was gone. He'd never have a chance to tell her how much he loved her, how much he wanted her back. He thought of his beautiful little girl. He'd never get to know his precious new daughter. He's failed as a father to protect them.

He managed to sit up. He pushed a bunch of pallets down to knock Big Daddy off his feet. That's when he went for the gun. There was an intense struggle between the two men. Brock grabbed the gun, stood up, and aimed it at Big Daddy.

"I underestimated you, Hamilton."

"You underestimated a lot of things. Brock Hart is not dead and you're lookin' right at him."

It was Big Daddy's turn to be shocked.

"Funny, that's how your son looked just before I shot him."

"You got my daughter to lie to me."

"No, you did. You're the man that killed her husband. You psychotic SOB, you had me kidnapped and tortured for eight years."

"You can kill me, but it won't bring your family back. Your wife and children will still be dead. You'll be locked up in jail for the rest of your life.

"You ruined my life! You killed my family!" Brock pulled the trigger. Big Daddy slumped down his hand on his chest. "Now you know how my brother felt when you shot him. I just did the world a public service. You can join your psychotic spawn in h—l."

"I'm gonna haunt you, Hart. You'll never forget those eight years. I'll haunt you until you finally point that gun at your own head and shoot the trigger. No one is waiting at home for you, even your precious little girl is dead. Your return was the death of them all." With those words, Big Daddy fell to the ground. He took two last breaths before dying.

Brock approached his body. He tapped at Big Daddy with his foot to make sure that he was dead. Then he slumped down against a wall, feeling the effects of his own gunshot wound, courtesy of Big Daddy.

Jack arrived on the scene. "What happened?"

"He shot me. There was an explosion. He said that he bombed the house. He would've shot me again, but I got the gun from him and shot him."

Jack felt for a pulse on Big Daddy. "He's dead. Now was not a good time for this, Brock."

"He murdered my family. There was a bomb planted at Reba's."

"No, no, no. Mike got the bomb. He threw it in the pond. Everybody's fine."

"We heard the explosion."

"I'm telling you nobody got hurt. They're all okay."

"Everyone's okay? Reba? Maggie? Jake?"

"Yeah, everyone's fine. I saw them myself."

Brock tried to move, but the severe pain and bleeding stopped him.

"Let me take a look at this. There's a lot of bleeding. I'm not sure if the bullet is in your shoulder or down further than that."

"I'm going to jail for this."

"No, he shot you. It's self-defense."

"I shot Buzzard and now I shot Big Daddy after they kidnapped and tortured me for almost eight years. The cops are not gonna let me go that easily."

Police sirens were heard in the background. Jack took the gun and kicked it near the body. He had Brock put pressure on the wound. He told Brock to get away from the scene. He would deal with the cops. Brock slowly made his way back to his house, before collapsing on the living room floor.

To be continued...

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!

_Author's note: I will continue to write new chapter updates as often as possible. Thanks for being patient. I am starting a new job so that and my creative writing class are taking up much of my time. I will update my stories when I can._

_I will have an update for Drop Dead Hero as soon as possible. Please feel free to PM with a request to post new updates for your favorite story._

**Thanks for the reviews, make sure you review this story and give me your thoughts and comments….**

If anyone has any suggestions on them I'd love to hear! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the stories. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**WJC1985**

**nellieforbush**

**helen carter**

**leesy96**

**MeganDawn**

**RMandMSFan**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**JericaMMADfan**

**reban. M**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**dimples37**

**Reba0is0Ahmazing**

**Oilers fan 99**

**Courtney**

**Dimples73**

**SamandDianefan10**

**seg**

**Anonymous reviewers**

_I thank all my readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing! Without you, my stories wouldn't be continued every week._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney-Hart, Brock Hart, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Hart-Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Barbra Jean Booker, Henry Hart, Jack Morgan, Mike Holliway, Liz Hart, Buzzard Booker, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: Maggie Hart and Alex Hamilton.**


	13. For better, for worse

**Title: Deceived**

**Chapter 13: **For better, for worse****

**Time: Summer-Fall ****2008 (when the Reba show would be starting season eight)**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

**Previously-** "I'm going to jail for this."

"No, he shot you. It's self-defense."

"I shot Buzzard and now I shot Big Daddy after they kidnapped and tortured me for almost eight years. The cops are not gonna let me go that easily."

Police sirens were heard in the background. Jack took the gun and kicked it near the body. He had Brock put pressure on the wound. He told Brock to get away from the scene. He would deal with the cops. Brock slowly made his way back to his house, before collapsing on the living room floor.

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is Deceived!

**Now on with our next chapter-**  
>Brock looked around. He was determined not to be bested by the likes of Big Daddy Booker. That man tried to break him for eight years. He was not going to let him win now. "Okay, Hart. You can do this. You're not going to let one little bullet stop you, right? You've survive eight years of torture. If you've survived eight minutes in a room with JV McKinney, you can do this," Brock thought to himself.<p>

Brock feverishly worked to pull himself off the floor. He struggled through the pain to pull himself into a sitting position against the wall. "Maybe I'll rest here for a minute." Through his bravado, he knew what his limitations were. He looked over at the blood on his shoulder. He could tell that he was rapidly losing a large amount of necessary blood cells. He tried to apply pressure to the wound again.

He tried again. He grabbed onto the wall and tried to pull himself onto his feet. He fell again with a thump. At this point, the pain was severe and Brock was not able to stop the tears that threatened to fall. Strong men weren't supposed to cry. John D had taught him that. The situation looked pretty hopeless. He was bleeding to death and the pain was worse than anything that he'd ever experienced before. Brock finally knew that dying was worse than torture. His face was pouring out with sweat. Just when he thought that things couldn't get any worse, he was face to face with Big Daddy Booker again. "What do you want?"

Big Daddy just stood there, towering over him and laughing.

"This is impossible. I killed you. I've lost a lot of blood. I'm hallucinating."

"I warned you, Hart. I warned you that I would haunt you until you die. Looks like I don't have that much longer to wait." Big Daddy walked around, circling him like a vulture to his prey.

"You can't hurt me anymore. You can't hurt my family anymore."

"You'd be wrong about that, Doc." Big Daddy pressed down on the wound. Brock screamed out in pain. You've ruined my family. I won't stop until I've ruined yours."

"You're just a ghost. You're not real."

"You sure about that?" Big Daddy sat down in a chair nearby. "My boy and I are waiting for you. And your brother, too. Finally, Barbra Jean will be rid of your family. It'll be a relief to Reba to finally get rid of her no-good, cheating ex-husband. You are a varmint and you always will be."

"No, Reba is my wife. We're not divorced."

"Says you. How do you think that Reba feels about all this? Since your return, her little girl's been threatened at gunpoint by Buzzard, whom she liked and trusted. Her children are traumatized. Her son was beaten and dumped at a hospital ER like a piece of trash. Her family was almost blown up. You've made her question everyone she's ever cared about or trusted over the last eight years. You've ruined her romance with the good doctor, but I like him with my little girl better. So that's okay. Reba will be fine. We have the rest of our lives to sort this out as soon as your heart pumps out the last drop of blood."

"What do you know? I've outlasted everything you've ever done to me in the last eight years. This is nothing compared to that. I'm gonna survive this, you monster"

"Denial is a stage of dying, you know. There's no one on the way to help you. You are all alone. I'm sorry, Doc. It's all over for ya."

"You're wrong. I'm not alone. My family is alive. They love me."

"Well then, where are they? They knew that you went down to the docks a long time ago. The bomb went off shortly after you left. If they love you so much, why aren't they rushing to check on you? Why aren't they here to help you? No ambulance sirens. Let's face it. The good doctor hung you out to dry. Why not? You're only in the way between him and Reba. You know that your loved ones aren't really happy to have you back. Think of poor Jake. He's suffering because of you and he's not happy to see you at all. You're a selfish man, Doc. Quit fighting it and give in."

Meanwhile, Jack was tied up with the police, answering questions. He pulled out his cell phone to call Reba when he was out of earshot from others. "Reba, it's me. You've got to find Brock. He was shot on the docks. He got away from Big Daddy. You have to get to him before he bleeds to death."

"Where is he? How bad is he hurt?" Reba fired back. She had to know the full facts of the situation before charging in.

"He was shot in the shoulder and is bleeding profusely. He was strong enough to leave the scene on his own power."

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm calling you. The police were arriving and there was no time to make a plan. I know that his condition is deteriorating though. I told him to go somewhere safe and try to manage the bleeding."

"I'll find him, Jack. I've known that man for over twenty-five years. I'll find him if it's the last thing that I do."

Maggie walked into the room and heard Reba talking to Jack on the phone. "Who's missing, Mommy?"

Meanwhile, Brock was still suffering from Big Daddy's taunts. "You know it was so easy for Hamilton to move right into your life and take over. Your family never even knew the difference."

"That's because my wife missed me. My family needed me. Why would they question my return? They were grateful that I was back. They worried about me."

"Sure, no one questioned the new and improved Brock. He was the husband and the father that you weren't. Reba didn't miss the old Brock's hound dog ways at all."

"I made one mistake in twenty years. That doesn't make me a hound dog. Believe me, I wish that I never laid eyes on Barbra Jean Booker."

"You're a real hero, aren't ya? Your own son wishes that you were dead. You shot my boy and you killed me. You're a murderer, Doc. Just like me." Big Daddy looked at the clock on the wall. "Only twenty minutes left, then you're comin' with me."

"I've got a better idea," Brock remarked, looking at the telephone on the table.

"Give it up, Doc. Let it go. If you call Reba, you put her in trouble with the cops. Besides, you can feel it, can't you? The life is draining out of you."

"No! Shut up! Just shut up!" Brock struggled to move towards the telephone, crawling across the floor.

"Look at you, crawling on the floor like the snake you are."

"Reba makes me a better man. She's just on the end of that phone."

Meanwhile back at Reba's house, Maggie pulled on Reba's shirt and repeated her question. "Who's missing, Mommy?"

"You have to find him now, Reba," Jack insisted on the other end of the phone.

For once in her life, Reba was panicked and unsure of how to proceed. "He could be anywhere!"

"I can't believe that I'm saying this. You, of all people, should know your husband better than anyone. This is not the time to back down. This is the time to step up. This is when you need to be the Reba that we all know and love. It's your turn to save the day."

"I know that. It's always my job to save the day. I just don't know how to be the hero in this situation."

Back at Brock's house, he was still fighting for his life and arguing with an image of Big Daddy. Brock pulled himself up on the couch close enough to grab the telephone off the table. He fell backwards onto the hardwood floor with a thud. "I win. You go to h—l," he stated, deliriously laughing.

Big Daddy pointed his finger at Brock. "I'll see you there, Doc." His image vanished.

Brock got a dial tone. He was overjoyed until he went to dial the number. He felt defeated as he realized that he didn't remember their home telephone number.

Back at Reba's house, Maggie was visibly upset. "What's wrong, Mommy?"

Reba snapped out of her panic and realized that she needed to focus on her daughter. "A bad guy went after Daddy. He's sick and he's hiding. Mommy needs to find him to help him. I just don't know where to look."

"I know where I'd go, if I were scared."

Reba bent down to meet her daughter at eye level. "Where is that, sweetheart?"

"Daddy's house. Like on my birthday. I was sad and scared. I went to Daddy's house and he helped make me feel better. Daddy's house is a safe place. It's got an alarm system and everything."

With those words, Reba's face lit up. "Good girl, Maggie. You're the hero today. I know just where to find your daddy." She kissed the top of Maggie's head and gave her a hug. "Jake, watch your sister. I've got to go somewhere. It's an emergency!"

Jake came downstairs and sat on the couch with Maggie. Reba grabbed her purse and ran out the door. "Jack, I know just where to find him. I'll call you later." She put her cell phone in her purse and ran down the street.

Reba rushed into Brock's house. She was terrified of what she'd find. The front door wasn't locked and the alarm system wasn't activated. Brock must have been waiting for her to find him. She found him in the living room, lying in a pool of blood and not moving. His eyes were closed. She ran to his side. "Please don't let me be too late." Tears were flowing out of her eyes. "Don't you die on me, Brock Hart!"

She put her head down on his chest to listen for his breathing and his heartbeat. Brock opened his eyes. "I have to die to get my wife to make a move on me."

Reba swatted at his arm. "That's not funny, Brock. I came in here and thought that you were dead."

"So sorry to disappoint you and your boyfriend, but I'm not going anywhere."

"Disappoint me? Now is not the time for your clever little jokes and comments. Jack called and told me what happened on the docks. We were worried about you. He practically ordered me to go find my husband."

"Your boyfriend ordered you to go find your husband? That's funny. If it didn't hurt so much, I'd be laughing right now."

"Don't try to move." Reba got two pillows. She put one under Brock's head and another on top of the shoulder wound. She pressed down.

Brock cried out from the pain. "How did you find me?"

"Maggie figured it out. She said that this was a place where she'd go to feel safe. We have a very smart little girl."

"Yes, we do. Reba, I have something to tell you."

"Rest, Brock. Save your strength."

"No. I have to say this. You're the one. You're the only one for me. I love you and I know that you still love me."

"But after everything we're been through, I shouldn't. You did me wrong, flat out wrong."

"I know I did. I thought that we were past this."

"Not really. I never really said these things to you. I said them to Alex. I vented all of my anger at you towards Alex."

Brock tried to laugh.

"It isn't funny."

"How's Maggie?"

"She's really scared right now. I didn't explain much to her. I just ran out the door and told Jake to watch her. She's very worried about her daddy," Reba explained from the kitchen as she went to gather some supplies and a first aid kit to tend to Brock's wound.

She sat down beside him. "I'm not sure that I'm qualified to do this. You could bleed to death. You need to be in a hospital."

"Can't go to a hospital. The cops are gonna find out that I shot two men. So far, no one has connected me to Buzzard. But people know that I was with Big Daddy on the docks."

"I'm not a doctor, Brock. I can't help you."

"Yes, you can. I've see you tend to the kids' wounds before. When Jake cut his leg, you pulled the wood pieces out and stitched him up. This is just a flesh wound. All you have to do is clean it and wrap it. What could be so hard about that?"

Reba was furious at Brock for putting her in this position. She didn't want his life in her hands. She didn't want him to die because of a mistake that you made, but he gave her no choice. She got the supplies. "Okay, that shirt's got to come off."

Brock smiled up at her weakly, trying to pull off his cocky, arrogant smile. "You first."

"You never know when to quit, do ya, Brock?" Reba started unbuttoning his shirt.

"I missed you for eight years. This is not how I pictured our clothes coming off. When I thought about you undressing me, it wasn't like this."

"I know, honey. Me either." Reba pulled Brock against her to lift him up to get the shirt off. Brock responded by putting his other arm around her tenderly. That embrace was worth waiting for, even if it only lasted for a few seconds. She was there to help him. He knew that there was something left between them.

The shirt was off. Reba was against his bare chest, lying him back down on the pillow. He could smell the strawberry shampoo that she always used. He put his good arm back around her. He ran his fingers through the back of her hair. Reba cleaned the wound. Brock told her how to fish out the bullet. That's when he was thankful for the anatomy and physiology classes that he had to take in college before dental school. Reba went to get more towels. When she came back, Brock was unconscious.

Reba snapped her fingers at him. "Come on now, Brock. Stay with me. Talk to me, honey." She stroked his cheek, urging him to open his eyes.

"Am I dead?" he asked.

"Don't say that!"

"You just said to talk to ya."

"Alright, I want ya to talk to me. Just don't say things like that. You were gone for nearly eight years. You have to know that I'd never want you dead. We haven't worked anything out yet. We've got unfinished business here."

"Come on, the Brock Hart that you knew died eight years ago. If I were really the Brock that you loved and reconciled with, you would've taken me back in a heartbeat. You know it and I know it. We're just strangers."

"Stop it." She put his head in her lap and ran her fingers soothingly over his hair.

"I was a fool to think that I could come home after eight years and we'd pick up like nothing ever happened. I thought that we'd make a fresh start. I'm so tired. I'm so tired of all of it. I can't do this anymore. My body can't do this anymore."

"Don't you die on me like this! You can't put this off on me. We've got four kids that need you. You're their father, nobody else. There's Van, Elizabeth, and Henry. They don't have Alex. They only have you. Alex is gone. You wanna be next?"

"Reba, Alex knew they were coming to shoot me. He died in my place."

"Oh, Brock! I know how hard that has to be on you, but you can't give up. I need you. Please don't leave me. Stay awake for me. Stay awake for Maggie. You owe her that much. The other kids are almost grown, but Maggie is still a little girl. She needs her daddy. If you don't care about leaving me, then think about your daughter for a second. Fight for her." That's when Reba gave him one of her characteristic slaps on the back of his head.

"Gosh, Reba. I'm lying here, dying. Do you always have to be so violent?"

"Do you always have to be such a mo-ron?"

"But I'm your moron," Brock said, grinning up at her.

Reba's fingers ran alongside the side of his face. "Seriously, are you okay?"

Brock's eyes were closed while he talked to her. He enjoyed the feel of her touch on his skin. "Mmm, just peachy."

Reba continued to run her fingers against his face. "The bullet is out and I've got most of the bleeding to stop. I'm sorry that I got mad. I just couldn't live with myself if I let anything happen to you. I mean, it's you. It's really you."

Brock opened his eyes and locked eyes with hers. "I feel the same way. When I heard Big Daddy say that everyone was dead, I just couldn't imagine going on without you."

"No, I mean all that stuff that happened before with Barbra Jean after Maggie was born. That wasn't you. I just couldn't get over why we were doing so well. We brought a new life into the world and then you went off and betrayed me with Barbra Jean again. I couldn't understand why you would do that after everything we'd been through together."

"That's because I didn't. I love you and I love our kids. I may be a moron, but even I'm not that big of a moron. I don't deserve you, Reba. Before I forget, I need to tell you something. I'm woozy so I may not remember to tell you this in the morning. Thank you, Reba. Thank you for being there for me, even when I don't deserve it. Thank you for being there for the kids. You've done a great job with them. And thank you for Maggie. I can't tell you how much it means to me that she's here."

"Well, that's a production I didn't do by myself. I did have some help with that. She's a mix of both of us." Reba suddenly realized that they were in a scene out of time. It was nice, but she had to get back to real life, now that he was safe from harm. She had to get out of there before she said or did anything that would confuse him. She really had no idea where their relationship was headed. "Speaking of which, you're on the mend. I've got to go home and feed the kids."

Brock grabbed her hand and held it to his chest. "No, please don't go."

"I gotta go. Maggie and Jake need me. Kyra is gone tonight. Cheyenne and Van can't cook. The kids have got to be starving."

"You have to stay here. The kids will be fine. Have them order take out or have Barbra Jean cook for them. It'll take her mind off Alex and give her something to do. You've been feeding her kid for about a week now. It's her turn to feed ours." Brock was talking very fast.

Reba knew that there was a deeper issue behind it. "Okay, Brock. Are you scared?"

He looked into her eyes again. "No, I'm not scared. I just don't want you to leave." He said these words in the most sincere way possible.

She ran her hand over his hair again. Her voice was breaking with emotion. "Okay, I'll stay. I'll stay right here. Just as long as you need me, okay?"

To be continued...

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!

_Author's note:_ _I am thrilled with the overall support for this story. Thank you so much! I am alternating my story updates. I will have another update for Deceived posted after this one. I will work on It's a Wonderful Life after that and post the update; then I will work on Deceived again and post the update. The next update after that will be It's a Wonderful Life. After that, I'm planning another update for Drop Dead Hero. _

_Things are very busy right now. I'll adjust to working at my new job and juggling that with college classes. Luckily, I'm only taking two. At some point, creative writing class will help with my writing. Right now, I am working on hard assignments that don't connect with my current stories. I look forward to improving my writing. I hope that readers will be able to notice a difference soon._

_Also, I'm sad because Lifetime Television took Reba off their lineup. One Life to Live is over for now. I need to find inspiration by watching old episodes on YouTube._

**Thanks for the reviews, make sure you review this story and give me your thoughts and comments….**

If anyone has any suggestions on them I'd love to hear! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the stories. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**WJC1985**

**nellieforbush**

**helen carter**

**leesy96**

**MeganDawn**

**RMandMSFan**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**JericaMMADfan**

**reban. M**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**dimples37**

**Reba0is0Ahmazing**

**Oilers fan 99**

**Courtney**

**Dimples73**

**SamandDianefan10**

**seg**

**Anonymous reviewers**

_I thank all my readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing! Without you, my stories wouldn't be continued every week._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney-Hart, Brock Hart, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Hart-Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Barbra Jean Booker, Henry Hart, Jack Morgan, Mike Holliway, Liz Hart, Buzzard Booker, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: Maggie Hart and Alex Hamilton.**


	14. Needing a fresh start

**Title: Deceived**

**Chapter 14: Needing a fresh start**

**Time: Summer-Fall ****2008 (when the Reba show would be starting season eight)**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

**Previously-** "I gotta go. Maggie and Jake need me. Kyra is gone tonight. Cheyenne and Van can't cook. The kids have got to be starving."

"You have to stay here. The kids will be fine. Have them order take out or have Barbra Jean cook for them. It'll take her mind off Alex and give her something to do. You've been feeding her kid for about a week now. It's her turn to feed ours." Brock was talking very fast.

Reba knew that there was a deeper issue behind it. "Okay, Brock. Are you scared?"

He looked into her eyes again. "No, I'm not scared. I just don't want you to leave." He said these words in the most sincere way possible.

She ran her hand over his hair again. Her voice was breaking with emotion. "Okay, I'll stay. I'll stay right here. Just as long as you need me, okay?"

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is Deceived!

**Now on with our next chapter-**  
>The next morning, Brock was asleep on the couch. Reba was in a chair, watching him sleep. When he started to move around in his sleep, she became worried and went over to make sure that he was alright. She brushed his hair back from his forehead gently. His eyes flew open and he roughly grabbed her arm.<p>

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"I was just checking on you. It's okay. It's just me, your wife."

Brock smiled at her. "I'm sorry."

"Does that happen a lot? Do you always wake up like that?"

Brock nodded. "Listen, I've got to get over to the docks. Everyone is in danger. Big Daddy is at the docks right now with a gun." He started to get up from the couch.

Reba blocked him from getting up. "Ssh, it's okay. You can't go anywhere. You don't have to worry about that now. Brock, you've been shot. Right here, in your shoulder. We're at your house. The kids are at my house, safe and sound. Barbra Jean is there with them, just like you wanted. She said that it was the least that she could do."

"Your house, my house. I really don't like how that sounds." Brock's voice was rising with temper.

"You really aren't a morning person, are ya? Listen, I did not go through all of the mess tending to your wound yesterday, just for you to hurt yourself again today." Reba tried to be gentle with him. She knew that he'd been through a lot in the past eight years. She's hoped that things would get better with time.

"I don't remember much."

"I know. Listen, Big Daddy is gone. Permanently. He's dead and we don't have to worry about him anymore."

"I think I shot him. He said that he killed all of you. That was the worst moment in my life."

"I'm so sorry that you went through that. We're fine. Mike found the bomb and it went off in the pond far enough away from the house. The kids are a little shook up, but fine."

"My shoulder really hurts."

"I know. I did the best I could."

Brock pulled the blankets up to his chin. "Could you close a window? It's really cold in here."

Reba looked around. The thermostat was set at 70 and there were no windows open. It was October, but it was 60 degrees outside. She put her hand on Brock's forehead. He was burning up. "You've got a fever, Brock."

"I need antibiotics. Listen. I always kept an extra prescription pad at home for emergencies. It's the green box of pictures in our closet. I figure that you haven't gotten rid of the box so it should still be there, right?"

Reba smiled. "Yeah, I hung onto it."

"That's my girl. Now call Barbra Jean and have her run it over here. I'll sign a prescription and Barbra Jean can fill it for us."

"Who's gonna stay with the kids?"

"Cheyenne is a mother, right? I'm sure that she can watch Jake and Maggie while we get this done. Please hurry. If the bullet didn't kill me, the infection still can." Brock took a hold of Reba's hand in his.

Reba pulled away and began to get ready to leave."I can do it. I should check on the kids anyway. I'll just go right down the street to the house and I'll be right back."

Brock took the telephone from the table in front of him and threw it against the wall with his good arm.

"No, don't go. I need you here, with me."

Reba went to pick up the telephone. She popped the battery back in and the cover on before setting it back in the charger away from Brock. "I know you do. But you don't have to throw a tantrum like a two year old to get me to stay."

"Really? 'Cause from where I'm sitting, that's the only thing that kept you from walking out the door."

"Fair enough. Please try to rest and relax. You've been through a lot."

"Why are you in such a hurry anyway? Are you tryin' to call your boyfriend and you don't want me to hear?"

"It's like I said. I needed to check on the kids."

"Barbra Jean is there. The kids are being looked after. What's the real reason?"

"I just needed a break. I'm stressing out and I've got high blood pressure."

"When did you get diagnosed with that anyway?"

"Last year. I'm having a hard time handling this."

"What do you mean by this?" Brock looks her straight in the eye. He wanted to know what was going on inside her head.

"This! You and me, this. It's hard. We've been thrown together under extreme emotional circumstances. I want to keep things in perspective. We haven't worked anything out yet. I'm not going to just take you back until that happens. I'm not doin' that again. Relationships take work and time. We haven't put in the work yet."

"We may not have to. I could still die today. If you go and something happens to me, I'll be alone. Please don't let me be alone. Have Barbra Jean bring you whatever you need. If you need a break, then go into another room. Call Dr. Morgan from one of the bedrooms upstairs, if you need to talk to him. Just don't leave me alone in this house."

Reba stayed in the room. She called Barbra Jean and explained the situation. Reba turned her attention back to Brock when the call ended. "She's gonna be here soon to help, okay?" She slowly ran her hand up and down Brock's good arm to comfort him. The tension in her body caused tears to come to her eyes. She was emotionally exhausted. She couldn't hold back the tears from running down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I'm scared. I can only imagine what is going through Maggie's mind right now. I ran out of the house like a madwoman. Look, we are gonna get through this. I'm just scared right now."

"Well, we promised for better or for worse, right? I think that this is the worst. Please don't cry, honey. I'll do whatever you say. I'll be a good patient and then I'll get better. That day that Maggie first ran here, she was crying just like you are now. She trusted me to help her and I did."

"Great story. My daughter was traumatized on her birthday by seeing her parents screaming at each other."

"Her parents? Somehow I don't remember screaming at you that day."

"Right, sorry. You know what I mean. My daughter ran to a stranger's house because her mother was fighting with the only father that she had ever known."

"A stranger's house? Do I look like a stranger to you?"

"At the time, I didn't even know who you were. When I was talking to you through the door, I thought that I was talking to a stranger. Are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

"I didn't think so. I just talked to you about your tears and how Maggie trusts me to help her. I want you to trust me. That's when we got all defensive and started picking each other apart."

Reba sat down on the floor next to the couch where Brock was. "True. It's just so strange. I don't know what memories to connect where and who to connect them with."

"How about a fresh start then? We can figure out the rest together." Brock stuck out his good hand. "I'm Brock Hart. I'm from Dallas, Texas."

Reba smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Reba McKinney. I'm from McAlester, Oklahoma."

To be continued...

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!

_Author's note:_ _Please be patient with my updates. I'm trying to keep my stories updated as much as I can._

_*** Lifetime Television put Reba back on their lineup. If you want to see Reba on Lifetime, there's a marathon on Mondays from 12-4 p.m. and Tuesdays from 12-6 p.m. Central time._

_One Life to Live is over for now. I need to find inspiration by watching old episodes on YouTube._

_***General Hospital will have a Manning takeover, starting the week of February 27th. Todd and Blair are back!_

**Thanks for the reviews, make sure you review this story and give me your thoughts and comments….**

If anyone has any suggestions on them I'd love to hear! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the stories. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**WJC1985**

**nellieforbush**

**helen carter**

**leesy96**

**MeganDawn**

**RMandMSFan**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**JericaMMADfan**

**reban. M**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**dimples37**

**Reba0is0Ahmazing**

**Oilers fan 99**

**Courtney**

**Dimples73**

**SamandDianefan10**

**Seg**

**RebaNell13**

**Breba fan**

**Walk On**

**Jessie33**

**KIDofXstream**

**Anonymous reviewers**

_I thank all my readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing! Without you, my stories wouldn't be continued every week._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney-Hart, Brock Hart, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Hart-Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Barbra Jean Booker, Henry Hart, Jack Morgan, Mike Holliway, Liz Hart, Buzzard Booker, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: Maggie Hart and Alex Hamilton.**


	15. Memories of us

**Title: Deceived**

**Chapter 15: Memories of us**

**Time: Fall ****2008 (when the Reba show would be starting season eight)**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

**Previously-** Reba sat down on the floor next to the couch where Brock was. "True. It's just so strange. I don't know what memories to connect where and who to connect them with."

"How about a fresh start then? We can figure out the rest together." Brock stuck out his good hand. "I'm Brock Hart. I'm from Dallas, Texas."

Reba smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Reba McKinney. I'm from McAlester, Oklahoma."

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is Deceived!

**Now on with our next chapter-**  
>"Can you hang in there now?" Reba asked, expectantly.<p>

"Piece of cake. The cavalry is on her way, right?" Brock responded casually.

"Yeah. You know you have eight years of tormenting me to make up for."

"You're darn right I do, but we did have some good times, didn't we?" he smiled weakly at her.

Reba's eyes met Brock's. In that moment, their hearts connected. Suddenly, Reba broke eye contact and walked into the kitchen to get a cold washcloth for Brock's forehead to try to bring the fever down. She looked back to the living room and thought of Brock.

Brock was lying there, trying to figure out what was scaring his wife. She seemed to flee the scene anytime they shared a tender moment together.

Reba brought the ice cold washcloth back for Brock. She found him with his eyes closed. She began to worry about him being unconscious again. That was a bad sign at this point. "Brock! Come on, Brock! Open your eyes now! Don't you do this to me! Don't you die on me! Think of our children. Please think of Maggie and Jake. They still need you. You don't get to do this to me again. You don't get to swoop in, causing all kinds of chaos, and then just leave us again. The kids have already lost Alex. They don't need to lose you, too." Reba decided to take the most drastic measure and slapped him on the cheek.

"Oww! Geez, Reba. You're always so violent." Brock's eyes were open now.

Reba put her head down on his chest and hugged him tightly. "Thank God!"

"What's the matter with you?"

"If you let me close my eyes, you may finally be rid of me."

"We're divorced. I am rid of you, except for the moments when you storm into my house uninvited. That's enough for me. I'll probably never be completely rid of you. We do have four children and a grandchild together. You've always been a part of my life, ever since you walked into Holliway's. I remember that one night when you walked in and someone played that stupid Louie Armstrong song."

"It was Nat King Cole, because you are unforgettable. That song is perfect for you. I was trying to get your attention."

Reba and Brock argued over who sang the song on the jukebox that night for another couple of minutes.

"It was Nat King Cole. How can you forget something like that? It was the first time that we had a real conversation together. I prided myself on such a sappy romantic move and you don't even remember."

Memories flooded the couple of that night twenty-five years ago. Brock and Reba sat together at the bar. Reba had been nursing her hurt. Things with Mike were rocky at best. Brock was down because he'd heard that Mike was thinking about marrying Reba. Reba seemed to hate Brock. They'd never even had a decent conversation together and she'd written him off as a dumb jock. She was hurting that night and he reached out to her as a friend. Things went from there. That's when the stubborn redhead let the misunderstood blonde guy into her heart.

"Okay, I remember that now. Did you really plan that?" Reba sat beside the couch on the floor and looked up at him.

Brock slyly smiled. "Yep, all I had to do was get you to talk to me. After that, you seemed to know that there was more to me than meets the eye."

"Sure. You have an ego the size of Texas. You love to flirt with most of your attractive female patients. You've spent more time with the high school football team that you coach than your own family. You're vain 'cause you keep touching up the gray and tanning yourself to look younger."

"Look who's talking. I don't see any gray hairs on you, Grandma."

"Hey, this color isn't from a bottle. It's natural. The only reason why I'm such a young grandma in the first place is because a certain someone couldn't keep his hands off me. I was eighteen. We were supposed to wait until we got married, but we didn't. So, what else do you remember? Your turn."

Brock's finger glided through the stray hairs on the side of Reba's face. "Every little bit."

Reba smiled for a moment at his comment before her face returned to the same cautionary expression. "I thought that you weren't sentimental." She stood up and moved away from him to regain her composure. She needed some space between them. He was saying all the right things. And yet, he'd done this before when they were separated. She didn't want to let him sweet talk her into anything. She was determined to stand her ground.

"I'm not. I just happen to have an infallible memory. I've held onto every memory of us like a lifeline. Cursed to remember every awful detail of my life."

"Do you ever wish you could forget?" Reba was standing against the wall now. She was still making eye contact with him though.

"I used to all the time, before the Bookers tried to fry my brain. I wanted to forget everything that I've ever done to hurt you and the kids. But now, I see those memories as a good thing. They are lessons that I will never forget. I need them, so I can become the type of man that you'd want to be married to. Have you ever thought about it? Having a big eraser to take away all of the bad stuff."

"If I got rid of all of the bad memories, then the good ones wouldn't be as meaningful. Like the night that we finally got together."

Reba's mind went back to the night when she and Mike finally broke up. She was sitting on a park bench, crying. Brock walked up and listened to her, as she poured her heart out. Brock told her a similar tale of woe, only the woman that he loved who didn't want him was Reba. He never told her that.

Reba hadn't even realized that she had been voicing her thoughts out loud. Brock's voice brought Reba out of her memories and into the present. "I don't understand. Is that a good memory or a bad one?" Brock remembered how she listened to him as he talked about his feelings. It was cute how oblivious she was to how he really felt about her. He knew that he'd have to take his time with her. She felt so sorry for him for getting his heart broken that she bought him dinner that night.

"It's a good memory. Before I ran into you that night, I felt so completely and utterly alone. After that night, I wasn't anymore. I had you."

"You know I think a lot about that night."

"Really?" At this point, Reba crossed the distance between them. She stood right beside the couch, looking at him.

"I think I got a bum rap. I think that your sob story was way more pathetic than mine was. At least, I got the girl in the end."

"Oh, really?" Reba's curiosity got the better of her. What was he talking about? "Brock honey, you wallowed in your misery."

"Says the woman who drank herself into oblivion every time Mike Holliway made her feel bad about herself, including every time she said his name after a fight. That's when she'd down another shot."

"Memory lane is closed. Sleep now." Reba was playfully annoyed.

By this time, Reba was sitting on one end of the couch and Brock was sitting up on the other end. He had to admit that it wasn't such a bad time to open the memory floodgates. "Aren't you gonna ask me how I got the girl?"

"Is this your way of getting me to be your friend again?"

"Are you gonna listen to me or not?"

"You were my best friend once. I think that I owe you that much. Maybe being friends again wouldn't be such an awful thing."

"We had a few moments that were a little more than just friendship. Remember later that night when we were at your parents' barn? Does that ring any bells?" Brock shared a smile with her. He thought about that night. He'd never imagined that he'd be making love to Reba by the end of the night. "You know that thing you said about me not keeping my hands off you back then. I remember that you were the one who couldn't keep your lips off me. You started that whole thing."

"I did not. A kiss is just a kiss. A kiss doesn't always lead to that."

"It does when you yank my shirt open. The buttons popped off. You were wild and aggressive. You were on top of me in that hayloft."

Reba's voice got quiet. "Yeah, but then you rolled me over and slowed things down. You took your time with me."

"I gave you time to say no."

"Any guy would be happy to get an old-fashioned roll in the hay with no strings attached, but not you. I drank a lot that night. It didn't have to mean anything."

"But it did to me. Losing your virginity should mean something. It was my first time, too."

"Really?" Reba's interest was piqued. Her head rested in her hand. She looked at him with newfound fascination. They had been together for twenty-five years and he never told her that. "Well, I never knew that. I'd never guessed that it was your first time, too. You acted like you'd had some experience."

"No, I was just nervous so I stayed quiet. What happened that night was nothing short of amazing."

"Yeah, it was better than I thought my first time would be."

"Honey, we're so good together. We always have been. Just like the time that we almost had together recently. Just like Hawaii. We're drawn to each other by instinct or something. When I'm with you, it never feels wrong."

Reba had a tear, running down her cheek. "If that's so, then why did you end up betraying me in the worst way? If everything was so amazing, then why did you have to turn to another woman?"

"Sweetheart, I was a fool with all the qualities that you listed earlier. I thought that I needed something else, when what I wanted was right there all along. If we take away the bad stuff, then we'd have to take away the good stuff. We weren't planning on having any more children. After the separation, there was Hawaii and Maggie. She's our miracle, just like Cheyenne."

"Cheyenne's a miracle alright. She's the only reason why my father didn't shoot you when we told him that we were gonna get married. We were so young."

"Exactly, but my miracle was getting you to say yes when I proposed. I don't think that you would've done that if Cheyenne wasn't a part of our lives already."

"Like you would've proposed if I weren't pregnant. Brock, we'd only been dating for a couple of months."

"Reba, I would've proposed to you that night in the hayloft if I'd thought that you'd say yes."

"You're pullin' my leg. Come on, Brock."

"No, I'm not. You know that girl that I loved before we got together, the one that I told you about?"

"You're really gonna talk about her right now? Would you like to talk about Mike, too?" Reba responded with her usual sarcasm. She couldn't believe that he would bring up loving another woman after they'd shared such tender moments between them.

"That girl was you. I always wanted you and I always loved you. I thought that I'd lose you to Mike before I'd ever gotten the chance to tell you how I felt."

Reba wasn't sure if Brock was kidding or not. She was uncomfortable with the sappy sentiment so she decided to change topics. "How's the wound doin'? Any pain?"

"Nah, I'm strong like you." Brock smiled at her, pleased that to see that his words broke through her wall a bit.

"You're a real survivor after everything that you've been through."

"You're tellin' me. I was married to you for almost seventeen years and I'm still alive. I figured that your daddy would've been after me long ago from breaking your heart."

"Like being married to you is easy. It's not. You didn't exactly sweep me off my feet. You got me pregnant. I figured that getting married was the right thing to do. I was terrified."

"You should've known that I meant it for keeps. I gave you my grandmother's engagement ring."

Reba remembered Brock's proposal and their wedding. She'd remembered how nervous she was. She'd loved him then, but the real deep, mature love had come later with time as they'd lived together as husband and wife and built a family together.

"My mother accused you of marrying me for our family's money."

"Have I mentioned how much I dislike your mother? She didn't give us a dime when we got married. We had a baby on the way."

Brock smiled when he thought about Cheyenne as a baby. "It turned out okay. The first time that I held Cheyenne was the first time that I ever felt alive."

Reba smiled back at him. "I remember. We'd come a long way by the time she was born. She was no easy birth. That girl took eighteen hours to arrive."

"I was scared of dropping her."

"So was I. I'd never held a baby before either."

"I wanted so much for her."

"Everything that we wanted for her has come true. She grew up to be a wonderful woman. She's got a husband that's devoted to her. She's a wonderful mother. She's mature. She's found her way in the world. She wants to be someone who helps others."

"Cheyenne and Kyra are doing so well. What happened with Jake?"

"Girls mature faster than boys do. He's fourteen. Give him some time. The girls were a handful during the teen years too. Cheyenne was especially difficult. She was married and pregnant at seventeen. You should try parenting a moody, pregnant, married teenage girl. She thought that made her and Van instant adults."

"How do I make everything up to Jake? He thinks that I abandoned the family. I remember feeling like that when John D left. I never forgive John D. I don't want things to be like that with Jake and me."

Reba's eyes filled up with tears again. "He's felt like he's had to be the man of the house for so long. When you left me and took up with Barbra Jean, which was the worst thing that you've ever done to me." Reba remembered the fight in the kitchen that led to Brock leaving her.

"And yet, I was dumb enough to take you back." Reba took the washcloth and got it soaked with cold water to put on Brock's forehead again. "So, how are you feelin'?"

Brock looked into her eyes. "Just peachy." He spoke in a soft, but husky way to her. "This long trip down memory lane has done wonders for my soul."

"Are you tired?"

He smirked at her. "No. What kind of stories did you tell the kids about us, about how we got together?"

"Don't worry. What kind of mother would I be if I didn't give them G-rated stories?"

"So, you made us sound like a fairy tale? I'd love to hear one of those. Did I slay a dragon to win your heart?" he teased.

"You kinda had to, didn't you? I wasn't going to notice you the usual way. To be honest, if you'd tried asking me out first, I probably would've said no. Cheyenne still doesn't know the real deal. Alex and I kept those details out of our arguments. We never talked about it at all. I don't even think that he knew. He always told the kids such unbelievable stories about how we began, you and me. I thought that he was just trying to be funny, but he may not have known himself."

"I certainly didn't advertise it. The Bookers didn't get it out of me either. No matter what, I think that Alex was on the right track. I think that our story would make a good fairy tale."

The memories began again. This time, they were reliving their second honeymoon in Hawaii. Reba and Brock stood on the beach, reciting wedding vows to each other. Brock set up a romantic dinner on the beach afterwards. He played their song on a CD player while they slow danced. Reba had never been happier or more in love with Brock at that time. She remembered placing her head on his cheek and feeling his heartbeat while they danced.

There was sadness in Reba's eyes, as she remembered that the promises that they made that night didn't come true. They weren't together anymore. "I thought that fairy tales were supposed to have happy endings," she said, wistfully.

Brock took his finger and tilted Reba's face up so he could look into her eyes again. "Who says that this one's over?" They edged closer and closer. Their eyes were locked together. Their lips were headed to crash into each other.

That's when Barbra Jean burst through the front door. "I got the antibiotics. Whoa, am I interrupting something?"

To be continued...

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!

_Author's note:_ _Please be patient with my updates. I'm trying to keep my stories updated as much as I can. I also write on FictionPress. If you like my stories here, you can check out my stories there. My pen name is Writersdream72 on that site._

_*** Lifetime Television put Reba back on their lineup. If you want to see Reba on Lifetime, there's a marathon on Tuesdays from 3:30-6 p.m. Regular episodes air once a day on Mondays and Wednesdays through Fridays at 3:30 p.m. Central time._

_One Life to Live is over for now. I need to find inspiration by watching old episodes on YouTube._

_***General Hospital is having a Manning takeover. It started the week of February 27th. Todd and Blair are back! Poor Starr is grieving the loss of her boyfriend and child. Remember that on soaps, people aren't really dead without proof. I do like the Starr and Michael pairing. It helps that the actress has a crush on him. I love how Todd and Blair can communicate so much nonverbally. I also loved that about Reba and Brock, too, from the very beginning._

**Thanks for the reviews, make sure you review this story and give me your thoughts and comments….**

If anyone has any suggestions on them I'd love to hear! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the stories. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**WJC1985**

**nellieforbush**

**helen carter**

**leesy96**

**MeganDawn**

**RMandMSFan**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**JericaMMADfan**

**reban. M**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**dimples37**

**Reba0is0Ahmazing**

**Oilers fan 99**

**Courtney**

**Dimples73**

**SamandDianefan10**

**Seg**

**RebaNell13**

**Breba fan**

**Walk On**

**jessie 33**

**wildfirefanatic08**

**KIDofXstream**

**Anonymous reviewers**

_I thank all my readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing! Without you, my stories wouldn't be continued every week._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney-Hart, Brock Hart, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Hart-Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Barbra Jean Booker, Henry Hart, Jack Morgan, Mike Holliway, Liz Hart, Buzzard Booker, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: Maggie Hart and Alex Hamilton.**


	16. Bravery

**Title: Deceived**

**Chapter 16: Bravery**

**Time: Fall ****2008 (when the Reba show would be starting season eight)**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

**Previously-** There was sadness in Reba's eyes, as she remembered that the promises that they made that night didn't come true. They weren't together anymore. "I thought that fairy tales were supposed to have happy endings," she said, wistfully.

Brock took his finger and tilted Reba's face up so he could look into her eyes again. "Who says that this one's over?" They edged closer and closer. Their eyes were locked together. Their lips were headed to crash into each other.

That's when Barbra Jean burst through the front door. "I got the antibiotics. Whoa, am I interrupting something?"

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is Deceived!

**Now on with our next chapter-**  
>Reba stood up and walked over to Barbra Jean. "I'm trying to keep him talking. He's completely out of his mind with fever. If he falls asleep, he may not wake up," Reba stammered, covering her face with her hands.<p>

Brock remained silent on the couch, grinning mischievously. His facial expression didn't help Reba's struggle to remain calm in this situation. She was not her cool, controlled self, and it bugged her big time. It didn't help that Brock was grinning like the cat that swallowed the canary. She wanted to smack the moron upside the head. "Did you bring the antibiotics?"

Barbra Jean looked skeptical at Reba's behavior. She looked guilty and Brock looked completely happy. She raised an eyebrow. She knew that she walked in on something. She just wasn't sure what.

"Too bad that you came in when you did. I was trying to seduce my wife."

Reba shot Brock a warning look. "Barbra Jean, he is out of his mind with fever. If he wasn't so sick, I'd smack him." She was so uncomfortable that she walked right out of the room.

Barbra Jean sat down next to Brock on the couch. "You look horrible."

"I think that I look pretty good for a man who's cheated death for the second time in 24 hours." Brock looked pleased at himself with that snappy comeback.

Barbra Jean scowled. She was clearly not impressed by his attempt at humor. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad to see that you're okay. There's a real mess to handle. I need you to get better and help us out of this mess."

Reba came back and gave Brock his antibiotics. "He'll be on the mend soon."

"He better be. Jack is in trouble." She continued to stare Brock down.

"What happened?" Reba couldn't imagine why her boyfriend would be in trouble.

"The police think that Jack shot Big Daddy."

"Barbra Jean, I'm so sorry."

"I know, but you need to finish playing house with this guy and help get Jack out of jail. He's been arrested. We need Brock to come in and explain what happened. Jack said that there shouldn't be any charges filed if Brock explains that it was self-defense. Jack is also refusing to cooperate with the police. He didn't tell them that Brock was there. He refuses to send any trouble his way. He's feeling guilty about keeping Alex's secret all these years."

At this point, Brock is staring daggers at Barbra Jean. He didn't like any situation that reminded Reba of Jack. Now, Jack's out there playing hero, giving Reba another reason to be with him. Jack is protecting the family while Brock is hiding out.

"This is my fault. I sent Jack down to the docks to protect you, and now he's in jail. He's done nothing wrong," Reba yelled at Brock.

"That would depend on your definition of nothing wrong. He kept a secret that kept me locked up, away from my family, to be tortured for years. He owes something to this family."

"But not like this, d—m you, Brock!"

"I didn't ask him for help. He told me to leave and said that he would deal with the cops. I don't know why he would help his girlfriend's husband in the first place."

"Because he's a decent man. He loves me, Brock. He's tryin' to protect me and make things up to you. He just happens to be a better man than you are. I'm so sick of justifyin' him to ya." Brock started grinning again. Reba wanted to wipe that boyish smirk right off his face. What did he have to be so happy about? "Why are you smilin'?"

"You're just so cute when you're angry at me. You talk in that deep Okie twang. I've missed it."

"Shut up! Just how cute do you think that it would be if I smack you upside the head!"

"Thank you so very much for saving my life," he responded dryly.

"Too little, too late." Reba grabbed her purse. "I've had enough of this. I'm going to check on the kids. Keep an eye on him for me. He's all yours."

"Like I'd want him now," Barbra Jean teased.

Reba was not amused. "Well, that makes two of us." She matched right out of the door, slamming it shut behind her. All she could think about was making sure that everyone was okay. Jack was in jail. Who knew who else was out there plotting to kill her family?

Barbra Jean turned back to Brock. "So, did she really save your life? Did she really remove the bullet?" She was in awe of Reba's bravery once again.

"Yep, she's quite a woman."

"She's been the one who's held this family together all these years. She's strong, but she can't keep it up. What she needs is a man in her life who can help her with all this heavy lifting. She got high blood pressure. She can't do it anymore. So, who's gonna be the hero here, you or Jack?"

To be continued...

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!

_Author's note:_ _Please be patient with my updates. I'm trying to keep my stories updated as much as I can. I also write on FictionPress. If you like my stories here, you can check out my stories there. My pen name is Writersdream72 on that site._

**Thanks for the reviews, make sure you review this story and give me your thoughts and comments….**

If anyone has any suggestions on them I'd love to hear! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the stories. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**WJC1985**

**nellieforbush**

**helen carter**

**leesy96**

**MeganDawn**

**RMandMSFan**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**JericaMMADfan**

**reban. M**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**dimples37**

**Reba0is0Ahmazing**

**Oilers fan 99**

**Courtney**

**Dimples73**

**SamandDianefan10**

**Seg**

**RebaNell13**

**Breba fan**

**Walk On**

**jessie 33**

**wildfirefanatic08**

**KIDofXstream**

**angelsinstead**

**Anonymous reviewers**

_I thank all my readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing! Without you, my stories wouldn't be continued every week._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney-Hart, Brock Hart, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Hart-Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Barbra Jean Booker, Henry Hart, Jack Morgan, Mike Holliway, Liz Hart, Buzzard Booker, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: Maggie Hart and Alex Hamilton.**


	17. She loves me, she loves me not

**Title: Deceived**

**Chapter 17: She loves me, she loves me not**

**Time: Fall ****2008 (when the Reba show would be starting season eight)**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

**Previously-** Barbra Jean turned back to Brock. "So, did she really save your life? Did she really remove the bullet?" She was in awe of Reba's bravery once again.

"Yep, she's quite a woman."

"She's been the one who's held this family together all these years. She's strong, but she can't keep it up. What she needs is a man in her life who can help her with all this heavy lifting. She got high blood pressure. She can't do it anymore. So, who's gonna be the hero here, you or Jack?"

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is Deceived!

**Now on with our next chapter-**  
>Reba arrived back at Brock's house. Barbra Jean greeted her at the door. Reba looked around the living room. Brock was nowhere to be seen.<p>

"Where's Brock? Is he okay? Why isn't he on the couch? Did he take a turn for the worst?" Reba panicked, putting her hand over her chest.

"No, I got him into bed," Barbra Jean explained.

"Excuse me? You did what with my husband?"

"Calm down, Reba. I made him go to bed. His fever broke, so I sent him upstairs to rest. I have no interest in your husband." Barbra Jean was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"What?"

"You said husband. It's so cute. You called Brock your husband."

"That was a force habit."

"But you haven't said that any other time in the last six years, curious habit. I think that you still have feelings for him."

"Barbra Jean, you're bein' silly."

Barbra Jean changed topics quickly, knowing that Reba was liable to get defensive and angry. "How's Jake doin'?" She was worried about the boy that she raised as her stepson.

"How do you think he's doin'? He's angry and lashing out at others."

"Reba, I know that it's none of my business, but I think that Jake may need some professional help, someone other than your boyfriend. Jake may not open up to Jack as long as he's datin' you."

"I know that he does."

"He also needs some time with Brock. It's not gonna be easy, but he needs to come to terms with the fact that that man upstairs is his father."

"I know. I just don't know how to make that happen. He's so angry and resentful towards Brock."

"I'm willing to help. Reba, I'm willing to take responsibility in this. Jake needs to know that I played a part in severing your relationship with Brock. I was a willing ear, among other things. I helped Brock see that it was easier to separate from you than stay and work things out. Reba, I'm so sorry! It's gonna take me a long time to work through all of this. I'm sorry that I wrecked your marriage."

"Well, that makes two of us. I'm sorry that I kissed your husband. I don't know what I was tryin' to prove. Just thinkin' of every time I kissed Alex makes me feel dirty."

"Likewise. I'm not sorry for being with Alex and having Henry, but I'm sorry about Brock. Are we still best friends?"

"Yeah, Barbra Jean, you're family. You're my new sister-in-law."

"Yay, we're sisters!" She ran to hug Reba, squeezing her tightly.

"Easy, I'm breakable," Reba managed to sputter out.

Later, Reba was talking with Mike Holliway about Jack Morgan's arrest. Mike urged Reba to get Brock to turn himself in to free Jack from jail. It was the only way to free her boyfriend, who was innocent of the murder charges. Barbra Jean was with Brock, trying to convince him to turn himself in. Brock tried to reach out to Barbra Jean as a friend as she tried to deal with her grief. She went through periods of time where she alternated between anger and tears. She wanted to find her husband's killer. He wanted to help her let out some of her pain. She was family now, and Brock was ready to accept her into their fractured family. She was the mother of his nephew. He confided in her about his hallucinations of Big Daddy and his fear of going crazy.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you, BJ. I'm so sorry that I made you feel used. I never meant to hurt you. I was selfish, and it was wrong."

"Brock, it's okay. I've told Reba that I played just as big of a role in what happened between us as you did. I planned to seduce you long before it happened. I was just waiting for you to notice me. As soon as you and Reba started having problems, I pounced on you like predator to prey. I've got blood on my hands, too."

"But that doesn't excuse my behavior or my actions. You didn't deserve to be lied to. I led you on because I never intend for us to have any time of meaningful relationship. I was wrong, and I'm sorry."

"You want to make it up to me? Let's go down to the police station and do the right thing. Don't let an innocent man sit in jail."

After that, Brock had Barbra Jean drive him down to the police station so he could turn himself in to Mike. Meanwhile, Reba was trying to get through to Jake. She wanted him to understand what happened to Brock and what happened to their family eight years ago. She wanted Jake to learn forgiveness. She accepted the blame for the destruction of her marriage. She explained how her anger and resentment alienated Brock, but he never let that get in the way of being a good father.

He never let his children down until he was taken against his will. When he left Reba, it had nothing to do with the kids. No matter what, Jake shouldn't be angry because of Reba. Reba forgave Brock a long time ago for his indiscretions. Reba hugged her son and let him know that it was okay to let go of the anger because that anger could eat him alive.

At the courthouse, Reba was overjoyed to finally see Jack. He seemed to be dealing with his own remorse over the situation. He felt guilty about Brock's imprisonment and suffering. She tried to get him to understand that he didn't have anything to do with that. His only crime was keeping a patient's statements confidential. He couldn't blame himself for what happened because he didn't know that Brock was kidnapped and held against his will.

"I love you, Reba. You're the most kind and decent woman that I've ever met. I don't deserve you."

"Jack, you don't deserve what's happening. I asked you to go down to the docks to check on Brock. In a way, this is my fault, too. I can't bear to see you like this."

"What happens now? There are two men who both want to be with you."

"I don't know what to say. I think that you'll always doubt my feelings. In a way, I think that you always have. We have our share of problems, but I'm committed to you. I want to make this work, if you still want to be with me."

"But what about Brock?"

"We're not together, except as parents. We do have four children and two grandchildren together."

"Is there still some part of you that is still in love with Brock? It's true, isn't it? That's why you asked me to go after him that day."

Reba didn't get a chance to respond. Barbra Jean showed up to the courthouse with Brock and Kyra. Reba pulled Brock to the side.

"Thank you for doing this. I really appreciate you for showing up and taking responsibility."

"It's the right thing to do. Isn't that how we've always raised our kids? Everything is gonna be okay, honey. I promise."

"Is this the new and improved Brock Hart?"

"In the flesh. I promise that things are gonna be different from now on."

"It's horrible-what happened to you, but I think that it's made you a better man."

"Thanks, honey. That means a lot coming from you." He reached out to caress her cheek.

This unnerved Reba. "Don't make too much out of it. You were a pretty rotten SOB before, Hart." She took a step back from him to put some distance between them.

Brock grinned, pleased that his touch so clearly affected her. "Is that right, McKinney?"

"Are you mocking me?" She stood there, looking at him with her arms crossed.

"No, sweetheart, I wouldn't dream of it. I love you, Red."

"I don't know how to respond to that. I told you before that too much has happened between us. We can't go back. We're divorced. That's how it is."

"Do you love me?" Brock didn't wait to get a response from Reba. He held up his hand. "Wait, don't answer that. I know that I'm being pushy and your boyfriend is standing right over there." Brock lowered his voice and whispered in her ear. "I think that my question should be, do you love him?"

Reba stood silently, unable to answer Brock's question.

"You're not sure, are you?"

Reba thought about earlier when Jack asked her if she was still in love with Brock. "Why does it matter? Why does it matter to you how I feel about Jack?"

This time, Brock remained silent, choosing instead to walk over and sit with Kyra. Reba, in turn, walked over to sit beside Jack.

The district attorney met with the detectives investigating the case. A judge reviewed the evidence and supported a decision to close the case. Big Daddy's shooting was clearly self-defense, and there was no evidence linking him directly to Buzzard's shooting. Brock and Jack were both cleared and free to go. The two men stood in the courtroom, face to face, and shook hands. Jack was grateful that Brock came forward to clear him of the crime. Brock walked out of the courtroom with Kyra and Barbra Jean without a word to Reba. Reba stood there and watched him walk away.

A few days later, Brock went to see Reba. He was out of money and upset that Reba and Barbra Jean were holding the purse strings to his money.

"Reba, we need to talk. I need access to my money. I can't pay my bills. I'm gonna end up evicted from my house. I worked hard for almost 18 years to provide all this for my family, and now I'm gonna end up with nothing for myself at all." His curt voice lashed out at her.

"Aww, Brock, what's the matter? Are you upset that your wife and mistress got all the money? That's what happens when husbands cheat, Brock." She threw the words at him like stones.

"Reba, I need help." He stood slumped over with a worried expression.

"The IRS went after us for back taxes. There was an issue with money in the Cayman Islands. We don't have as much as we used to. If I divide our share by half, then I won't have enough to take care of the kids. There is a way out of this, you know?"

"If you've got a plan, let's hear it."

"You could go back to work at the dental practice."

"After eight years?"

"It'll be like ridin' a bike."

"Okay, how about one other adjustment?"

"Sure, if you're willing to give a little, then so can I."

"We can't afford separate residences. How about I move into the basement? It will save us so much money."

"Oh, Brock, I don't know..."

"This house is a joint asset, honey, thanks to Alex and my mother. I have just as much right to live here as you do."

"We agreed to live two separate lives. Won't that complicate things?"

"Not if you don't want it to. Think of the basement as an apartment for rent. I'll stay out of your way and you stay out of mine. We'll both have access to the children. It would allow me more time to spend with Jake and Maggie. Please?"

Awkwardly, she cleared her throat. "Alright, you can move in here immediately as long as you agree to go back to work at the dental practice on Monday."

Lightly he fingered a loose tendril of hair on her cheek. "Thanks. I really appreciate it. I'll start moving in tonight."

That's when Barbra Jean barged into Reba's house without knocking as usual. Reba took that as an excuse to get away from Brock's proximity and went upstairs to her bedroom.

"Did I hear you say that you're movin' in here?"

Brock explained the situation to Barbra Jean. "I'm havin' a hard time because I want everything back that was mine."

"I'm willing to do that. It takes time. I'm only taking Alex's fair share from his assets and his share of the dental practice that he kept running for eight years."

"I want Reba back, too."

"You want her back?"

"She's my wife and the mother of my children."

"The two of you are legally divorced. You filed the papers initially and Reba finalize everything later."

"That was a rash move on my part. It wasn't one of my better moments. I honestly thought that things wouldn't get so far."

"That's because you're both pigheaded. You also had a lot of problems."

"Every couple has ups and downs. I thought about her every day when we were apart. I missed her so much. My big fear was that she'd forgotten me and move on, and look what's happened."

"Things change. You have to learn to deal with the hand that life has dealt you now."

"When I kissed her that night at the restaurant, I knew right away that she remembered. She remembered everything just like I did. She's the one. She saved my life after I got shot, you know that. I could've bled to death and died, but she wouldn't let me. During that whole time, there was something there. We both felt it."

"Brock, she's involved with Jack Morgan."

"Yeah, but it's like you said, things change." A grin overtook his features.

That night was Halloween. Reba had the house decorated for the occasion. Someone in a Wolfman costume approached her front door. Reba was carving pumpkins with Maggie in the kitchen. Maggie was dressed as a princess. Dressed in a lifeguard costume, Reba hurried to answer the front door with a bowl of candy. The door burst open as she approached it, and the wolfman stepped in.

"Trick or treat!" he said in an eerie tone.

"Are you gettin' a little long in the tooth for this?" she responded with a smile.

"It's free candy. Come on, we've got a little one over there to celebrate with." Brock pulled off his mask.

"I shouldn't be surprised that you're out tonight all dressed up. You always did like Halloween."

"I seem to remember that you do, too." He pointed to all the decorations in the house. "You always did have the best candy." He tried to reach into the candy bowl in her hands, but she pulled it away. "What? I can't have any sugar from your bowl?" he responded teasingly, leaving the hidden meaning lingering between them. There were so many memories of other Halloween that they shared.

"You're a dentist. You're not supposed to have a sweet tooth."

"Touché. I can't wait to see Elizabeth's costume."

"You're too late. Cheyenne and Van took Elizabeth and the baby out about twenty minutes ago."

"Well, go get Jake. We'll tp houses together."

"Listen, you need to take things slowly with Jake."

"He's my son."

"Well, he still thinks of Alex as his father, and he needs to grieve in his own time."

"How much more time am I gonna lose with my kids, Reba?"

"Look, you're moving in here, and that's a start."

"Daddy, you're here! Like my costume?" Maggie ran and jumped into his arms.

"I'd say that you've got a pretty good start right there, Brock," Reba responded.

"Well, look at what we have here. Our little princess is dressed as a little princess. I love it," Brock commented.

"I've gotten tons of candy already. We're carving pumpkins, and then we're gonna go out and do more trick or treating," Maggie rambled on excitedly.

"I bet I can show you where all the good candy is."

"Really? Jake said that he was gonna get more candy than me. Can you help me beat him? I never win."

"I think that I can do that." Brock joined Reba and Maggie in the kitchen to finish carving pumpkins.

"I think it's time for more trick or treatin', Maggie. What do you say?" Reba announced after they were finished with the pumpkins.

"Can Daddy come?"

"Daddy may have other plans, Sweetie."

"Nope. I'm goin' with Maggie. Try and stop me."

"Yay!" Maggie ran upstairs to get her candy bag.

Brock leaned in to whisper to Reba. "Give me a break, Red. It's my first Halloween with her. What's the matter? Am I usurpin' your boyfriend or somethin'?"

"No, we didn't have any plans tonight. It's just me and the kids tonight."

"Good, then you won't mind if I come along."

"I guess not. Thanks for being so good with her."

"She's my daughter, Reba, our daughter. You don't have to thank me. She's a great kid."

"She's got good genes." Reba's smile matched his in liveliness. She went upstairs to help Maggie get ready to leave.

"Come on, Hart, what's so hard about telling your wife that you want her back?" Brock thought to himself. "I love you, Reba. I want you back." He practiced saying it softly while waiting for Reba to come down the stairs with their daughter.

When Reba came down the stairs with Maggie, he lost his nerve once again. The three headed out the door together.

The next day, Cheyenne found Reba on the couch, looking at the photograph of her and Brock on their wedding day. "Look what we have here. You're mooning over a picture of the happiest day of your life."

"Too bad you can't live in a picture. Do you think that Jack really loves me, or do you think that he loves the woman that he thinks that I am, my image?"

"Did Dr. Morgan say that he's in love with you?"

"Yeah, he did."

"What about Dad?"

"Your father and I have been over for a very long time."

"Is that why he came over last night to spend Halloween with you?"

"That was for Maggie. He also wanted to see Elizabeth, but you had already taken her out."

"That was just an excuse. I'm sure that he wanted to see us, but I think that he used it as an excuse to see you, to spend family time with you and Maggie. He's been robbed of so much time, Mom. I also think that he's still in love with you. It has been obvious since the minute that Dad came back."

"You're seeing things."

"Yeah, like Dad kissing you in front of everyone at the restaurant."

"That was all for show. He just wanted to prove that he was the real Brock Hart."

"Okay, who helped him when he got shot? He trusts you the most and you didn't let him down."

"Excuse me if I didn't want the father of my children to bleed to death."

"Are you positive that's all it was?"

Reba thought about the moment and kiss they almost shared at his house.

"I thought that fairy tales were supposed to have happy endings," she said, wistfully.

Brock took his finger and tilted Reba's face up so he could look into her eyes again. "Who says that this one's over?" They edged closer and closer. Their eyes were locked together. Their lips were headed to crash into each other.

Reba was shook out of her thoughts by Cheyenne. "Something happened, didn't it? I can see it in your face."

"He was weak and babblin'. It was nothin'."

"No matter what happens, you and Dad have always had a connection. That's why we have Maggie in our lives. It's still there, Mom, so try to deny that one"

"No, I can't."

Cheyenne squealed excitedly. "Spill! Tell me everything!"

"It felt like he was going to say something last night, but he didn't."

"You mean like he's still in love with you? Seriously?"

"I don't know. We went trick or treating with Maggie. After that, he went home. We didn't talk or anything. I don't know what's going on in his head. I stopped tryin' to figure Brock Hart out a long time ago."

"Dad's been through a lot. He's felt replaced by Alex. He was married to you and comes back home to find out that you're divorced. Think about how that made him feel. Maybe he was afraid that you'd reject him."

"I think that we've talked about your father enough for one day." Reba got up and walked out the front door.

She walked over to Barbra Jean's house, where she was greeted at the front door by none other than Jack Morgan.

"What are you doin' here?" she asked.

"Barbra Jean is packin' up Alex's things. I'm here to help. She's having a hard time with this."

"She's lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky to have you. I've told you how I feel, but you have not answered me. Are you ready for a new chapter in our lives?"

"Jack, I'm tryin' to be as honest with you as I possibly can."

"But-."

"I'm so confused. I'm being pulled eight different ways by my children and my family. So much has happened," Reba responded tearfully.

"I get all that. I'm not asking you to take a big step this minute, but I cannot wait around forever, and you know where I stand."

"I know that. And I would never ever want to do that to you."

"I just don't want us to slip away." He tenderly rub her cheek and ran his fingers through her hair.

Reba turned away from him. "I've got to go. Tell Barbra Jean to call me, please."

"I've been through too many bad relationships. I vowed to keep my love life simple and focus on the kids. What a joke! Look at me. My love life got complicated really fast. I don't just have one man that loves me. I've got two of them." Reba thought to herself as she rushed out the door.

To be continued...

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!

_Author's note:_ _Please be patient with my updates. I'm trying to keep my stories updated as much as I can. I also write on FictionPress. If you like my stories here, you can check out my stories there. My pen name is Writersdream72 on that site._

**Thanks for the reviews, make sure you review this story and give me your thoughts and comments….**

If anyone has any suggestions on them I'd love to hear! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the stories. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**WJC1985**

**nellieforbush**

**helen carter**

**leesy96**

**MeganDawn**

**RMandMSFan**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**JericaMMADfan**

**reban. M**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**dimples37**

**Reba0is0Ahmazing**

**Oilers fan 99**

**Courtney**

**Dimples73**

**SamandDianefan10**

**Seg**

**RebaNell13**

**Breba fan**

**Walk On**

**jessie 33**

**wildfirefanatic08**

**KIDofXstream**

**angelsinstead**

**Anonymous reviewers**

_I thank all my readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing! Without you, my stories wouldn't be continued every week._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney-Hart, Brock Hart, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Hart-Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Barbra Jean Booker, Henry Hart, Jack Morgan, Mike Holliway, Liz Hart, Buzzard Booker, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: Maggie Hart and Alex Hamilton.**


	18. Changes happen fast!

**Title: Deceived**

**Chapter 18: Changes happen fast!**

**Time: Fall ****2008 (when the Reba show would be starting season eight)**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

**Previously-** "I just don't want us to slip away." He tenderly rubbed her cheek and ran his fingers through her hair.

Reba turned away from him. "I've got to go. Tell Barbra Jean to call me, please."

"I've been through too many bad relationships. I vowed to keep my love life simple and focus on the kids. What a joke! Look at me. My love life got complicated really fast. I don't just have one man that loves me. I've got two of them." Reba thought to herself as she rushed out the door.

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is Deceived!

**Now on with our next chapter-**  
>A few days later, Reba, Barbra Jean, Liz, and Brock sat in court, waiting for a judge to make final decisions on how to divide the assets. Jack was also there to provide moral support for Reba and Barbra Jean. Barbra Jean was more than willing to make sure that she only got her share of the money and the dental practice from the last eight years, which wasn't as much as she'd hoped; she had to split that money with Liz. However, she got all of the assets that were in the name of Alexander Hamilton. That was substantial, so she didn't worry about the lack of money coming from her time as Mrs. Brock Hart.<p>

Reba and Brock were jointly awarded all of the assets that were accumulated in the time preceding Brock's disappearance. Brock and Reba were also awarded any current and future earnings from the dental practice, to be split equally 50/50.

The entire situation was working out well for all parties, until Liz decided to pose a question to the judge. "Your honor, there are still some legal issues to work out. My son's marriage to Reba ended with a divorce decree. If you'll notice, my son did file the motion to begin the proceeding during their separated, but he also sign a document to stop the proceeding while he and Reba worked on reconciliation. During that time, the reconciliation was successful, and they conceived another child together, my granddaughter, Maggie. After that, my other son, Alex, signed any other documentation for further proceedings while he posed as Brock. The divorce decree was obtained by fraud. The real Brock Hart did not want those divorce proceedings to continue. I'm asking that you throw out that decree as null and void." Liz used her commanding tone, the one that said that she meant business, striking fear in the heart of her family and friends.

The judge looked at the evidence. Barbra Jean, Reba, and Brock gave sworn testimony over the events that happened before and after Maggie's birth. Reba admitted that Brock had moved back into the family home. She also stated that she wanted to maintain the status quo. She saw no reason to change anything. She was content for her and Brock to live separate lives, with Brock living in the basement. She asked for the judge to consider it as a separate living space.

Brock was not giving his marriage up without a fight. He admitted he never stopped loving his wife. He confessed to his adulterous behavior eight years ago, but saw no reason for it to cost him his marriage now since Reba already forgave him. Reba previously reinstated the divorce proceedings shortly after Maggie's birth. The judge found that questionable since it was only three months postpartum, and there was no history of abuse in the home. For all of these reasons, the judge ordered the divorce decree null and void. He ordered Brock and Reba remain legally married for a minimum of one year, during which time they actively try to work on the marriage.

Barbra Jean's smile broadened in approval. A powerful relief filled her. She was no longer responsible for the destruction of Reba and Brock's marriage. She and Liz did it. They saved the marriage. She looked over at Jack. He wore a crestfallen expression. She started to have warm feelings for Dr. Hunky again. While no one could replace Alex in her heart, she could enjoy Jack's company for a while.

Brock's mood seemed suddenly buoyant. He had an indefinable feeling of rightness, and he seemed very pleased with himself. After the proceedings, he thanked Barbra Jean and Liz for helping to right the wrongs that Alex caused. He wanted to say something to Reba, but she dashed out of the courtroom with Jack chasing after her.

Reba was standing outside the courthouse with Jack. The shock of discovery hit her full force. She was still married to Brock! Surprise siphoned the blood from her face. She felt irritated and unhappy with herself. This was something that she wanted so badly eight years ago. She just couldn't bring herself to be happy right now. She liked the life that she led. She couldn't go back to the way that things were before; everything was Brock's way or the highway. She also had Jack now. She looked up at Jack, disorientated. Reba jumped at the sound of Brock's voice behind her.

He had just walked out of the courthouse. "Reba, we need to talk."

She swallowed hard, lifted her chin, and boldly met his gaze, but the shock caused words to wedge in her throat. Her heart was pounding as wave after wave of shock slapped at her. She became dizzy before blacking out. Brock caught her in his arms just in time before she hit the pavement. She opened her eyes briefly and weakly declared, "No hospital, not this time. I just want to go home and rest."

Brock was worried, but he also treated her judgment. He wouldn't take her to the hospital unless her condition got worse.

By the time that they got to the house, he had to leave his wife in Jack's care. Jake was very upset when he saw his mother too weak to move and carried into the house in Brock's arms. It was Brock's job to try to reassure him that Reba would be alright.

"You don't belong here, you know," Jake stated defiantly. "You're probably the reason why she's sick again. She's got high blood pressure. She can't take any stress."

"Well, I do. I own this house. You may not like it, but this is my home."

"This is my mother's house, not yours. She got it in the divorce."

"We went to court today to determine who owns what now."

"That doesn't mean that this is your house again."

Brock chuckled softly. "Actually, it does. Barbra Jean was ready to give me back everything that was mine to begin with. Grammy Liz got the judge to look at everything, all the money and assets. She even got the judge to decide if the divorce was legal or not. It turns out that your mother and I own everything jointly because we're still married."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not. It's all right here in black and white. You can look at it for yourself." Brock pulled the judgment paper from the judge out of his pocket and gave it to Jake to read. "That makes us one big happy family."

Jake read over the document. He crumpled it up and threw it at Brock. "Go to h—l."

"Jake, I know that you're scared, but everything is gonna be okay. Your mother is upstairs getting some rest. She refused to go to the hospital. She's clear enough to tell us what she wants. That's a good sign."

Jake continued to stare at him with anger blazing in his eyes.

"You may not like it, but I'm your father, Jake. It's a fact. This is my home, and I'm here to stay. I'd really like it if we could work together to put this family back together. It would make things a heck of a lot easier on your mother, if you're really concerned about her high blood pressure."

"Not a chance. My father is dead. He's the only one who counts. He's dead because you showed up. Why didn't you stay gone?"

Brock looked utterly defeated, standing there with his hands in his pocket. He didn't say another word while Jake continued.

"You might have pulled the trigger yourself. All of this suffering is because of you."

"I was held against my will, Jake. I'm your father. I was there when you were born."

"You walked away from us. You left."

"I came back. When I did, I vowed that I would spend the rest of my life making it up to you. Everything was better. Your mother and I worked things out. That's when I was taken against my will and replaced by Alex. Try to think about how you would feel if that happened to you. How would you feel if you were kidnapped and you managed to escape only to come home and find that you'd been replaced by a twin brother that you never even knew you had? Come on, son; give me the chance to make it all up to you. All I thought about for eight years was coming home to you, your mother, and your sisters. I look at you now. You're practically a grown man, and I missed all of it. I'm asking you for the honor of getting to know you."

"You wanna get to know me? How about we get to know you first! Look me in the eye and tell me that you're not gonna hurt my mom again. Tell me that you won't walk out on us again when things get tough. You've got to look me in the eye and swear to me that my mother will never suffer because of you again."

Brock looked him, square in the eye. "I swear to you that I will not do anything to hurt you, your mother, or your sisters ever again. I swear on my own life, and I need for you to believe that."

"Well, I don't. If you think that I'm buying your crap, then you're crazier than I thought that you were." Jake stormed out the front door, slamming it behind him.

Meanwhile, Kyra was at Barbra Jean's house. She was worried that she might need the extra support. Barbra Jean appeared fragile since Alex's death. She just got home from court, and she changed into her bathrobe and slippers.

"What's with you? This isn't like you, Barbra Jean. Are you sick?" Kyra asked her.

"Maybe, it's probably just grief messing with me. It sneaks up on me, you know. I did a good thing today. Your parents are officially legally wed again. That makes me happy."

"I can stay here and help out. If you're sick, you might need help with Henry."

"No, you need to go home. This is a special day for your parents. This is your first day all together officially as a family. You should be there for that. I'm afraid that your mother didn't take the news so well. She passed out right outside the courthouse, but she wouldn't let the guys take her to the hospital, so she's at home in bed. You should be there."

Kyra left. Barbra Jean was glad that Henry was at a sitter's house. She called and asked the sitter to keep him overnight. She hadn't felt this sick since she was pregnant with Henry. She ran to the bathroom with the sudden urge to throw up. When she was done, she went to check her calendar. She started counting days. "Could I be pregnant?" she thought to herself. She slumped down, crying, overwhelmed by her grief for Alex again. "I'm stressed out, but I can't be pregnant." She stood up and started pacing the floor.

"What's going on? Who are you talking to?" Jack was concerned to find her alone in her bathrobe, talking to herself. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing. I'm just stressed out."

He came by to check on her after leaving Reba's. Brock made it clear that he wanted to take care of Reba by himself. "Of course, you are. Your husband just died. It's okay, Barbra Jean. I'm here for you. Remember, I'm a trained therapist."

Barbra Jean laughed. "How could I forget?"

"You don't look well. I was going to mention it at the courthouse. Did you eat today?"

"My stomach has been feeling a little funny, but don't worry, it's nothing."

"Okay." Jack sat down with her on the couch. "Does it help for you to talk to Alex? I've heard you doing that."

She started to cry. "Do you think I'm crazy to talk to him?"

"Nah, I'll try not to worry unless he starts answering back."

Barbra Jean smiled through her tears. "That would be just like him, haunting the house."

"I'm here for you, Barbra Jean, whenever you need me."

"I know. I've got so much to do today."

"Okay, I'm just checking in. Try to relax, okay." He hugged her before leaving.

Barbra Jean leaned into his embrace. "I'll try." She smelled his shirt. Heaven help her, he still smelled terrific and looked like orange chicken for the eyes. But she was not going down that road again. She wasn't going to have anything to do with taking a man from Reba again. Reba was going to have to work out her relationship issues without her interference.

A couple of hours later, Barbra Jean decided to take a pregnancy test. She set the test down on the dresser and sat down on the bed to wait. The timer went off and went to look at the test. She smiled. That's when she heard the front door open and ran downstairs to see who it was. It was Reba with Henry.

"Your sitter called my house. Henry wanted to come home, so Kyra picked him up. He had dinner with us, and now he wants you to read to him and tuck him into bed."

"I made you a picture, Mommy. Look, it's me, you and Daddy." Henry showed her the picture that he drew.

"Henry, why don't you go upstairs and get ready for bed while I talk to your mom for a minute."

Henry ran upstairs. Reba turned back to Barbra Jean. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I know that it's none of my business, but you seem a little off."

"I should be saying that to you after what happened at the courthouse. How are you?"

"I'm fine. As you can see, I'm back on my feet. Brock and Kyra made dinner. Henry had a nice time with us. It gave him a chance to get to know his uncle. I took on too much stress today. I promised to take it easy. I just had to get away from Brock's hovering. I didn't have high blood pressure before, so he doesn't know how to handle it."

"He's only trying to help like a good husband." Reba emphasized the word, husband.

Reba rolled her eyes. "Whatever. What about you?"

"I've just got a lot on my mind."

"You should been there tonight at dinner. Brock was so wonderful with the kids, especially Henry. He said that Henry reminded him of himself when he was a kid. I imagine that he's got a lot of Alex in him."

Barbra Jean started to cry and ran upstairs. Reba went upstairs after her. First, she went to check on Henry. He was running around his room, pretending to do battle. He had something plastic in his hand.

"Hey, buddy. Are you ready for bed?"

"Is Mommy okay?"

"She's just tired. It's bedtime. What are you playin' with?"

"My magic wand. I'm playing Harry Potter."

Reba looked closer at the object in his hand. Barbra Jean walked in and grabbed it out of his hand.

"Henry, that's not a toy. It's Mommy's. Why don't you play with your Nintendo DS for a few more minutes until bedtime? I need to talk to Reba. When I get back, I'll read to you."

"Okay, Mommy!" He hugged her and got into bed with his game.

Reba and Barbra Jean walked into her bedroom to talk. "For a minute there, I thought that it might be Kyra's. It's not, is it?"

"Nope, it's mine." She held up the pregnancy test to reveal two pink lines, a positive result.

"I'm having Alex's baby, and he won't be here to see it." She had tears in her eyes.

Reba walked over to hug her. It was the first time that Reba initiated a hug. Barbra Jean would've been elated, if she wasn't so scared at the moment.

The next morning, Brock went to check on Barbra Jean and Henry. She made breakfast for the three of them while Brock made toast.

"I don't know if Reba told you, but I'm pregnant. I'm having Alex's baby."

"No, she didn't. We don't do a heck of a lot of talking these days. She is firm about maintaining separate lives. I don't know what to do. We're married, and she doesn't even want to start trying to make things work. It's great about the baby."

"Alex left me something to remember him by. Another part of him lives on. It's nice that there's a little life in here. It gives me a reason to go on. I can focus on being a mother for Henry and the baby."

"I need your help. I know that you have a lot going on, but I would really appreciate it if you would get Jack to back off from Reba. She's a married woman and my wife. I deserve a chance with her, and I won't get it with him hanging around."

"I know, but what can I do?"

"Look, I'm a decent guy. I got him out of jail. I've put up with a lot from the guy since I've been back, and I don't feel comfortable saying this, but I've heard about you. You had a big crush on the guy. He's been hanging around here to help you. Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Please do. I'd love to hear what you think of me."

"BJ, don't start. It's not about that. You worked hard to help me, and I appreciate that. It's not a slight against you. You've got a thing for the guy. You're both available. Please help me save my marriage. All you have to do is spent time with him and let nature take its course. Just keep him focused more on you and Henry. That way, he'll spend less time with Reba. Please, I'm begging you to help me!"

"Okay, I'm feeling generous and hormonal, so I'll try."

"That's great, BJ. It's wonderful about the baby. My mother will be thrilled. It's nice that Henry will have a little brother or sister to play with."

"Yeah, and you'll have a niece or nephew because we're family now."

"I know. You always wanted to be a part of the family, and we're glad to have you and Henry. You're great with my kids and a good friend to Reba."

"Stop trying to butter me up, Brock. I've already agreed to help."

He put his hand over his heart. "You wound me, Barbra Jean," he responded teasingly.

Brock went back to Reba's house after having breakfast with Barbra Jean and Henry. He found Mike Holliway there. "What are you doin' here?"

"I'm here to check on Reba. I heard that she had some trouble yesterday. Jake told me. What are you doing here?"

"I live here now. If you haven't heard, we're still legally married."

"I heard. Reba talked to me for a little bit. She's very confused, Brock. You really have to give her some time. She has feelings for you and Jack. Jack doesn't appear to be going away any time soon."

"I've got nothing but time. I have a feeling that Jack won't be around for much longer."

"Where's Reba now?"

"She said that she had some work to do. She's either in her room or in her office in the garage."

"Well, I'm gonna find my wife. If you'll excuse me, I catch up with you later."

"No problem. I've got to head into the office anyway. Good luck." Mike headed out the front door.

Brock headed upstairs. He proceeded to look around the house for his wife.

Reba was in her office with Jack. They were sitting on the couch kissing. Brock saw the two of them through the side door window.

"I've missed you. I've finally come to my senses. No one is gonna tell me what to do. I've lived my life for seven years my way. That's the way I like it."

"Well, I'm not complained. I've missed you, too."

"I've finally realized what I want, and I want you."

Meanwhile, Brock is outside trying to figure out what to do. He can't believe that Reba is throwing herself at Jack.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words," Jack responded.

"I'm so sorry that it's taken so long for me to figure this all out. I'm so sorry that I've kept you hanging."

"It's okay now, Reba. You're here with me now. That's all that matters. Your heart is here with me, and that's all I wanted. It's amazing because up until now. I didn't have any hope that there was a future for us."

"Everything is settled now. Yesterday, things became crystal-clear. Things usually are after one of my episodes. I sat down to dinner last night with the family, and I realized that life is short. I need to make decisions on what's best for me because life is short. The kids will be okay because they've been fine with having divorced parents for the past seven years. I'm ready to move on. Brock is a mo-ron, and he'll be moving on with his life soon enough. There's no way that Brock and I have any staying power as a couple. I don't want to hurt the kids. They are much better off this way, with two parents who are friends."

"I can't believe that Reba is willing to settle like this," Brock thought.

"Are you telling me that you only want to be with me because you shouldn't be with Brock? Are you kidding me?" Jack responded.

"No, no, no. Reba, it's okay to trust me. We should be together," Brock thought.

"Sometimes when I look at Brock, I can't help but feel something for him," Reba explained.

"Why are you fighting it?" Brock thought.

"You can see that. I couldn't see that before. You could see that I was putting the brakes on us because of what I felt for Brock. I knew that it wasn't fair or honest to try to move forward with you if I thought that there was any chance of there being anything left between Brock and me," Reba continued.

"There is, honey, there is. There's everything, our whole life," Brock thought.

"I had to sort it all out. I spent time with him. I waited for him to tell me how he felt. It was clear that it was never gonna happen. He's incapable to opening up. He can't meet my emotional needs like you can. I've given him every chance to say something to me, but he never did. He can be honest, open, and warm with the kids, but not with me," Reba went on.

"If I knew that's what you wanted, Red, I would've given it to you," Brock thought.

"I don't like what I'm hearing. What I'm hearing is that you want me because Brock doesn't want you," Jack interjected.

"You're wrong," Reba fired back.

"Then what is it? Would you still be here if Brock said he loved you and wanted you back?" he continued.

"That's the point. He's not capable of telling me that. He'll never change. I need someone to grow with. Every reason I had not to be with him before is validated now."

"Your feelings for him are buried?" he asked.

"What I feel for him now is just the embers of a dying flame." She took his face in her hands. "It doesn't compare to what I feel for you now. You are a good, decent man. You are the man that I love." She pressed her lips to his sweetly.

"Reba loves me. She's in there lying to Morgan and herself," Brock thought. "I'm not waiting around so she can fool around with him right outside our home."

Brock burst in to find his wife in the arms of another man. Her hands and lips were mighty busy. Brock knew that he'd come in just in time. "Get your hands off my wife!"

"We agreed to live separate lives, Brock. Turn around and get out of here," Reba responded.

"I'll see you later. You two clearly have issues to work out," Jack got up and quickly exited the garage.

Reba stood there in front of him, with her hands on her hips, giving him her signature glare. "That's the pot calling the kettle, Brock. What's good for the goose is good for the gander."

"No, we're done with all of that. It's just you and me working on our issues. You heard what the judge said. We're married for a minimum of one whole year. There's no getting around that. The least we can do is try to make this easy on the kids. We shouldn't make this any more confusing for them than it already is."

"How did it feel?"

"What?"

"I walked into your office once and saw you kissing Barbra Jean when we were separated. I turned around and quietly walked out. So, how did it feel?"

"Worse than when I was shot and bleeding to death."

"Good, now you understand a fraction of how I felt when you did that to me. You'll never know what damage you did to me."

"So, you've got lingering resentment just like Jake does?"

"I guess so. I just didn't realize it until now. You hurt me, and I will not allow you to hurt me like that ever again!" Reba stormed out of the garage and back into the house. Brock followed her.

"Alright, I've had enough. You're coming with me! We are gonna sort through some stuff once and for all!" Brock declared. He took a hold of her arm, giving her no choice, but to follow him up the stairs into the privacy of the bedroom that they once shared.

"Why did you bring me in here?"

"You stormed out of the garage, and I didn't want to make our fight a public display. You should understand that for someone who cares so much about keeping the peace for the sake of the children."

"That's never stopped us before."

"And the last time Cheyenne had to tell us to stop. She's a grown woman, a wife and mother, but even she's upset when we fight."

"You make me crazy. You get me madder than anyone else ever has, you mo-ron. You claim to worry about the kids, too. Yet, you start in on me just like you did today."

"Today I was provoked."

"You couldn't have handled it better, with a little more grace and dignity, like I did."

"You would've saved everyone a lot of time, trouble, and heartache if you would've handled it with a lot less grace and dignity, Sweetheart. All you had to do was say something. If you were willing to fight for me and for us, then things would've been different."

"We have no way of knowing that, Brock. Maybe things are the way that they are supposed to be."

"Let me make myself clear. I am going to say something. I am willing to fight for you and for us because I want things to be different. I don't believe that this is the way that things are meant to be."

"I can't live like this. I want things to be peaceful. If you can't handle that, then this arrangement will never work. Maybe one of us should move out, especially if you're gonna fight me on how I live my life."

"Honey, I swear to you that I will handle my temper, especially around the kids. I don't want us to separate again. I promise not to make life hard on you. I want us to work together as a family. I promise to focus on that. Scout's honor." He held up his hand as he pledged his promise to her.

"You were never even in the Scouts."

"No, not quite."

"Tell me the truth. Are you trying to use the kids to get your own way? Are you tryin' to get us back together? What's your agenda here? I know when you're workin' an angle."

He caressed the side of her face with his hand. "Would it really be so bad?" He leaned in to kiss her. His lips devoured hers in a fiery passion.

Reba pulled away. "We can't."

"I know that you want me and I want you. This is just like the last time, only I'm not saying no now. Why fight this?"

"Because it comes with a heavy price. This is trouble." She pulled away out of arm's length.

"We were trouble from day one, and that didn't stop you before. Remember our first time? It wasn't exactly moonlight and roses. We weren't even a couple then."

"Brock, you thrive on that stuff. I don't go jumping into things anymore."

"Reba, you are the world's worst liar. I bet that you still live for the occasional rush of adrenaline. You know how I know that- because I'm the world's best liar. At least, that's what you said to me before. You may be right, except when it comes to you. You always see right through me." He moved over to where she was standing. He was standing so close to her that he could feel her breath on his face. "So, look in my eyes and tell me that I'm lying when I say that I can make this work." He cupped her face in his hands. "Tell me I'm lying when I say that we belong together."

Brock reclaimed her lips once again, and they fell back onto the bed. They quickly shed all of their clothes in a fierce need to be skin to skin. She pulled Brock onto his back, climbing on top of him.

He rolled her over again, as they fought for control. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure." She silenced him with another kiss. She racked her nails over his back. His lips explored her body. Her hands ran across his muscular chest. She cried out in pleasure as he hurried to make the connection between them. Brock wanted to take the time to make the experience the best for both of them, but couldn't stop himself from taking her right then and there.

A couple of hours later, Van showed up and searched the house for Reba. She wasn't answering her phone. Her car was right outside. She didn't show up to the office. Something was wrong.

Brock and Reba didn't hear Van's voice calling Reba throughout the house. They were still consumed by their own passion. Brock was on top of Reba, making a connection between them again when Van burst through the door.

He jumped back when he saw Reba and Brock in bed together. "Well, that's a little bit more of Mrs. H than I usually like to see. What the heck is going on here?"

"Get off me, Brock!" Reba tried to push Brock off her and pulled the sheets up to her neck. "Well, Van, in about another 30 seconds Brock was going to rock my world again."

"It would've been longer than just 30 seconds, honey. And I didn't hear you complaining for the past two hours."

Van held up his hand. "Hold it. That is way too much information. Coach, I'm sorry if I disturbed you. Apparently, even Mrs. H plays hooky now and then. I'm sorry I bothered you."

"Van, I'm sorry if I scared you or worried you," Reba said.

"That's okay. Carry on. I'm just gonna get out of here and leave you two alone. Remember that the kids will be here in a couple more hours."

"Van, please don't tell anyone what you saw," Reba pleaded.

"Me? Who am I gonna tell? Your secret is safe with me. Bye." Van sprinted out of the room, closed the door behind him, and dashed out of the house.

"I think that we are in serious trouble," Reba responded.

Brock chuckled. "Relax, honey. He's not gonna say anything. Now, where were we?"

"I guess you're right. I just need to relax again. It was like being caught by one of our kids. I guess everything is fine now."

"Fine? Is that the best that you can do? I think that it was fantastic. It was amazing. So, when are we gonna tell the kids?"

"What do you want to tell them? About this?"

"It might be weird, but Cheyenne and Kyra would be happy."

She head slapped him. "Be serious, you mo-ron."

"I want to tell them that we're back together again. This time is forever, Red."

Reba had a sad look on her face.

"What? Why aren't you happy?"

"Look, Brock, about this..."

"That was definitely in our top ten moments. I've missed you, honey. What's wrong?"

"Listen, just because we made love doesn't mean that we're back together."

"Of course, we're back together. This wasn't just some casual romp in the hay. I just made love to my wife. What are you talking about?"

"We've always had chemistry from day one. You know that. That's how you got a literal roll in the hay in the first place."

"This was much more than just lust."

"I'm sorry, but it was. At least for me."

"Why can't you just say it? That you have never loved anyone as much as you loved me."

"That may be true..."

"I can certainly say it. I have never loved anyone as much as I loved you. That will never die."

"It doesn't change anything. It doesn't solve anything. How many times do we have to go through all of this? When I trust you, you pull the rug out from underneath me. I'm sorry, Brock. We're older now. Let's try to be a little wiser. Let's not put ourselves or the kids through it again."

"So, my wife will sleep with me, but she can't possible share her life with me. Do you think that I don't remember what I've done? I have relived every single mistake that I've ever made with you a thousand times."

"You shouldn't have to do that, Brock. If we really loved each other, it would be easier—not harder."

"But you throw my mistakes up in my face all the time."

"I didn't mean to this time. If that's what you think I did, I'm sorry."

"I've changed, Reba. Don't you see that? I've tried so hard to prove it to the kids, and especially to you."

"And I hear you."

"Do you? Because if you did, then you'd see that everything is different now."

Reba smiled at him.

"What?"

"That's so like you to come in- blazing the trail and fighting to get what you want. That's still the same, Brock."

"Is that so bad?"

"That's just you. It's what attracted me to you in the first place, but you broke my heart that way. I don't know what to do. How am I ever gonna trust that it's never gonna happen again?"

"You're right, Reba. You can't trust me if you're gonna live in the past."

"What's the difference, Brock?"

"Everything! I thought that we settled this before, in Hawaii."

"We did a lot of things in Hawaii. Talking was not one of them."

"But we got Maggie."

"Yeah, we got Maggie. We did manage to get that right."

"You bet. Give it a chance."

"Look at how you stormed into the garage today. You didn't respect me enough to listen to how I felt. I meant it when I said separate lives. I wasn't ready for anything more. I'm still not."

"I'm not the self-centered, self absorbed man that I once was, but put yourself in my shoes. What would you have done if you walked in and saw me all over Barbra Jean after a judge ordered us to work out our marriage?"

"You know what I did. I loved you, but I will not let you play me for a fool."

"So, you're not gonna give us a chance? You're just waitin' for me to mess up? I'm not gonna mess up this time. I'm gonna prove to you that you can trust me..."

"You don't have to prove anythin', Brock."

"No, I'm gonna prove to you that we belong together – because you really do make me a better person." Brock finished getting dressed. "By the way, if you'll notice the rug is still here firmly under you. I'm not gonna be the one to pull it out from underneath you." After that, he made his exit, leaving Reba alone with her thoughts.

To be continued...

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!

_Author's note: I had surgery this week, so I won't be as active with updating, reading, and reviewing as usual. I will get back to things as soon as I can. I'm also planning a new story on FictionPress called Come Back to Me. _

_Synopsis: One woman goes back to her hometown to relight an old flame. What happens when her ex-husband gets in the way of her new romance?_

_Another fan fiction writer took her fan fiction story changed character names, locations, and some of the story elements to make her story into a published book. That story is now known as the book, Fifty Shades of Grey. It's used to be a Twilight fanfic. I've thought about how great that would be, so I decided to rewrite Believe in Love Again into an original story to be published. Please let me know what you think. PM me and tell me if you think that this story is good enough to stand alone without the Reba elements. Thanks. I really appreciate your feedback._

**Thanks for the reviews, make sure you review this story and give me your thoughts and comments….**

If anyone has any suggestions on them, I'd love to hear! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the stories. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**WJC1985**

**nellieforbush**

**helen carter**

**leesy96**

**MeganDawn**

**RMandMSFan**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**JericaMMADfan**

**reban. M**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**dimples37**

**Reba0is0Ahmazing**

**Oilers fan 99**

**Courtney**

**Dimples73**

**SamandDianefan10**

**Seg**

**RebaNell13**

**Breba fan**

**Walk On**

**jessie 33**

**wildfirefanatic08**

**KIDofXstream**

**angelsinstead**

**Anonymous reviewers**

_I thank all my readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing! Without you, my stories wouldn't be continued every week._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney-Hart, Brock Hart, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Hart-Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Barbra Jean Booker, Henry Hart, Jack Morgan, Mike Holliway, Liz Hart, Buzzard Booker, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: Maggie Hart and Alex Hamilton.**


	19. Bye, Bye, Jack

**Title: Deceived**

**Chapter 19: Bye, Bye, Jack**

**Time: Fall ****2008 (when the Reba show would be starting season eight)**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

**Previously-** "So, you're not gonna give us a chance? You're just waitin' for me to mess up? I'm not gonna mess up this time. I'm gonna prove to you that you can trust me..."

"You don't have to prove anythin', Brock."

"No, I'm gonna prove to you that we belong together – because you really do make me a better person." Brock finished getting dressed. "By the way, if you'll notice the rug is still here firmly under you. I'm not gonna be the one to pull it out from underneath you." After that, he made his exit, leaving Reba alone with her thoughts.

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is Deceived!

**Now on with our next chapter-**  
>Jack was on the phone. "How long will that take? What am I supposed to do in the meantime?"<p>

Barbra Jean entered the living room. "Jack?"

He quickly ended the phone call. "Hey, Barbra Jean, you look much better today. I just came by to check on you."

She smiled and tilted her head. "I'm on to you. You wanted to check on Reba, but you didn't want to show up or call because of Brock, right?"

"Guilty as charged. I really did want to check on you, too," he responded sheepishly.

"You want me to run interference. You want to sneak around to be with your girlfriend and you want me to help you, right?"

"That's only partially true."

She raised an eyebrow. "So, was that Reba on the phone?"

"No, actually my apartment is being fumigated. There's a lot of repairs and maintenance going on. I just got off the phone with the office."

"That's too bad. Where will you stay?"

"The last time there was a problem in my building. I stayed in Reba's garage. She's good about stuff like that. She let Alex stay there when you two were on the outs."

"I doubt that her husband will agree to that."

"It's not up to him. Have you met Reba? She's very independent and doesn't like to be told what to do. The other day, we were out in the garage and things were getting a little steamy. She told me that she's not interested in Brock anymore."

"That's too bad because he's her husband. She's stuck with him for the next year. That's not gonna make things easy for you."

"We'll figure it out. If she wants to be with me, then we'll find a way."

Barbra Jean was touched by Jack's determination and devotion to her best friend, but at the same time, she knew she had to block him off at the pass. "You could stay here. You've been here so often lately. I'd be glad to help you out. You could move in here temporarily. Reba could stop by to see me, and Brock wouldn't suspect a thing."

Jack smiled. "That would be great, Barbra Jean. It would be a big help. Thanks."

"No problem. I can see those wheels turning. You're like a guilty teenager, planning to sneak around with your girlfriend. Just beware of Brock, okay. There's innocent fun, and then there's permanent damage to a family. Believe me, I know."

He put his hand to her cheek. "Oh, honey. There is no way that you would've known that all of this was going to happen. Don't blame yourself."

A tear trickled down her cheek. "How can I not blame myself? My actions have ruined people's lives. My husband is dead."

"BJ, don't talk that way. I'm going to get my stuff from my apartment and started moving in. I'll be back in an hour and we'll have dinner."

Barbra Jean wiped the tear away. "Okay, see you then."

Jack flashed a smile and rushed out the door. His intention of contacting Reba for a secret rendezvous forgotten.

Barbra Jean beamed, patting herself on the back for manipulating the situation to her advantage. "Come on, Brock, I did my part. I hope you appreciate it," she thought to herself.

Later, Jack and Barbra Jean were sitting down to dinner alone. Henry was enjoying some family time at Reba's with his Uncle Brock. Brock was only too happy to babysit for Barbra Jean after she gave him the rundown on her earlier conversation with Jack. So far, it had been a quiet evening.

"I have some news," she began.

Jack looked up from his plate at her. "What is it?"

"There's going to be a new addition to the family soon, a new little Hart running around."

He scooted his chair next to hers. "Barbra Jean, that's fantastic! Are you really pregnant?" His eyes grew wide with excitement. He put his hand on her belly.

"Yep, I'm really pregnant with Alex's baby." Her voice was shaking. Her lip quivered. "It's the least thing I expected. Alex is gone, but he's gonna live on through this child." Jack put his arms around her tightly. She wrapped her arms around him, too.

He was flashing a thousand watt smile. "I had no idea."

"Neither did I until I realized that something was off a few days ago. I still haven't told Henry. He found my pregnancy test, but he didn't realize what it was. I didn't explain it to him. I still can't believe it's real."

He looked in her eyes. "Look, even though this child's father is gone. I'm gonna be here for her or him or you."

Barbra Jean trailed her finger along the profile of his face. "Thank you."

Jack stood up quickly, pulling her up out of her hand. "What are we sitting around for? We've got something to celebrate."

She giggled. His excitement was contagious. "How about a glass of champagne for you, and a glass of milk for me?"

"Listen. I have something for you." He ran outside to his car and then rushed back inside. He had something tiny in his hand. He opened his palm.

Her mouth formed an O in surprise. "A baby bracelet?"

"Cheryl and I tried to have a baby. She miscarried. This was for the baby. I keep it on me. I want your baby to have it." He handed it to her.

Barbra Jean held it in her hand and put her hand to her heart. "Oh, Jack, it's so wonderful, but don't you want to keep it?"

"I'm done remembering sad things. You should be, too. It's time to create some good memories. Now, this bracelet will have good memories attached to it."

She wrapped him up in a quick hug. "Thank you, Jack. It means a lot to me."

"That baby is going to be lucky to have you for a mom."

She inhaled deeply. He still smelled like orange chicken. "You still smell so good. If you don't watch it, I'm gonna end up planting one on ya."

A couple of hours later, Kyra came running in the door. "Hi. I just need a little peace and quiet. I'm in desperate need of a Jake-free zone. Brothers suck."

"Don't let Henry hear you say that? He'll think that you're talking about him. He's still not used to being your cousin yet." She grabbed Kyra's hand and led her to the couch. They sat down together. "Speaking of which, I have news."

"We're gonna have a new little one running around here soon."

"You're pregnant?"

She smiled and giggled. "Uh-huh."

Kyra was stunned to say the least. "How?"

"Do you really need to explain it to you? Alex and I-."

Kyra held up her hand. "I don't need the details. I'm just shocked is all. It is Alex's, right?"

Barbra Jean rubbed her belly. "Yeah, Kyra, the baby is Alex's. I've just been ignoring symptoms. I'm about three months along."

Kyra hugged Barbra Jean. "This is so great! Oh my God! It's a miracle."

"It is, isn't it? It's like having Alex back with us. He'll always be with us in our hearts. I just wish that he could be here to help raise him or her."

"I know, Barbra Jean." Kyra hugged her. "I'm here, and I'm gonna make sure that this kid knows all about him. We'll keep Alex alive."

"You are the best, Kyra. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Meanwhile, Reba was talking to Cheyenne about her decision to commit to Jack.

Cheyenne was staring her mother down with her hands on her hips. "Are you really picking Jack over Dad?"

Reba was sitting on the couch. "Yeah, I just made the decision. I haven't had a chance to tell anyone yet."

"Did you talk to Dad about it? Did you give him a chance?" Cheyenne couldn't keep the outrage from her voice.

"I did. I was very clear with your father about how I feel. We ended up having a big argument after he found me and Jack in the garage."

"What were you and Jack doing in the garage?" She pondered this for a second before a look of disgust crosses her face. "Eww, and Dad caught you in the act?"

"Yeah, but we were just making out. Your dad completely flew off the handle. I don't know why he's so upset. We agreed to live separate lives. That means that he stays out of my love life. The whole situation was ridiculous. It brought back so many memories about the whole thing with your dad and Barbra Jean. I handled it with grace and maturity. Why can't he do the same?"

"Oh, I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

"Look, Jack and I are together now. I'm making a commitment to him that I didn't make before."

"How does Dad feel about that?'

"I don't really know how your father feels about my decision."

Cheyenne's voice was rising in anger. "You didn't tell him?"

"It's none of his business. Besides, he probably doesn't even care anyway. I told him that I didn't want to work it out."

"Of course, he would care. He's not gonna be happy about this."

"Well, that's his problem."

"Mom!"

"I've made my decision, Sweetheart. You cannot talk me out of it." Reba got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Maybe I can't, but Maggie can." Cheyenne remarked softly.

Reba returned to the living room with two glasses of iced tea. She handed one to Cheyenne. "Do you have a problem with Dr. Morgan all of a sudden?"

"I just don't understand why you wouldn't give Dad another chance? I understand why you were with him before. Dad was gone. But Dad is back now, and he wants to prove to you that he's changed.

"Jack and I love each other, Cheyenne."

"Okay, I get that you have feelings for the guy, but do you love him more than Dad?"

"I loved your daddy, Cheyenne. You know that, but I need something different in my life now. I want to be with a man who means what he says. That he'll stand by me no matter what."

"And that's just enough for you?"

"It's more than enough. I've lived a lonely life, honey. I need a man that I can count on in my life. Right now, that feels pretty darn good to me."

"And you love Dr. Morgan?"

"Yeah, not in the same way, but yeah I do."

"You didn't answer my question. Do you love him more than you love Dad?"

"Of course, I still love your dad. I always will because he gave me you."

"And don't forget Kyra, Jake, and Maggie. You share four children and two grandchildren. That's a lot."

"Yeah, well I know that Jake doesn't want me to get back together with your dad."

"I was thinking that if you got back together with Dad, then it would force Jake to accept him."

"Listen, I want Jake to have a relationship with your dad. But I don't think that's the way to make it happen."

"I thought that maybe anything would help."

"It might, but come on, what would you do in my shoes? What would you do if this would you and Van? And Van cheated on you and let you down in the worst way? Would you give up your chance at love, just because Elizabeth didn't like the guy?"

"I see your point. I'm just glad that I don't have to worry about that with Van."

"I know. He's a good guy. Listen to me. I'm gonna do everything I can to get your brother through this. I will help your dad. He deserves to be a dad to all of you, but you have to understand and respect my choice. I need to move on with my life. Do you think that you could be happy for me? Do you think you can?"

Cheyenne's lips curve into a slight smile. "Sure, Ma, I can. I will always support you. I don't know where I'd be without you."

Reba hugged Cheyenne excitedly. "Thank you."

The next day, Reba went over to Barbra Jean's house to see Jack.

"Hi, is Jack here?"

"No, why are you looking for him?"

"He's my boyfriend. I heard that he's staying here. I want to see him, so I came by."

"He's not here."

"Where is he?"

"At the office. All of the men in your life are now gainfully employed. That's actually the most productive thing that you've done so far."

"What is with you?"

"Look at yourself. You told me, Alex, Jack, and Cheryl that all marriages that can be saved should be saved. You're a hypocrite. Do you even believe the words that you preach to the rest of us?"

"What's with you today?"

"Van told Cheyenne last night about what he saw. She came over and talked to me about it this morning."

"Oh, man, can't anyone keep a secret in this family?"

"Not this one. Do you have any idea what it will do to Jack if he finds out?"

"I know, Barbra Jean. It was a mistake. I don't know how or why it happened, but it will never happen again."

"You know what? I'm not gonna let you do this. You need to back off, or I will tell Jack what happened. I don't want to hurt him, but I will if you make me do it. You're gonna go home and try to work things out. If you can't in a year when you're free, then you can be free to see Jack again. But you will find a way to let Jack down easy in the meantime. And you will go home and work on your marriage. I'm not gonna let you screw things up."

Reba ran her hands through her hands. "Who are you and what did you do with Barbra Jean?" She tried to make a little joke out of it.

"As your best friend, it is my duty to tell you when you've fallen off the path. Get back on the path. We need the old Reba back. You need to pull yourself together and be the 'Grr, I'm Reba' that everyone needs and expects you to be."

"For someone who appears so nonthreatening, you do blackmail really well."

"When I have to, when it's important. Go home, Reba. Go home and play house. At this point, you've been sentenced to one year hard marriage. But don't punish yourself. There's nothing wrong with a little intimacy with your husband."

"I am not having ring-a-ding with Brock."

"You already did."

"Good point. It doesn't mean that I will again."

"Can I ask you a question?"

Reba rolled her eyes. "Go ahead."

Barbra Jean's face lit up with excitement. "How was it?"

To be continued...

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!

_Author's note: I won't be as active with updating, reading, and reviewing as before. I will get back to things as soon as I can. I'm working on a new story on FictionPress called Come Back to Me. _

_Synopsis: One woman goes back to her hometown to relight an old flame. What happens when her ex-husband gets in the way of her new romance?_

_I hope that you'll check it out._

_Please let me know what you think. PM me and tell me if you think that the new story, Come Back to Me is good enough to be published. Thanks. I really appreciate your feedback._

**Thanks for the reviews, make sure you review this story and give me your thoughts and comments….**

If anyone has any suggestions on them, I'd love to hear! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the stories. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**WJC1985**

**nellieforbush**

**helen carter**

**leesy96**

**MeganDawn**

**RMandMSFan**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**JericaMMADfan**

**reban. M**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**dimples37**

**Reba0is0Ahmazing**

**Oilers fan 99**

**Courtney**

**Dimples73**

**SamandDianefan10**

**Seg**

**RebaNell13**

**Breba fan**

**Walk On**

**jessie 33**

**wildfirefanatic08**

**KIDofXstream**

**angelsinstead**

**ANGELnDEVIL**

**Anonymous reviewers**

_I thank all my readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing! Without you, my stories wouldn't be continued every week._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney-Hart, Brock Hart, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Hart-Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Barbra Jean Booker, Henry Hart, Jack Morgan, Mike Holliway, Liz Hart, Buzzard Booker, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: Maggie Hart and Alex Hamilton.**


	20. Planning and Plotting

**Title: Deceived**

**Chapter 20: Planning and Plotting **

**Time: Fall ****2008 (when the Reba show would be starting season eight)**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

**Previously-** "For someone who appears so nonthreatening, you do blackmail really well."

"When I have to, when it's important. Go home, Reba. Go home and play house. At this point, you've been sentenced to one year hard marriage. But don't punish yourself. There's nothing wrong with a little intimacy with your husband."

"I am not having ring-a-ding with Brock."

"You already did."

"Good point. It doesn't mean that I will again."

"Can I ask you a question?"

Reba rolled her eyes. "Go ahead."

Barbra Jean's face lit up with excitement. "How was it?"

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is Deceived!

**Now on with our next chapter-**  
>Brock met with Jack in Dr. Morgan's office. Brock relaxed on the liberty-burgundy chenille-style patterned sofa while preparing to start the conversation. Jack sat down in his smooth coffee-colored leather chair and waited for Brock to start the conversation. His mind ran to a scene six months before when he and Reba were getting hot and heavy on that particular sofa. Now, their relationship had hit a road block in the form of the sandy-haired dentist, who was still Reba's husband. He shook thoughts of the lovely redhead out of his mind as he sat ready to listen to his rival.<p>

Brock cleared his throat, rubbed his sweaty palms on his dark denim blue jeans, and looked the good doctor right in the eye. "I'm here to talk about Reba. I'm here to make you a deal. I need you to leave my wife alone."

Jack's face formed a small smile. "Reba and I have been together on and off for the last two years. You can't just turn off feelings like that, Brock."

"I've been incredibly patient so far. I am married to this woman, legally wed and confirmed in a court of law. We have four children and two grandchildren together. I've known Reba for twenty-four years. That's some important history there."

Jack nodded in acknowledgment. "You cheated on your wife. You should have known that would end your marriage."

"I'm not disputing that I screwed up, but she forgave me. Our marriage was back on track until those goons kidnapped me."

"And yet, she's not flying into your arms at your eagerly awaited return. In fact, she's more firmly committed to me than ever." Jack's tone revealed confidence.

Brock wanted to wipe the floor with Dr. Hunky's face, but he figured that wouldn't earn him any points with Reba. The tension in his voice grew. "You are partially to blame for what happened to me. You knew about Alex, and you did nothing about it. Not only that, but I heard about you. I heard that you've tried to pull the wool over Reba's eyes many times. You tried to make Reba the other woman. You should've known better than to try that. Maybe you don't know her as well as you think you do. If she holds resentment against me for my past misdeeds, then you should think about your own. Do you ever wonder how she still feels about the wrongs you've done. Think about it." He smirked at the doctor. They were evenly matched now. "You're a liar and a cheater, too, Morgan."

Jack pondered that thought for a second. He pulled slightly at the buttoned collar of his blue shirt. "Okay, that's true, but let's think about you for a second. "Are you thinking clearly? Are you? I know that you've been through a lot of trauma."

"Don't try to shrink me, Doc. Didn't you take an oath when you got your license? First, do no harm. I have to say, Doc, you're doing a lot of harm to my marriage. That doesn't speak too well of your reputation as a marriage counselor. That wouldn't be too good for your business, if word got out."

"So, you plan to ruin me as a therapist. That's your plan, Brock."

"You have to admit, it's doable. Why not? Your actions speak for themselves. I didn't make you do any of this. All I have to do is expose you. Whatever happens to you now is your own d—n fault. Of course, we could make sure that no one ever has to hear about this."

Jack's eyebrows arched at Brock's words. "Really? What does it take for me to make it go away?"

Brock looked Jack square in the eye. "I just want my life back. Leave my wife alone."

Jack unbuttoned the sleeve of his dress shirt, rolling up the sleeves. "Of course, there is the chance that no one would care, Hart. Why would I want to risk my relationship with Reba on the chance that no one would believe you? I love her."

Brock crossed his arms. "I beg to differ. If you gamble this, you'll put her right in the middle of the public eye under the microscope of the press. Every dirty little secret will come out."

"That's interesting for a man to do to his own wife. Why would you want her to suffer like that?"

"I wouldn't. That would be all you. How do you know that the press hasn't caught wind of this little situation already? Kidnap victim comes home to loving family, only to have his wife stolen from him by the shady marriage counselor. Your actions are going directly against a judge's court order, Morgan. I haven't done anything. This is all on you," Brock said, as he smirked again.

"I'm not going down like this, not for you. You don't deserve her."

"Why not? You were willing to do down for me after I shot Big Daddy at the docks. What's the difference?"

"It was self-defense. You didn't deserve to go down for murder. I thought I owed you, Brock."

"But not anymore? I was tortured and held against my will for almost eight years. You knew that Alex was impersonating me, and you did nothing about it. If Reba had known, she would have done everything she could to find me."

"What you're doing won't help you win Reba back. She makes her own decisions."

"Yeah, but she loves her family. She would do anything for her kids. Maggie has a lot of influence with Reba, and she doesn't like you very much. She loves me and I've only been in her life for a few months now. I still have so many things to learn about her. I would do anything for my daughter. It's been two years, and you still haven't won that little girl over yet. What do you have to say about that?"

"You're right, but that's because Reba and I have been off and on during that time. Things will be different when we make a real commitment to each other."

"Come on, Morgan. Do the right thing. Think of Reba. The judge issued a court order. It was easy to see why. Reba was on anti-depressants after Maggie was born. She was no condition to file for divorce, but Alex gave her no choice. She thought that he was me. The judge gave us one year to work things out. Reba and I need that. I'll make you a deal. If Reba and I can't work things out after the year is up, then she'll be free for you to pursue without any damage to your reputation or your personal life. If not, then the judge will find out that you are interfering with his order. I'll make myself perfectly clear. No matter what you decide to do, you will not sneak around with my wife while you are staying at Barbra Jean's. If you do, I'll make your life a living h—l."

"I'm not afraid of you, Hart. What are you going to do about it?"

"The worst possible thing that I can think of. I'll have the judge appoint you as our marriage counselor. You'll be legally forced to do your job and help me save my marriage. Otherwise, I'll make sure that you lose your license. The choice is yours."

Meanwhile, Reba was still at Barbra Jean's house. Reba still hadn't answered Barbra Jean's question. "I'm not one to kiss and tell," Reba skirted.

"Come on, Reba, fess up. How was it? Was he any good?" Barbra Jean's eyes lit up with excitement. She rubbed her hands together.

"Shouldn't you know the answer to that question? Didn't you sleep with him yourself?"

"Only twice, I swear. It was quick and awkward. I was in it for the companionship. Brock is caring and attentive when he wants to be."

Reba's face broke out into a wide smile. "Yeah, he is, can't argue with you there. To tell you the truth, it was hot and passionate. We'd been fighting. We went up to the bedroom to fight in private. One thing led to another. It was just like the first time. It was just sex."

"Give me a break! Really? Just sex?"

Reba smirked. "Okay, really really good sex. We'd been at it for two hours when Van walked in on us. We would've kept going if Brock hadn't turned into a mushy fool. He thought that it meant that we were back together, which we're not. I have a lot of things to sort out."

"When will you be done sorting them out?"

Reba shrugged. "I don't know. I have to make an official decision. What I want is to be with Jack. We've got a good thing going, but the kids are giving me grief about it."

"Well, they're not the only ones."

"Why do I feel like you're not offering your blessing."

"I'll offer you my blessing when I feel that you deserve it."

"What, am I not good enough for the amazing Dr. Hunky? Are you still crushing on him?"

Barbra Jean shook her head. "It's not that. You are an amazing person. Everyone around you knows it."

"Thank you, Barbra Jean."

"The thing is that you have an iron backbone. You're smart, loyal, funny, and you look great in most of the things that you wear, unlike me. You're a wonderful mother and the best friend a girl could ever hope to have. Any man would be lucky to win your heart."

"Except Jack?"

"Including Dr. Hunky. I just want to make sure that Jack is the man that you really want."

"I made my decision. I chose Jack. That's who I want."

"What if Brock is sincere? What if he really wants you back? What if he really wants to make the marriage work?"

"I love Jack, Barbra Jean. I really do."

Barbra Jean threw her a skeptical look. "Fine. You loooove Jack. But admit it- you love Brock, too."

"You really know how to kill the mood. I wanted to celebrate."

"Reba, I just want you to be happy. I don't want to see you suffer through any more heartache with Jack. Now, answer me."

Reba put her hand to her chest. "Brock has been out of my life for a very, very long time."

"And now he's back in it."

"As much as I want him to be in it. He's the father of my children and that's it. What happened before will never happen again."

"That's a lot between you. It should mean something."

"It does. He occupied a big part of my heart for a long time, but it's over. Jack is in my heart now, okay?"

"Are you sure? It took you awhile to come up with this decision."

"I don't have the best luck in relationships. I wanted to take my time before committing to another man. I took the time to know what I want. I'm ready to start over with Jack. It's a new beginning."

"I'm sorry, Reba. I don't mean to be giving you the third degree."

"I get it. You and Jack have gotten closer. You're friends. You don't want to see him hurt either."

"I think that you need protecting from Jack as much as he needs protecting from you."

"Jack would never hurt me. We've gotten past all of that."

"Yeah, he's a great guy. He's thoughtful, warm, loving, and has a big heart. I just hope that he's not capable for hurting you the way that he did before."

"People change, Barbra Jean."

"I wish that you could trust Brock the way that you trust Jack."

Later, Reba sat on the couch in the living room. She thought about her recent lovemaking with Brock. She was going over all the images and memories in her mind. She thought about every word that he said to her as he touched her. She relived every touch in her mind. She remembered the sensation of his lips against her skin and the gentle caress of his fingertips on her body. She relived the sensations that she felt when he kissed her.

That's when Brock walked through the front door. His eyes sought hers and his lips curved into a thoughtful smile.

"The kids are in their rooms. Maggie has been waiting to see you since she got home from school," Reba told him.

"I need to talk to you," Brock said, sternly.

Reba rubbed her hands over her face. "It's been a long day. What do you want, Brock?"

Brock sat down on the couch next to his wife. "I went to see Jack in his office today."

"What did you do that for?" She turned to face him with a scowl on her face.

"I had to. I heard what he did. So, I had to. I'm not gonna let someone stand by and hurt you." His eyes held a certain sadness.

"What is it, Brock? I promise we haven't done anything since you found us on the couch in the garage."

"I know. That's why Dr. Hunky went elsewhere."

Reba blinked twice. Her mouth dropped wide open. "Pardon me. What did you say?"

"I repeat, Dr. Hunky went elsewhere. Barbra Jean told me that he kissed her yesterday. I went to his office to confront him. I lo- I care about you. I will not stand by and let any man treat you like that again. We're friends, right? That's what friends do."

Reba folded her arms in front of her. "I bet you're thrilled."

"No, I'm not. If something hurts you, it hurts me."

"How can you be sure that he kissed her? Believe me, she's got a crush on him. She's kissed him several times right in front of me and Alex. This is normal behavior for her. She even sings afterwards."

"She wasn't singing when she told me. She was devastated. She was worried how you would react. You're her best friend. He's the one who kissed her. She's very confused."

"Well, that would explain our conversation today. I want to be outraged, but I just don't know. I trust him, but then again I trusted you. You fooled around behind my back with Barbra Jean for three months."

"Reba, Barbra Jean isn't trying to hurt you. She's scared of losing you."

"That would explain the violent shove in your direction."

"Reba, I'm so sorry. If you need me, I'm here for you."

"I'll just bet you are. There has to be a perfectly good explanation for it. He loves me." Reba's voice broke as she spoke.

"I loved you. When we were separated, it didn't stop me."

Her eyes welled up with tears. Drops trickled down her cheeks as she sobbed. "I hate you."

He wrapped her up in his arms before she could protest. "No, you don't. You're mad at him."

"Why are men such selfish scum?" she muttered against his chest.

"Because we're stupid. Women are much smarter than men." Brock smiled as he held her. He ran his fingers gently through her hair.

Reba chuckled softly through the tears. "I guess you're right about that."

"I'm always right about that. I was stupid and it took me almost eight years away from you for me to figure that out."

"You're being surprisingly supportive. Why?"

"What can I say? I've turned over a new leaf. Being locked up for eight years changes a guy. I care about you."

She pulled away from him to look into his eyes. "You do?"

"Yeah, I really do." He ran his fingertip over her cheek. "We're tied together. We have children together. If I had to look at a face every morning for the rest of my life, I'd like it to be yours."

Reba was quiet while he continued. "I'll watch the kids if you want to confront your boyfriend."

"No, I really don't want to talk to him right now. Why don't you go see the kids? Maggie is upstairs. She's been dying to see you."

"Why don't we grab a burger or go to a karaoke bar? I always loved to hear you sing."

"Why don't we just have a family night? I think that would be just about perfect."

Reba went upstairs an hour later to call Maggie for dinner when she heard Brock talking to their daughter.

"Jake said that you're gonna leave us. Daddy, will you ever leave us again?" Maggie asked.

Brock shook his head. "Nope, you're stuck with me. I'm very happy to be your daddy. You've made my world better. Every day is better because of you."

She looked questioningly at him with her tiny eyes wide. "It is?"

Brock shook his head and smiled. "Pink is your favorite color, right?"

Maggie nodded wordlessly. Her daddy continued, "If you mix up red and white, you get pink. Now, I'm red. And your mommy is white. We got all mixed up and what did we get?"

"You got me! Mommy said I came from paradise."

"That's right. You're so wonderful. You're better than me and your mother put together. When you grow up, you're gonna be something great."

"But Mommy's the prettiest and you're the smartest."

Brock chuckled. "I guess so. I need you to know that I will never leave unless Mommy wants me to. Jake was right. Last time I left, Mommy didn't make me go. I was stupid, but not anymore. I'll stay here as long as Mommy wants me to stay."

"Are you and Mommy gonna get divorced? I heard Kyra telling Cheyenne that Mommy doesn't want to be with you anymore. They said that Mommy will get a divorce next year. Is that true?"

Brock wiped the hair out of Maggie's eyes. "I don't know. We just have to do everything we can, so Mommy will be happy with me again and let me stay."

Maggie thought for a minute and grinned. "I bet I can think of something."

Brock hugged his little girl. "I know you can. Let's go downstairs and eat dinner. Mommy could probably use some help getting dinner on the table."

He took his daughter's hand to go downstairs. He saw Reba in the hallway. She was smiling. "What?" he asked.

"Thank you. You're so good with her. She hasn't had a lot of that in her life. It's important that we put her first."

"I know that. She's our daughter. She's also the only part I have left of you. The other kids are older now. I missed them growing up. I get to watch Maggie grow up, and she is so much like you."

Later that night, Reba went upstairs to get ready for bed and found her bed covered in water. She stormed downstairs. Brock was watching TV in the living room.

"Did you know about this?" she hollered, standing in front of the TV.

"What?"

"My bed is soaked with water. That is not making me happy, you mo-ron."

Brock laughed. "Calm down."

"I will not calm down! Where will I sleep tonight?"

"There's an air mattress down in the basement, honey."

Reba stomped down to the basement. She tried blowing up the air mattress. It wouldn't inflate. She wondered where she would sleep.

Brock walked in his bedroom to find Reba on the floor with the air mattress. "What's wrong?"

"It won't inflate. I've got nowhere to sleep. I'll just go sleep on the couch." Reba turned to walk back out of the room.

Brock grabbed her arm to stop her. "Don't! You've got a bad back. You can stay here."

"Are you offering me your bed? That's so sweet!"

"With me in it. It's big enough to fit both of us."

"I'll just bet it is. I'd rather sleep on the loveseat over there." She pointed to the piece of furniture nearby.

"Sweet dreams, honey." He drawled to her.

During the night, Brock was lying awake with a guilty conscience of lying to Reba. He looked over and saw her tossing and turning on the loveseat. He rolled over and tried to go to sleep. Reba sat up and looked over at Brock in his bed. She stood up, walked over to the bed, and moved the covers over to lie down beside him. Taking one last peek at Brock, she fell asleep with her back to him. While she climbed into bed, Brock was instantly aware of her actions. He wondered what would happen next. He wondered if he'd ever get a good night's sleep.

The next morning, Maggie woke up to find her parents sleeping in the same bed in the basement. Maggie smiled and went back upstairs quickly and quietly so she wouldn't disturb them. There was a knock at the front door. She opened it to find Jack Morgan standing there.

"Good morning, Dr. Morgan," Maggie greeted cheerfully. She beamed him a thousand-watt smile.

"Hello, Maggie. You're awfully cheerful this morning. What's going on?" Jack hoped that Maggie was starting to warm up to him.

"It's a really pretty day outside, isn't it?"

Meanwhile downstairs, Reba was tossing and turning again in her sleep. She snuggled up to Brock's body, curving into him. Brock awoke, enjoying the feel of her warm body against his.

Maggie was upstairs talking to Jack. "Are you here to see my mom?"

Jack smiled at the little girl. "Yep, I sure am."

"She's slept downstairs last night. There was a problem with her mattress upstairs. Do you want to go down to see her?"

"Yeah, is that okay with you?"

Maggie grinned wider. "No problem. You can go right downstairs. The door to the basement isn't locked."

"Thanks, Maggie. I'm really glad that you're okay with this. Your mom told me that you've had a hard time with us together since your daddy's come home."

"Not today. I'm sure she'd love to see you."

"Thanks." He called out as he headed towards the basement door.

In the basement, Reba slept against Brock's body. Her arm was draped over him. Brock covered her with the blanket. She moved her arm and wrapped it around his shoulder. She leaned into him, instinctively smelling his shirt, smiling. Suddenly, she opened her eyes and backed away from him. Brock was awake, looking at her.

She looked at him sheepishly and smiled. "This is awkward."

Just then, Jack Morgan entered the room. "'Morning, Reba."

Reba sat up in bed, pulling the blankets around her body tightly.

"Wow, I didn't know that this was going on," Jack responded.

"Yeah, maybe you should leave. We need our privacy," Brock remarked.

Reba opened her mouth, but no words came out. Jack looked stricken. It reminded her of how she felt yesterday when she got the news of Jack and Barbra Jean's kiss. Suddenly, the words came to her quite easily. "Yeah, this has been going on. It started a few days ago after the incident in the garage. My husband here has a jealous streak. It's sometimes charming. He was irresistible."

"Really? Because you spent most of your time on top, doing most of the work," he quipped.

"Brock!" She slapped him playfully in the shoulder. She turned to address Jack. "If you don't believe me, ask Van. He walked in on us. Barbra Jean knows all about it. I'm really sorry that you had to find out this way."

"I take back everything I said yesterday, Hart. You can have her. You two were made for each other. She doesn't know how to be faithful any more than you do."

"Look who's talking, Jack. Why don't you go console yourself with Barbra Jean and maybe she'll give you a little kiss!" she raged.

"At least, she's learned from her bad choices. Like I said, you two are made for each other."

"Thanks, I think so, too." Brock quipped.

"I'm out of here!" Jack stormed out of the room.

He ran right out the front door past Maggie. "Bye, Dr. Morgan. Have a nice day!" Maggie shut the front door and it banged loudly as it closed. She giggled and danced around the room.

Brock laughed. "I haven't had that much fun in a while." He looked over at Reba.

"I'm glad you're happy because my life just blew apart, Brock." She jumped out of bed and rushed up the stairs.

Maggie saw Reba rushed into the living room. "So, how did you like sleeping with Daddy last night?" her daughter asked, giggling.

To be continued...

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!

_Author's note: I will be posting more frequent updates now. The reader response has been incredible. Thank you so much! _

_I'm still working on Come Back to Me on FictionPress. If you like the complexity of this story, you may enjoy my new story also. If you haven't check it out, it is available on FP and Wattpad. I have four chapters up so far. __I hope that you'll check it out._

_Please let me know what you think. PM me and tell me if you want Deceived to keep going. Thanks. I really appreciate your feedback._

_Shout out to my favorite stories. They're great. I hope to see new updates for them soon._

_Summer Breeze_

_Road Trip_

_The One That Got Away_

_Wildfires_

_Hart Breaking Words_

_Family Ties_

_Brock's Dilemma_

_Afraid to Sleep_

**Thanks for the reviews, make sure you review this story and give me your thoughts and comments….**

If anyone has any suggestions on them, I'd love to hear! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the stories. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**WJC1985**

**nellieforbush**

**helen carter**

**leesy96**

**MeganDawn**

**RMandMSFan**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**JericaMMADfan**

**reban. M**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**dimples37**

**Reba0is0Ahmazing**

**Oilers fan 99**

**Courtney**

**Dimples73**

**SamandDianefan10**

**Seg**

**RebaNell13**

**Breba fan**

**Walk On**

**jessie 33**

**wildfirefanatic08**

**KIDofXstream**

**angelsinstead**

**ANGELnDEVIL**

**Anonymous reviewers**

_I thank all my readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing! Without you, my stories wouldn't be continued every week._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney-Hart, Brock Hart, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Hart-Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Barbra Jean Booker, Henry Hart, Jack Morgan, Mike Holliway, Liz Hart, Buzzard Booker, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: Maggie Hart and Alex Hamilton.**


	21. Restless Night

**Title: Deceived**

**Chapter 21: Restless Night **

**Time: Fall ****2008 (when the Reba show would be starting season eight)**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

**Previously-** "I'm out of here!" Jack stormed out of the room.

He ran right out the front door past Maggie. "Bye, Dr. Morgan. Have a nice day!" Maggie shut the front door and it banged loudly as it closed. She giggled and danced around the room.

Brock laughed. "I haven't had that much fun in a while." He looked over at Reba.

"I'm glad you're happy because my life just blew apart, Brock." She jumped out of bed and rushed up the stairs.

Maggie saw Reba rushed into the living room. "So, how did you like sleeping with Daddy last night?" her daughter asked, giggling.

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is Deceived!

**Now on with our next chapter-**  
>That night, Reba was tossing and turning on the couch. Her bed was still soaked from Maggie's prank. She'd tried to punish her daughter for her actions, but the conversation was still piercing her heart. She tried to explain to the little girl that her parents wouldn't automatically get back together no matter what scheme she tried. Maggie's face fell, tears dripping down her tiny little cheeks as she desperately pleaded. Reba's heart ached for her. It was worse than telling her that the Easter bunny and the tooth fairy weren't real. She was not prepared for that moment either. Looking at her youngest daughter, she decided that moments like that could wait a little longer. This was her last child; she wanted to protect her innocence for a while longer before the world could strip it away.<p>

Reba got up and started walking down to the basement, where Brock was sleeping. She needed to talk to someone. She was scared and confused about her future. Most of all, she was lonely. Brock was awake, sitting up in bed when she entered his bedroom.

"Did I wake you?" she asked tentatively.

He shook his head.

"I had a really bad dream, and I was wondering, if maybe it would be okay, if I could sleep in here with you."

Brock stared at her without saying a word, nodding, and his arms folded in front of him. Reba felt uncomfortable, feeling his eyes on her. She carefully tiptoed around the bed. Brock pulled back the covers as Reba climbed into the bed beside him. She pulled the blankets against her, feeling a shiver run through her. She lay down, snuggling against the pillow. She cast a look at Brock before quickly looking away. Brock's eyes followed her movements the entire time.

She looked at him again. "This is better. Thanks."

Thirty minutes later, Reba still couldn't manage to fall asleep and stay asleep. "You awake?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered, this time not looking at her. He was staring up at the ceiling.

"So, this isn't a dream, huh?"

He looked over at her, smiling. "No, this is real."

She looked at him. He quickly looked away. She sat up in bed. "I meant today, with Jack."

"He's an idiot, honey. What can I say?"

"I'm the biggest hypocrite there is. I preach to you and everyone else about fidelity, and I screw it all up when someone flashes his big blue eyes at me."

"Not just anyone, your husband. I believe that you swept away by the power of my kiss." He smirked at her.

"Yeah, that's what I mean. Nothing should've happened. That's not what commitment is all about. It's about making a decision and stick to it. When you love someone, you love them wholeheartedly. You don't get to screw around on them whenever you feel like it." She put her face in her hands. "I deserve whatever I get and more."

"No, you don't. Stop talking like that."

"I can't. I can't shake this. It's why I can't sleep. A kiss is just a kiss. Barbra Jean has kissed him before. I hurt him really badly. I should've said those things to him. I hurt him. Sleeping with you is one thing. We could've gotten past that, you and I, Jack and me. But using it as a weapon to lash out at him is another. He's been so wonderful these past few months. I repaid him with anger and betrayal. That's what hurts the most. I've had this done to me. I know how bad this hurts, and how I've done this to someone else."

"Who needs sleep anyway?"

She looked over at him. "You know how this feels, don't you? When were you able to sleep again?"

He didn't answer her.

"This is childish, hopping into bed with you because of bad dreams."

"Then there is only one way to deal with your bad dreams, honey." He kissed the top of her head before moving back into his spot, settling down to put his hands behind his head. "Once upon a time, in a land far far away, there was a couple- the evil two-headed Jack and the deceptive Barbra Jean. They spent lots of time together. The woman's husband died and the good doctor was comforting her. It was only natural that something happened when the two spent so much time in such close proximity."

"I'm not feeling better, Brock," she warned through gritted teeth.

"I'm getting to the good part. The part with the beautiful Princess Reba." He leaned in towards her. "She was good. She had magical powers that she didn't even know how to use yet. That evil Jack didn't know how good he had it with the beautiful Princess Reba. And Barbra Jean was just jealous because all of the men in her life fell in love with the beautiful Princess Reba first. Together, they made Princess Reba very unhappy because they felt threatened. Princess Reba laid in her bed and cried and cried until her mattress was soaking wet with tears."

"Excuse me! That was water from the not-so-sweet Princess Maggie."

"I'm the one telling this story. Anyway, that night, Princess Reba cried so much that she couldn't sleep. Meanwhile, there was a fire-breathing dragon who didn't sleep much either. He's lying in bed, awake, and he hears the beautiful Princess Reba crying."

"She must have been crying really loud," she whispered.

"Nope, the fire-breathing dragon just had really sensitive ears. He decided that something had to be done. He made fire reign on the people who made Princess Reba cry."

"What happened to the dragon after that?"

"Well, the beautiful Princess Reba and little junior princess, Princess Maggie climbed on the back of the fire-breathing dragon and he flew off into the sunset and lived happily ever after."

Reba snuggled into her pillow again, trying to drift off to sleep.

Later, she awoke with another nightmare. This time, she was truly alone because Jack and Brock both left her in the dream.

Brock got Reba a glass of water, and then sat down to talk to her. "It was just a dream. Don't pay any attention to it."

She turned to face him. "Do you have nightmares?"

"I have trouble sleeping a lot. It's been a regular thing with me over the past eight years."

"What do you do?"

"I think about stuff. I try and remember things, like when I was little like Maggie is now. I remember what it was like when I used to play football. I remember being married. And I don't just remember it, the way it turned out. I remember all the good times. I remember being married as good."

Reba raised an eyebrow at him. "Really? After everything, you can honestly say that being married to me was good? Do you ever think about us, I mean since you've been back? Was it good for you, Brock?"

He sat up against the headboard. "Yeah, our marriage really was good. I think about it sometimes."

She turned towards him, lying next to him with her head propped up in her hand. "When you think about it, does it make you happy or sad?"

"It was what it was."

"I remember when it didn't make you happy, Brock. We didn't have the best start. We had a one night stand, got pregnant, got married, had kids, and all without really knowing each other. Instead of connecting through the years, we didn't have enough between us, so we grew apart. How do we get past the whole Jack thing? How do we get past the whole thing with Alex and Mike?"

"Let's throw Barbra Jean's name out there, too."

"How do we get past the feelings of betrayal? I understand that you came home to your family, just to find out that we weren't a family anymore. Whatever connection and love we shared went away before you ever left."

He was lying down now beside her with his arms crossed. "I can see why you'd say that. Did you instantly stop loving me just because I made a mistake and slept with Barbra Jean? Did you mean anything that you said to me in Hawaii? Is the love really gone? Isn't there any left? Can you really and truly forgive a guy like me?"

Reba thought about that for a second. "We should really think about remodeling this basement."

Brock smiled. "Go back to sleep, Reba."

"You first."

He smiled and shook his head at her.

"My last nightmare was a bad one. After Jack left me, you left me, too," she explained quietly.

"I'm not going anywhere. Go to sleep."

"By the way, is there gonna be a price to this, for helping me? You don't expect me to sleep with you or anything, do ya?"

"You're already sleeping with me," he smirked.

"You know what I mean, Brock."

"Your undying gratitude. Can we talk about this some other time? I promise you're safe. Go to sleep. I'd rather not deal with an angry redhead in the morning."

The next morning, Reba was asleep with her head on Brock's chest, her arm wrapped around his waist. Brock awoke, smiling, as he looked at Reba. He placed his arm over hers.

She woke up a short time later. She slowly moved back to her side of the bed. "'Morning."

"Is this gonna be awkward? Because you were less awkward after we made love and Van walked in on us."

She pulled the sheet up to her neck. "I don't know. That was different. We both knew what that was. It was just sex. It wasn't intimate like this. I don't know what this is, but I did feel safe here with you. That hasn't happened in a while. I mean I haven't felt this safe with a man in a long time."

"You were in a bad place emotionally last night. You're gonna get through this, honey. You're stronger than anyone I know."

Just then, Maggie walked into the room. She jumped up on the bed between her parents. "Yay, Mommy and Daddy are back together!" She started jumping up and down on the bed. "Mommy and Daddy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Maggie, stop it. It's complicated. Your daddy and I are not back together."

Brock held up his hand. "No, it's not complicated at all. We're all going to live here like one big happy family."

To be continued...

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!

_Author's note: I'm juggling two stories at the same time while working two jobs. Something has got to give here. The reader response has been incredible. I love how much everyone has enjoyed this story, but I'm going to post fewer updates for this. I want to keep everyone happy, and I have readers who have requested updates for both stories._

_My other story is Come Back to Me on FictionPress. It is available on FP and Wattpad. Chapter five will be up by next weekend. __I hope that you'll check it out._

_Please let me know what you think. Review or PM me and tell me what you like about Deceived. I think that there will be about 5-7 more chapters before this story reaches its conclusion. Thanks. I really appreciate your feedback._

_I have a new feature to my author's note, the author shout-out. I'd like to give a special shout-out to singitanyway13. She's juggling two stories at once with frequent updates. You rock!_

_I have to thank my fellow writers for the wonderful updates to my favorite stories lately. Please check them out. These are quality Reba fanfics!_

_Calling Nevada_

_Summer Breeze_

_Road Trip_

_The One That Got Away_

_Shout out to my favorite stories. They're great. I hope to see new updates for them soon._

_Wildfires_

_Web of Lies_

_Hart Breaking Words_

_Family Ties_

_Brock's Dilemma_

_Afraid to Sleep_

**Thanks for the reviews, make sure you review this story and give me your thoughts and comments….**

If anyone has any suggestions on them, I'd love to hear! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the stories. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**WJC1985**

**nellieforbush**

**helen carter**

**leesy96**

**MeganDawn**

**RMandMSFan**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**JericaMMADfan**

**reban. M**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**dimples37**

**Reba0is0Ahmazing**

**Oilers fan 99**

**Courtney**

**Dimples73**

**SamandDianefan10**

**Seg**

**RebaNell13**

**Breba fan**

**Walk On**

**jessie 33**

**wildfirefanatic08**

**KIDofXstream**

**angelsinstead**

**ANGELnDEVIL**

**Noa-Pearl**

**Dimples73LovesJESUS**

**Yellowandgreenmakeblue**

**pjcp**

**Anonymous reviewers**

_I thank all my readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing! Without you, my stories wouldn't be continued every week._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney-Hart, Brock Hart, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Hart-Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Barbra Jean Booker, Henry Hart, Jack Morgan, Mike Holliway, Liz Hart, Buzzard Booker, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: Maggie Hart and Alex Hamilton.**


	22. Maggie's sleeping arrangements

**Title: Deceived**

**Chapter 22: Maggie's sleeping arrangements **

**Time: Fall ****2008 (when the Reba show would be starting season eight)**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

**Previously-** She woke up a short time later. She slowly moved back to her side of the bed. "'Morning."

"Is this gonna be awkward? Because you were less awkward after we made love and Van walked in on us."

She pulled the sheet up to her neck. "I don't know. That was different. We both knew what that was. It was just sex. It wasn't intimate like this. I don't know what this is, but I did feel safe here with you. That hasn't happened in a while. I mean I haven't felt this safe with a man in a long time."

"You were in a bad place emotionally last night. You're gonna get through this, honey. You're stronger than anyone I know."

Just then, Maggie walked into the room. She jumped up on the bed between her parents. "Yay, Mommy and Daddy are back together!" She started jumping up and down on the bed. "Mommy and Daddy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Maggie, stop it. It's complicated. Your daddy and I are not back together."

Brock held up his hand. "No, it's not complicated at all. We're all going to live here like one big happy family."

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is Deceived!

**Now on with our next chapter-**  
>Two weeks later, Maggie Hart wrote a note at the coffee table in the Hart family living room before suddenly grabbing her purse to race toward the front door.<p>

"Hey, Maggie! Where do you think you're going this late? Where are you going?" Reba called out as she and Brock rushed down the stairs towards their little girl, who was attempting to leave the house at eleven o'clock at night.

Maggie looked from one parent to the other. Both parents had stern looks on their faces. She covered her face in her hands. She started to cry. "I'm running away. I don't want to live with you guys anymore." She continued to sob into her hands.

Reba rushed over and knelt down beside her daughter. She softly put her hand on Maggie's arm. "Stop crying, Maggie. What's wrong?"

Brock also walked over to kneel down in front of Maggie beside his wife. "Obviously, this kid thinks that she's got some place better to go."

"She's run away before, Brock. Let me handle this." She started to rub Maggie's arm. "Maggie, it's gonna be okay. Please tell me what's wrong. Where were you going?"

"To Barbra Jean's. She's nice and she tells me funny stories. I want to live at my other daddy's house with Barbra Jean and Henry."

"Maggie, sweetheart, I know that you miss your other daddy. I miss him, too. It's okay to miss him and it's okay to love him. You're really lucky because not every little girl gets two daddies to love her like you did."

"That's what Barbra Jean said."

Brock's face grew hot. This was one of the first times that he's had to deal with competing with Alex for Maggie's affection and he didn't like it.

Reba noticed Brock's mood change. "Suck it up, Brock. She loved him. He took a bullet for you. You're gonna have to deal with this in a positive way for her sake," she whispered to him fiercely.

"Maggie, you can't just run away when you have a problem. You have to talk to us first. You can't go running off to Barbra Jean's any time you feel like it," Brock responded.

"But Jake said that's what we do. He said that everybody runs away when there's a problem. You did that to Mommy before I was born. You two aren't nice to each other and you don't talk about feelings and problems. Barbra Jean does."

"Honey, please talk to me. Maybe I can make it better like Barbra Jean does," Reba said comfortingly.

"I heard you guys yelling. I hate it."

"I know you do, and I'm really sorry. But you know what, Maggie, sometimes grownups argue and yell at each other."

"You did that with my other daddy. You promised that this would be different. You promised that you loved us." Maggie's eyes bore into Reba's before she turned to Brock's.

That look cut into Reba like a knife. "We do love you very much. We are trying, honey."

"You threw things at Daddy."

"Honey, I did something wrong to make your mother mad. That was my fault."

"That stuff doesn't mean anything," Reba interjected.

"It doesn't?" Maggie asked her mother.

"No, of course not."

"Then you guys don't hate each other?"

"Of course, we don't hate each other. Isn't that right, Mommy?" Brock looked at Reba.

"Yeah, that's right, Maggie." Reba stumbled through her answer.

"Then you love each other?" Maggie asked with a hopeful look on her face.

Reba looked at Brock, who remained silent. "Your daddy and I both love you. And there's a part of your daddy in you, which means that I will always love a part of your daddy."

Maggie wasn't crying anymore. She looked sternly at her parents. "But that's not a real answer," she said to Reba. She turned to Brock. "Daddy, do you love Mommy?"

Brock looked into Reba's eyes, and then turned to his little girl. "Maggie, how can you even ask me that question? You're the smartest kid I know. You tell me. Do you think that I love your mother?"

Maggie smiled. "Yes."

"Now do you think that your mother loves me?"

Maggie looked at Reba tentatively. She wasn't smiling anymore. "Yes," she answered hesitantly.

"Well, there you go. There's your answer."

"Yeah, there's your answer. So, there's no reason for you to have to run away. It's all settled, it's all solved," Reba said brightly.

Maggie smiled again. "I guess so."

"Great, go to bed," Brock said, leading Maggie towards the stairs.

"I'll be up there in two minutes to say your prayers with you, okay?" Reba said.

"Okay," Maggie called out happily as she walked up the stairs.

Reba turned to look at Brock after Maggie went to her room. "You know, Brock, we can't do this. We can't fight like this with Maggie in the house, okay? Deal?"

Brock smiled. "Maggie thinks that you love me."

Reba ran a hand through her hair. "I...I know. She's seven, Brock. She still believes in fairy tales."

Brock looked at Reba wistfully. "So, when do you outgrow a fairy tale?"

Before Reba could say anything to Brock, Maggie reappeared at the top of the stairs. "What's wrong, honey?"

Maggie walked down the stairs. "It's late. It's time for everybody to go to bed."

"Okay," Reba answered brightly.

"In a minute, Maggie."

Maggie took a hold of each of her parents' hands in hers. "How about we all go upstairs together, now that we've got that love thing settled? You guys should be sleeping together, right?"

Reba's eyes met Brock's for a second. Brock's face revealed no emotion. Maggie led her parents up the stairs to Reba's bedroom, the one that they used to share together as a married couple. Maggie ran back into the room after Brock and Reba had changed for bed.

She crossed her arms. "I'm waiting! I'm not going to sleep until both of you go to bed. You're my parents. You love each other and you're supposed to sleep in the same bed like all my friends' parents do."

"Your mother and I will sleep in the same bed tonight, okay?"

Maggie smiled and hugged Brock. "Yay! Goodnight, Daddy. Goodnight, Mommy." She hugged her mother before skipping out of the room.

"Goodnight, Sweetheart. We love you," Reba shouted to her after she left the room. She heard Maggie giggle.

Reba turned to Brock. "Why did you say that to her? Why lie and make her believe that everything will be okay between us?"

"Would it be better if I told her the truth, that you hate me?"

"I don't like being forced into anything. Right now, I'm forced to be married to you. I don't want to traumatize her, but I don't want to lie to her either."

Brock raked his hand through his hair. "Then let her think that we care about each other."

"That we care about each other," she echoed.

"It's no big deal. We just lie down and go to sleep, period. That's it. So, what?"

"You're right. No big deal at all. Nothing is gonna happen unless we want it to. And we don't." Reba climbed into the bed.

"You're right. We don't, because the last time wasn't fun at all," he replied with a smirk as he climbed into bed beside her.

"Brock!" Reba slapped him in the back of the head.

"What? We've 'slept' together, even if we didn't do any sleeping. There's an attraction here."

"That's not an appropriate topic of conversation under the circumstances. Where do you get off using sarcasm against me?"

"Wait a second. I did use sarcasm, but you do all the time. Besides, I wasn't being sarcastic when I said that there's an attraction between us because there is."

"Just stay on your side of the bed and I'll stay on mine."

"Okay, but I'm not responsible for what happens if you don't stay on your side of the bed."

"Ha, ha, Brock, very funny. Just go to sleep." She turned her back to Brock, so Brock wouldn't see her smile at his remark."

Brock was lying down in silence beside her, staring at her. He spent a restless night beside her. He was pleasantly surprised when Reba turned in her sleep, wrapping her arm around him. She put her head against his chest. He kissed the top of her head, nuzzling his cheek against her hair.

To be continued...

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!

_Author's note: I love how much everyone has enjoyed this story, so I'm working hard to post more updates for this story. Thanks for the requests. _

_My other story is Come Back to Me on FictionPress. It is available on FP and Wattpad. Chapter six will be up in one week by no later than next Tuesday. __I hope that you'll check it out._

_Please let me know what you think. Review or PM me and tell me what you like about Deceived. I think that there will be about 5-7 more chapters before this story reaches its conclusion. Thanks. I really appreciate your feedback._

_I want to issue an apology for offending some readers with the Joan Crawford-Mommie Dearest comment in chapter 11. I honestly didn't mean to offend anyone. Please forgive the faux pas. _

_I have a new feature to my author's note, the author shout-out. I'd like to give a special shout-out to LittleMissCheerios. She's written one of the best and most complicated Breba stories that I've ever read called Road Trip. You rock!_

_I have to thank my fellow writers for the wonderful updates to my favorite stories lately. Please check them out. These are quality Reba fanfics!_

_Summer Breeze_

_Road Trip_

_Timeless_

_Two Black Cadillacs_

_Calling Nevada_

_The One That Got Away_

_Time flys when your having fun_

_A Love Hate Relationship_

_Shout out to my favorite stories. They're great. I hope to see new updates for them soon._

_Love Triangle_

_Kiss Goodnight_

_Wildfires_

_Painful Lie_

_Web of Lies_

_Hart Breaking Words_

_Family Ties_

_Brock's Dilemma_

_Afraid to Sleep_

**Thanks for the reviews, make sure you review this story and give me your thoughts and comments….**

If anyone has any suggestions on them, I'd love to hear! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the stories. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**WJC1985**

**nellieforbush**

**helen carter**

**leesy96**

**MeganDawn**

**RMandMSFan**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**JericaMMADfan**

**reban. M**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**dimples37**

**Reba0is0Ahmazing**

**Oilers fan 99**

**Courtney**

**Dimples73**

**SamandDianefan10**

**Seg**

**RebaNell13**

**Breba fan**

**Walk On**

**jessie 33**

**wildfirefanatic08**

**KIDofXstream**

**angelsinstead**

**ANGELnDEVIL**

**Noa-Pearl**

**Yellowandgreenmakeblue**

**Pjcp**

**HesNoGoodGirl**

**Anonymous reviewers**

_I thank all my readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing! Without you, my stories wouldn't be continued every week._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney-Hart, Brock Hart, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Hart-Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Barbra Jean Booker, Henry Hart, Jack Morgan, Mike Holliway, Liz Hart, Buzzard Booker, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: Maggie Hart and Alex Hamilton.**


	23. If loving you is wrong

**Title: Deceived**

**Chapter 23: If loving you is wrong, I don't want to be right**

**Time: Fall ****2008 **

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

**Previously-** "Just stay on your side of the bed and I'll stay on mine."

"Okay, but I'm not responsible for what happens if you don't stay on your side of the bed."

"Ha, ha, Brock, very funny. Just go to sleep." She turned her back to Brock, so Brock wouldn't see her smile at his remark."

Brock was lying down in silence beside her, staring at her. He spent a restless night beside her. He was pleasantly surprised when Reba turned in her sleep, wrapping her arm around him. She put her head against his chest. He kissed the top of her head, nuzzling his cheek against her hair.

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is Deceived!

**Now on with our next chapter-**  
>Reba knocked on the basement door and walked down tentatively. Brock was sitting in his chair, reading the paper.<p>

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Hi. What brings you downstairs?" he asked.

"I needed to talk to you. It's important. It's about Kyra."

Brock put his newspaper down and looked at her. "Go ahead. You've got my full attention."

"I want to talk about Kyra's show tonight. We're gonna have to work on being civil. She doesn't need us to fight in front of her tonight. I don't want to embarrass her."

Brock looked offended. "Do you really think that I'd do that? I want a relationship with her. I don't want to alienate her. I've obviously alienated enough people in this house so far."

"I think that you've got a chance to work on relationships with everyone in this house. That is, if you want to." Reba raised her eyebrows at him.

"I think that you and I are just gonna have to get along tonight for the sake of our daughter, period." Brock folded his arms in front of him.

Reba sighed. "Well, I'm glad that we're on the same page about that. Cheyenne told me that Kyra is really excited about you hearing her sing tonight. It means a lot to her. Music is important to her. It's a good sign that she wants to share that with you."

"Our lives have certainly changed a lot over the past few months."

She nodded. "Yeah, it's been unexpected. I'm willing to work on things. How about we talk later tonight and sort some things out?"

"I'd like that. I'll see you later then."

"Sure. I'm just gonna go..." she stopped and turned around to walk upstairs. She didn't want to say too much right now.

After she was gone, he looked at the empty space where she stood before. "What I wanted to say to you was I love you always, and I always have, and I always will." His eyes filled with tears. Emotion was heavy in his voice. His mind ran over ideas in wooing his wife.

Later that evening, Reba walked down the stairs, dressed up to attend Kyra's show. Brock stood in the living room.

His eyes gazed over her. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. I think that it would mean a lot to our daughter if we showed up together. How about I drive us there? Shall we?" He offered her his arm.

Reba smiled, linking arms with him. They walked out of the house that way with Maggie, Elizabeth, and Cheyenne watching from upstairs.

When they arrived at the club, Brock took her hand. They walked in, holding hands to Kyra's delight. Reba didn't pull her hand away. Barbra Jean walked into the club on Jack's arm. Reba flinched, turning her gaze to Brock.

Brock put a finger under her chin and pulled her eyes towards his. "Hey, don't you worry about a thing. That guy is nuts. Anyone would be for letting you get away."

Reba pulled away from him. "Thanks. I have to go powder my nose." She headed towards the ladies' room.

Barbra Jean rushed over to Brock. "Is this exciting?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to hear Kyra sing," he replied.

"No, not that. You're out with Reba and things look like they're going well." She grinned at him.

He gestured with his hand. "It's on and off. I hope that things turn out better as the night continues."

"So, you're out with the good doctor in public? Interesting. I have a feeling that this will work out for me. Why not, since I am here with Reba and Reba's boyfriend is here with you."

"Reba is here with her husband and that's all that matters, right? You better be civil to my date." Barbra Jean had her hands on her hips.

"Easy there. He's no longer dating my wife. I'll smile and shake the man's hand. I promise." Brock was grinning like a fool. "I'm giddy with excitement. I see good things in my future."

"Just so you know, I worked with Cheyenne. There is a beautiful dinner for two being set up at your house as we speak. I cooked and she's keeping it warm in the oven. Feel free to say thank you."

"Thank you, Barbra Jean. You've been very helpful to me. I appreciate it. I don't think I would've made this far with help from you and the kids."

"I just want to see you and Reba happy together."

"I need things to go perfectly. I want to knock her socks off."

Barbra Jean put her hand on his shoulder. "It will as long as you remember how things are supposed to go. You're supposed to be romantic, the perfect guy. Think about what you say before you say it and remember not to be so intense with her."

Jack Morgan walked up to the pair. "Do I have any reason to worry about you two?"

"Cute, Morgan, really cute. Everything is good here. She's been telling me about helping Cheyenne with a problem," Brock explained.

"You mean like the dinner we spent most of the afternoon cooking? Yeah, I know about that. I've cooked for Reba before. I know what she likes. Don't worry. I'm not standing in your way. No matter what Reba says, it means something if she's gone to bed with you. That's not something to be taken lightly for her. She doesn't do that easily. You're the only one. I can admit defeat gracefully. I just want her to be happy," Jack responded.

"Then we're on the same page because that's all I want," Brock declared.

"We'd better scatter. Reba can smell conspiracy a mile away. She doesn't like it when I interfere," Barbra Jean interjected.

Barbra Jean excused herself to go to the bathroom. She found it hard to ignore the effect of pregnancy on her bladder. Jack went to the bar to get a drink. Brock stood in the same spot, waiting on his wife.

Reba walked up to the bar to order a couple of drinks for her and Brock when she found herself face-to-face with Dr. Hunky himself. "Hi. What are you doing here?"

"Kyra invited Barbra Jean and Barbra Jean invited me. So, here we are. I see that you came here with Brock. How is that going?" he responded.

Reba shrugged. "It is what it is. I take things day by day. Brock and I are here to support our daughter."

"And yet, you had sex with the guy. That's not something you do casually."

"Don't shrink me. I know that I played a part in how our relationship ended."

Jack tilted her chin up. "It's okay. He's your husband. He's been through h—l. It's normal for you to welcome him back and try again.

"That's very gracious of you, Jack. I wish you the best with Barbra Jean. Excuse me." Reba hurried back to where Brock was standing. She handed him a drink.

"Thanks, honey." He greeted her return with a warm smile. He noticed that Reba's face had fallen. Her eyes had lost their glow. "What's wrong?"

"Barbra Jean is here with Jack as her date. I can't bear to look at them. When I do, I just want to smash their faces in," Reba explained softly.

Brock put his arm around her waist, drawing her close for a brief hug. "Oh, honey, it's okay. I'm here for you. Let's just enjoy the night. We're here for our daughter. Enjoy your drink and the music. Don't think about anything else. Let's raise a toast to new beginnings and starting over." He raised the glass in his free hand.

Reba raised her glass and clinked it with Brock. "I'll drink to that. I'm definitely ready for a new chapter in my life."

Just then, Kyra got on stage. She dedicated a song to her parents. Her band started performing. Brock was amazed by his daughter's talent. Reba beamed as a proud mom. Reba moved closer to the stage to hear Kyra sing. Kyra's talent took her breath away, too. She stood with her hands crossed together against her chest. Brock walked to where Reba was standing, putting his arms around her again. She looked over at him. They shared a smile and she leaned into him.

When Kyra got off stage, they rushed over to congratulate her. Brock swooped in for a big hug for their daughter. Reba praised her. After that, Kyra rushed over to talk to Barbra Jean, who was overwhelmed with excitement and emotion in her usual way. That's when everyone noticed Kyra's ex-boyfriend, Scott, walked over to Kyra. He congratulated her. She instantly kissed him to the shock of her parents. Brock made some noise, clearing his throat.

Kyra broke off the kiss and turned around to see Brock, Reba, and Barbra Jean looked at her with stern parental concern. "Hey, guys. Guess what? Scott and I are dating again."

Brock looked at Kyra, trying to remember that she was now a grown woman, not the eleven year old that he remembered. "You're my little girl. If you're happy, then I'm happy."

Reba watched the exchange and echoed the sentiment. "Same here." She reached over to hug her daughter while Brock shook Scott's hand. When that was over, Barbra Jean moved in to give Kyra one of her bone-crushing hugs.

Brock leaned into to talk to Reba softly. "Let's give our daughter some space. Come on. Let's get back to the house. I've got a surprise for you."

"Does that include that talk we're supposed to have?"

Brock linked arms with hers. "Definitely."

Reba was surprised when they entered the house. The dining room table was set for two. It was decorated with a centerpiece of roses. The atmosphere was set by the candlelight and soft music playing in the background.

"What's all this?" she inquired, gesturing with her hand.

"You said that you wanted to eat and talk. This way, we won't be interrupted," he explained.

Reba rolled her eyes at him. "Sure. Okay, we do have a lot to talk about."

Brock held a chair out for her while Reba sat down skeptically. He went into the kitchen, pulling a ring box out of his pocket. He looked at it for a moment before closing it to put back in suit pocket. He brought the soup to serve and poured Reba a glass of wine before he sat down at the seat facing hers.

Reba put the glass of wine to her lips and sampled a sip. "Interesting choice."

Brock looked into her eyes. "It was the wine we served at our wedding."

"Thank you for arranging this. It's lovely." She flashed him a smile.

Brock swallowed hard. "All of a sudden, I don't know what to say."

"Maybe I should go first."

"No, what I have to say can't wait. I know that I've hurt you in the past. I was foolish and selfish. I know that you never pictured yourself with me in the beginning, but I'm glad that you did. We make each other better."

His speech was interrupted by Cheyenne, who rushed in. "Excuse me; I've got to serve the main course. Otherwise, it'll get cold. Don't worry. I didn't cook." She brought the rest of the food to the table.

"Thank you, honey. I'll take it from here. Goodnight." Brock guided her back towards the stairs.

"Goodnight, honey. Thank you. This looks wonderful. Thank you for going to so much trouble to arrange this."

"It's no trouble at all. Goodnight, Mom. Goodnight, Dad. Have fun." Cheyenne waved and rushed back upstairs giggling.

Brock sat back down. "I helped plan some of this, too."

Reba patted his hand reassuringly. "This was sweet. The last time that I sat down to a meal like this was when Jack proposed to me."

Brock spit out some of the wine he was drinking. He coughing and sputtered, unbuttoning his shirt collar for air.

"Are you okay, Brock?"

Brock attempted to brush it off. "I'm fine. Please don't get up. Some of the wine went down the wrong pipe. That's all. So, Jack proposed?" he asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"About a year ago. I said no, and we broke up. We had an on and off thing that happened a lot. Let's get back to where we were before we were interrupted." Reba smiled at him again.

"Let's toast to our talented daughter. She was wonderful on that stage tonight."

Reba clinked glasses with Brock again. "I've always been really proud of her. She's been involved in music for about four years now."

"Or longer, depending how you look at it. I remember when she used to play the clarinet in the school band. She gets her talent from you."

"Thanks. I'm glad that we were both there for Kyra tonight."

"Yeah, I think that our support means more to her than anyone else's. So, what's up with that Scott kid?"

"Kyra started dating him when she was fourteen."

Brock's eyes bugged out.

Reba put her hand over his. "Don't worry. It didn't last long. He's a nice boy and I think that she's more than capable of making the right decision."

"So, she's been hung up on this guy for a long time. That sounds like someone I know."

"Hey! If you're referring to me and Mike, you should know that he's a good guy, too. Everyone makes mistakes. Mike was good to me."

"Oh yeah, he's a prince. That's why you ended up crying in my arms and we ended up making love in your barn."

"Like you're some kind of saint. You stole your best friend's girl. You're not much better."

"You're right. After everything I did to win your heart, I carelessly threw it away like a fool. I just forgot that for a while and I'm sorry. Despite everything, I think that it's important to the kids to see us together."

"The kids do look happy. I think that they're surprised that we haven't already started hurling insults at each other."

"Or attacking each other. Although, there is a much better way to attack each other."

Reba laughed, and then changed the subject. "It's cute how nervous you were tonight. I had to hold your hand to calm you down."

He flashed her a smile. "You're the only person in the world who could ever calm me down."

"Like old times."

"They don't need to be old times."

"Brock, hold on. This has been so great-."

"I've been trying to figure out a way to say this. I don't have to. We both know what's going on here."

"What?" she asked softly.

"We belong together. We should get back together."

"Don't say things like that, okay?" Reba responded nervously, getting up from the table.

Brock followed her. "Why not? We'd already be back together, if the Bookers hadn't interfered. We were happy before I was taken. I know I screwed before-"

"That's for sure."

"You're here, and you're here with me because we are connected. I'm not just talking about our children, even though we have four amazing children together. I know that you've felt that connection ever since that first night together in the barn. Who would've thought that we'd grow up and have something so special in our lives? Cheyenne was just the beginning. Look at Maggie."

"We are not those people anymore."

"Maggie and Kyra look just like you."

"Would you stop?"

"You want me to stop talking?"

"Yes, please stop talking."

He swooped in and kissed her before she could say anything else. At first, she clung to him desperately, wrapping her arms around him.

She ended up letting go of him and pushed him away. "You shouldn't have done that." Her voice was raw with emotion.

"Why not, honey? Okay, I'm sorry." He thought for a moment before he continued. "You know what? I'm not sorry. Please, honey, please. Let's talk about this some more." He put his hands on her waist.

Reba had her hands on the sides of her face. Tears dripped down her cheeks. "We're not together. I just broke up with another man. I'm just getting over that."

"I wanted this to be like old times. I wanted this to be perfect for you."

"I appreciate that, but the timing is off."

"That's what you said to me after we woke up the next morning in the barn."

"We've had a lot of old times, Brock. Most of them are bad. We hurt each other very badly."

"You're the only person that I feel okay with."

"You're making more into all of this."

"You care about me, even though you say that you don't. You keep talking about bad times. All I remember are good times, fifteen years of good times."

"Oh, Brock..."

"What? What is it? Did you know that you're the only right thing that I've done in my life."

"I can't stand it when you're being this sentimental."

"Well, that's too bad because I'm gonna keep going." Brock got down on one knee. He pulled out the ring box from his pocket.

"What...What are you doing?"

"I should have done this a long time ago. I spent all those years locked away from you." He sighed. "Reba, I love you. Marry me again." He opened the box and showed her the ring. "It's a new ring to symbolize a new beginning, a new commitment to each other. I don't want to be separated or divorced from you. I want to share my life with you."

Reba took in huge gulps of air and combed her fingers through her hair. "Oh, Brock, get up. Oh my Lord!" She walked past him.

He stood up. "You're right. This is a little rushed. I know that you just broke up with someone else, but we're legally married. I want us to be married for real. Please put me out of all of my misery. Please say yes.

Reba shook her head. "I can't."

Brock took a hold of her hands in his. "I can do better. I'll take you someplace really romantic, maybe Hawaii again. I should've asked you to marry me in Hawaii because that's where we reconciled and created our baby."

"You can take me anywhere, but the answer is still gonna be the same."

"We need a fresh start. Do you wanna move? We can pick up and move somewhere without all the bad memories."

"I can't do that. Our lives are here. I just don't know about a fresh start, especially if you want us to leave our home."

"With Jack out of the picture, there's nothing in our way."

"I can't commit to you while I still have feelings for Jack."

"That's easy enough for you to get over. He's gotten over you. He's with Barbra Jean now."

"We were together for two years. That's not something to just get over, even if he's with Barbra Jean. I certainly didn't just get over you when you were with Barbra Jean."

"I never got over you either. Doesn't that say something? We love each other. I'm the guy that you should be marrying."

"I thought that you understood. You seemed to at the bar. I thought that you understood where my feelings were right now. I know that this is hard. I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were planning this. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I'm the one. I'm the father of your four children. I'm the guy you fell in love with all those years ago. I know that you only married me because you were pregnant and scared..."

"Hey! I cannot believe that you're bringing that up."

"But I think that we built something from that. I would live and die for you, Reba."

"Stop being so dramatic."

"I've wanted you back for months. I want you back, Reba. I believed that you wanted to reconnect. You've gone along with everything so far, all the touching and this dinner. You let me kiss you."

"Wait a second. I didn't let you do anything. You kissed me. I didn't kiss you and I didn't ask for it."

"You kissed me back."

"Oh, please. That was just a reflex."

"We kissed because you love me, because you really do want to be married to me."

"What?"

"You love me. Just say it, Reba. Go ahead. Even better, I dare you to say that you don't love me. Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me."

"I can't."

"Now, we're getting somewhere. Say it, Reba. Just three little words."

"Fine! I love you. And I did feel something when we kissed and we will always be a part of each other because of our wonderful kids, okay?"

"We do have four wonderful children, but there's more to us than that and you know it."

"I know that, too. You're under my skin. You always have been. You're in my head. You're in my heart."

"Great. Then we have no problem."

"But there is a problem."

"What's the problem?"

"I can't be with you like this, Brock."

"Okay, why not?"

"Because we do and say things to hurt each other. We fight constantly. Even now, we've been fighting so much that Maggie almost ran away. We fight over stupid things like the toaster and whose car fits in the garage."

"How about I make a cubby for the toaster. We can put it on a rack and pull it out when we need it and push it back in when we're done. Or, I can buy one of those toaster covers. That way I won't get burned when I put the toaster back after we've used it. And you can have the garage. I don't need to park my car in the garage. See we've fixed that."

"When we fight, it hurts. It damages me emotionally because you know how to push my buttons. When you left, it shattered me. I can't go through that again. I've gone through it three times now. I can't take a chance like that again. I've gone through too many relationships that have ended the same way."

"I'll admit the first time was my fault. The second time you know that I was taken against my will. The third time was Alex, not me. I understand that you had our baby and you thought that I betrayed you again, but that wasn't me. Honey, I'm here, fighting for us."

"Can you guarantee that you'll never hurt me again?"

"I can't do that because life doesn't come with guarantees, Reba. You didn't ask for a guarantee the first time around. You had faith in me. We built a life together with our children. That's what I want. I want us to have faith in each other. No one is perfect, not you and not me. All we have is faith that we can help each other to be better people together."

"Where does that leave us?"

"How about we take the chance to find out who we really are?"

"I won't survive another fallout. You've been searching since your midlife crisis."

"It doesn't have to be alone. That's not what I'm searching for now. I always thought that we'd end up together, even when things were at their worst." Tears fell down his cheeks. He covered his face in his hands, trying to regain his composure.

Reba started crying, too. "I believed that, too. I loved you so much, Brock. You left me for another woman. Do you think that was easy for me? When you came back, I was willing to overlook anything that ever happened between us."

"Why can't you do that now? I don't understand."

"It's been eight years, Brock. And I've been through nine horrific years. Once things like this have been done to you too many times, it's hard to just get over it and erase it. It may have started with you, but it didn't end with you. And if I let you in and you hurt me, it might just kill me. Look at Jack. How can he say that he loved me and turn to Barbra Jean so easily? Just like you and Alex. I'm reliving everything I went through before. It's not easy. I realized that at the club tonight. I really thought that you understood where I was coming from. I should go."

"Go? Where are you going? Let's talk about this."

"I'm tired, Brock. I don't want to fight about this anymore. I've been more than clear about my feelings and what I need. I need you to respect that."

"But you love me?"

"Yes, Brock, I love you. But right now, this is the only choice that I can make. Goodnight."

"Wait!" He put his hand on her arm to stop her from leaving. His lips captured hers hungrily with desperation. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. "When you go to bed tonight, I don't want you to think about tears and fighting. I want you to think about that kiss. I love you, Reba."

Reba sighed. "Goodnight, Brock."

"Just wait a second. You haven't had dinner yet. Just take a plate of food up to your room with you. You can eat a little bit before you go to bed. You don't look well."

"I'm not. My blood pressure is really rising."

He scooped her up into his arms and began to walk up the stairs.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't have you passing out and falling down the stairs. Once you're safely in your room, I'll bring you a plate of food. Then you can go to sleep after that. I'll always be here for you, honey, even when you push me away."

Reba yawned and gave up on arguing with him. Brock tucked her into bed, brought her a plate of food, and turned on the TV so she could relax before going to sleep. As he'd hoped, that last kiss was the last thing that she thought of before she went to sleep.

To be continued...

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!

_Author's note: I love how much everyone has enjoyed this story, so I'm working hard to post more updates for this story. Thanks for the requests. Deceived is now also on Wattpad. Wattpad has a neat little app for phones and iPods. I write my fanfics as CWfanficwriter there. The CW stands for Creative Writing, not the CW network. _

_We all hate the CW network for canceling the best show on television. Keep showing the Reba love by watching the show in its new homes on ABC Family and CMT. Also, watch Baby Daddy because Melissa Peterman deserves her new show to stay on the air. _

_My other stories are Come Back to Me and Dreamscape on FictionPress. They are available on FP and Wattpad. Chapter seven of Come Back to me will be up in two weeks. __I hope that you'll check it out. I'm eager to see how readers also respond to Dreamscape. I'm also working on posting two new chapters of Deceived since everyone has asked so nicely._

_Please let me know what you think. Review or PM me and tell me what you like about Deceived. I think that there will be about 5 more chapters before this story reaches its conclusion. Thanks. I really appreciate your feedback._

_Here's the author shout-out. I'd like to give a special shout-out to HesNoGoodGirl. This author wrote a new episode story called Reba: Season 7. It was fresh and fun to read. If you missed it, please check out the other Reba fanfics by this author called Two Black Cadillacs, Blown Away, and Do You Think About Me. Juggling three stories at once is amazing! You rock!_

_I have to thank my fellow writers for the wonderful updates to my favorite stories lately. Please check them out. These are quality Reba fanfics!_

_Painful Lie_

_Family Ties_

_Love Triangle_

_Two Black Cadillacs_

_Time flys when your having fun_

_Better Than I know Myself_

_A Love Hate Relationship_

_Road Trip_

_Calling Nevada_

_Burning Passion_

_Going Back_

_The One That Got Away_

_Shout out to my favorite stories. They're great. I hope to see new updates for them soon._

_Summer Breeze_

_Timeless_

_Kiss Goodnight_

_Wildfires_

_Web of Lies_

_Hart Breaking Words_

_Brock's Dilemma_

_Afraid to Sleep_

**Thanks for the reviews, make sure you review this story and give me your thoughts and comments….**

If anyone has any suggestions on them, I'd love to hear! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the stories. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**WJC1985**

**nellieforbush**

**helen carter**

**leesy96**

**MeganDawn**

**RMandMSFan**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**JericaMMADfan**

**reban. M**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**dimples37**

**Reba0is0Ahmazing**

**Oilers fan 99**

**Courtney**

**Dimples73**

**SamandDianefan10**

**Seg**

**RebaNell13**

**Breba fan**

**Walk On**

**jessie 33**

**wildfirefanatic08**

**KIDofXstream**

**angelsinstead**

**ANGELnDEVIL**

**Noa-Pearl**

**Yellowandgreenmakeblue**

**Pjcp**

**HesNoGoodGirl**

**Joan Brooke**

**tanya2byour21**

**Merlinguurl4eva**

**Anonymous reviewers**

_I thank all my readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing! Without you, my stories wouldn't be continued every week._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney-Hart, Brock Hart, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Hart-Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Barbra Jean Booker, Henry Hart, Jack Morgan, Mike Holliway, Liz Hart, Buzzard Booker, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: Maggie Hart and Alex Hamilton.**


	24. If you need a friend

**Title: Deceived**

**Chapter 24: If you need a friend**

**Time: Fall ****2008 **

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

**Previously-** He scooped her up into his arms and began to walk up the stairs.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't have you passing out and falling down the stairs. Once you're safely in your room, I'll bring you a plate of food. Then you can go to sleep after that. I'll always be here for you, honey, even when you push me away."

Reba yawned and gave up on arguing with him. Brock tucked her into bed, brought her a plate of food, and turned on the TV so she could relax before going to sleep. As he'd hoped, that last kiss was the last thing that she thought of before she went to sleep.

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is Deceived!

**Now on with our next chapter-**  
>Reba walked into the living room. She picked up a vase and threw it against the wall. It smashed on impact. She went to break something else. Brock witnessed the scene and moved to stop her.<p>

"What's going on here? What's got you in such a mood, Red?" he asked.

"I just came from Barbra Jean's. She thinks that we're best friends, so she couldn't wait to tell me about her night last night. She described in detail how she and Jack are sleeping together. How could she do this? She knew I still had feelings for him. What kind of friend does this?" She paced back and forth as she spoke. "This must make you feel so happy right now. Did you know that she implied that they've been intimate for some time now since Alex died? Did you know about it? Were you ever going to tell me? My boyfriend was cheating on me. That must make you feel so good right now. Are you going to say I told you so?"

"You need to calm down. He's your ex-boyfriend now." He stood with his arms crossed.

"No, I trusted you, and Alex, and Jack. It's always the same every time. How could you do this to me? You know how I feel about cheating. How could you keep this from me?"

Brock stammered. "Jack and I are not friends. Barbra Jean and I are related by marriage. These are not close relationships. I didn't know that he was cheating on you."

Reba had tears flowing down her cheeks and choking her voice. "But you knew something was wrong and you didn't warn me. My God, that whole scene in the garage! He said he loved me and he wanted us to make love. Meanwhile he's sleeping with her at the same time. I feel sick!"

"But then we made love after that..."

Reba rubbed her hands through her red locks. "Are you saying that it's my fault that I got cheated on? Let me tell you something. You should know how this feels. That would be justice. I have every right to sleep with someone else after you cheated on me with Barbra Jean. I was just dumb enough not to. I wish you knew what this feels like. I'm bordering the deception train for the third time."

"Well, you said you loved him, and then turned around and got into bed with me. I'm pretty sure that the cheating goes both ways with Morgan."

Reba's mouth flew open. "Don't you dare! You stand here and act all innocent, Mr. Perfect. If I give you half a chance, you'll play me for a fool again. You can't tell me the truth if your life depended on it."

"The truth is that I knew that Morgan wasn't good enough for you. I knew that he and BJ had an attraction going."

"I thought that we were becoming friends again!"

"I didn't think that he'd really sleep with her."

"You should've been looking out for me!"

"Honey, you weren't listening to a word I had to say about the man. You were too busy throwing him in my face."

"You came up with ridiculous excuses for why I shouldn't be with him."

"They weren't ridiculous. You're my wife."

"Ugh! I feel hurt, used, and betrayed. This blindsided me, Brock. And I'm only your wife in name only. You know that." She turned to look out the window.

"I just don't want to be the one to hurt you anymore."

Reba turned back to face him with her hands on her hips. "Why are you so okay with Barbra Jean? She ruined our family. She relentlessly pursued you more than once. She's the reason why you were taken and kept from your family."

"It's not her fault that her family is full of crazed killers. She's not like them. She was married to my brother and the mother of my nephew. She holds a place in this family and our kids love her."

"You're so high and mighty. How can you be so calm and forgiving?"

"Look, you've been through a lot. I'm really sorry that Dr. Morgan hurt you."

Reba's voice began to choke up with tears again. "Don't apologize. I'm attacking you, but you don't deserve it. My problem is that I'm angry with myself for being so pathetic."

He walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Oh, honey, you're not pathetic. You made a mistake. Everyone does. That jerk is not good enough for you. He never was." He turned her around to face him.

She started to cry. "He knew what I was scared of and he played me." Brock pulled her into his arms. She sobbed against his chest. "I don't understand why he did this to me."

He rocked her back and forth gently. "It's okay, honey. Shh, don't cry."

Reba pulled back. "I have to go take care of Maggie."

"You're not going anywhere. You are going to stay right here and let me take care of you. I'm here for you, Reba. I'm not going anywhere." Brock led her downstairs to his bed. He tucked her in and settled into a nearby chair in case she needed him. "Close your eyes."

"She struggled to close her eyes and let her mind shut down from the drama.

"Everything's gonna be alright," he whispered to her.

Reba did not awaken until the next morning. Brock was by her side as she awoke.

She put her hand to her forehead. "I had the strangest dream." She sat up in bed. "Except it wasn't a dream, right. It really happened."

When Reba came out of the bathroom to see breakfast served on the dining room table. "This is so nice, but the table is set for two. What about Maggie?"

He gestured to the table, urging her to sit down. "Maggie is fine. She had a bowl of cheerios with sliced banana on top. Cheyenne has already taken her to school."

"What about getting her ready? She likes her hair put up. I usually do that for her."

"Do you think that Cheyenne is not capable of helping out? She is a mother of a daughter of similar age."

"That's great. Honestly, thank you. But I should get going. I have a busy morning."

"But I went to all the trouble of creating this amazing meal for you. There are scrambled eggs, bacon, wheat toast, fresh fruit, orange juice-no pulp, and coffee. Before you ask, I put the toaster away under the counter."

"You've got issues understanding the word, no," she commented, teasing and smiling.

"I'm learning to give you space. I just wanted to do something nice for you." He poured her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you," she said sweetly.

"You're welcome," he replied shyly.

"My only problem is that I lack an appetite after finding out that I was cheated on again."

"This is a perfectly good meal. Do you want to ruin it by talking about that worm?"

Brock pulled the chair out for Reba. She sat down. He sat down and they started eating.

"He's a spineless coward. I heard about him. He has a habit of this type of behavior. Didn't he cheat on his wife? He walked away from you more than once. You should already know what type of guy he is. He's not a good guy. You deserve more."

"Can we not go there?" Reba watched him take a bite of eggs from her plate.

"Look, Barbra Jean and Jack are perfect for each other. Didn't you tell me that Barbra Jean made a habit of cheating with married men? They've both turned adultery into an art form. Now, they can inflict their own particular brand of misery out on each other for the rest of their lives."

"Maybe he's taking advantage of Barbra Jean's mental state. She's a grieving widow."

"I think so. He's a dirtbag. He's the slimeball who knew all along that Alex was an imposter. You are a beautiful, sexy woman. Did I mention that you were beautiful? You're a successful real estate agent. You have so much going for you." He covered her hand with his. "You can do so much better than Jack Morgan."

"At one point, I did. For almost fifteen years, I was blissfully married to you. I feel like such an idiot."

"Why? You're not the one at fault here. You're the only innocent one in this whole mess. I made the first wrong move and it snowballed from there."

"Because I have too much pride. I should've trusted my own instincts with you and with Alex. I should've been asked you to come back right away. I should've realized that Alex was not you."

Brock smiled. "I think that's the first thing that you've ever admitted that you were wrong about any argument we've ever had. If you would've asked, I would've come home."

Reba rolled her eyes. "Clearly I'm not myself today."

"Just as long as you don't blame yourself, okay. Anyone who cheats is the one in the wrong. You were the injured party."

"You've been wonderful, so kind and supportive. I've taken up enough of your time." Reba started to get up from the table. "I've been mean. I've said horrible things and you still keep supporting me. I feel like I've taken advantage of you long enough."

"What? Where is this coming from? In case you don't remember, I promised you a lifetime of friendship, if nothing else. I'm just being a good friend. It's the job I signed up for."

"I need to get dressed and go to work. At least, I'll be productive there. I won't have to think about my sad love life." She began clearing the dishes away from the table.

Brock took the dishes out of her hands, setting them back down on the table. "Call in sick."

"Call in sick? Why?"

"You are your own boss. You can do that. I'll put some popcorn in the microwave and throw a movie on."

"With you, I mean, me and you."

"Yeah, with me."

"You have a dental practice to run and patients to see."

"Don't tell anybody, but I'm my own boss, too. I can clear my schedule like that." He snapped his fingers. "My patients can survive a day without me. Any emergencies can go to Eugene. Popcorn and a movie with a gorgeous redhead? I'd have to be out of my mind to resist that."

She put her head down. "I don't feel very beautiful or gorgeous right now."

He walked into the living room. He picked up some DVD cases. "Trust me, you are. What movie do you want to watch? We've got Tremors, Maverick, Forever Love, Charlotte's Web, or The Gambler Returns. I've heard that The Gambler Returns is a very good movie."

She followed him. She sat on the couch and giggled. "That's perfect. I like Kenny Rogers."

"Then that's what we're gonna watch. I'll let you have control of the remote while I make the popcorn."

"Brock?"

He turned and walked over to her. "Yes."

She started to get choked up again. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, honey."

"I can't believe we watched that whole movie." She giggled. The popcorn bowl was in her lap.

"You know you loved it," he commented, grinning at her.

"I especially liked the part where Burgundy saved Luke and Brady from being hanged."

"That was my favorite part, too. I think that Luke had a crush on Miss Burgundy. You could tell that from their first scene."

"You know I like a man that rides a motorcycle."

"And I like a woman who can ride a horse."

Their fingers touched in the popcorn bowl.

"Do you think that the woman who rides a horse will ever end up with the guy who rides a motorcycle? Well, not today but someday?"

She smiled softly at him. "I should go."

"You don't want to watch Tremors? The giant worms aren't that scary."

"I have some paperwork to finish up in the garage before Maggie gets home from school. I want to spend some Mommy time with her. I also desperately need to shower and feel like a person again."

"We have three showers in this house. I especially like the one in the basement. I could scrub your back, or your front." He smirked at her.

Reba laughed. "You don't have to flirt with me. I'm feeling better."

"Things will seem better with time. Maybe after a while, you won't think about Dr. Mo-ron at all."

Reba laughed when he imitated her accent. "I hope so, because right now I still have feelings for him. But thank you for making me feel better."

"Anytime, Red. I'm here whenever you need me."

To be continued...

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!

_Author's note: Wink, wink. How much did you enjoy the nod to The Gambler Returns? There are so many actors from Reba in it that I thought it would be cute to add._

_I love how much everyone has enjoyed this story, so I'm working hard to post more updates for this story. Thanks for the requests. I also have a new story called Meeting You that is available to read on Fanfiction and FictionPress._

_My other stories are Come Back to Me and Dreamscape on FictionPress. Chapter ten of Come Back to me will be up in two weeks. __I hope that you'll check it out. I'm eager to see how readers also respond to Dreamscape. I'm also working on posting two new chapters of Deceived since everyone has asked so nicely._

_I also received 70 readers for my new fanfic, Enchantment. That blew me away. Thank you so much!_

_Of course, the next update will have a twist to it. You won't believe what pits Lori Ann against Reba. No, they're not fighting over Brock. You'll never guess what secrets Reba's been hiding._

_For anyone who has followed this story it was based on characters and storylines from Reba and One Life to Live. The couple from One Life to Live crossed over to General Hospital. The man got his heart stomped on by the love of his life. It was hard to write happy things with this couple in mind. I have given them a happier storyline here. The leading man is recovering now. He's back in action, so I feel inspired to write romance for him again. _

_Please let me know what you think. Review or PM me and tell me what you like about Deceived. I think that there will be about 5 more estimated chapters or so before this story reaches its conclusion. Thanks. I really appreciate your feedback._

_Here's the author shout-out. I'd like to give a special shout-out to LittleMissCheerios. This author wrote a new story called A Mother's Pain. It was so good that I hope she plans to continue it. If you missed it, please check out the other Reba fanfics by this author called Painful Lie and Road Trip Juggling three stories at once is amazing! You rock!_

_I have to thank my fellow writers for the wonderful updates to my favorite stories lately. Please check them out. These are quality Reba fanfics!_

_Painful Lie_

_Two Black Cadillacs_

_A Love Hate Relationship_

_Road Trip_

_Family Ties_

_Love Triangle_

_Shout out to my favorite stories. They're great. I hope to see new updates for them soon._

_Time flys when your having fun_

_Better Than I know Myself_

_Calling Nevada_

_Burning Passion_

_Going Back_

_The One That Got Away_

_Summer Breeze_

_Timeless_

_Kiss Goodnight_

_Wildfires_

_Web of Lies_

_Hart Breaking Words_

_Brock's Dilemma_

_Afraid to Sleep_

**Thanks for the reviews, make sure you review this story and give me your thoughts and comments….**

If anyone has any suggestions on them, I'd love to hear! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the stories. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**WJC1985**

**nellieforbush**

**helen carter**

**leesy96**

**MeganDawn**

**RMandMSFan**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**JericaMMADfan**

**reban. M**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**dimples37**

**Reba0is0Ahmazing**

**Oilers fan 99**

**Courtney**

**Dimples73**

**SamandDianefan10**

**Seg**

**RebaNell13**

**Breba fan**

**Walk On**

**jessie 33**

**wildfirefanatic08**

**KIDofXstream**

**angelsinstead**

**ANGELnDEVIL**

**Noa-Pearl**

**Yellowandgreenmakeblue**

**Pjcp**

**HesNoGoodGirl**

**Joan Brooke**

**tanya2byour21**

**Merlinguurl4eva**

**RebaRocks55**

**AlisonLovesReba**

**babycakeswinslow**

**melhack73**

**What Doesn't Kill You**

**Rebalover4Life**

**yellow-green-make-blue**

**Anonymous reviewers**

_I thank all my readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing! Without you, my stories wouldn't be continued every week._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney-Hart, Brock Hart, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Hart-Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Barbra Jean Booker, Henry Hart, Jack Morgan, Mike Holliway, Liz Hart, Buzzard Booker, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: Maggie Hart and Alex Hamilton.**


	25. Boiling point

**Title: Deceived**

**Chapter 25: Boiling point**

**Time: Fall ****2008 **

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

**Previously-** Reba laughed. "You don't have to flirt with me. I'm feeling better."

"Things will seem better with time. Maybe after a while, you won't think about Dr. Mo-ron at all."

Reba laughed when he imitated her accent. "I hope so, because right now I still have feelings for him. But thank you for making me feel better."

"Anytime, Red. I'm here whenever you need me."

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is Deceived!

**Now on with our next chapter-**  
>Reba knocked on the basement door.<p>

Brock flashed his pearly whites at her. "Hey, what's up?"

"I feel like we're making it back to being friends, especially since our movie fest two days ago. You seemed so sad and lonely today for some reason."

"Not exactly sad..." Brock followed Reba into the living room.

"Well, it looks like all the kids are out tonight. Cheyenne and Van took their kids to the Montgomery's. Jake and Maggie are staying the night at their friends' houses. Wanna spend the night with me?"

He smirked. "Are you propositioning me?"

"I guess I am," she replied slyly. She saw the conflicting emotions in his eyes. "Relax, I just meant that if you were gonna spend the night watching TV, then maybe you'd want to watch TV with me. There's a Horror Fest on cable."

"I don't remember you being a horror fan. You used to jump in my lap while watching scary movies."

"Everybody grows up, Brock. I love them now."

"Well, turn on the TV and I'll get the popcorn." Brock went into the kitchen eagerly because he was a horror movie fan.

Reba covered her eyes while the blood thirsty maniac on the screen attacked his prey. "Just tell me when it's over."

"I thought you liked horror movies now?"

"I do. I like thrills and chills, not gore. I can watch babysitter killers and killer dolls with no problem, but this is just too disgusting."

"I knew you couldn't take it."

"Whatever, you happened to pick a bad movie."

Brock turned the TV off and Reba pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"So, if we're gonna talk as friends. Why don't you catch me up? What's your love life been like?"

"Mostly I've dated guys who have left me or hurt me."

"And then there's Mike."

Reba chuckled. "I somehow knew you'd get back to that one. I like him. He's a great guy. He treats me really well, better than any other man that I've dated."

"Ouch! So, what happened to Mr. Perfect?"

"It's tough because so much of our feelings are tied into a shared past, a past that includes you. He always wondered if I was over you and couldn't move forward until he was sure. Finally, we decided that I would never be totally sure."

Brock sat there with a smug, satisfied expression.

"Don't look so happy about it. Alex twisted everything up until I couldn't think straight. For reasons that aren't clear to me, he made it difficult for me to try to move on."

"I'd like to think that my brother did what he had to in order to keep me in your heart. He knew that I was out there somewhere. He made sure that I could come home and step back into my life."

Reba rolled her eyes. "I'm not so sure about that. Who says that you're any good for me?"

He folded his arms. "Really?"

"Yeah, you're no knight in shining armor."

"You used to think I was."

"I was young. Things look different when you're young."

"We share a past. Things weren't so terrible."

"They weren't that good either."

"I'm still a good guy."

"Yeah, Maggie seems to think so. You've really won her over."

"So, what's next for you? Alex isn't here to mess with your mind. Mike has stepped away. Jack is...well you know what Jack is. Then there's me. What are my chances looking like now?"

"After what I've been through, I'm looking for a good guy."

"Does he have to be good all the time?" Brock didn't give Reba a chance to answer. He silenced her with a kiss.

The kiss turned needy on both parts. She put her hand around the back of his neck to pull him closer. They collapsed onto the couch together, her hand running through his hair and his arms wrapped around her. She reached up to unbutton his shirt. He sat up and unbuttoned it quickly himself, not wanting to waste any more time.

"I got it." She reached up and pushed his hands away so she could unbutton the last two buttons on his shirt.

Finally, his shirt was open. He leaned down to kiss her once more, his hands rested on her hips. Her hands were on him under the cloth, exploring the feel of his skin against her fingertips. He decided the shirt was still bothersome.

He didn't want to stop kissing her, so he removed it awkwardly while trying to continue the kiss.

"If my shirt had to go, then yours should too." He finally had to pull away to get his arms out of the sleeves.

Reba laughed. They fumbled together to unbutton Reba's shirt. He pulled her shirt open, gazed into her eyes, and kissed her again hungrily. They pulled up off the couch together in one fluid motion. He pulled the shirt from her arm to drop it to the floor. She ran her hands over his muscular chest. He was naked from the waist up while she still had her lacy purple bra on.

Suddenly, she pulled away. "Uh... we have to wait." She stepped back to create distance between them.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently.

"Nothing...something...you." She ran her hands through her hair. "Why can't we leave well enough alone? This always ends up happening. We can't..."

"Why?" He stepped toward her, keeping his voice calm and gentle.

"You don't want to do this."

"I do. I really, really do."

She shook her head. "That's just our bodies talking. Nothing is settled. It doesn't solve anything."

"Our bodies can keep talking. It's okay. We don't have to settle anything tonight. Why can't we just continue? It doesn't have to mean anything more than just living in the moment."

"What about the heartbreak, the obvious separation between us, and the underlying feelings of resentment?"

He took her hands and laced her fingers with his own. "Whatever is happening or not happening here shouldn't have anything to do with our past? Why can't we live in the present?"

"Because I know that you still want this to go somewhere. You want a marriage and all that comes with it."

"You've begged me to back off and give you space. I am. So much that it hurts. I'm not asking for anything other than this moment. Why can't we just write off the past and start again, clean slate?"

"I'm afraid that this will just be a rebound for me."

"Why did you invite me to spend the evening with you?"

"I thought that we could be friends. You kissed me. I didn't ask for it. It just feels wrong."

"So, this is about Dr. Morgan again?"

"I don't know."

"That's great. It's an honest answer." He moved to hold her again. "Maybe it's not a rebound. Maybe it's just a simple attraction like the first time. We are two consenting adults who share a house together. Why can we just be two people who really enjoy being around one another?" He moved in to kiss her again. She reached out for him. There was a loud knock at the door. "Go away," he shouted at the intruder. The knocking got louder and more frequent.

"Reba, open up. It's me. I know you're home," Jack yelled.

"It's Jack," she whispered, stepping back.

"I don't care." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body against his. "He's with Barbra Jean now."

The knocking continued. "Come on, Reba. I have to talk to you."

Brock stepped back again, swore, and combed his fingers through his hair.

Reba sighed. "Let him in. I don't want him to make a scene. Let him get an eye full."

Jack walked into the house. "I need to talk to you about what Barbra Jean told you." His eyes took in the scene and the pair's obvious state of undress. "Are you doing this to get back at me?"

Reba pointed to herself and Brock. "This is not about you. What you do isn't any of my business anymore. You were nothing but a waste of my time."

"Reba honey, you have no idea who this guy is or what he's really about. He wants to own you at any cost."

"Thanks for the warning, pal. You're nothing but a cheat and a liar. You do nothing but hurt me time after time and I'm not gonna take it anymore. This has nothing to do with him. We've been in this situation before, haven't we?"

Jack reached out to touch her cheek. "I know I hurt you, but that is no reason to turn to him."

"One, he's not just anyone, he's my husband. Two, I don't care what you have to say. And three, she told me everything. She couldn't wait to share the intimate details."

Brock stepped in between the two. "Don't you have somewhere else to go? Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

"It's not what you think. I didn't betray you."

Brock stood with his arms crossed. "She's been through enough, Morgan."

"My life would be a whole lot better if I never had to see you again. Get out!" Reba's breathing was unsteady and her hand was on her chest.

Jack stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worried about her high blood pressure.

Reba raked her hair through her hair, looking as if she was fighting the urge to cry. "He's got some nerve, flaunting Barbra Jean in front of me and then demanding that he didn't betray me. Pfft...horsefeathers!"

"Can we get back to where we were? I'd like to take you upstairs for a little fun to take your mind off... things. We have a beautiful bed waiting."

"Really?" Reba couldn't hold the tears back anymore. She stepped back in disbelief.

"He lies to you. He pulls the rug out from underneath you. And I gotta pay for his mistakes?"

"You're right. He has lied to me repeatedly, even before you showed up back in my life. He's humiliated me more than once. It's about time I learned my lesson. I can't go through that again."

Brock reached out and took her hand. "You didn't do anything wrong. You just put your trust in the wrong guy. For the record, I tried to get you to open your eyes. You were supposed to take a year to think things through."

Reba's eyes flared. It was all she could do not to throw him out, too. "You didn't tell me anything. You didn't tell me all the things that he was out there actually doing to hurt me. If you suspected something, why didn't you check it out and come to me with proof? That would've opened my eyes. That's what best friends do." She hurled the words at him before lowering her tone. "That's what I would've done for you."

"Honey, I'm not the guy who wants to see you humiliated."

"But you did. When I sat there in that therapist's office begging you to come home, you told me that you had to marry Barbra Jean in front of our kids. That, by far, was the most humiliating moment of my life."

He was shouting back at her now. "That wasn't me! That was Alex. At some point, you are going to have to separate those memories- the fake Brock ones from the real ones. I'm the opposite from Alex and that slimeball Morgan. I wouldn't have stood by silently while innocent people got hurt." He lowered his tone when he saw the expression on her face. "I'm not claiming to be a good guy. I'm not. I left my wife and family. I fooled around with my dental hygienist. These are the things that I've done and I've owned up to them. But I'm also the guy that came to his senses and went back home to seek the forgiveness of the people who mean the most to him. Every time I look at Maggie, I am reminded of a time when our relationship had hope and love at its core. We had something..."

"I want to believe you, but how do I know... how do I know that history won't repeat itself?"

"Okay, I'm not such a good guy. I'm not a saint like Mike, but I'm not a fool like Jack. I'm somewhere in between. I am flawed, but you are, too. You want reassurances. I want just a tiny bit of faith from you. I held onto my love for you for almost eight years. I, at least, deserve one small chance." He gently rubbed her arm.

"I don't want to mess this up by rushing things."

He put his arms around her neck. "I think that we've been doing about this all the wrong way."

She cocked her eyebrow up. "Really?"

"We could have sex because it's the best way to get back at everyone who tried to hurt us, the ones who kept us apart. Jack kept us apart and took you for himself. Now, he's moved onto Barbra Jean."

"That's not a good reason to have sex." Reba put her shirt back on, pulling her hair out over the collar. "I want to make better decisions. I haven't done such a great job of that lately. Revenge sex is a step in the wrong direction. It's beneath you because we've never done anything like that before. We've had some interesting motives to have sex before, but it was for the right reasons. We need to step back and look at this situation calmly and rationally."

"Okay, can we agree that what happened tonight before we were interrupted was nice and if it ever happened again it would be a good thing?"

"Yeah," she answered slowly.

"There's still something between us, Reba."

"I know."

"Good."

"But if I slept with you, it still might not be for the right reasons. Working things out takes time. It would be skipping some steps and we'd be back to the same issues in the morning."

Brock smirked. "Somehow that's still okay with me. It doesn't have to mean anything unless you want it to." He took her hands in his.

"Brock, you're my friend. I don't have many close friends, just Lori Ann, Mike, and you. I trust you as one of my oldest and dearest friends. You were gone for almost eight years, and now you're back. You're my best friend. We lost this friendship once, but I know how much I need it. I can't bear to lose that." She pulled her hands back. "Thank you for tonight. Thank you for everything." She turned to walk upstairs.

Brock followed her, still shirtless. He stopped her before she entered her bedroom. "Hey, let me ask you just one question."

Reba smiled. "Go ahead."

He leaned into her doorway. "Do you remember when we were just friends like this and we slept together anyway?"

She stayed silent, blushing.

"I remember, too, babe." He grinned at her.

"That was a long time ago!"

"I think there's still hope for me."

"Dream on," she teased.

"Don't worry. I will."

To be continued...

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!

_Author's note: Between the new steaming pairing on GH and Malibu Country, I just couldn't keep my mind on my original stories when I had so much enthusiasm to update this story. I participated in Reba's live chat and she actually answered one of my questions. She said that she won't be recording any more albums right now unless it's for Malibu Country._

_I love how much everyone has enjoyed this story, so I'm working hard to post more updates for it. Thanks for the requests. I had 75 readers for chapter 24. I'm honored to have so many people enjoy this story._

_Remember I am participating in a national writers challenge for the month of November. During my update post, I asked for reader support for my original stories. I would really appreciate if readers could read and review my original work as I pursue the writing challenge._

_If you like my writing, please help support me during the challenge as I write and post original work to my FictionPress site (writersdream72)_

_Please let me know what you think about this update. Review or PM me and tell me what you like about Deceived. To be honest, I'm not sure how many more chapters will be added. Just when I think that I have everything planned towards an ending, I get an idea to add more. Thanks for reading. I really appreciate your feedback._

_Here's the author shout-out. I'd like to give a special shout-out to Chatte578. This author wrote a great story called Better Than I Know Myself. I hope she plans to update it more frequently. If you missed it, please check out the other Reba fanfics by this author called Wildfires, Mate for Life and Broken Girl. Her most recent stories are on my list of my favorite Reba fanfics._

_I have to thank my fellow writers for the wonderful updates to my favorite stories lately. Please check them out. These are quality Reba fanfics!_

_Better Than I know Myself_

_A New Love_

_Lessons in the Ward_

_Road Trip_

_Kiss Goodnight_

_Two Black Cadillacs_

_Shout out to my favorite stories. They're great. I hope to see new updates for them soon._

_Painful Lie_

_Love Triangle_

_A Love Hate Relationship_

_Family Ties_

_Summer Breeze_

_Time flys when your having fun_

_Calling Nevada_

_Burning Passion_

_Going Back_

_The One That Got Away_

_Timeless_

_Wildfires_

_Web of Lies_

_Hart Breaking Words_

_Brock's Dilemma_

_Afraid to Sleep_

**Thanks for the reviews, make sure you review this story and give me your thoughts and comments….**

If anyone has any suggestions on them, I'd love to hear! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the stories. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**WJC1985**

**nellieforbush**

**helen carter**

**leesy96**

**MeganDawn**

**RMandMSFan**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**JericaMMADfan**

**reban. M**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**dimples37**

**Reba0is0Ahmazing**

**Oilers fan 99**

**Courtney**

**Dimples73**

**SamandDianefan10**

**Seg**

**RebaNell13**

**Breba fan**

**Walk On**

**jessie 33**

**wildfirefanatic08**

**KIDofXstream**

**angelsinstead**

**ANGELnDEVIL**

**Noa-Pearl**

**Yellowandgreenmakeblue**

**Pjcp**

**HesNoGoodGirl**

**Joan Brooke**

**tanya2byour21**

**Merlinguurl4eva**

**RebaRocks55**

**AlisonLovesReba**

**babycakeswinslow**

**melhack73**

**What Doesn't Kill You**

**Rebalover4Life**

**yellow-green-make-blue**

**Zahriah**

**katerina24**

**Anonymous reviewers**

_I thank all my readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing! Without you, my stories wouldn't be continued every week._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney-Hart, Brock Hart, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Hart-Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Barbra Jean Booker, Henry Hart, Jack Morgan, Mike Holliway, Liz Hart, Buzzard Booker, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: Maggie Hart and Alex Hamilton.**


	26. Still the one

**Title: Deceived**

**Chapter 26: Still the one**

**Time: Fall ****2008 **

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

**Previously-** Brock followed her, still shirtless. He stopped her before she entered her bedroom. "Hey, let me ask you just one question."

Reba smiled. "Go ahead."

He leaned into her doorway. "Do you remember when we were just friends like this and we slept together anyway?"

She stayed silent, blushing.

"I remember, too, babe." He grinned at her.

"That was a long time ago!"

"I think there's still hope for me."

"Dream on," she teased.

"Don't worry. I will."

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is Deceived!

**Now on with our next chapter-**  
>A few days later, Reba visited Brock at his dental office. He was sitting at his desk, rubbing the back of his neck, like he also did before when he was stressed out.<p>

"So, what do you plan on doing tonight? You look like you need a break," Reba commented as she entered the room.

"I'm going to throw on my comfy sweats and lounge around on the couch, eating a whole carton of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream." He was down going over papers as he responded.

Reba walked over and put her hand on top of the stack that he was reviewing. "No, what you need is a fresh start. I'm your friend and I want you to be happy."

Brock looked up at her. "I have a fresh start. Barbra Jean isn't pursuing me anymore. She isn't seeking me out with vengeance either. I have time to catch up on my children's lives. I'm back to work. I'm getting to know our precocious seven year old daughter. I'm thrilled with my new life. Do I need to go back to singing in the shower to prove how okay I am?"

"You're forgetting something."

"I am?"

"I've been out there. You haven't. We got tied down before either of us got a chance to shop around. Hence, the BJ problem. I think that you should start dating. It's important that we explore every option this year. We have to decide if marriage is right for us. You can't make that decision without the right information."

"The woman I want to spend the rest of my life with is in love with someone else. How do I bounce back from that? I'm a little heartbroken. I'm not sure I'm ready for what you're suggesting."

"I understand. I'm currently dealing with heartbreak."

"No, you don't. If you understood, you wouldn't be asking me to do this. Some people are irreplaceable."

"I agree. We had something special once. After the divorce, it was hard, but I learned to move on. I learned to love again."

Brock snickered. "You had a temporary loss of judgment when you fell in love with Jack Morgan." He stood up to put some files in a drawer.

Reba pulled her angry glare. "Can you stop making fun of my boyfriend long enough to listen to me?" She walked over to him and turned him around to face her. "I know you loved me, but what we had is gone. I'm not sure if it will ever come back. It's been eight years. I've learned how to live without you and be happy. I'm not sure we can ever go back to the way things were. You need to find out if you can move on."

He returned her glare. "'Cause that's what you did, right?"

"Not exactly. Technically, I'm still married, aren't I?"

"Technically."

"We're not divorced yet. I mean, I have divorce papers... but they're worthless now. We never got a chance to say goodbye."

"I'm not convinced that saying goodbye is the way to go. Any guy would be insane to leave a woman like you."

"You're a good guy. It's okay."

"Obviously, not good enough. Nice guys finish last anyway." He put his hands on her shoulders. "Tell me why you think that it's finished. Why do you want me gone so badly? Why did it all fall apart for us?"

"Mixed messages, mistakes were made. Forgiveness was easy... but we were already growing apart with different priorities. We're different people now. I don't want to dwell on the past. I want to focus on the here and now. We have to find out if there's someone out there for you, besides me. It's what you were looking for when we separated. We never got that resolved because..."

"Because Barbra Jean is a creepy stalker sprung from a family of lunatics."

She smiled. "Can't argue with you there."

"There will never be anyone who knows me like you."

"You have to give this a shot. You're a great guy. We stumbled into this by accident. We didn't know each other that well when we got married. There might be someone out there who is a better match for you... someone who doesn't love you by accident. You deserve someone who loves you on purpose."

"Why do you do that? You're smart and savvy. And you're naïve about love. You have a strange blindspot."

"You need a real fresh start. You need a relationship with a clean slate. You're handsome. Any woman would be lucky to date you. We have one year to make a decision that will impact the rest of our lives. You should get started right away. I know you well enough to help you find the perfect woman." She grabbed a magazine. "Let's fill out this questionnaire. It'll be fun."

"If I have to take this, then so do you." He smiled at her teasingly.

After the tests were completed, Reba demanded that Brock reveal his answers first.

He read from the magazine. "My perfect woman is a real go-getter- smart, independent, and beautiful. She's not afraid to fight for what she wants. If life's kicked her around a little, she's more than happy to kick back. Some people think she's tough, but that's because they've never seen her soft side." He looked up at Reba. "You know who that sounds like, right? You."

She scoffed. "But I'm spoken for."

"Are we still talking about Morgan?"

Reba stood up from her seat. "I'm gonna go spend some quality time with Maggie."

He handed her the magazine. "I wonder what she would think about our results."

"Neither one of us is the type to give up on love. Don't give up on finding love, Brock."

"Why do you care so much, Reba? I'll tell you what, you find my perfect woman and I'll go out with her."

She nodded. "Deal!"

He smiled at her. "Deal," he replied softly.

She grabbed the magazine and turned to leave the office. She thought for a second, putting the magazine down on a chair before swiftly retreating. He ran up to the chair eagerly grabbing the magazine to get a glimpse of the results of the quiz Reba took. The results matched Brock perfectly.

A few days later, Barbra Jean came rushing over to Reba's house, barging in as usual. "Reba, Jack is gone!"

"You should expect that from him. He used to up and run off at a moment's notice all the time when we were dating. He'd be gone for months at a time."

"But Reba, there wasn't a note or anything. Jack wouldn't leave without a word, would he?" Barbra Jean was wringing her hands, clearly distressed over his sudden absence. "You don't think that he was kidnapped by someone like Brock was, do you?"

Reba held her hand up. "Calm down, Barbra Jean. I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for this."

Brock entered the room cheerfully. "I should light a cigar to celebrate. The man is finally gone. The lying scam is out of the picture."

"Why are you so happy? He was a good man," Barbra Jean insisted.

"A good man who knew that an imposter had taken over my life for almost eight years. There's not a good enough excuse for that."

The doorbell rang. "You two need to stop arguing while I answer the door," Reba declared. She walked up to the door and opened it.

There was a mysterious looking man on Reba's porch. He was dressed in a black suit and tie with a white dress shirt. He was wearing black sunglasses. "I'm looking for Reba and Barbra Jean Hart."

"I'm Reba Hart and this is Barbra Jean Booker Hart." She gestured toward BJ. "What is this about?"

The man took off his sunglasses. "Ms. Hart, my name is Denton...Agent James Denton. I'm with the CIA." He showed the group his badge.

Reba folded her arms in front of her. "How can I help you, Agent Denton?"

"I have some information about the man that you've been dating, Dr. Jack Morgan."

"We're not dating anymore. He's currently dating Barbra Jean. She's currently very worried about him because he left without telling anybody."

"He had to. He's on official business. He won't be back anytime soon."

"What? Why? He's a psychiatrist," Barbra Jean remarked.

"He's more than that. I believed that Reba Hart has some classified information. We are concerned about her motives regarding this information now that Ms. Hart and Dr. Morgan are no longer dating."

"You'd have to know that Reba would never do anything to hurt anybody. Dr. Morgan ought to know that," Brock said.

"We can't verify that. Agent Morgan is on assignment in a top secret location."

"Wait a minute! Jack Morgan was working as psychiatrist for the government. He's not a spy. I'd know if he were. We were together for two years."

"Ms. Hart, he was working for the CIA during the entire time. He is working on a very important case right now. We need to depend on your cooperation and silence on this matter. There's been a development in an old case. Agent Morgan is uniquely familiar with the background and was chosen to join the investigation. I'm not authorized to say anything else. I'm sorry. The details of his dossier are classified. Goodbye, ladies." He turned and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"Wow, this day just sucks. I'm sorry, Reba. It's too bad, Barbra Jean. I tried to tell you. The man was up to no good."

Tears trickled down Barbra Jean's cheeks. She walked up to Brock and slapped him hard across the face. "You're no better than Jack and Alex, you know."

"Barbra Jean!" Reba exclaimed.

After Barbra Jean left, Brock was lamenting about the situation. He couldn't stand the thought of Reba hurting over Morgan again. He gazed at her while she sat in the chair, motionless. "Honey, I'm so sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry about? I fell in love with a man who knew that my husband was being held hostage by dangerous people and did nothing about it. He was in the CIA, for heaven's sake. Of course, he would know the truth. I was so stupid."

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Reba, it's okay."

She shrugged off his gesture of comfort. "It'll never be okay."

"You're my friend, the only true friend I've ever had. There's still something between us, right? I'm still hopeful."

"Please don't. I can't promise you anything."

Two weeks before Christmas, Reba arrived at Brock's dental office to see the latest receptionist throwing herself at Brock. She sent the girl a hateful glare. "Who's this?" Reba asked.

Brock backed away from the young woman. He didn't want to go down that road again. "This is Skye, our new receptionist. Skye, this is..."

Fortunately, Reba saw the innocence and fear in Brock's eyes. She cut him off before he could say anything. "I'm his wife Reba."

"It was nice to meet you, Mrs. Hart. I have to get going now," Skye said.

"Merry Skank-mas," Reba remarked, as Skye walked towards the exit door.

"Hoe-hoe-hoe," Skye fired back, pointing to Reba. She laughed evilly, running a hand through her long jet black hair before departing.

Brock chuckled. "It's the most wonderful time of the year." He kissed her on the cheek. "Hello, _wife._"

"I _hate_ her. I want her fired immediately."

"I know, Sweetheart. She's out of here. What a surprise to see you!"

The two walked into Brock's office. Reba sank down into a chair. He took his office phone off the hook and shut off his cell phone. "What are you doing here, darlin'? You seem down. Anything I can do?"

"It's almost Christmas. Cheyenne and Van are going with the Montgomery's for Christmas. Kyra almost always spends Christmas with friends. Jake is older now. He's asking to do the same. It's so hard. It's been this way for years since the divorce."

"We still have Maggie. Reba, I'd like to be the one to give her the bike this year."

Tears formed in Reba's eyes.

He walked over to her, bending down at her side. "What is it?"

"It was Maggie's first Christmas. Jake was eight. His dad took both of them for Christmas, gave Jake the bike. The other kids left me, too. It hurt so badly. It was the first of many."

"I swear I would never hurt you like that, ever! You've got to believe me. I've missed out on so much with our kids, too. I just wanted to be the one to buy her the bike this year. It's my first Christmas with her. I wanted to make it special. I want us to give her the bike together."

Reba wiped her eyes. "I know, I know. It's okay. I want this to be special for you, but it won't be the same. The kids are all grown up now."

"Reba, I know I've screwed up in the past, but I'm gonna make it up to you. I'm going to make it the best Christmas ever."

"I'm just tired of feeling alone, especially around the holidays."

"Don't I count?"

"You're working."

"No, I'm not. Everyone's left for the day. The office is closed. It's just you and me. I think I know a great way for us to kick off the holidays together."

"How?"

Brock grinned. He pulled out all the Christmas decorations for the office, inviting Reba to help. They worked on the office Christmas tree together.

"This reminds me of our first Christmas together as a married couple. It was our only Christmas before we became parents. And now, our oldest has two children of her own." He added more ornaments to the tree.

"Who knew you were so crafty?" Reba smiled at him.

"There's a lot about me that you still don't know."

"I think you're right. I'm finding things out that seem brand new about you." She adjusted the garland and checked to make sure that all the lights were working.

"Not bad." He remarked, as he checked out the tree. "We make a great team."

She looked around the office. "Everything looks so festive."

"We just need one more thing."

"What is it?" They stood face-to-face, inches from each other. Reba felt the sexual tension, pulling away. "Wait, let me pour us some wine. I remember that you keep a small stash in the closet."

Brock turned the lights off. The room was illuminated by the lights of the Christmas tree. He played Christmas music in the background. "Merry Christmas, honey. It's gonna be the best X-mas we ever had."

Reba clicked her wine glass with Brock. "Merry Christmas. I'm gonna hold you to that promise. She put her head on Brock's shoulder as she gazed at the brightly lit tree.

"No expectations. Would you spend New Year's with me?"

"Are you asking me out on a real date?"

He laughed softly. "Yeah, I am. I'm asking you out."

She moved in closer to him. "Okay, I accept."

To be continued...

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!

_Author's note: I had a sudden inspiration to update this story. It seems to be a readers' favorite. Thank you._

_Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! This update is for you._

_Please let me know what you think about this chapter. Review or PM me and tell me what you like about Deceived. I'm still not sure how many more chapters will be added. I have so many ideas for this story. Thanks for reading. I really appreciate your feedback._

_Here's the author shout-out. I'd like to give a special shout-out to QuinnAlexis. This author wrote a great story called I Was Glad To Give My Everything To You. I hope she plans to update her other story, __Everything happens for a reason,__ more frequently. _

_I have to thank my fellow writers for the wonderful updates to my favorite stories lately. Please check them out. These are quality Reba fanfics!_

_Old Love, New Love_

_Two Black Cadillacs_

_Crawling Back To You_

_A New Love_

_Lessons in the Ward_

_Road Trip_

_Wildfires_

_Better Than I know Myself_

_Time flys when your having fun_

_Shout out to my favorite stories. They're great. I hope to see new updates for them soon._

_Kiss Goodnight_

_Painful Lie_

_Love Triangle_

_A Love Hate Relationship_

_Summer Breeze_

_Calling Nevada_

_Burning Passion_

_Going Back_

_The One That Got Away_

_Timeless_

_Web of Lies_

_Hart Breaking Words_

_Brock's Dilemma_

_Afraid to Sleep_

**Thanks for the reviews, make sure you review this story and give me your thoughts and comments….**

If anyone has any suggestions on them, I'd love to hear! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the stories. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**WJC1985**

**nellieforbush**

**helen carter**

**leesy96**

**MeganDawn**

**RMandMSFan**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**JericaMMADfan**

**reban. M**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**dimples37**

**Reba0is0Ahmazing**

**Oilers fan 99**

**Courtney**

**Dimples73**

**SamandDianefan10**

**Seg**

**RebaNell13**

**Breba fan**

**Walk On**

**jessie 33**

**wildfirefanatic08**

**KIDofXstream**

**angelsinstead**

**ANGELnDEVIL**

**Noa-Pearl**

**Yellowandgreenmakeblue**

**Pjcp**

**HesNoGoodGirl**

**Joan Brooke**

**tanya2byour21**

**Merlinguurl4eva**

**RebaRocks55**

**AlisonLovesReba**

**babycakeswinslow**

**melhack73**

**What Doesn't Kill You**

**Rebalover4Life**

**yellow-green-make-blue**

**Zahriah**

**katerina24**

** .EdwardCullen**

**Anonymous reviewers**

_I thank all my readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing! Without you, my stories wouldn't be continued every week._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney-Hart, Brock Hart, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Hart-Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Barbra Jean Booker, Henry Hart, Jack Morgan, Mike Holliway, Liz Hart, Buzzard Booker, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: Maggie Hart and Alex Hamilton.**


	27. We are family

**Title: Deceived**

**Chapter 27: We are family**

**Time: Fall ****2008 **

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

**Previously-** Brock turned the lights off. The room was illuminated by the lights of the Christmas tree. He played Christmas music in the background. "Merry Christmas, honey. It's gonna be the best X-mas we ever had."

Reba clicked her wine glass with Brock. "Merry Christmas. I'm gonna hold you to that promise. She put her head on Brock's shoulder as she gazed at the brightly lit tree.

"No expectations. Would you spend New Year's with me?"

"Are you asking me out on a real date?"

He laughed softly. "Yeah, I am. I'm asking you out."

She moved in closer to him. "Okay, I accept."

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is Deceived!

**Now on with our next chapter-**  
>Reba sat at the bottom of the staircase, deep in thought. She gazed at the vase of lavender roses that Brock bought for her, haunted by thoughts of the last time she made love with Brock. She could still feel her fingers running down his back. She could still hear her breathless voice calling out his name as he kissed her neck. His hands gripped her waist. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Her hands pulled him against her, skin to skin. Her hands then moved to explore his broad muscular chest.<p>

He dipped down to kiss from the neck down to her chest. She felt his lips kiss hers over and over repeatedly. She felt him lay her down on the bed as his body covered hers. _I don't know how I feel. I don't know what I want._ She prayed for guidance in the decisions she had to make. The doorbell rang. Reba rushed over to answer the door, pausing in the doorway as she answered the door. "Hi."

He chuckled. "Hi."

She shook herself out of her temporary brain malfunction. "What are you doing, ringing the doorbell? You live here, you mo-ron."

He flashed her a grin. "Normally when I walk through the door, you look frustrated and unhappy to see me. But when I arrive home like this, you look almost breathless with anticipation. I like the way you're looking at me. It's cute."

She sighed. "Oh... just come on, already." His last comment flustered her.

"Such a warm welcome, honey. Thanks."

"The kids are upstairs."

"I'll check on them in a little while. Right now, I'm worried about you. How are you?"

"Because my latest relationship ended because it was all a lie. My boyfriend was in the CIA, Brock. How do you think I am? Our little warm and fuzzy moment in your office didn't change that. It's hard, holding it together for Barbra Jean and the kids."

He walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. He stroked her long, shimmering, scarlet locks. "I promise you that everything will be okay soon. I guarantee it."

"Like you can make that promise to me," she muttered against him.

"I can guarantee it better than your ex, 007."

She pulled away and looked at him. "Thanks for reminding me. Jack was never one to leave without a word though. He usually calls or leaves a note."

"I'm pretty sure that it's against the spy code to contact you when he's deep undercover. Maybe he was afraid that you and Barbra Jean would get mad enough to blow his cover. You've got quite a temper, Red."

"You could be right about that." She sat beside him on the stairs. "Thanks for being here for me."

"I'm finally growing up, just like you always wanted me to. I care about you in so many ways, honey. Like I said before, being locked up in a cell for so many years changes a guy. But I also might be suffering from head trauma." He grinned again.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Very funny.

He stroked her cheek. "Look, you and I are tied together. The most important connection is our children. You're needed and wanted here. Concentrate on that. You're so beautiful, even more beautiful when you're happy."

"Thanks. You're being surprisingly cool about this. Here I am, talking to you about problems with my love life."

"I'd like to be part of your love life. Remember New Years Eve?"

Her cheeks blushed crimson. "I know. I'm just scared. I cannot make another horrible mistake with a man again.

"How does it feel to be free and clear? No one's in the way keeping you from getting Mom back. I knew that something wasn't right with Dr. Morgan. I feel so bad for Barbra Jean. She's not picking up her phone."

"It's kind of hard to be happy about it when I see how much pain your mother is in."

"You've been so patient this entire time. You didn't do anything wrong. You gave Mom space. You're her husband. You have the right to get your family back."

"I feel awful for your mom and Barbra Jean. I feel like it's my fault. Alex is gone…"

"Dad, look, I love my sister, but if she did to me what he did to you, I wouldn't be playing nice."

He held his hand up. "Except, I put myself in this situation by messing around with BJ in the first place. That's how I put a target on my back. I endangered the woman I love. My brother is dead."

"That is not your fault! He aligned himself with those people and robbed you of your life. He had a role to play in this."

"Don't let Barbra Jean hear you say that. It's the last thing she needs."

"It's nice to have you back, Dad."

"And I'm not going anywhere, not ever again. Get used to it."

Cheyenne grabbed her coat.

"I'm going to pick out a Christmas tree with Mom," he announced.

"Is that a good idea? Mom didn't invite you. You two have the whole space thing happening."

"Well, a wise woman told me to get my family back. I want to pick out a Christmas tree for my family."

"Dad, do you really love Mom? Have you fallen for her again?" she teased. "You should have told her when you had the chance. Guys are so dense about that stuff. Don't play games this time. Tell her how you feel."

His cheeks flushed crimson. "How'd you get to be so smart?" He brushed a strand of hair out of her eye, smiling proudly.

"Good genes, I guess. Don't blow it again, Dad."

"I know. I survived eight years to be reunited with her. It means the world to me. You guys gave me the will to live."

"Good, because I miss us all being a family. I really want you and Mom back together."

"Sounds good to me."

She reached for his hand. "It'll happen now that Jack's lies are exposed. You're not going anywhere." She rushed in for a big hug.

He kissed the top of her forehead. "Thanks, kiddo."

"Now, let's get a tree!" She put her hand in his and led him out of the building.

When they got to the Christmas tree lot, Reba's face lit up, but her jaw dropped. "Hi, Brock. What are you doing here?"

"I'm helping get a tree for the kids. How are you?"

"It hasn't been a good day."

He leaned in. It wasn't like Reba to share her troubles. "Can I help?"

"It would be nice if you could make the last nine years go away, but you can't. Our children have grown into wonderful people. I wouldn't wish Maggie away. Thanks for being here. I appreciate it."

"What's an ex-husband for?"

"You're a good guy."

"Well, I try. Let's pick out the world's best Christmas tree."

Jake stepped forward. "I don't want to be here with him. I did this every year with Dad. He should be here, not you."

"Except that I am. I know you loved Alex. I wish he were here, too."

"You hated him."

"He gave his life for us. I'll always honor him for that."

"Yeah, right! Mom, I'm not walking around with him. I'll be over there."

The bouncy little girl rushed to take his hand. She gave a toothy grin. Her strawberry blonde waves tied back in pigtails. "Walk with me, Daddy."

"These kids mean everything to me, Reba," he said, with tears in his eyes. He walked around with a bouncy seven year old clinging to his hand. Jake was brooding behind the pair. He bent down to Maggie's eye level. "Listen, sweetie, I need to have a talk with your big brother, okay? I promise that I'll be right back." He led Jake to the side away from the others.

"Look, just because Dr. Morgan is gone doesn't mean that Mom is better off with you."

"I know that you need to believe that I'm the bad guy so you can stay so far away from me. I'm not perfect. I've made a lot of mistakes. That doesn't change the fact that I'm your father."

Jake's face flushed red with anger. "Alex was my father. You can take anything you want back that you claim is 'yours', but you can't take me."

Brock took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "You just have to have your way. I live in the house because I own half of it. I run the dental practice because I built it from the ground up. I do the best I can. But according to you, I have no rights at all. Did I get that right?"

"Yeah, when you left, you ended up with no rights. Why should you? You walked out on us to have an affair at the office. You hurt Mom."

"Here's the thing. Everyone makes mistakes. I heard that someone pulled the fire alarm at school in the boys' locker room where there are no cameras. The principal wants to see the student responsible punished. A chronic offender is liable to get suspended anywhere from two weeks to a whole school year. Do you know who that will hurt? It will hurt that student's mom. I'm not the only one making mistakes that hurt your mother. I don't want to see her hurt anymore. I think I have a plan to keep this quiet."

"Why would you do this for me?"

"Because you're my son, and that's what fathers do. I don't care what you do to me, Jake. I don't care how much you try and hurt me. I will never stop loving you."

Jake turned away, his back facing Brock. "What do you want me to say?"

"You don't have to say anything. We're family, Jake. We'll do whatever it takes to protect one another. I know that's something that Alex tried to instill in you, too. You and your sisters mean everything to me. I don't ever want anything bad to happen to you. I'll do whatever it takes to protect the people I love. Do you realize how far I'll go to protect you and your mother?"

"Take it easy, Brock. I only pulled a fire alarm. It doesn't make you father of the year, a saint, or a hero. It's not like taking a bullet for me."

Brock slowly smiled. "Let's talk terms."

Jake turned back around to face his father. "Terms? What are you talking about? You kept my secret because we're family."

"Okay, here's the deal. You're going to come to my office and work every day after school. You are going to accept that Alex is not your father. You are finally going to accept me as your father."

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"Potentially, but I'm also offering you a job. Do we have a deal?" Brock held out his hand.

Jake didn't shake his father's hand. Instead, he solemnly spit out the word, "deal".

"One more thing, you are never ever going to call me Brock again. I'm Dad to you. Get it?"

"I don't know if I can do that. What if I don't call you anything at all?"

"Okay, as long as you don't call me Brock or anything else disrespectful or negative. I'm willing to take that in baby steps."

"Are you happy now? You're keeping me prisoner."

"Well, here's the choice. You can take my deal and your mother is kept happy, or you can take the school's punishment and hurt your mother some more. Hasn't she already been through enough?"

"Two weeks suspension doesn't sound so bad."

"But with your record, you could end up with a whole year of suspension. What do you think your mother will say about that?" He paused. "Listen, you and I are going to be spending a lot of time together, Jake."

"Fine. Can I go now?"

"Sure. Your sister is over there, bouncing up and down like she's on some kind of sugar rush, waiting for this conversation to end."

Henry and Maggie were sitting in the living room, watching television. Reba and Cheyenne walked in from the kitchen. "How many times have I told you two not to watch this kind of show?" Reba warned.

"But it's Jerry Springer and my mom said that we can watch. It's fun." Henry stood up and chanted, "Jerry, Jerry, Jerry..."

"That's enough, Henry. You are definitely Barbra Jean's kid. In this house, when I say no, it's no. Why don't you two help us get our new Christmas tree into the house?"

The front doors opened. Brock and Jake walked in, carrying the Christmas tree.

"Yes!" Henry ran up and hugged Brock's leg. "I knew Jake was wrong. You love us. I love you, Uncle Brock."

"That's quite a welcome. As soon as I set this tree down, I'll hug you back."

"What are you getting us for Christmas, Daddy?" Maggie asked, giving her father her most angelic facial expression.

"Maggie!" Cheyenne hollered.

Reba brought her right hand up to her face. "They are not usually like this."

"It's okay. I like getting hugs. At least someone around here is hugging me."

"Hey! I hug you all the time. But I'd hug you a lot more, if I were getting a bike for Christmas..." Maggie responded.

"Maggie, you have to be good and ask Santa. Besides, you're only seven. Kyra and Jake got bikes for Christmas when they were eight," Cheyenne explained.

Reba smiled. "It's nice to see the two of you together with our family tree. It puts me in the festive mood."

"Well, it was Jake's idea to set the tree up together."

Jake's face remained grim. Brock motioned for him to smile when Reba wasn't looking.

"Who wants to help me get the ornaments from the attic?" Reba asked.

Maggie and Jake waved their hands in the air. "I do. I do."

"Okay, I'll take Jake, Maggie, and Henry with me so we can get the tree decorated faster."

Cheyenne watched the group ascend up the staircase. "Okay, Dad. Answer time. What's up with you and Jake?"

"Is it so wrong for me to want to spend time with him?"

"Mom really wants to believe that there is some kind of truce going on, but I know differently. This is almost unnatural behavior for Jake. There's no way that Jake would suddenly decide to play nice unless he hit his head and got amnesia."

"I'm just putting in the work and the effort. I think that he is starting to see that I'm not going anywhere. We're one step closer to him seeing me as his father. Morgan is gone. Things are looking up for me and your mom, and this family is slowly coming back together."

"Yeah, it'll be a nice Christmas. The best we've had in a while. We're all together. Jake is spending time with you. Henry is bonding with you. All signs are good."

"Henry is a great kid."

"Well, this is all great news for things with Mom. Just be careful. There needs to be honesty all the way. Mom can't handle games, not after Dr. Morgan."

"Message received."

Reba entered the room with the kids, carrying boxes.

"I'm gonna head back downstairs and let you spend time with the kids, Reba."

"No, Daddy! Please decorate the tree with us. I've never decorated a Christmas tree with you before. I've never had a dad here to decorate the tree with us. Please!"

"I'm trying to give your mom some space, pumpkin."

"Brock, if the kids want you to stay, then you should," Reba said softly.

He looked at each kid in the room. "Well?" Everyone nodded happily, except Jake who muttered, "Whatever."

Reba handed him a string of lights.

"Thank you," he responded in a voice thick with meaning.

When they finally started to put ornaments on the tree, Brock pulled a Hershey out of the candy bowl. "Hey," he whispered. "Do you want a kiss?"

Reba turned away from the tree to face him slowly.

He grinned at her, holding out the tiny piece in his palm. "It's chocolate."

She took the candy and they shared a smile.

"Are you okay with this?" he asked.

"The kids seem happy."

"I was asking about you."

"You mean because my two year relationship ended when yet another man chose Barbra Jean over me. Yeah, I'm peachy. I was so stupid."

"No, you're not. He is."

Jake started picking on Henry. "Stop!" Henry yelled.

"You're such a dumb kid. He hurt your mom. He hurt my mom. You shouldn't trust him."

Brock glared at Jake. He sat down on the sofa with Henry. "Listen, a long time ago, I did a bad thing. I was selfish and I left Aunt Reba to be with your mom for a little while, but I didn't feel the same way about Barbra Jean as she did about me. That hurt her feelings because I really loved your Aunt Reba and wanted to be with her. The important thing is that we're a family. We need to be honest and love each other. I'm not selfish anymore. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. I'm trying really hard to be a good guy."

Cheyenne smiled. Henry ran up and hugged Brock. "You are a good guy."

Maggie walked up next. "What about me?" she asked.

He opened his other arm. "There's plenty of room for you too." He wrapped his arms around the two children.

Reba stepped back from the scene. "Hey, I'm gonna head over to Barbra Jean's and check on her and Kyra."

"Wait, we're not done. Daddy has to put the star on the top of the tree," Maggie explained.

Reba's mind flooded with memories of Cheyenne's first Christmas.

"I've got a better idea. Why don't you put the star up?" Brock lifted Maggie up, so she could place the star on the treetop.

"Wait, I need to make a wish," Maggie commented before he could put her down.

"Wish for anything you want, pumpkin."

"I wish for us to be a happy family again with Mommy and Daddy."

"Well, why don't we take a picture so we can remember this wonderful day?" Reba suggested.

As Reba set up the camera, Kyra arrived through the front door. Van trailed behind with Elizabeth and the baby in tow. "Perfect! Now we can get a picture with all the kids, Brock," Reba called out brightly. Reba picked up the family photo from Van and Cheyenne's wedding. "It's time we had a new photo up instead of this one."

Jake stood beside Van, who stood beside Cheyenne, who was holding the baby. Elizabeth and Henry stood in front of them. Brock stood beside Cheyenne. Reba stood beside Brock. Kyra and Maggie stood in front of Brock and Reba. The parents put their arms around each other. "Say Hart," Brock called before the camera flashed. Everyone smiled and shouted "Hart" with big smiles.

After the camera flashed, Reba stepped away from Brock. She turned her back to him. He walked over to face her. "What's wrong?"

A tear ran down her cheek and she wiped it away. "This was something I wanted so desperately back then. I never thought it would happen." She chuckled. "It's almost not a family photo without Barbra Jean jumping in the picture.

"Well, here we are, honey. I'm home." He wrapped his arms around her, snuggling her into his embrace.

To be continued...

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!

_Author's note: I had a sudden inspiration to update this story. It seems to be a readers' favorite. Thank you._

_Happy Valentine's Day! This update is for you._

_Please let me know what you think about this chapter. Review or PM me and tell me what you like about Deceived. I'm still not sure how many more chapters will be added. I have so many ideas for this story. Thanks for reading. I really appreciate your feedback._

_I have to thank my fellow writers for the wonderful stories that they've shared with us. Please check them out. These are quality Reba fanfics!_

_Old Love, New Love_

_Broken Belts_

_Two Black Cadillacs_

_It Started in Vegas_

_Road Trip_

_Better Than I know Myself_

_Brock's Dilemma_

_Love Triangle_

_Twelve Days_

_Pictures of You_

_Shout out to my favorite stories. They're great. I hope to see new updates for them soon._

_I Need You_

_Can't Stay Away_

_Hart Breaking Words_

_Crawling Back To You_

_Just a Dream_

_A Christmas Carol_

_Somebody Should Leave_

_I Will Always Like You_

_I Can't Lose You_

_I Keep On Lovin' You_

_Reba's Dream_

_A New Love_

_Strawberry Wine_

_Wildfires_

_Kiss Goodnight_

_Breaking Even _

_A matter of time_

_A Love Hate Relationship_

_Summer Breeze_

_Calling Nevada_

_Burning Passion_

_Going Back_

_The One That Got Away_

_Timeless_

_Web of Lies_

_Afraid to Sleep_

**Thanks for the reviews, make sure you review this story and give me your thoughts and comments….**

If anyone has any suggestions on them, I'd love to hear! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the stories. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**WJC1985**

**nellieforbush**

**helen carter**

**leesy96**

**MeganDawn**

**RMandMSFan**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**JericaMMADfan**

**reban. M**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**dimples37**

**Reba0is0Ahmazing**

**Oilers fan 99**

**Courtney**

**Dimples73**

**SamandDianefan10**

**Seg**

**RebaNell13**

**Breba fan**

**Walk On**

**jessie 33**

**wildfirefanatic08**

**KIDofXstream**

**angelsinstead**

**ANGELnDEVIL**

**Noa-Pearl**

**Yellowandgreenmakeblue**

**Pjcp**

**HesNoGoodGirl**

**Joan Brooke**

**tanya2byour21**

**Merlinguurl4eva**

**RebaRocks55**

**AlisonLovesReba**

**babycakeswinslow**

**melhack73**

**What Doesn't Kill You**

**Rebalover4Life**

**yellow-green-make-blue**

**Zahriah**

**katerina24**

** .EdwardCullen**

**Kayla1Wright**

**LittleMissMedieval**

**Rebachic31**

**QuinnAlexis **

**SmilesAreAHugsBestFriend**

**aosterhage0001**

**countrygal96**

**melinda08**

**perks-of-being-a-koala**

**rarararawr **

**PrueandPiper98**

**JustPlainNikki**

**Eyeofthetiger**

**Gonecountry97**

**PiinkButrflyy05**

**Anonymous reviewers**

_I thank all my readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing! Without you, my stories wouldn't be continued every week._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney-Hart, Brock Hart, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Hart-Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Barbra Jean Booker, Henry Hart, Jack Morgan, Mike Holliway, Liz Hart, Buzzard Booker, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: Maggie Hart and Alex Hamilton.**


	28. Bonding with Jake

**Title: Deceived**

**Chapter 28: Bonding with Jake**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Previously-** As Reba set up the camera, Kyra arrived through the front door. Van trailed behind with Elizabeth and the baby in tow. "Perfect! Now we can get a picture with all the kids, Brock," Reba called out brightly. Reba picked up the family photo from Van and Cheyenne's wedding. "It's time we had a new photo up instead of this one."

Jake stood beside Van, who stood beside Cheyenne, who was holding the baby. Elizabeth and Henry stood in front of them. Brock stood beside Cheyenne. Reba stood beside Brock. Kyra and Maggie stood in front of Brock and Reba. The parents put their arms around each other. "Say Hart," Brock called before the camera flashed. Everyone smiled and shouted "Hart" with big smiles.

After the camera flashed, Reba stepped away from Brock. She turned her back to him. He walked over to face her. "What's wrong?"

A tear ran down her cheek and she wiped it away. "This was something I wanted so desperately back then. I never thought it would happen." She chuckled. "It's almost not a family photo without Barbra Jean jumping in the picture.

"Well, here we are, honey. I'm home." He wrapped his arms around her, snuggling her into his embrace.

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is Deceived!

**Now on with our next chapter-**  
>A few days later, Jake was sitting with his father in Brock's dental office, eating Chinese food.<p>

"Jake, I know it's Christmas and I know that Alex isn't here. That's got to be hard for you."

Jake sat stony-faced. "It's not your problem." His head bent down and he focused on the noodles on his plate.

"I'm really sorry that the two of you can't be together, Jake. I'm truly sorry."

"Why? It's not like it's your fault. I'm sorry. I know that I've blamed a lot on you at first, but I've come to accept the truth. Alex is just my uncle and you're my father."

Brock smiled, reaching into his wallet and handing bills out to his son. "Why don't you buy your girlfriend something special for Christmas? Girls like that kind of stuff."

"I can't do that. You and me, we're not all fixed yet."

"Shut up and take the money, son. It's my privilege as your father. Cheyenne wouldn't turn down this kind of cash."

Jake smirked. "I did want to buy her something nice. I have learned things from Mom and Cheyenne."

"I know I only met her once, but she seems like a nice girl. I'd like to think you've inherited your taste in women from me. After all, I did pick your mother."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Listen, I've got to take off. Mom's expecting me home soon. It's Christmas Eve."

The light dimmed in Brock's eyes. "I know. Merry Christmas, Jake."

Jake walked toward the door. He turned his head around to catch a glimpse of Brock eating at the desk, trying to eat with chopsticks. "So, what are you doing for Christmas?

To be continued...

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!

_Author's note: I had a sudden inspiration to update this story. It seems to be a readers' favorite. Thank you._

_So, everyone got a story update. I'll do more for Deceived soon._

_Please let me know what you think about this chapter. Review or PM me and tell me what you like about Deceived. I'm still not sure how many more chapters will be added. I have so many ideas for this story. Thanks for reading. I really appreciate your feedback._

_I have to thank my fellow writers for the wonderful stories that they've shared with us. Please check them out. These are quality Reba fanfics!_

_Old Love, New Love_

_Broken Belts_

_Two Black Cadillacs_

_It Started in Vegas_

_Road Trip_

_Better Than I know Myself_

_Brock's Dilemma_

_Love Triangle_

_Twelve Days_

_Pictures of You_

_Shout out to my favorite stories. They're great. I hope to see new updates for them soon._

_I Need You_

_Can't Stay Away_

_Hart Breaking Words_

_Crawling Back To You_

_Just a Dream_

_A Christmas Carol_

_Somebody Should Leave_

_I Will Always Like You_

_I Can't Lose You_

_I Keep On Lovin' You_

_Reba's Dream_

_A New Love_

_Strawberry Wine_

_Wildfires_

_Kiss Goodnight_

_Breaking Even _

_A matter of time_

_A Love Hate Relationship_

_Summer Breeze_

_Calling Nevada_

_Burning Passion_

_Going Back_

_The One That Got Away_

_Timeless_

_Web of Lies_

_Afraid to Sleep_

**Thanks for the reviews, make sure you review this story and give me your thoughts and comments….**

If anyone has any suggestions on them, I'd love to hear! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the stories. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**WJC1985**

**nellieforbush**

**helen carter**

**leesy96**

**MeganDawn**

**RMandMSFan**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**JericaMMADfan**

**reban. M**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**dimples37**

**Reba0is0Ahmazing**

**Oilers fan 99**

**Courtney**

**Dimples73**

**SamandDianefan10**

**Seg**

**RebaNell13**

**Breba fan**

**Walk On**

**jessie 33**

**wildfirefanatic08**

**KIDofXstream**

**angelsinstead**

**ANGELnDEVIL**

**Noa-Pearl**

**Yellowandgreenmakeblue**

**Pjcp**

**HesNoGoodGirl**

**Joan Brooke**

**tanya2byour21**

**Merlinguurl4eva**

**RebaRocks55**

**AlisonLovesReba**

**babycakeswinslow**

**melhack73**

**What Doesn't Kill You**

**Rebalover4Life**

**yellow-green-make-blue**

**Zahriah**

**katerina24**

** .EdwardCullen**

**Kayla1Wright**

**LittleMissMedieval**

**Rebachic31**

**QuinnAlexis **

**SmilesAreAHugsBestFriend**

**aosterhage0001**

**countrygal96**

**melinda08**

**perks-of-being-a-koala**

**rarararawr **

**PrueandPiper98**

**JustPlainNikki**

**Eyeofthetiger**

**Gonecountry97**

**PiinkButrflyy05**

**Anonymous reviewers**

_I thank all my readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing! Without you, my stories wouldn't be continued every week._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney-Hart, Brock Hart, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Hart-Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Barbra Jean Booker, Henry Hart, Jack Morgan, Mike Holliway, Liz Hart, Buzzard Booker, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: Maggie Hart and Alex Hamilton.**


End file.
